Orchid Hawthorne
by pmollymay
Summary: What if Gale had a sister two years younger than him, and instead of Primrose bring reaped it was her.R
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading; this is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction. Tell me what you think. This story has my OC as the main character. **

_Dark brown hair, little gray eyes, starved thin; that's how everyone in the seam looks like. The only exception is if someone form town married a seam, which was rare. My family all has the same features. Only different is age, height, and gender. I am the second oldest in the Hawthorn family and the only girl. I have three brothers. My older brother is two years older than me. The other two, Rory and Vick, are one to three years younger. My mother is pregnant right now. With what, no one knows. My father is tall and strong, one has to in order to work all the way down in those nasty coal mines. But he does what he has to in order to feed us. But that's still not enough. Gale my older brother still had to put his name in the reaping some extra times. I offered to sign up for the tesserae teases too when I become twelve but he refused it. He said if anyone will risk the Hunger Games it will be him and only him. I dare not ask my father. I'm his little girl and he would lose it. Even with the little extra food from the tesserae, my brother and father still need to go out and hunt in the woods. It is illegal to do, but those two are willing to do anything to keep us feed. That does not feed us much anyway, not with a six, almost seven family house hold. We still go to bed hungry.

Even thought Father is tough and barley ever home, I' m his little girl, and He is my hero. With the rough and dirty coal dusted exterior no one thought he could also be so loving and caring. He and I would goof around when he gets home. One time I asked him if I could go out with him and Gale while they hunted. I could tell he didn't want me to, but he never said it. He merely handed his knife to me and said "if you can master throwing this knife, then you can come with, the woods is a dangerous place and you must protect yourself," with that I practiced every day. I think I'm got the knife handled pretty well, but I never told him. I know he doesn't want me out there. The safest place for his little girl is within the fence. There were so many times I would try and sneak under the fence. But I would get to the poor excuse of a meadow the seam has and hesitated.

Today I'm staying home from school to help my mother, she has gotten so big. I think she has a few more weeks but not sure. Rory and Vick both came early, so not entirely sure when the new one will come. I just think I may need to help Gale and my father out and either hunt with them or sign up for the tesserae. I know how that discussion would be like. 'Hey dad, Gale the baby is here and I'm almost twelve so either let me hunt with you or sign up for the tesserae,' they will be so mad. I would either get in trouble or no one even answer me. My mother might hear and deiced to make me so busy and take my knife away. I Know I don't want that.

"Orchid, can you help me? Your father left his lunch here; can you take it to him?" an older lady called out to me. I was named Orchid do to the fact that I am very delicate. I get sick easily and bruise just as worst. There might be other reasons but I don't know them.

"Sure," I get put the broom back next to the counter after I swept the dirt out the door. 'doctor' of the seam told her she needed help moving around the house and God forbid she do any house work. People in the seam are to poor, but thankfully the daughter of the town's apothecary shop had married someone from the seam. So she helps out as a 'doctor' when need to. She had asked for someone to stay home with her and help out. I ended up elected today to help. I had helped her clean the house and move around. I walk over the table she was sitting at. She was holding the bag my father takes to work with him.

"I want you to let the peacekeeper at the elevator know you need to see him, it would be lunch time then and he would be able to come up," with that I took the little bag from her.

"Ok, but mom, why can't I go down and give it to him?"

"You know it not safe Orchid, you get hurt easily and you can help out with the baby if you break your leg," She had the conversation with me so many times before. She did not have the energy to argue with me right now.

"Ok, love you bye," with that I kissed her mother forehead and ran out the door with the bag.

It was a five minute walk from my house to the coal mines. I got there and it would be time for lunch at school for my grade. It should means I have another five minutes till his lunch break. I start to walk up to the peacekeeper whose job is to stand next to the elevator, reason I have no idea. I smile at him.

"My Father left his lunch at home and I…" I was cut off by a loud noise coming from the mines. The ground started to shack and I was thrown to the ground along with the peacekeeper. Then there was an expulsion and black smoke expelled from the entice of the mine. The peace keeper and I were covered with coal dust instantly. I have no idea what was going on, everything is black. I start to cough because the smoke was toxic to me. Then there was another loud noise, but different form before. This was an alarm bell. 'What's going on?' I feel something grab my left arm and begin pulling me from my spot. When I'm pulled out of the smoke I see the peacekeeper was the one to pull me out. I look around I see a group of people is starting to form. My eyes start to water because of the smoke and I start to cough again. Someone from the seam pulled me to them.

"Orchid are you ok? Why are you here should you be with your mom?" It was one of my father's friends. Her Name is Sae. She loves to cook. Sae was an older lady, she lives with her granddaughter. She and I get along great, but I hear that she is kind of not right in her head. Oh well though. Now she is holding me away from the smoke from the mine. I hold up the bag of my father's. She nods and looks around. More people are coming. The children are still in the distance, but they are coming. I see my mother is waddling her way slowly to the mine. Sae calls out to her. She sees me and slows down. She knows I am safe. I feel really light headed. I think I inhaled too much of the black toxic smoke. I try to stand and end up falling back on my butt. I keep coughing but not as bad as in the smoke.

I'm jolted out of my sleepy state when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I see Gale in front of me and Rory and Vick are to the left and right. I smile they looked worried. Gale looks at me with a hint a smile.

"Good to see your alive, Orchid, how you feeling?" He asks me in a slightly stern tone. I see my mother is with Sae.

"My head hurts, but what happened? All I know is that there was a crashing sound in the mine and then the ground quake and after that the smoke came out of the entrance," I had started to rub my head. Gale looks at Rory and then at Vick.

"Well, there has been an accident, we are still waiting for dad to come out," Gale's voice was calm and even.

"Oh," I take my eyes off of him and look at the ground. I try to process what he just told me. Coal mines accidents are bad. Many come out wounded, but that's only the people that come out within three hours. No one comes after that. They either died in the explosion or died from lack of air or blood lost. My voice is cracked and it hurts to speck, but I have to know. "How long?" I ask no one in particular. Everyone knows what I mean by this, no use trying to explain.

"Only an hour," Rory has spoken up, his voice still of a young boy. He is ten. One year younger than me. I nod again. I start to shiver. My coat is not warm enough to be outside for long in the winter. Yet I have been already for an hour. Gale picks me up and holds me is his arms. He is strong like our father, but one does not need strength to pick me up. I'm very thin and short. My height is four feet. That's short for and eleven year old, when you live in the poorest part of the poorest distinct in the country, it not hard being thin and starved. He removes he jacket and put it on my shoulders so I'm covered like a blanket. Now all we can do is to continue to wait. Some time pass and some more people come spilling out covered in coal dust and blood. From the heat given off by Gale and his heart beat under my right ear, I am lulled into a restless sleep.

I end up waking up to a loud sob. I turn and see people still waiting around the mine's opening with us. These people were hugging my mother and talking to my two brothers. My mother was crying. I look to see another family in the same situation, people gathering around them. I look at my mother. 'Why is she crying?' I ask myself. Gale sees I'm awake. I look up at him. His eyes are greyer than normal. This means something bad happen. My body understood what happen before my mind does. My eyes start to water. I look away from him and whip the tears away.

"You know what? We can still make it," he said quietly. I nod and put my head I the crook of his neck and remained there.

A few weeks later…..

I wake up go to school come home do homework eat, little of what am given, and sleep, then repeat the next day. I haven't spoken at all. We were given some money to compensate, but that won't help or make a difference. Not since my mother can't wash clothes again till the baby is six months. Gale started to go and hunt before and after school. Then he would not return till late at night with little money and meat. Mother still wants to cook so I let her. I have no desire to eat any way. They make me eat some of my supper but other than that I don't eat. My hero, my best friend is dead. D.E.A.D. there was nothing to even bury. He was at the site of the explosion. He and another father of one of the seam had passed.

At school the teachers let me be. The only friend I have is in her own world, and I have no strength to enter it. I only do want is required and nothing more. I sit against a tree in the school yard during lunch. Then back to class, in the back corner. As I just sit looking forward and write notes on what's said and leave.

Everyone in my family is taking the lost differently. Mother is cooking and cleaning, even though she is needed to rest. Rory and Vick are out all day with friends. Gale, is never home anymore.

I am walking home now from school. I see the front of my home. It's a poor excuse of one really; it really looks like a shed. Seeing it is making me go crazy. I go in and out my bag in the doorway, then turn around and run off.

I don't know where in going but I don't want to see anything that looks like him. I run under the fence. It seemed like I was running forever. i reached I clearing. It looks like it will be an early spring. There are yellow poseys all over. Reaching the middle if it I fall on my knees and land in a small patch of them. Picking one, I smell it. It smells let spring. This make I smile. Spring I my favorite time of the year, with all the color and smells.

"Dad had told me once that once spring is here there is hope, there is always new life that it brings with it," I turn quickly, I see Gale and calm down. He is holding a bow. Over his shoulder are the quiver and his game bag. His eyes are still light grey, as they were a few weeks ago. "Hope is the only thing holding this family together, and was the only thing that held us together," he breathes then continues, "before his passing he made me promise to keep our family strong, now Orchid lets go home," he pulls me up. "Why are you out here anyway?" he asks me. I look down to the ground. I decide to pick a few more poseys.

"I couldn't stand to look at the house anymore, so I ran," My voice was very soft and scratchy form lack of use. I see him watching me stand back up. Then I see the little smile in his eyes. He rarely smiled with his lips, but he did with his eyes. He then laughed.

"Well, she can talk!" I join him laughing as we walk back home.

7 months after

I snapped out of the mind fog I was in. I have even started to practice my knife throwing again. There was some time I decided to aim at a bird that dared to fly by my house. I hit my target nine out of ten times. I'm getting better every day. Every time I do hit, I would take the bird to Sae and she would give me money for it. She works at the hob. She told me after I hit a bird for the first time. She said she can take it off my hands and then gave me money for it. After I got use to hitting the birds, I got the courage to go under the fence and hunt it the woods. I haven't told anyone of the deals I had with her. My mother and brother would flip out if they found I was hunting.

It's lunch time now. So far today hasn't been the best. My family doesn't know if they should be happy or not. After all, age is a honor in district twelve. The some teachers are easy on me today, but some are very persistent. 'Like come on people I don't want to go put my name in the reaping bowl today, not any day for that matter.' I wouldn't even last a day in the arena. My brother on the other hand can. He has the hunting experience. He can live off the land. I live off of him. May by it's a good thing I not allowed to sign up for the tesserae. Teachers and children alike ask me if I'm going to or not. Then they bring up my father's passing. I swear if it happens one more time I'm going to explode.

I started to eat some more. Right now I'm eating the apple Gale picked for me as a present. I cut into it with the knife dad give me. I know I can't have knifes at school, but today I don't care about hiding it. The adults that go to the hob should know that I carry it everywhere I go. I go to the hob almost every day now, when Gale's hunting of course. No one has told him either. I hang out with Sae's granddaughter when I'm there. She is good company even though she and I don't talk. When I'm not at the hob, I'm in a tree somewhere. I love to climb. My favorite tree is the one in the center of the victor's village. From time to time a see our only victor, Haymitch, walk down to the hob to get some drink. I tend to follow him when he is too drunk to make sure he don't fall and get hurt again.

I'm walking to my tree, when a group of the merchant children gather around me. 'Oh no more trouble.' I take a slice of my apple and eat it.

"Happy birthday Orchid, to bad your dad isn't here to here for you twelfth," one girl says mockingly.

"Are you going to have to take the tesserae, now that your dad's dead?" another one chimes in. I ignore them and move forward. Some big boys move in front of me to get me to stop. I take another slice of my apple.

"Its rude to ignore people, but you wouldn't know that cause…"one of the boys started. He doesn't get a chance to continue because it cut him off.

"Just get out of my way, I don't need your half hearted garbage today," I try push through to crowd of people but cant.

"Like I was saying, you are very rude Orchid, we just trying to wish you a happy birthday and your calling us names, your father obviously didn't raise you well," is he going to stop. I'm losing my temper. I can't stand some merchant kids. They think they are better than you because they can eat. I start to grip the knife in my hand. I don't want to lose it. It's hard for me to calm down after I do.

"Please just move out of my way," I try to say nicely, but what came out was low and threaten. The group in front of me just laughs.

"Well no, I don't think I will, I can stand where I want, and you're not going to stop me cause you to weak and frail to do anything," he laughs. "Your family's poor, how the hell did you get that apple, anyway?"He reaches for the apple and sees that I had stabbed the knife into the apple.

"MY BROTHER got it for me, and don't you dare think any other way," I start to yell.

"I think your good for nothing brother stole it, how else would he get it, all you seam people are lowly ra…"I don't let him finish because I lunge at him. My fist hits his nose. As a reward, I get blood all over my hand. He was fairly short considering I hit him in the nose. With my left fisted hand, I hit him in the gut. He falls to his knees. He would have fought back, if I hadn't hit him I the nose first. I smirked.

The others in the group try to stop me, the girls trying to throw punches, but fails. The boys try to pull me off of him but cant, I punch them to. I feel like no one can stop me. And that's true the only person I know who can is Gale. I'm covered in the boy's blood. I hear someone yell for someone to get Gale. He doesn't have my lunch. He is in class right now, and won't get here for five minutes. I keep swing. No teachers stop me. Most of them think am insane, even before my father's passing. Not even the peacekeepers step in. I start to think I may really be insane, if no one stops me. I can't control myself. I have seven months worth of pent up frustration. I was going to snap sooner or later, I guess. I let it all out. The anger of losing my father, the battle I have with myself about how I'm not helping provide, and as much more.

I feel strong arms pull me off of the boy. I'm going crazy, my limbs flaring around trying to get out of the grasp. 'It can't be Gale; it hasn't been five minutes yet has it?'

"Calm down Orchid, calm down, he got want he deserves, now calm down," it's not Gale, this voice is sweet and calming. It is all so familiar, but from where I don't know. The voice is male and he smells sweet. I start to calm down."Good, now breathe," I am breathing, but I do what I'm told. I oddly feel safe in his arms. I look up to see who it is.

It's Peeta, the baker's son. 'That why he smells sweet.' I stop my little fit in his arms. He starts to smile. His teeth are white and straight. His smile makes his whole face light up. I turn my head as I hear my name being called. Its Gale, but Peeta dares not let me go. Gale runs to us. He see the boy that I had just messed up. There is blood all over shirt and face. His nose is broken, lip is cut, eyes are swollen and some of his fingers are broken. Gale smirks for a second, then hides its. Peacekeepers and teachers alike swarm the boy to check him. He'll live, it might be painful but he'll live. I smirk at that thought. The others I hit are better off. They will only get bruise. Gale sees the smirk and puts a finger to his lip to tell me to not smirk.

Looking back at Peeta, he reaches out for me. Peeta hands me over to him. 'What am I, a baby?' I yell in my mind.

"Thank you for step in, Peeta," Gale thanks, then he whispers so only he, Peeta, and I can hear. "or else she would have killed him," he looks at me as I shake a little at the thought. "Now tell me, what the hell made you go off, now?" he asked in a normal volume, but sternly. I look to the distance and see the other two are nowhere in sight.

"You say I lose it all the time, Gale, give me credit," Gale looks at me with his look of annoyance. "Alright, alright, he asked for it, he was calling the seam rats, and making fun of our father, and he thought… where's my apple and…" I look up to see a peacekeeper had picked it up off the ground and pulled the knife out of it. 'Oh, no… my knife…' Gale follows my gaze and knows what I'm thinking.

"Well, what?" he pulled me back into his question.

"He thought you stole the apple," I say in a half whisper. Gale sniggers.

"So you were defending me and my honor," Peeta starts to laugh too. His laugh is toxic. I start to laugh too. The peacekeeper with my knife walks over to us. I know him. He eats Sae's soup all the time at the hob. He is very young may by twenty or so. I don't remember his name right now. Gale let me out of his grasp as the peacekeeper reaches them. The boy is gone now. He left with a peacekeeper and a teacher. They are either going to his home or the doctor. The others were able to go home with no assistance.

"Orchid this is you knife right?" the peacekeeper asks me, he already know s the answer though. I just nod. "Well, you know I need to confiscate it for two reasons, one it was at school and two cause you were in a fight with it," he states this, it sounds like he regrets having to do it though. " this is a warning, no weapons at school or you will be punished for prenatal rebellion, I don't think your family and friends will have it do it all over again," he looks at Gale and Peeta when he says this. I know what he means. He means lost, death of a family member. I nod. He walks off with my knife and apple. I look up at both Gale and Peeta now.

"Peeta thank you for stopping me, I don't know what came over me, I…" I shudder.

"Don't worry about it, I just didn't want you to have to deal with the penalty for killing him," he smiles again. I think I like his smile. It's warming.

"Gale, I'm..." he cuts me off.

"We will talk later about this," Just then a peacekeeper placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Mr. Hawthorne now the scuffle is over and you are no longer needed go back to class," the peacekeeper informed. Gale patted my shoulder and walk backed into school. "Now, Ms. Hawthorne you know there will be repercussions for this," the peacekeeper is looking at me like he is mad. Like he can since it, Peeta put his arm across my torso and pull me behind him.

"I hope you relies, sir that she is suffering from some depression and the boy was making fun of her father who has passed in a mine explosion seven months ago today, so having someone tell her how bad of a father he was very ill of them," the peacekeeper listened to Peeta. Then he nodded.

"Well, then I will give a warning, if you do it again, you will get twice the whippings, Mr. Mellark please make sure she gets home." with that he left Peeta and I alone. Everyone else was told to go inside when I throw the first punch. Well, I was the only one throwing the punches. Suddenly, we both break out in a laughing fit. I like his laugh, it sounds deep but still child-like.

"Ms. Hawthorne may I have the pleasure in escorting you home?" he is mocking the peacekeeper. It made me laugh more.

"You may, Mr. Mellark, but do you even know where I live?" I say as I'm laughing. I can't catch my breath. We walk off the school ground and go towards the seam. We talked about the fight, what was happing outside of the little group. Peeta told me that kids form the seam and the merchant distract didn't think I could stand up for myself, and if they should had to get Gale. All were astonished when I lunged, grabbed his shoulder and used it to pull myself up to hit his nose. I asked why the teachers or the peacekeepers didn't pull me off of him.

"The Peacekeepers were surprised, they probably thought what everyone else thought, and they did try once, and you left hooked her in the jaw," he rubbed his jaw a little. "Teachers didn't care, I think because you were finally standing up for yourself, so they didn't," Peeta replied. I didn't release any of this. All I know I that I hit his nose and stomach.

"How long was it?" I ask. To me it felt like five minutes.

"It happen very fast, once you had him on the ground there was five people or so on you, may by two minutes, at the most." 'Two minute? Really?' I thought. How could it have been two, oh well. "What started it, why did they come up to you?" Peeta asks.

"They were 'wishing' me a happy birthday," I say sarcastically. He laughs.

"I'm not sure if I should say happy birthday or sorry," his tone sounded serious, but It made my laugh.

"Both I guess, I just upset I lost my knife,"

"It your fault for having the knife at school, why did you bring it anyway?" Peeta asks.

"I don't leave the house without it, my father gave it to me when I was eight, told me to practice throwing it till I mastered it, I did after awhile, but I never told him, I wanted to wait till his birthday this year, but…" I can't bring myself to finish the sentence. I start to tear up. I don't want Peeta see me cry, I haven't cried since my father's passing.

"It ok, you can show me, I might not be the best judge, but as long I'm not the target, I'll be fine," I think he saw me tear up, because he starts to joke around now. Funny thing is, it helping.

" Trust me, if you were my target, you would know, I never miss my target." He does a fake gulp.

"Good thing then, I'm on your side right?"

"Are you Peeta? Are you really? Do you know what side I'm on?" I say in a fake suspicious way. But really does he know.

We are just approaching my poor excuse of a house. The sun is right above us now, almost blinding. But we make it to the door way to avoid the light. "I have an idea," then he opens the door. I put my bag next to the door and walk in with Peeta. My mother is by the stove holding my baby sister, Posy, as she cuts up some rabbit meat Gale brought in this morning from his snares. She turned when the door open. She saw my clothes and faces all covered in blood. She just stares at me.

"I got into a fight at school, don't worry I'm not hurt at all," my mother is used to the boys coming home covered in blood, but she still acts like its new. May be because it's her little girl, well older little girl now.

"Orchid Hawthorne why, are you sure you ok, do you know how much trouble you're in little missy?" she is over reacting. I think if I should tell her about the knife, but then she notices Peeta. "Who's your friend? Is this the baker's son?" she asks, I think she seen him before. She never been to the bakery because we can't afford the bread, but he is in my grade.

"Yes I'm Peeta Mellark, Ms. Hawthorne," She laughs.

"No one formal in this house, call me Hazelle, darling, I believe a peacekeeper ask you to bring her home?" Peeta nods. "Figures, my boys are always in fights, she would bond to start fighting,"

"But mom, I was defending this family, he was making fun of everyone, including dad," Mother listen to me.

"Who was it? I can't stand those merchant kids, they always think they can push the seam kids around." She says it before she released it. She looks at Peeta. "I'm sorry; I just can't handle most of them."

"Its fine, most of us are just rude, but most of it is what our parents tell us," Peeta informed. "The kid was Rives, the Fanners' son."

"Oh, well, Orchid go change and soak the shirt and pants," while I get a new shirt out I listen to my mother and Peeta. "How'd he look?" there was some excitement in her voice as she asks.

"Well, pretty bad," I leave the room before I hear anything more. I go into the bathroom to change into a shirt and skirt. I come out and hear my mother had confidences Peeta to tell her everything.

I walk out the back door to get a tube of water. The water is always cold. We don't have electricity to heat water so we have to either heat it up or deal with it. I get a small tube filled and I place me bloody clothes in it. I don't want to get another tube filled and heat it up just to wash my face and hair clean of blood. So I take of my shirt and stick my head under the water specked and start the water. It was freezing cold. I only stay under from thirty second before I have to come up. My face I clean but my hair still needs washing. It reaches my shoulders, so it going to take a little more time under the water. I go under again, and only last thirty more seconds. I take the drying cloth I had taken out with me, and dried my hair. I end up putting it pull in a ponytail. I replace my shirt and walk back in the door.

Just as I thought, Peeta has finished telling my mother what happened. I don't know what she does to the boys when they get into fights, her and dad would tell me to go outside before they would discipline them. So I slowly make my way over to them.

"Orchid, don't be afraid, you're not in trouble, sounds like you messed him up badly though, you're a Hawthorne alright," she laughs a little.

Posy is looking at me with her big grey eyes. Then she stretches her little stubby arms towards me, so I take her from my mother and hold her to my chest. Peeta comes over to her and I, while mother goes back to what she was doing.

"Peeta this is Posy," I tell him in a babyish tone. "Posy this is Peeta, Mr. Bread Boy," she starts to laugh and so does Peeta.

"So I'm Mr. Bread Boy now, but that's not fair what do I get to call you?" he says like he is hurt.

"I don't know, I just know she can't say Peeta yet," I defend. I don't know why I called him that. I just did.

"Then I will figure one out and tell you, Deal?"

"Deal," I agree. I just hope it's not embarrassing. Posy stops laughing a starts to dose off.

"She is so precious," Peeta comments on the sleeping baby girl. She just seven months old everything's cute. I place her on mom's bed so she can get sleep. "I'll go, I tend to be too loud, See ya' at school, Orchid." With that he left. I suddenly feel all my strength leave my body. Posy is right, it nap time. I snuggle up next to her a drift off to sleep.

Am wakening to two faces in mine, I let out a small yelp. It my brothers, but I still fall of the bed and land on the ground. They laugh, but Rory holds his hand out to help me up. Once I'm up, there's an explosion of noise. All of it portaging to my fight.

"Well you're finally a Hawthorne!"

"Did you see his face, oh my god,"

"You got him,"

"Rory and Vick, SHUT UP!" I shout, my brothers are loud, but this loud is radicals. They stop a look at me dumbstruck. I turn and see Gale leaning on the wall, smirking.

"Great work, who knew you could mess someone up like that, but I don't want to see you do it again, you won't be able to handle fighting when not fueled by anger," he pulls something out his coat pocket, and throws it at me. I grab it with ease. It's a knife, but not the one given to me by my father, this one is newer. Did Gale buy me a knife at the hob? "Don't get it taken away," his smirk dropped.

"But where did you get it?" I ask, not understanding why he gave it to me.

"Sae, gave it to me to give you, it's a present," I make a mental note to thank her for two things, one a knife, two not slipping anything regarding our dealings. "Now it's time to put your name in," he held out his hand and I took it. I stumble a little on my way out the door, am so nervous.

We reach the justice building in ten minutes. I start to get scared. But Gale tightens his grip on me. I keep moving forward. As we reach the table where I need to sign in, Gale lets go of my hand. The peacekeeper looks at me.

"Today is you twelfth birthday?" I nod, to scared to speck. "I need you to sign this book, then I need to take you blood, after than I need to ask you some question," she hands me a pen and I look down at the book. It's a thick old book. The title of the page is Twelve year olds and then there is a line for the year. I write my name and date it. Gale told me last year that they do this to see how much the population grows. When I'm done writing the peacekeeper takes my right hand and stuck a needle in my pointer figure. It hurt but not much. She squeezes some blood out of the wound. Too much comes out for her, after she takes the sample; she wipes it with a white cloth. I tend to bleed easy.

"Alright, Ms. Orchid Hawthorne, my recorders show that everyone is alive in your family except your father, but he die of non-natural causes, you are the second oldest of five children, you live in the seam, are these right?"I nod. "Do you wish to take out a tesserae?" I looked up at Gale to ask, but I don't speak.

"No." he says. The peacekeeper marked it down.

"Alright Ms. Orchid, you and your brother my leave now, and happy birthday," we leave. When we make it to the market place, I breathe again. That was not bad, but what could happen later on is what scared her.

"Not bad, now where do you want to go?"Gale asked. I think he can tell I'm not ready to go home yet. I'm to shaky.

"I don't know," I say quietly. I just start walking. I forget everyone around me. before I know it, I'm in my tree that sits in the victor's village, Gale is sitting on the next branch over.

"So this is where you go after school," Gale was looking around. I still have the knife Gale gave me. I pull it out of the waist band of my skit and start to crave into the tree. I do this after big thing happen to me. Today, I crave the date, September 16th, the words fight and first day of reaping. Latter when I look back I will remember what happen today. Gale is watching me.

"After the day in the meadow I found this tree, I started to crave into it, it calms me down." I inform. Gale just nods. I finish craving when I hear something.

"Hey Brat, thought I never see you again, who's the hell is with you," a deep slurred voice rang out. I wrap my legs around the branch and swing over. As I hang upside down, I look at my friend, my very drunk friend. He is leaning against the trunk of the tree with a bottle in his hand.

"Hey Haymitch, how many have you had today?"

"non ya , now who is brat two , your boyfriend?" I almost fall out of the tree.

"NO," Gale and I shout out.

"Sure, darling," His voice full of sarcasm

"Gale is my brother," I inform him. He just likes getting a rise out of me. 'jerk'.

"Oh, so you are Gale, can you keep your stupid sister away from me? She won't leave me alone." He slurred out. Gale snickers.

"I would if I could, but she does her own thing."

"Well, dam it," Haymitch cursed.

"How does she know you, Haymitch?" Gale asks, then its Haymitch's time to laugh.

"I don't, she just sitting in the tree or bother me when I go to see Ripper, first time telling me I should not go, and then I started giving her boxes to carry up here for me." Gale nods.

"Haymitch, look what a got," I show him my new knife. It is has a six inch blade and the handle is made of black medal. He takes it from me and inspects it. "I'm planning on wrapping the handle." He nods and hands it back to me.

"What happed to your other one?"

"I kinda got into a… fight … and some peacekeeper took it." I choked out.

"What type of fight, Brat?" he didn't buy it, from the sounds of it.

"Well some merchant kid made fun of my family and the seam so I punched him in the noses, I don't remember anything else." I explain.

"She beat him, he didn't get a chance to do anything, people tried to stop her, no one could, so one of the wrestlers had to step in."Gale filled in. he knew what he wanted to hear I guess.

"Ok, Orch I want you to throw that knife at…"he looked around. Then he pointed to the left. "I want you to hit the white pillar on that patio, over on the house." I knew the house was vacated because she was in the victor's village, distract twelve has one living victor, Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk.

I have been hanging for two minutes now. I go to move and Haymitch yells at me.

"No, just as you are."

"But, I have blood rushing to my head, I need to have blood in my legs." I protest.

"Then throw fast," was his only words. I look up at Gale and he is just watching what going on. I haven't told him about how my aim has improved.

I eye the pillar in front of me. I then start to count my breathing. At the fifth one, I closed my eyes and throw the knife. There is a loud cutting sound, like wood splitting in half. I sit up on the branch and try to get my headache under control. When it did I hear clipping from below me.

"Good job brat you broke it in half, I'm not going to clean it this time."

"Hey…" I jumped off the branch I was on and started to yell. "You were the one to tell me to do it, am ready I trouble, and you never had to clean up after me or yourself for that matter."Gale climbs down the tree and goes and inspects to on broking pillar as I yell at Haymitch.

"Dang, when did you get this good? You broke it in half." He pulls the knife out of the door, which was right behind the pillar. It took him a great deal of strength to get it out.

"May by six months after, I don't remember." I say as I reach Gale. He handed my knife back. I clean up the shards. When I'm done I rejoin Gale and Haymitch.

"How you feeling, Orch?" Haymitch asks.

"Better now, she stuck the needle down deep though," I shake my hand. It was starting to get dark. So Gale and I say good bye and make are way home.


	2. Reaping Day

**Thank you for reading; I have most of the story placed out in my head already. So I'll try and get chapters out quickly, hopefully. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HUNGER GAMES. I wish I did though. **

I wake up in sweat. It's still dark out, but I get up any way. Getting dress in the clothes I wear on Saturday, when I go hunting with Gale and his friend Katniss. He met her three years ago while hunting one day. She is the daughter of the fellow miner who died in the mines. She has a younger sister named Primrose. Her and her mother look like, who just happens to be the 'doctor' of the seam. Gale, her and I go hunting together only once a week, he doesn't want me to get ' too used' to killing. I'm his little sister.

After I get dressed I go outside. It chilly, but not cold, It's the beginning of June. I run to my tree. When I get there the sun is barely began to rise. I climb to tree to the highest branch I can get to. My Dream last night was bad.

I was running through a forest, scared out of my mind. Something was chasing me. But what I had no idea. I kept running until I reached a cliff side. I was cornered. Then I look in front of me. The brush was wrestling. My heart started to race. My adrenaline was racing though my veins. I raise my left arm and there is a knife in it. I pull it out with my right hand. Then I throw it at the bushes. Something falls out of the bush. I couldn't see what it was so I walked closer to it. Then I see it, not it, who is the better word, or was a better word. Then there was a loud booming sound. The boy in front of is dead. D.E.A.D and I killed him. I did.

I sit here in my tree in the victor's village, in my home distract, twelve. I heard that booming sound before. I can't tell where trough. I sit there for what feels like hours, but no minutes the sun had not moved. So I go to my carving. I turn to the trunk of the tree. I chose this branch because this is where I had left off my craving. Today's date was June first. Next to it I carve dream –killing boy and booming. I keep a journal, but this is different. It is like a timeline.

"Hey brat, do you mean to tell me why the hell you are here so early?" it is Haymitch. He is very drunk, may be because of the day. I swing on the branch so am hanging upside down. I see him wobble walk over to my tree.

"Hey Haymitch, good morning, I guess." I call out to him. He has a bottle in his hands.

"Yeah don't wash me a crappy day!" his words are all messed up. 'Man, he must be drunk.'

"Well, how you say it is better then what everyone else's does." I laugh. Somehow his drunkenness is funny.

"Why you up?"

"Had a nightmare, you?" I told him.

"My life is a terrifying, you would not handle it," he warns. "Besides, I don't sleep at night." He's told me this before. So I dismiss it. "What nightmare?" I explained to him the dream. "Weird."

"Weird? Do you know where the sound was from?"

"The whole thing sounds like the games, but why would you dream of the games, you never been in them," Haymitch is drunk but still able to think. The boom was the cannon? Now I think of it I did sound like it. He and I stay by the tree, nothing more nothing less. It was around seven when I leave. I told him to get ready, knowing how long it would take him to ready. He should start now.

I'm in the market street now just walking around. The justice building is all decorated for the 'holiday' that is today. I walk pass the bakery, the smell was great.

"Oh, hello Orchid, what are you doing out so early?" I see Mr. Mellark, the baker, in his door way. I stop and wave.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark, I couldn't sleep." I reply.

"Come here, I got something for you."I do what I'm told and he usurers me in. the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. We are too poor to afford these types of luxury. He goes behind the counter to the back room. I feel strange standing there, in the front of the bakery. Gale, Katniss and I deal with him in the back of his home. I see someone coming down the stairs. Its Rye, Peeta's older brother. He is married and living in a different house with his wife.

"Oh, hey Orchid, what's up?" he comes up and hugs me. He is just like Peeta, or should I, Peeta is like him. When he lets go, I answer.

"Your dad called me in," with that Mr. Mellark walked out with a loaf of bread. He handed it to me. "For me?"

"Yes, your brother came by and told me you were out, he gave me three squirrels, and I gave him one loaf for him and Katniss, and one for you and the rest of your family." He answers.

"Are you feeling sentimental today, dad?" Rye asks his father suspiciously. He just waved him off. I was shocked that he did this.

"Now, go before my wife sees you,"

"Yes, thank you." I run out through the street straight home. I was thinking on going see Gale. He had slowly become my best friend. He is so much like our father, it not even funny. But, today is Sunday so it was Gale and Katniss' day. I think he likes her. It is cute. One Sunday I asked him if I come go with him and Katniss. He said no, when I asked why, he get all embarrassed and went a little red. He said because it was his day and all.

So instead, I run home. It's still too early for one to be up on a 'holiday' so I place the bread on the counter and go back outside. I decide to play around with my knife. So I begin throwing it at random things, not birds though, I do not want to deal with much today. I need to be ready to go to the justice building at one eighteen. The streets fill up quickly and you have to be there or be punished, your choice really. Its Gale's last year in the reaping, it means that I take the tesserae or he works longs hours in the mines. I don't want him to do that.

Before I know it, it's twelve. My mother sees the bread and freaks out. She thought I stole them. I just told her what happened she was fine. She sets up a bath for me. I bath and dress in a skirt and shirt. The best I have. I'm sixteen now, so I have to wear mom's old nice clothes. Rory bathes after me. This is his second year, while this is my number three. Vick has one more year before he gets to 'join' us. 'Yeah' not. When Rory has finished Gale walks through the door bearing strawberries and some meat. I sit at the table and give him a little smile. He bathes and dress. We eat some bread and meat, the rest of it is for dinner. I don't talk though I was trying to figure out why I had that dream. But nothing comes forth.

After we get signed in we go off to our sections. Gale follows me.

"What wrong, Orchid?" his hand on is on my shoulder.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm losing or missing something, but I don't get it."I answer in a whisper. Deep down I feel like I won't see him again.

"Alright, see you after.' He goes to leave, but I don't let him go. Instead I pull him in for a hug. He is not a hugger, so it weird for him, after so time he hugs me back. Then I let him go. Then we want. Then I make my way to Katniss. We stand and wait.

Right at two, it begins. Our mayor reads off why we are here, it's the same ever year. Then our colorful escort walks up to the podium. I see Haymitch is now just getting here, drunker than anything else. I laugh a little as he tries to lien on our escort for support. After he gets seated, she greets us.

"Good Afternoon, happy hunger games, and…May the odds be ever in your favor." She readjusts her hair and hat. I think her hair is really a wig, but I love the color. She is bright pink this year. "Let us get on with it then, ladies first." She walks over to the bowl containing three pieced of paper that have my name it them. Thirty-six of them have Katniss, and one with Primrose. God please don't let their names get pulled. The pink lady got a name and walks over to the podium. Then she reads the name Orchid Hawthorne.

, Yep, it not their names, I and hug Katniss, but she is not a hugger either. As we move apart she looks into my eyes.

"No, I will be fine, take care of Gale." Then I leave her. The crowd parts as I begin I walk to the stage. The crowd goes silent as I walk up the steps. The escort greets me.

"Hello, darling, my name is Effie Trinket, nice to meet you Orchid." Her capitol accent is funny. Just like Gale's imitation. I giggle a little.

"Well, I like your color, pink is my favorite color." I whisper to her as she leads me to the stage. I don't think I relies what going on because I'm acting like everything's fine. When Effie gets me to the podium she induces me and asks for volunteers. I look to the crowd and shake my head at Katniss then at my brothers. I did not want any of them to volunteer for whoever gets pick from the boys. I think I got my point crossed when no one steps up. Then Effie asks for a round of applause, and she gets nothing. Well until a loud cry rang out from behind us. I know who it is.

"What the hell? God these next few weeks are going to hell, dam it!" Haymitch yelled out in a slur. He tries to walk over but can't move more than two feet.

"Now the gentlemen," I glare at Gale and Rory. I don't want those two volunteering or get called. She returns and reads the name.

"Peeta Mellark." She reads in her fancy capital accent. 'Wait, what, no it can't be, not him, Oh God Why HIM'. I plead to myself as I watch him walk to the stage. He has change in the last three years, but he won't last in the games, nether will I. I decide that I must act older now. I will hide my emotions, just like Gale, till I get alone. Gale never cried when our dad died. I learned from him that if you can change something, it is not worth worrying. At least that's how I got it.

Effie goes on about what an 'honor' it was it have us as tributes. I glance at Peeta. I can't kill him. No way. He is too nice. he is looking back at me. I smile, trying to give him some assurance. The smile might seem out of place, but he gives me a hint of a smile back. Effie finishes her little speech and tells us to shake hands. We turn and do so.

Then we are rushed into the justice behind us. When we are in, the peacekeepers pull us into different rooms. This is so we can say good bye to our love ones. My room is small. It is a small sitting room. The couch is against the window and there is two arm chairs in front of it. Before I can't sit down, my family runs in. my five year old sister is crying. So are my two younger brothers. Gale is different. He just watches as the three little ones hug me. Mom is next. No one speaks until the hugging is done.

"No crying till you're alone, first thing get a knife, then find water, everything will work after that." His voice is steady, but I can tell he is mad. When we go out in the woods, I would hear him rant about the capital. He hates in, even more than the rest of us. No tears will fall till I'm alone. I can promise this. Posy is looking at me with her tear stained face, and tears still in her eyes.

"I'm goin' to miss you, sissy."Posy's voice gets all chocked up. I can't help but hold her. I don't know what to say. The other two boys let her have her time with me. I know I need to say something. So I let the words flow out.

"You and I still have that one bet going; do you remember what it was because it slips my mind?" Posy moves back a little bit to look me in the eye. I put my finger on my chin to so more effort in thinking. Her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, we goin' to see who grows their hair out longest," she answers.

"Well, how do you think I keep my end of it, little missy, I'll be back, you just wait." I kiss her forehead as she squeals. The others know thinks I'm just cheering her up. I'm think I am too, but her smile is what I need to see now, not the tears. I give each of my family some comfort. I tell them no matter what they are to have hope. When I say this Gale looks up for the first time. He was the one to tell me this.

"Hope is important, don't lose it." I get up from my seat and walk over to Gale. He is staring right at me, or right through me, I'm not sure. I stand on my toes so I can reach his ear.

"You might want to take Rory and Vick out; they are not going to last long after I leave." I whisper into his ear. He nods. I don't know if he would or not.

Just then the door opens. Two peacekeepers tell my family it's time to leave. They do. My next visitor was unexpected. It was Madge, the mayor's daughter. I think she is friends with Katniss. 'Why is she here?' She runs up to me and hugs me. There are tears in her eyes.

"Here take this," she takes my hand and puts something in it, but I can't see it because her hand is still over my hand. She looks into my eyes. The tears seem to show joy.

"I'm so happy for you, have fun while you're there, try all the food, you never know what you would like, the capital is a fun place, use it well." She hugs me again and leaves. I can't believe what happen. She was Glad I was going. Why?

Someone was let into my room right after she left. It's Peeta's Dad. He is holding some type of bag. He hands it to me.

"I was going to give the tributes this year cookies, but then I see my son and you are reaped so I'm giving you the cookies," I can't speak, I'm too shocked. "I will try to help your family, your little Posy is an angel." With that he leaves. I don't know what to say. First Madge then Mr. Mellark, this is weird.

I'm whisked out of my room to the platform to the tribute train. Peeta is already here. Some of his face is red. He has been crying. I don't like that think. The tributes who cry tend to go down first. I don't want him to die. I want him to win. We don't look each other in the eye as we walk onto the train. Effie leads us to the sleeping car to show us our room. We are next to each other. We enter our rooms. My room is huge. The bed is the size of my table. There are dressers and nightstands by the bed. A little sitting area is place in front of the bed. The bathroom is to the left. I sent the things in my hands on the table. I look through the dressers. I find a pink dress that ends at my knees. It doesn't fit well, so I put a white belt on. I never had worn something like this before. I start to spin around and around. I was dizzy by the end of my twirling. There is a knock at the door, and then it opens. It's Effie. She sees my dress and laughs.

"I love the color on you," she says in her capital accent. I thank her. She looks over at the table. Seeing the items she walks in. "This pin is beautiful, is this, your token?" I look at what's in her hands. It is a pin, a mockingjay pin.

"The mayor's daughter gave it to me, sure." She takes it and places it in a pocket.

"Ok, now let us go to dinner," she lead my out the door. The thoughts in my head start to race. I am going to die in a few weeks. I need to keep Peeta alive. I would not see my family again. I will be dead, D.E.A.D. Peeta has to live, L.I.V.E. My brain starts to go in over drive. I start to break down. I start to break.

I walk into the dining car and see lots of food. Peeta and Haymitch are there. Peeta is waiting, but Haymitch is not. Effie starts to yell at him. This makes me laugh.

"Effie, that won't do anything, just let him eat, I don't want to get soaked in that stuff." I point to the bottle in his hands. Effie clams down and we join the two men. Peeta's face has cleared up now.

We start to eat. The food is rich; most of the tastes are one I never tasted before. we are quite for some time. Then I break it.

"I get to see some of what you do now, this is cool." My voice doesn't sound like mine. It's more high pitched, but shouldn't be noticeable.

"Sure, whatever." Haymitch replied as he shoved chicken in his mouth. Effie sighs at the sight. We continue to eat. I see red berries in a bowl on the table. Gale called then strawberries, if I remember correctly. I pick one up and bit into it. It tastes heavenly. I eat another and them another, until they were gone. I reach my hand out to get another one, but sadly there is no more. I hear some muffed laughs. I look up to see everyone is laughing at me.

"What?" I ask a little irritated.

"Well, you inhaled thos' strawberries, now you're covered in red," Haymitch explained in his slur. I look down at my hand and they were red. I join the laughing. So much I had to pick up a drink that was just placed next to me. It tasted nasty, but I keep drinking it tell it was gone.

"Gale never let me eat them, now I know why! I would have eaten the whole bush." It was no secret to the men that I go hunting. Haymitch knew before Gale took me out, I would give him my game, and he would take it to Sae for me, as long as I helped him bring his bottles up. Peeta knows because he normally answered the back door for us, when we would sell meat to his dad. I remember the first day I had showed up with Gale at Peeta's door. Gale gave me the rabbit meat; he wanted me to learn how to bargain. Peeta opened the back door to us and he froze. 'Hi Peeta,' I went up to hug him but I remember that I had some blood on me from skinning the rabbit. 'Sorry I forgot, anyway is your dad home?' I hold up the rabbit. He nods and runs off inside. He dad came out and took the rabbit off my hands quickly.

Effie, though, was confused. "I never seen a bush in town," the laughing stop. I don't know what to say. Haymitch does though.

"She hunts, and it doesn't matter now she won't hunt for a couple days now," did Haymitch just tell her. If she tells, Gale and Katniss are going to be punished, or even die.

"But it would get so lonely out in the woods, I'm a social person, I need to be around people so I rarely go out anymore." I say. I lied. I am the exact opposite. The two men know this, but Effie doesn't. My drink had been filled again and in my nervousness I drink it hurdle again. When I'm done, I can't help but gag, it tastes bad. My head starts to ack. I place the glass down again. I'm laughed at again, but this time it's just Haymitch. "What the hell was that? It's gross." Peeta and Effie now laugh.

"Wine does taste like crap! I was waiting for you to react." His voice cracked a little as he tries not to laugh so hard. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Your mean, how can you do tha' to me," I ask. This causes Haymitch to slip his drink all over himself. "What's so funny?"

"Orchid, you down two glasses of red wine, and you sound just like him now," Peeta explains to me after he calms down. Effie has finished laughing to finish her meal. I frown.

"Why didn't you tell me, Peeta?" I ask childish, I can now here my voice and I sound really similar to Haymitch's. This makes me sick to think about.

"Haymitch wanted to see how long it would take," he explains. He must feel guilty because he is not looking at me and playing with the remaining food on his plate.

"Why do you always have to pick on me, Haymitch?" I turned my attention to the man in question.

"Why do you have to follow me everywhere, Dam it you even following me to the dam capital now, how the hell did you do it." Haymitch ranted. The rest of the time was spent in silence. No one dared to speak.

When dinner was done, Effie led us to the car that she wanted us to watch the recap of the reaping. We watch as the first two districts' reaping, the tributes get called and then the volunteers come forth, same with the fourth district. Every other one was just the tributes, no one stood up for them. I don't remember any faces or names. I feel like I'm in a fog. My head hurts, but not bad. Our reaping was shown, when I'm called, it shows me hugging Katniss and me making my way to the stage. When Peeta is called the camera shows his face for a second then it flashes to mine. I look like I'm glaring. The camera from behind me zooms in what I'm looking at, or who. On the screen is Gale's face. He just nods, then its Effie's face. I block out the rest.

"What were you doing, Orchid?" Peeta rip me out of my haze. He repeats his question.

"Oh, I was telling my brothers not to volunteer, I don't want them eating all my food," at that I get up and leave. I want to sleep. My brain can't wrap around what happen today. When I enter my room I just fall on my bed and drift off to sleep.

_Peeta's POV_

What, did she just say that? I'm confused.

"She tends to get like that," a deep slurred voice from behind says. I turn to see Haymitch. He takes a sip of his new bottle. I see he is still wet from his last drink.

"What?"

"She tends to leave this world and act like there is nothing wrong in the world, she get really bubbly and irritating, whenever something tragic happens she goes into this mind set, I can't stand her like this," Haymitch tells me. I take a moment to understand.

"What happened, when did it start?" I ask, I had never seen her like this. But then again she didn't talk at school much. Only time we talked was when she would barging or I would start a conversation.

"She has been like that since I known her, that's five years now, but I guess since her pap died." He takes another drink and sits down next to me. I understand now.

"That makes since, her and her dad were best friends, they tried to do everything together, after he died she had become… withdrawn," I now understand why she acted like this is a trip. The teachers gave her more 'advantages' than the rest of us. She was treated just like Sae's granddaughter. The kids that live by me always made fun of her, calling her stupid, an airhead, and things like that. I hated when they said things like that. I never known why they called her things like that, but now I know. Haymitch nods. "Well, how long tell she is out of her 'stopper'?"

"Should be by tomorrow," he got up and left.

I wake up to the sunlight shining through my window. I had a restless sleep again, more nightmares about that forest. Now that Haymitch said it, it does look more and more like that games. Last night it was a girl who I killed. She looked like Posy. I feel my face. I have been crying. My throat is dry and scratchy. I must have been really screaming last night. Get up and wash my face in the huge bathroom. I don't see a tube, but a shower. I don't know how to use it so I just get dressed, today in some orange top and black shorts. Just then there was a knock at the door. So I go and answer it. It was Effie. She was kind of shocked to see me up, but brushed it away.

"Time for breakfast," she sounds like she is up and wake. I follow her to the dining car. It was what she calls buffet style. I think that means the food is spread out and you can go and chose. I find the strawberries and put a lot of them on my plate. After I fill up on what I want, I sit at the table. Peeta walks in with Haymitch yawning. They sit down and we all eat.

"So Haymitch, what do we need to do?" Peeta ask while sipping some hot brown liquid.

"Kill the other kids," Haymitch drinks from his flask. I just sit quite as I cut through a piece of ham with a knife. Peeta is getting upset.

"I know that, but do you have any advices for Orchid and I?" he was trying to keep his cool.

"Nope… oh wait…," he drags out his sentence just to get Peeta mad. "Stay alive." It works. Peeta jumps up and attacks him; he just simple got up and hit his back, knocking him to the ground. Effie just sighs. Is she not going to do anything? My fist tightens around the knife in my left hand. I eye his flask he is holding it over his left breast pocket. Without thinking I throw the knife.

Drink was pouring out all over the floor. Haymitch just stares at me. I glare daggers at him. I can't believe he knock Peeta to the ground. Peeta gets up covered in some of the drink. I lose it.

"What the hell, Haymitch? We are your tributes whether you like it or not, so you better do your best helping us, we have a good chance at dyeing let us at least go out fighting, you are the only person who can help us," I yell at him, my voice getting higher and higher, louder and louder. "And HOW DARE you hit him, you have no right to, all he was doing was asking you for advice, it is your DAM job to help us out, from telling us what to do to getting the rich to help us!" I'm now in his face, well chest do to my height of four feet and eleven inches tall, but I still point in his face. He just stares at me.

"Well, I know you had spunk, he has just shown me his strength too, but you actually throw that knife at my heart," he held up his flask. The knife was still in it. I nod. So what I caused a hole in his flask. Some of the knife was sticking out of the back of it. "Any more power behind it, it would have gone straight through, Orchid, I now know you are willing to kill someone," He places the flask down on the table. Really I just reacted to him hitting Peeta in his back. "Alright I will help you two out, we may actually get to the final eight," he looks at the flasks and sighs. "I will train you, but you must be quite and listen to me and your stylist tell you what you need to do, no matter what, in the games I will not talk to you." Haymitch finishes.

"You need to promise us that you will not drink while we are in the capital, we need you at your fullest, and we will listen if you don't drink." Peeta demands. Haymitch thinks. His eyebrow twitches; I guess that from the mere thought of not having his Drink.

"Deal."

The day passes fast. Haymitch was in his room for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, we will be in the capitol. Effie tells us about the last tributes. They died quickly last year. She then talks about how this year she might be promoted to a better district. This hurts, but oh well, I won't be around for it. I got bored easily. Now I'm throwing my knife from breakfast into the frame of the door. I hit my intended mark. I had marked out a smiley face now. Effie yelled at me after I had struck the frame for the first time. Then she got use to it. It was better than screaming my head off.

That night after dinner Haymitch comes out and eats. He looks sick. I had gone into my room. Effie wants to pick out my outfit for tomorrow morning. 'Joy' I do as I must though. She had me try on two outfits. The last one she likes. It's a yellow short dress matched with white shoes.

"Is that your real hair or a wig?" I ask suddenly. She looks at me and smiles.

"It's a wig, it's nice to see a tribute trying to care," I should be insulted, but I'm not. The capital accent is so funny. Gale can do a great one.

"What colors do you have? I seen you in your pink and today your green," I really don't care. It is just distracting me from what lays tomorrow.

"I have lots, but I think Pink would look great on you," she looks around the room at the mess she made. Picking up a green and pink skirt and shirt, she speaks again. "Put this on and come to my room." I do what I'm told.

- -Peeta POV

"Are you sure you should coach me right now, should we wait for Orchid?" I ask leery. Haymitch came out of his room ready to teach.

"I'm just telling you what to expect, she knows all of this, she has more of a chance at living than you do buddy," Haymitch is smoking right now. It smells bad, but he has a window open.

"I know that, that's why she needs to be here not me, I most likely die just to let her live," I admit. My hands cup my face. I know I will die. My mother even said so.

"But, you still need to know that you will have to kill in there, and that live with you till the day you die," he sucks on the cigarette.

"Is that why you're drunk all the time?"

"I'm not right now, am I? She has been killing for five years now, you only know how to throw people around, that an't goin' be enough," he lets the smoke leave his nose. "You will need to think faster than the others, the careers will eat you alive, and they have trained all their lives for this very time, your good at speaking, right?" I nod. "Then you need to find something to draw the sponsors in, they go for the strength, bravery, or Action, find something to play off of," he smokes some more. "You want to keep her safe, right?" I nod. "Then you need to help her out, she flips on and off too much,"

Just then Effie walks in with the biggest smile on her face. Haymitch stops talking. She has our attention.

"Well, I am just so ever pleased, I finally have a tribute who is willing to learn so fashion since," her accent is still weird to me. I wonder what she means. "Come on in darling, you look B.E.A..FUL,"

"Do I have too?" I heard Orchid wines. What has Effie done now? I shake my head.

"Just get out here," I hear Effie say, I look up and see Orchid walking in. she looks like a flower. Dang, Effie had to trick her into doing this. I look her up and down, a green skirt with a pink shirt. Her face was cover in makeup that looks like a mask. She is blushing and looking at the ground. Then I look at her hair, or should I say wig. It is bright pink. Not the light shade of pink Effie wore during the reaping, but a bright pink. I hear Haymitch laugh she looks up and glares at him.

'You're a Dam Flower!" he burst out laughing again. I can tell she is getting embarrassed. So I speak up.

"You look great, but I do prefer your hair color and face back," this makes her smile. I love her smile. Her real smile, it's rare to see it, but when she does it brightens the room.

"Thank you Peeta, but I think I might get some pink dyed though, I like it," I can tell she is joking. Effie joins in.

"I can ask your stylist latter, now it's time for bed," she puts her hand on the wig and pulls it off of her. The hair cascades down. It's so long, it reaches her waist, and she hasn't cut it since her dad died.

I follow her to her bathroom to help her wash the caked makeup off.

"You know what to say when to say it, don't you?" she asks me. I laugh.

"I guess, I never thought about it before today, what about you, you can do the same," I reply.

"No I can't, that's just me breaking down really, and Effie was trying to cheer me up." She is sad; I hate it when she is.

"No, really your smile is what does it, not your dress or what you say," I see her tear up. I never seen her cry, I don't think I will. She wipes them away before they fall.

"Anyway, thank you for helping me, Peeta," I think she is hoping I didn't see those tear. "You don't deserve this, you know." She walks out of the bathroom.

"You don't either," she walks over to the table, and begins playing with a small bag. It looks familiar. Taking the bag, she walks over to her bed, that I'm standing next to.

"No, you have a life; you have a father that cares for you," opening the bag I see the cookies I bake yesterday morning. "You have a job that will pay for food; neither you nor your brothers had to enter the tresses, now Rory has to just to live," she pulls out two of the cookies, ones oatmeal and the other is chocolate chip. She hands me the oatmeal. She takes a bit out of the chocolate chip cookie. There is silence for awhile, as we eat our cookies. "That why I need to help you live," I choke on part of the cookie.

"What," I think I know what she is saying, but why.

"I will do my best to protect you, you will win," she gets up and goes to the dresser, garbs some pajamas and goes to the bathroom before I can say anything. She was saying she will get killed just to get me to win. How can she say this? If she wins, then here family will be out of poverty. Why will she get herself killed just to do this? I get up and leave.

I'm not ready to go to bed, so I go back to the car with the television in it. Haymitch is still there smoking, this time he has a book in his hand I don't know what it is but most be important.

"What you reading, Haymitch?" I walk up and sit across from him. He looks up at me and puffs out smoke.

"The rule book," he goes back to reading. I nod I know what he means. The rule book to the Games is not a very big book. In fact it looks like it only fifty pages long.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying… to find … never mind, while are you still up?" he say in a bothered tone.

"I can't sleep," I look off the side. Haymitch clears his throat. "I guess Orchid and I are a team, she is going to everything to get me to… win." Haymitch just nod. He takes in more of the tobacco.

"Sounds like her," he lets it out. Then he continues. "She likes to protect the people she cares for." He puts out his cigarette and lights another.

"Oh, ok, but what about her family…" I don't like the idea of it, her being willing to die so I can have a chance at going home. Before I can finish Haymitch cuts me off.

"Her family is strong they can go through another death, people from the seam can live through it." We sit there for a little while till Haymitch tells me I need to go to bed; tomorrow will be hell for me and Orchid.


	3. The Train Ride

**Here is chapter two, tell me what you think. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HUNGER GAMES, I wish I did.**

I wake up early again. I still don't know how to work the shower. So I get dressed in the outfit Effie wants me to wear. Then she knocks on my door. I walk with her to the dining car. Peeta is already there. I greet him and eat. There is little to no talking today. We are sitting in the television car. Haymitch is reading a book and smoking. Peeta and I are watching the landscape rush by. The train seems to be slowing down. Haymitch closes his book and Peeta and I jump this cause him to laugh.

"Jumpy today, anyway, we are almost there, you both will be taking to different stylist and prep teams, do what they say when they say it, most of the time will be with the prep team, they tend to be eccentric, do what they say though, you get a new team this year so I have no idea how you will end up," he pauses and puts out his cigarette. "Do whatever they tell you, I don't care if they have you naked and covered in black dust," I feel my cheeks go red, I look Peeta out of the corner of my eye, he is too.

"I wouldn't do it, I can't," I stammer. I cover my torso involuntarily and lean forward.

"Grow up Orchid, when you in the Dam games you wouldn't have the chance at MODESTY, you have seen the other games, you wouldn't be given a chance for it!"Haymitch is yelling at me. I'm getting upset, but before I can do anything, Peeta puts his arm over my stomach and restrain me by griping the other arm rest.

"She and I will do what we are told, I promise," he looks me I my eyes, a nod in agreement. With that, everything goes dark. I jump into Peeta's lap.

"I just a dam tunnel, calm down, it means we are here," he gets up and leaves the car. I'm still in Peeta's lap. I go to leave, when the light floods back into the room. The city looks beautiful. The walls are white. The ground is covered in all sorts of colors, red to yellow to pink to green. It is a very pretty sight.

The train station approaches fast. I'm still in Peeta's lap, but the sight will change and I don't want it. The people look like Effie and how I look like last night, bizarre, some looks like animals, some like plants, and some I have no idea what. The people see the train and can tell it's a tribute train. They look through the windows. I'm guessing to see here we are. People start to point and shout, Peeta and I can't hear what they are saying, but I can guess it how I'm sitting on my knee in his lap with my face next to his. I remove myself from his lap.

We get to the main car where we are to get out. Haymitch is there so is Effie. They are arguing about scheduling. I start to understand what is now happing. I will be put on television to get ready to kill. I start to shake. Peeta is next to me, he sees I'm shaking. He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. It relaxes me a little.

"It will only be for a few minutes then, no cameras for a while, and then I will be with you," his voice is calming. I squeeze his hand back as the doors open. Bright light blinds Peeta and me. Outside the train we hear cheering. Haymitch and Effie stop their bickering and step in front of us to exit first. Then it is our turn. I clung to Peeta for dear life as we walk down the stairs. We are pulled into a car for a three minute car ride to the building we get prepped in, the remaking building I believe it's called. Haymitch remind us that we need to listen and not add in. we agree and we are taken out of the car and pulled into different directions.

I'm put into a white room. There is a thin robe on the bed and three cabinets, but nothing else is in the room. The door opens again to three colorful people. They are loud. They see me and gather around me. There is one male and two females. One of the women is thin and white and the other is plump and her skin is dyed green. The thin one has blue spiky hair above her eyebrows are gold tattoos. The plump, green one has her hair dye in so many colors it looks like a rainbow, and through it there is jewelry and other random things. The male looks feminine. His hair is orange and up strangely. He reapplies purple lip stick to his lips. All of them are wearing lavish clothing.

"Oh look at her, she is short and skin and bones, Venia, it's sad," the Green one says. Her accent is the same as the capitals. She was talking to the thin one I believe. The green one take my hand and inspect it. While the male takes a hold of my hair. Venia just stands there. "Look at her nails they are filthy,"

"My name is Venia, and she is Octavia, and he is Favlius," Venia might seem strange but she is nice. "Guys release her please," the two do.

"Thank you, my name is Orchid Hawthorne,"

"Very pretty name, now let us begin, I need you to take off your clothes," Venia says as she goes over to one cabinet. I don't like very her anymore. I would rather have my hair pulled and nails raked. She pulls out a rolling cart over to the table. Octavia pulls out a smaller one and a stool. Favlius is trying me to get my clothes off of me. The words that Haymitch told me go through my head. _"Grow up Orchid, when you in the Dam games you wouldn't have the chance at MODESTY, you have seen the other games, you wouldn't be given a chance for it!" _I take off my clothes. Favlius takes them and puts next to the bed. I go and sit on the bed naked; I really hope I get to put on clothes soon. I have never been naked in front of people before. I try to cover myself, but I can't Venia tells me she need to wax my legs.

"Can we do alteration? She would look lovely in a pink shade," Octavia asks as she plays with my nails. I get nervous. I don't want me skin changed.

"No, Cinna said no alterations," Favlius said while he checks out my hair. I think I might like him. He starts to brush my hair. It hurts, but I let him do it.

By the end I'm hurting, my legs, my hair, my nail, my whole body. They leave me in the room. The second they leave I put the rode on. They were annoying, but I got use to them. I'm sitting in the room by myself, now. I have been in this room for three hours. My thoughts start to wonder how Peeta is doing.

-Peeta POV-

Mean while.

I have been scrubbed down. I no longer smell like the wheat any more. I smell nothing. I get a haircut and my nails cleaned. The lone female on my prep team comes by and hands me a cup of water and a pill.

"It's to stunt growth of facial hair." I take it and watch as the colorful men clean my nails. The woman has short golden hair, nothing different about her than that. The men are another story. They have pink and purple hair. And their outfits match. They seem like twins, I'm guessing that they are. I'm finish and the three leave me.

The door opens a shows a woman with blond hair, dark skin, and golden nails. Her outfit is all black. She leads me over to the door on the left. It is a sitting room with a big window that overlooks the skylight. I sit at the sofa. She follows after.

"You do look handsome, Peeta, sorry you have to go through this, such a petty, you have to go in and I have to make up look good so let us do what we most, but first lunch." She presses a button on the table and some food is brought up. It is a stew, it has beef and all type of vegetables in it. it tastes good. After we eat she begins to talk again.

"My name is Portia, now let us discus your outfit," she sips some of her tea, " and no you're not going to be naked, your mentor told me that you and your fellow tribute were… concerned about that," I sigh in relief. "My partner, Cinna, and I worked long and hard on an idea, I believe your district does coal, and the first thing we thought was of fire, so…" she presses another button and a person comes in with a black outfit, cape and all. "This will be you costume, I will set the cape and the headdress on fire," she pulls some fabric out of the pocket and shows it to me. Did she say set me on fire? "Don't worry, it's not real fire." She places the headdress down and helps me into my outfit.

-Orchid POV-

Cinna is a nice guy; he doesn't look like a freak either. He had short brown hair, dark skin and golden eyeliner. He is wearing a simple black suit. I'm in my costume now. It fits great. How did he know my size? The suit is leather. There are some points on my shoulders were it spike out. The rest is skin tight. Cinna places the cape where it goes, then the see-trough headdress on my head. He had place not makeup on my face.

"You're already beautiful without it, and besides I want people to see you, not some face," Cinna tells me. I thank him "now let's go join Peeta." he leads me down to where I will load on to the chariots. We get down there and I see Peeta is there already. He and I match. He sees me and smiles.

"Peeta you look very handsome," I tell him, he just laughs.

"Well you look lovely, Orchid," he turns to Cinna, "You didn't do anything different, I'm glad, most tributes are unrecognizable." This causes Cinna to laugh too.

"My prep team wanted to dye me pink, I was half tempted to," I add. "Favlius had to remind Octavia that, you said no."

Cinna says he will be right back and leaves Peeta and I alone. All the other tributes are ether silent or talking with their district member. Everyone has their mentor with them.

"Where is Haymitch?" I ask Peeta.

"Not sure, he and Effie were yelling over something he wanted to do when we pulled up."

It was time to get on the chariots. The first district is leaving the remake building now. We get in when Cinna walks over with a torch. I grab Peeta's hand.

"What's with the fire, Peeta?" I'm afraid.

"Something he and my stylist came up with, if we start to burn I rip your cape off if you rip mine," I agree. Cinna lights us before it's our turn to go out. It is surprisingly cool.

"Now keep holding each other's hands," with that he winked and left. What in the world?

"Here we go, the capitol and all of Panem, will be watching, breathe and be yourself," Peeta squeezes my hand again. I lean in to him more because I don't want to chill. We get up of the doors and the crowds go crazy. It is dark out now. Peeta and I light up the street. Peeta waves at the crowd, they love it. So I try it to. I get whistles and flowers thrown at me. Peeta somehow gets one and places behind my ear. It was a posy. I love them.

"Thank you," I tell him, but I don't he can hear me over the crowd. We continue down tell we reach the end of the street. The horse are well trained, they don't need help to go in the right place. We are the only light source of light in the street. There is a stadium in front of us. The President himself is standing there. President Coriolanus Snow just calmed the crowd. I can hear my brother say some might inapposite things right to the television.

"Happy Hunger Games, I'm glad to see all of the districts made it here safely, now let's our tributes prepare for the 74th Hunger Games, Good night to your all," his voice reminds me of a snake. Yuk! I hate snakes.

Peeta and I are still holding hands as we roll into the place where we would live for four days. The fire slowly dies down.

"Thank you for holding my hand, Orchid, I wasn't sure if I could stand there the whole time," Peeta is blushing.

"What the strong Peeta afraid of just a little people, I don't think so, the Peeta I know can do anything, are you really Peeta?"I 'm pointing at him now, I was joking. I know its Peeta, but the others are near and don't want them to think we was weak. He is not; he can carry two, one hundred pounds sacks of flour, one over each shoulder.

"It's me alright, and you know it, little missy," he is joking with me, but he looks down at me like I'm a child. I go to the middle of his chest. Next to him I look like I'm a little kid.

"Don't talk to me like I'm four, did you forget that I'm older than you by a month," I joke back. Then I act like I'm offended. I turn away from him with my arms crossed over my chest. Next thing I know, my feet are not on the ground anymore. Peeta is now holding me in his arms bridal style. "What in the …? Peeta what are you doing?" I start to get out his grasp, but can't. So I start laughing. He takes this time to tickle me. The others are watching but I don't care.

Haymitch walks up to us. I don't notice tell he speaks.

"Ok calm down you two, we need to get up to our floor before you two get out of hand," Peeta stops his tickling. I look up at Peeta and he is blushing now. My stomach growls, which make the two, laugh.

"I guess I need to eat again, let's go Peeta," we are the loudest in the room, but oh well. I'm still in Peeta's arms too. I notice we are the only tributes to be interacting with each other like we know each other. We get to the elevator, Haymitch tells us we are on the twelfth floor. We have to wait for it the come back down. It reaches us and we go on.

"Where you been all day? We were set on fire!" I scream at Haymitch, I here only been on an elevator once. That was when my father died. I didn't talk at all, but apparently screaming is not good in the small space. Haymitch coves his ears and Peeta winces.

"I was getting crap done so I can work with you two," we get to the top floor and are greeted by Effie.

"The only good thing about working for district twelve is that we get the penthouse." 'Ok that stung,' she shows us the main room. It is the living room and dining room. The kitchen is somewhere else in the building. There is a hallway where our rooms are. Peeta lets me down; so Effie leads us to our rooms.

My room is even bigger than the one on the train. The bed was big, and had a dark blue comforter. The room had a big window to the right of the bed, a dresser next to the door and the closet on the other side. The bathroom door is next the closet. I go into it, and as I expect it is huge. The down side, there is a shower, time to see how it works. I strip down to investigate.

I stand in the shower. There are lots of buttons I can press. I see a pink one and press it, bad Idea. It hot pink water falling on my head. I press another button. This one is green, green hot water this time. I jump out of the shower. The water turns off automatically. I grab a towel and wrap my hair. It's long so it is the first thing I do. When I'm done I leave the bathroom to put new clothes on. I do so and pull the towel off and braid my hair. I gotten so use to it I don't need a mirror. I put on a simple green dress that reaches my knees and go get dinner. After dinner I will get someone to help me with that.

I walk out back into the dining room to Peeta at the table with a plate of food in front of him. "Hey Peeta, where is those two? I'm starved," I ask. He looks up at me. he seems to take a double take.

"Orchid?" Peeta seems to ask me if I'm me.

"Oh Peeta, don't start that with me, I only did that early because to other were watching us, they already hate us, you saying you were too weak to hold yourself though the ride, they were taking note on us." He seems confused.

"Anyway…" Peeta is about to say something, but is there was laughing.

"Hello miss strawberry, how are you tonight?" it is Haymitch.

"I have another nick name now, what happed to BRAT, DARLING, or TREE SQUIRREL?" I pretend to be exasperated. I turn to see him actually smiling and tiring to breath. What so funny? Effie walks out and acts like she does normally.

"Now let's eat." We all sit at the table, Effie at one end and Haymitch at the other, Peeta and I across from each other. As we eat, Haymitch talks about strawberries and hair, then he flips to capital people, then back to the berries. Peeta is silent the whole time focusing on his food.

"Oh I got another one… strawberry shortcake, that's a good one, what do you think, Orch?" Haymitch asks me. I confused. Effie nods and says it good, and Peeta burst out laughing.

"What is all this and strawberries, shortness, nick names, and capital fashion from you?" this causes Haymitch to laugh more, but causes Peeta to calm down.

"So you don't know you dyed some of your hair pink and the top green?" he says this as I am drinking some water. I end up spraying it all over my plate.

"What?" I yell. My hands grab my braid so I can take a look at it. Indeed, it was pink.  
"That's why the water was pink and green." I say more to myself, than anyone else. "My Brother is going to kill me!" I slam my head on the table. Haymitch is still laughing. Effie is finishing her dinner.

"Why? It will only last two day, it will wash out if you press to clear button on the dye section, I thought you were trying to get your hair dye idea, let me show you how to work it now," she get up and leads me to my room.

After Effie showed me how to work the shower, I shower and go to bed.

I wake up early again. I shower again. That clear is doing a great job. The pink and the green are fading already. I get dressed in outfit I find on my bed. It is a red long shirt and black leggings. There is a black belt to go on my waist on top of the red shirt. Pair of light weight, black boots is at the foot of the bed. I put them on after the socks. Then I leave the room to eat breakfast. I'm the first. So I just fill my plate up and eat on one of the sofas to watch the sun rise. It was beautiful to watch. There are three more sun rises I get to see before I have to worry about mine and Peeta's life. I finish as Peeta comes to join me. I snuggle up next to him. I miss home and he is one of the only things that remind me of home. He accepts it and puts an arm around me.

"Three more days," I say. He looks at me, puzzled. "Three more sun rises, till we are going to have to run," he just nods. Haymitch joins us on the couch to eat too. Effie just comes over to drink something called coffee. When everyone is done, Haymitch speaks.

"Now you two will be going down to train, I don't care what you do or when you do it, just don't show your strengths, tell the privet session, watch the others, the will watch you," he informs.

"Alright, now let's go, we need you down there, we don't what to be the last ones down," Effie gets up and walks over to the elevator. I get up and so does Peeta so we can walk over to the elevator as well. It's here and we walk on. Haymitch calls out to me.

"Strawberry, don't kill anyone," with that the doors close.

When the doors open, we are on the training floor. We are the second group to get here. The first is one of the careers district, district two. The male looks kind of like Peeta, but smaller and more compact. The female is tall and lean, sort of like Katniss shape. But one thing that separates them is the eyes. Their eyes seem off, like they were excited to be here, to see us. That must be why they train and most of the time, win. These two will be the hardest and the most challenge before me, before Peeta can win. Take them down then the rest is smooth sailing, only if I can do it. I give them a smile as soon as I get off the elevator. Effie goes back up.

"Hi, my name is Orchid and this is Peeta." I say cheerfully, not giving in to what I'm really thinking. This caught them off guard, but the female specks.

"Hello, I'm Clove and he is Cato," her voice sounds like a little girl, but there was something there. Something I can't put my finger on. She smiles back at me. "It such a shame…"she says thing more herself than anyone else.

"Your district twelve," Cato specks, his voice has the same thing in it. We nod. "Really, your district goes down too fast," he is a snob.

"Yeah, but you never know maybe we may last more than one day this year," I reply in a light manner. Peeta looks at me through the corner of his eye.

"Nice to see you know your fait already, I hope I will get the pleasure in fighting you myself." Great I have enemies already. The doors open to show four and three come out. They go off to the side. I look Cato up and down; I can tell he is strong. I need to find out what his weapon of choice is.

"No compotation I can tell you that now," I pause to see his reaction, there is a sight twitch. "If I can't find anything to trick you with, I should just let you bet the life out of me," Peeta looks at me now with his mouth hanging upon. I ignore him though.

"That's no fun, a willing opponent, or victim, are no fun, what would have to happen to get you to fight back?" I can tell he is trying to find out my strengths. FAT chances bud.

"Well, I don't know maybe if we both have weapons."I state, I really don't know.

"I'm good with swords, how 'bout you?" he tells me. Cato weapon of choice is swords, got it.

"I really don't yet, I never used one before, but if I have to guess…" I try to think of non weapon type items. Peeta is dumb struck next to me. Now that I start to think of Peeta, I think of flour. That won't work. I tend to see him sweeping. So broom, I would go with that. What is like a broom? A spear is like a broom. "A spear, I guess."

"You guess, how you guess?" he sounds rude.

"Peeta and I use to try throwing them as far as we could when he didn't work, it was fun wasn't Peeta?" Peeta snaps out of it, to answer. I guess because I said spear instead of knife or bow and arrows.

"Yeah, after her dad died she would come over on Saturdays and we would goof around, one day my mom throws a broom at me to get me to sweep, so she thought it would be fun to do." Dang Peeta can lie on the spot. Cato nods.

"Then I will make sure I would have a sword and you a spear?" I can see the excitement in his eye rise. Great did I just sign my death warrant?

"Will try my best, as long as you and your team don't take it," I laugh once at this comment. But he seems to get that I'm referring to later games.

"If we do that, I will make sure I have it for you when we meet." Everyone is there now and the head trainer speaks. She has brown hair and dark skin. Her frame is long and lean. She wears her short hair in a pony tail. Her uniform is dark brown. On her jacket has a capitol logo on it.

"My name is Atala, Now there will be no fighting each other, unless in the combat station, and instructed to do so, you may visit any station, at ten and three, today and tomorrow, there will be group activities that we will pair you up and tell up to fight or use the course, then day three, you will fine do your fine tuning, then after lunch you will show them," she points to the stadium seating around the room. In those seats are the Game Makers. I smile and wave to them, most wave back. Everyone stars at me. I just smile at them. Then she starts again. "Your new skills, if you have any questions ask me or the follow instructors, you may go,"

With that, I cling to Peeta. As the other go to the weapons we just stand there.

"You're sticking with me?" Peeta asks as he looks at him arm which is wrapped in mine.

"DUH, let's go to the one with the fire making, you know how to, but I will be lost." so we go. It was fun. After my thread time, I made fire. I tried to take make it look like I couldn't but it didn't work. The man running the station is impressed.

"Is this your first time making a fire, because that was great?" I just nod. I don't like to lie, only when I need to. He advances me and Peeta to the berries part. He tested us four times one poisons one and not. I got them all right, but Peeta would have died three times. Peeta promise he won't eat berries unless he saw others eat them. Then we leave to the next one.

"Where else do you want to go, Peeta?" he leads me to the camouflage station. The station is set up to want looks like a forest. It has two trees, the ground looks and feels just like the woods back home. I do well with making covings, but nothing else. Peeta does great through. He paints his arm like tree bark. I didn't see him do it though. When I turn around I don't see his arm.

"Where is your arm, Peeta?" I say it too loud I guess because the station nest to this one could hear it. And guess who is there, Cato and Clove. They look puzzled. Peeta starts to laugh and lifts his arm up off the background. What in the world? There was his arm right there in front of my face and was there the whole time. I start to pout, "Peeta, warn my next time, I thought your arm fell off, you never know in this place, with all the weapons being throwing around." Peeta just wraps his arm around me to calm me down. It works.

Atala call us over to the combat area.

"Time to fight, remember what Haymitch said," I nod and we walk over to the area.

"Time for combat, no wounding, only pinning, alright who wants to go first?" of course Cato steps forward. "Alright Cato, chose your opponent." Cato smiles and calls me over to the center. Oh no, I don't want to fight him. I look up at Peeta.

"I can't do anything about it, you will be fine," he tells me. "It's him I'm worried about," he whispers the last part. This makes me laugh. I step forward and smile at him.

"Guess we get to fight earlier than we thought, please don't hurt me," I pretend to plead.

"I won't be allowed to, I can't be able to win if I do," he smirks. Atala steps back and tell us to begin. He lunges at me faster than I thought he would. I'm on the ground now, and the air left my lungs. I can't just fake it like I had planned too. I wrap my legs around his waist. Then placed my arm behind my head and spring myself forward. Now I'm on top. He tries to flip me back but I don't let him. "Looks like you lied about your combat skills," pushes on my chest and I instantly let go and roll away. I get on my knee quickly. Did he just touch my chest?

"What the hell," he is up on his feet again and walking to me.

"Well you lied," he put me in a head lock. He is taunting you, get over it.

"I didn't Peeta is a wrestler at our school, I went o every match." I reply the best I could, considering I can't breathe. I elbow him in the stomach, and then step on his right foot. While I did this, I ducked. I was able to do this cause he realest a little bit.

"Shit! That is no part of wrestling," he runs at me, now. I think he is just mad because I got out of his grip twice. I run out of the ring and hind behind Peeta. He is still coming. I grab Peeta's arms and try to get as close as I can to his back.

"That is enough, Cato wins, now whose next." Cato is told to leave me and Peeta alone.

After the training session, Haymitch talks to us in the sitting area.

"Tell me, how things go."

"Fine we got to start fires and berries testing, Peeta was told no berries, then we went to the camouflage station, and Peeta made his arm into bark."I stop there. I don't want him to know of my coward move.

"What else, Peeta?" he sound suspicious. How does he know?

"We had fun, I guess."Peeta didn't know what to say.

"Atala told me that Cato, district two, challenged you," he says in a bored tone. Oh dang.

"I didn't fight him for a reason, you told me not to kill anyone," I got all defensive. " I was talking to him this morning, Death wish I know, but I found out his weapon of choice is swords, and from what I can tell he was not lying cause he was proud of it he was also trying to find out what mine was I told him spears, only on the fact the Peeta and I used to throw them around." My hands were in the air as I explain everything.

"Calm down you did fine, you just need to be alert in the arena," Haymitch tells me. I calm down.

"Cato and Clove are the career leaders, they seem off, Clove creeps me the hell out, that smile of hers." I shake my head to get her smile out of my head.

"Careers tend to be insane," a girl with deep red hair and pale skin comes in with two cups of water. She gives them to Peeta and I.

"Thank you," I look at her one more time, I know her! "I know you…but from where?"I say the last part to myself. Haymitch starts to cough.

"No you don't Orchid, she is and Avox, a traitor to the capital, their tounges gets cut out, and they will be punished if we show familiarity, how would you know a traitor?" Haymitch says rudely. Jerk!

"I don't know, she looks so familiar though, I not my fault or hers if I say that she looks familiar, it would but pointless to beat her, I get my own brothers confused," this make everyone laughs.

"How, there is such a height difference it be hard too." Peeta burst out. I glare at him.

"I don't care, I just do." I look at the ground.

"Well, she does seem familiar… like Delly Cartwright, do you see it, Orchid?" he seems excited. No I don't see it. Delly has blond hair and is well feed. She and the Avox look way different. I look at the girl again. Her face, when I see it I think of the woods. The woods! When Gale, Katniss, and I were hunting and we heard footsteps, they ran and slid under a log. I jumped into the closes tree. We see two kids running towards us. Then everything goes quite. She looks up and sees me. I smile and wave, but she looks frantic. I hear her whisper to me for help, so I reach down and try to get her to grab me hand. Then I see a spear go though the boy. I try harder to get her, but Gale throws something to distract me. I turn my head for a second, and when I look forward again she is in a net and being taking into the air.

"Yeah kind of," is my only response.

Peeta and I are at lunch on day two of training. He and I eat together. I hear people talking about us, the careers mainly. This is the time were the alliance are made during the training days. From what I can tell district two and one are together. The male from one, is trying to get me. Cato wouldn't hear it. He said so many things to counter. Some are about my hair looking weird and stuff. When this happens Peeta tells me about the bread we saw. The moon shape is from district eleven, the green one is from four, due to the seaweed. The small square one is from district three, and so on. I think it's cool that he knows all of this.

It's time to go back in. I get up throw the tray in the trash. I turn and smack into a wall. At least I this it is a wall. I fall to the ground and rub my face. I look up and see the tall dark male from eleven. He scares me more that Cato.

"I'm sorry…" I don't know his name.

"Thresh," his voice is really deep. He turns and leaves. Peeta makes sure I'm ok and we leave.

We go to the weaving station. I enjoy it. We learn had to weave almost everything. Even learned how to make one, water tight. After that, we go to the snare station. I can't help but show off. I am a Hawthorne, this is where we shine! Thankfully, we are on the far end of the center. No one can see or hear what's going on unless you were here. We get here and I pass all of the snares he gives me, because of this he give me a harder one to master. It is one to captor a human, and all you have to do is kill. I see where I can alter this and make it hand free, but I refused to show it. I do it and pass. I help teach Peeta how to do a simpler one.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone. I turn and see a girl just my height trying to hid behind a pillar.

"I'll be back, Peeta," he nods, and I get up and walk over to the pillar. "Hey, sweetheart, you want to learn how to do a snare?" the girl slowly gets out of her hiding spot. She has dark hair and skin. My height, I like her already! "My name is Orchid, what's yours?"

"Rue, I'm from eleven," her voice is soft and quiet. She must be the twelve year old. She and I return to the station.

"Peeta this is Rue," I teach them both how to do a very simple snare. After so long, Atala calls us to team training.

"I want you to run from here," she points down to the end of the path. "This is called the gauntlet," she picks me and Clove to race. When she says go, Clove is off. I see how she does the first plat from, when all of a sudden, something is thrown at her. She hesitates. When I see this I start to run. I make it to her in no time. She starts to get up and run. Now we both know the hazards we go all out. I get a great lead. I'm ducking and sliding, jumping a dodging. The instructors must have fun with this because I have avoided all of the form polls. So now they are relentless. I finish first, and without getting hit. Everyone goes through once.

Peeta's turn he is against some boy from three. Peeta is not nimble at all. He gets hit at every turn. He is about to finish when he got a form poll in his face hard. He is thrown off of the platform. I run over to him before I even register it. I get here quickly. His nose is bleeding but not bad.

"Peeta, you ok?" he just laugh it off. One of the instructors gives him tissues and let us be. Everyone one finishes and we can go to the stations again. I tell Peeta not to worry about anything. He follows me to the rope course. It is high in the air of the center. Only some people can do it. It was meant for true climbers. I must go up there. I tell Peeta just to chill.

I get up to the ceiling. I'm bored now. I start to swing back and forth from my legs, when I see Cato losing it. He throws low weight around, while he yells. I laugh a little. Where is Peeta? I look for him. He is in the middle of the middle of the mess. I don't want him to get hurt. I find some place to hope down to and run over to him just as Cato throws something at him. I end up catching it. It is a fifty pound weight. I drop it quickly. I don't want any one of them seeing me hold any weights.

"Hey Orchid, I thought you were going up," Peeta seems unchanged from Cato's explosion.

"I did, but someone lost their temper, and I saw thing fling, I thought it could have been you," we laugh and walk over to the shelter making station. Peeta and I struggle at this. It takes us awhile to figure out how to make a simple weaved covering. Our best bet is finding a hole of some sort.

We go to the next station, even though we hadn't master the shelter making. The least crowded is the edible plant station. Only a red head girl was there. So we head over. This girl was small in height and lean, but not as much as me or Rue. I think she is from district five, power. Her eyes are ember. I can see her calculating things, as she is being tested on the plants. We get close enough and she looks up.

"Hey, do you mind if Peeta and I join you?" she steps back as leaves. That's strange. Since she left, we decide only take a few minutes so she can resume. The instructor give us descriptions of plants that are safe to eat and not. Peeta and I do fine here.

"The colors are important, green is most likely safe, stay away from bright colors," the instructor tells us. Ten minutes later we leave to give to give the red head her station back. When we are fifty yard away she comes back. We have no other place we care to try now.

"Could we go back to the camouflage station?"Peeta asks. I think he just wants to paint. So I let him. We stay there for awhile.

"Look at the tree, what you see?" he is trying to help me, but we have be at this for awhile now.

"Brown bark," I answer. He frowns a little. "What?"

"What pattering do you see in the Bark? It's not all brown." He states.

"Well, there are little swirly," I say a little hesitantly. I'm getting on his nerves and I can't tell, even though he doing good job at hiding it. He nods.

"I just hope you're with me with me if you need It." he says with a sigh.

"How fast can you camouflage me and you? I don't think you will be able to it." I ask. I am being honest. I don't think I could let him do that and leave himself exposed. He takes up from brown paint and pushes me from my sitting position to flat on my back against the forest floor.

"Oh yeah, stay still," he goes and start to cover my arm in the green paint. Then he picks up the brown. I lose track of what he does. He covers to blue shirt that I put on today with paint, then my other arm. My full torso is covered with green, brown, and who knows what color of paint. Then he goes for my feet and legs he stops at the mid thigh, where my shirts ends and move to my face. Once he is finished with that he looks over his work.

"There, maybe three minutes, top," He exclaims. Just as he does, Atala yells it time to go back to our floor. Peeta help me up. My entire front side looks like the forest floor, while my back is still blue and white. I start to laugh.

"Wow Peeta, when did you get this good? I didn't see you out of the fence at all."

"I frost the cakes, I had to practice before my dad let me start," he says with a smile. I love it when he smiles. I rarely see someone truly smile, other than Posy, but she doesn't count.

"So I'm just a big cake to you, now?" I joke. I look around to find something to clean myself, and I can't find anything.

"No, you're my little strawberry short cake," he burst out laughing. We are to loud now because I can feel eyes on us. Peeta and I leave to station and walk to the elevator. I most look odd with the paint all over me, I'm getting stared at.

"I thought that was one of Haymitch's many nicknames for me, find another one, you can't have that one." I tell him. He laughs and agrees.

"Well, then that rules out brat, Orch, darling …" I stop him there.

"I get it, just figure one out, then you can have it,"

We get up to our floor and Effie is there waiting to greet us. I end up surprising her with the paint all over me. Before she can say anything I speak.

"Peeta got carried away in the camouflage station," I say as I walk on to the floor with Peeta in tow. Haymitch sees me and cracks up.

"Peeta did get carried away," Haymitch is sitting on a couch with a clear glass, looks like water. Peeta glares at him. I go to my room to get cleaned up. It takes me five minutes to get all the pain out of my hair. I finish, get dressed, and go to the dining room.

"How was the training?" Haymitch asks again. He wants to make sure we are not showing off, I guess. Peeta tell him about how today went, about the Gauntlet and how he got smacked off the last platform. He told how I did. Then off Cato's temper tantrum.

"Why did he lose it like that?" I remember him throwing around and a weight being thrown at Peeta.

"He was in the sword training station and someone stole his sword from him," now that is funny. "Turns out Rue took it, I saw her in the Rope Course, giggling, she was next to you, didn't you see her?"

"No, I was looking for you, good thing to, he throw a weight at you," I defend. I can't believe I didn't see or even hear her.

"Thank you, I didn't even see it."

After we eat Haymitch has us sitting on the couches.

"Tomorrow will be your privet sessions, this is when I want you two to show the Game Makers what you can do," he looks at Peeta. "You can lift weight, throw some of them around," he looks at me now. "You need to pick, archery, knife throwing, or snare,"

"Why can't I do all three?" I ask, I had made a plan this afternoon, but I need more than one station to do it.

"Do whatever you can do in five minutes and nothing more," he stops to look at us. "I want you to know that you will go last, Peeta then you, Orchid, the Game Makers would have see twenty two sessions before you, they would be drunk or tired, try to do something unforgettable," we listen to him. When he is done Peeta and I go to bed.

I get out of the shower and dress in the black long shirt and gold legging I'm provided. It's safe to assume that Peeta is wearing these colors too. I look in the mirror. The pink and green are gone from my long brown hair. I braid it and leave my room.

Peeta and I eat breakfast and go to the training floor. This I the first time I feel full in my entire life, but that just mean I will die soon. I was right; Peeta is wearing a black shirt and gold color pant.

The morning flies, we go to the knot making station and the edible insect station. Before we are called to lunch I pull Peeta to the camouflage station I grab a jar of red paint and start to walk over the snares. I throw rope around here and there.

"What are you doing, Orchid?"Peeta is confused. I don't blame him.

"Nothing," I say. Peeta can tell I'm lying, but don't ask anymore. When I'm done it looks like I did nothing at all.

We are at lunch now. As I walking the door, I smell the best smell in the world, strawberries. I find the bowl full of them. It is huge. I take the bowl to where Peeta and I eat. Peeta grabs his food and joins me.

"What if someone else wants some," he asks, trying not to laugh.

"So, if I'm going to die then let me die happy," I say as I throw a berry in the air and catch it in my mouth. I see Rue staring at the bowl and me. "You want some Rue?" she is a table away from us. She doesn't say or move. "Alright catch it in your mouth," I throw and she gets it, but to my dismay, with her hands. "No, in your mouth," I throw again and she did it this time. Peeta and I laugh. "Your turn Peeta,"

"No, I would not be able to catch it," Peeta admitted.

"Just open your mouth and I will make it land in your mouth." Peeta does as I say and I throw. It makes it, as I said it would. "I told you, Mr. Bread man!" I remember I called him years ago. I stick out my tongue at him.

"Hey, no fair, that's Posy's nickname for me." he laughs.

"Do you even remember who called you that in the first place, she got it from me," he mumbles something as he takes one of my strawberries. Time pass, and slowly but surely, people are called out. Now it's just Peeta and I. I have a few strawberries left.

"What were you doing?" I know what he is asking about.

"I set up a snare, Haymitch said I should only do things that I can do in five minutes, so I did the most time consuming then." I eat another strawberry.

"What if someone sprung it, or dismantled it?"

"They won't, it looks like I didn't do anything, remember?" I can't wait till I get in there.

"Yes, but I thought you were just wasting time." Peeta and I hear Peeta's name being called.

"Good luck!"I wish him. I hug him and he leaves. Now I'm alone. I eat the rest of my berries and lay down on the bench. Five minutes later, I'm called.

I walk into the center. I go right it the bow and arrows and try to shot. The bow is to stiff. I hate it. I hit the outer ring of the target. Dang, stupid bow. I shot again in it hit the middle. I get bored at this and walk over to the knives. I look up and see no one caring. I get all of them and from where I am I throw the knives to the farthest target. I make a smiley face with the knives. Guessing I wasted a minute, I turn to one of the instructors, the one on the other side of the room. Seeing his way of travel, he would have to go ever the snare station. Prefect. I go over to the weights and go to lift on up a fifty pound weight with no problem, then a hundred pound weight. No one's watching. I drop that weight and pick a different one. Then I chuck it at them. I don't like it when I have to perform and no one cares. It hits the back wall and falls on the table of food, making everyone jump.

Pleased, I turn to the instructor. He is just about to step on the snare station. When he does, he is thrown up into the air. It is like the snare the instructor showed me, but there is one difference. There is an extra piece of rope that gets lose when the man struggles. It swings down and hit him in the base of his neck. Red paint goes everywhere. The man is surprised. I smirk as I walk over to him. I have one more knife with me; I use it to cut him down. He falls on his back. Getting up, he looks at me.

"Sorry about that, you where in the wrong place at the wrong time, have a nice day," with that I walk out of the room to the elevator. In there I break down, I have two more day, two day left of knowing I will live. I would never see my family again. I would never hug my little sister ever again. Be able to go hunting with Gale and Katniss, never be able to protect my family. I let the tears fall down my face for the first time in five years. I will be thrown into an arena with twenty two other blood thirsty children, and somehow I need to protect Peeta to the final two. During that time I need to already have killed Cato and Clove, without Peeta getting involved. I don't want to kill anyone. When the doors open, I nearly run over Effie as she tries to welcome me. I go straight to my room.

"Stupid capitol, stupid people, and stupid, blood lust President Snow!" While I scream, I push me dresser over the ground. The lamp falls with it and shatters. I fall to my knees and cry. I'm broken now. The door opens and closes again. I expect to hear Haymitch yelling, Peeta's calming voice, or even Effie's scream when she saw the mess I made. But I don't hear anything. I look up to see the deep red head Avox. Good, I don't want judgment.

"Hello," I chock out. "I'm sorry, for that day in the woods, if I didn't get distracted…" I start to cry again. She puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see her. She is shaking her head. "What? I shouldn't be sorry?" she nods her head yes now. "Alright, I guess it is fine, I will die in two days, we will be even right?" I tear up again. She shakes her head no, and pulls me in to her arms. It is weird at first, but its fine.

After an hour of crying into her shoulder, she makes me order some food. I get a simple salad. After that, we start to clear up. It doesn't take long. Resetting the dresser and cleaning up the glass. When we finished she helps me clean up my face. She turns on the cool water. Grabbing a small cloth she soaks it. She places it on my face and starts to hum and song I never hear before. Might be due to the fact she has no tongue and can't get to notes right. She wipes my face slowly. When she is done, she grabs a dry towel and hands it to me. I dry my face. She kneels down and straightens up my shirt. Nodding, I taking this as a sign she done, we leave.

Dinner was over already and everyone is sitting around the telsivion. The scores are about to be shown. The Avox motions me to join them. There are three seats I can take. One next to all of them, I choice to sit next to Peeta, I do so. I walk over and seat next to him, then I snuggle into him. He puts an arm over me by instinct.

"Nice to see you again," Peeta greets me. I think he sees my face is still slightly red, but doesn't say anything. I'm glad.

"How was your session, Peeta?" I ask, he just laughs.

"I throw some weights around, and they told me to leave, they flat out ignored me,"

"What about what Haymitch said, about leaving an impression?" I tease him.

"Well, you saw how the Game Makers were, they were just like how Haymitch said, drunk and tired," Peeta defends himself. With that the scoring are just about to air. Now Caesar Flickerman, the blue haired host of the Hunger Games, and Claudius Templesmith, a bigger man with white weary hair.

"Hello and welcome to the scoring part of the seventy fourth Hunger Games," Claudius says in his booming voice.

"He is Claudius and I'm Caesar, and what a exciting games it is already, even before the actual Games," Caesar exclaims. He has never changed. I remember him from when I was seven, and he has never changed.

"How old is he? He looks the same from when I was younger," I ask. I get Peeta to snigger.

"Don't know, we get surgery here to look younger," Effie informs. We are all quite now.

"Claudius, what was your response when district twelve came out on fire? I can tell you I felt a little warm when I saw them." Caesar jokes.

"I was looking for my fire repellent,"

"Wow, those two were on fire, in more ways than one," Caesar looks down at a piece of paper. "Their stylists, Cinna and Portia, did a great job, Are they the new bee's this year?"

"Yes, they are, rumor has it that they ask for twelve,"

"I heard that too, now it's time to announce the scores for this year's tributes," Caesar ended the opener and got down to business.

A picture of the male from one takes up the screen.

"District one's male tribute, Marvel scored a nine." Claudius announces. The score appeared at the bottom of the screen. Then the girl from one takes up the screen.

"The female, Glimmer scored a nine as well," Caesar announces as well. Cato's picture fill the screen now, and guess what, he is smirking. I lean into Peeta a little bit, and he arm holds me tighter.

"Cato from two, scores a ten," Claudius says.

"How the hell am I going to kill that jerk now?"I exclaim. I shove my head into Peeta's side. I don't wish to watch the other. They go by fast. When Peeta's face appears on the screen, Peeta nudges me. He is smiling, but not his true smile. It was like someone was telling him to.

"Now here is the final district, twelve, Peeta got a score of eight." Claudius informs us, and the rest of Panem. I hug Peeta tightly.

"Good job, Peeta," Effie Says.

"Yeah, same here," Haymitch says "Told you it would be hard,"

"Great Job, Peeta, I'm so proud of you," he smiles at me. My picture appears, and everyone goes quite. There is like a depressing feel to the room. I dig my head into Peeta again.

"Now the last one, Orchid," Caesar looks down at the paper that has all the scores on it. "Well, she really is a girl on fire; she scored an eleven out of twelve, the highest score here," I lift my head up. Did he just say eleven? No I'm hearing things. I throw a weight at their heads.

"Good job, Orchid," Effie says with more pleased.

"Not bad, now Caesar is given you nicknames, girl on fire," He chuckles.

"What did you do?" Peeta asks me, I look to the ground.

"I did a lot," I avoid looking any of them in the eyes.

"Orchid, tell us, what did you do? When you ran in crying, we thought it was from the session,"

"I shot the bow, thrown knives in a smiley face from fifty yards away… then I got mad cause no one was watching, I kinda sorta throw a hundred fifty pound weight at them, it hit the wall and broke the table," I speak fast before they have time to process. "It got them to watch one of the instructors go up ten feet by his foot and get paint all over the back of his neck." I end with a smile. "Then I cut the man down and ran out," Effie was the first to realize what I just said.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" she is screeching. We all cover our ears.

"Haymitch said leave them with something people wouldn't forget," I look and point to Haymitch. He is giving me two thumbs up.

"Good job, I just wish I was there to see it," not sure if he is joking or not. "I rarely get to see you pissed."

"Well, I'm just glad they don't have you killed for it, would you know how bad it would look on me if the capital has to kill one of my charges because they angered them, no you don't, I would be the laughing stock of the whole city, I can see the headlines now, 'Tribute die because she angers Game Makers,' or 'Escort fails in training her charge," I drown her out. I'm trying to figure out how I got an eleven.

-Gale's POV-

I hear Caesar say my sister's score, now she has a chance at this. I had no doubt she wouldn't be, she is a Hawthorne after all. I just wonder what she decided to do. My mother is crying tears of joy with Rory next to her. Vick is holding Posy as she is says hi to her picture on the television. Her picture is of her smiling, she is wearing a dark blue shirt. She only smiles around Posy and other certain people.

"Does she even understand what is going on Gale?" Vick asks me. Orchid tends to be slow on processing some things. But when it comes to hunting, it seems that she can think faster than the prey. The teachers referred to it as a learning issue.

"Not, sure we just have to wait and see," I reply. My gaze goes to the shelf above the television. All of our important things are up there. Mostly my father's things, but my eyes focus on the newest thing up there, it is Orchid's knife. I was given it when it by a peacekeeper. He was upset she was leaving, so he gave me her knife back. Nearly five years ago on her birthday, he took it.

Not that I don't think she can't win, but mainly if she chooses not to. She had always tried to protect people. I have no doubt she would do this for Peeta. Him and her get along so well, I would find her at his house from time to time, or her going to his wrestling matches. She never missed one. I think she likes being with him, and I trust him, barely.


	4. Interviews

**Finished another one, the chapter is about Orchid and Peeta's interviews. **

**Disclamer: I don't own the HUNGER GAMES. I only own little Orchid Hawthorn. **

Today I get up early than what I do normally. I sit out in the living room, sipping on some hot brown liquid the Avox gave me. It taste like chocolate, I only had it once, but I like it and will never forget the taste. Haymitch and Effie will teach us today about how the interviewing will go and how we need to act and what to say.

Right after the broadcast I went to bed, I was tired and emotionally drained. Peeta and Haymitch stayed up. So I didn't expect them for awhile. A light stops my thinking. It the sun rising. I am only promise on more of these. I watch the sun rise. It is beautiful, the orange light over the far mountain. It just make me want to jump out the window and fly away from here. If only I could, I would take Peeta and Haymitch anyway form here. Effie like it here, she can stay.

"You're up early today, Orchid." A cheery voice from behind me says. It is Effie; no one can forget that pitch.

"Yeah, I got two more guaranteed sunrises, so I'm soaking it up," my voice goes higher than I plan on it.

"I want to ask you something Orchid, why you so determined on having Peeta win?" her voice takes on a soft and almost mothering tone.

"That's how I always been, my father told me I need to keep the one's I care of alive, I consider Peeta, one of those few," I reply still looking off in the mountain.

"Really, your father is a wise man then," she doesn't rely what she just said.

"Was," I say quietly.

"Was?"I guess she really doesn't know.

"He died in a mine explosion; I was now my way to give him his lunch at it happen when I got there." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, dearly."

"Its fine, my family is strong, us Hawthorne's can do anything we put our mind to," I turn and smile at her. The first true smile I give her. I see Peeta and Haymitch walk out of the hallway dressed. We all eat at the table today.

"I will train you one at a time." Haymitch announces.

"What why?" we had done everything else together why stop.

"I want to that's why, I will have Peeta, and you will go with Effie, she needs to show how to act like a girl," Haymitch tells me. What did he tell me I don't know how to act like a girl?

"I beg your pardon, I many not act like Effie, doesn't mean I can," my fists are on the table as I stand up.

"Then good heels should not be a problem, have fun." Haymitch says sarcastically. Did he just say heels? I never worn them, I wasn't planning to. Effie pulls me to me room. I see the Avox placing a dress and heels on the bed. Those heels must have five inches on them. She has me put on the dress but I refused to wear the heels.

"There is no way you will get me in those God forsaken things, Effie," I say loudly as I throw my hands in the air.

"I walk in them all the time and have no problem with it, you will be fine," she pushes them into my hands. I'm already wearing the long green dress she asked me the wear. It is too long. There is a foot of fabric on the ground. How will I be able to wear five inch heels with seven inches still trailing under me?

"Yeah, but I haven't hit five feet yet and this dress is meant for some five' seven, not four' ten, Effie," I wine.

"Just put them on, Haymitch said you couldn't do it, you don't want him to be right, do you?" she is using my challenging spirit against me. I give in and put them on. They are too high for me. I start to wobble because my balance is all messed up. I go to take them off but Effie hits me with something. I look up and see she hit with a clip board.

"OW, you hit me," I yell.

"I didn't say you can take them off yet, now I want you to walk to the door and back." I do so. I hike up my dress so I can walk with a better since of judgment of where my feet are. I get hit again. "Put your dress down, that's not lady like," I do so.

"Now I can't walk," she tells me to keep on walking. I take slow steps. She barks at me to go fastest. I go a little faster but not much. She gives up after having me walk back.

"Now, sit on the bed's edge," I do and she starts manhandling me. Pulling my shoulders back and my head straight, I start to get the since I was slouching, one of Effie's no no's. "Now hold that pose, I want you to smile at me," I do so. "Good now cross your ankles, now repeat after me, isn't it such a lovely night?" I think of Gale and him and his fake Capitol accent. Without thinking about it I say it like her, the slurred S, the funny vowels, and all.

"Wow, you sound just like your were raised here, but darling I need you to say it like a formal would say it from twelve," we have no formals. Madge talks like everyone else; the content is the only thing different.

"I'll try," we do this for three hours back and forth, talking about nothing, I think I have a head ach. I need some normal discussion, how fully one with some smart person. She has me try walking again. I get up and trip.

"Get up and try again, practice makes perfect," I get up and try again.

"If I get hurt, you will be the first I will haunt," I inform her, she just laughs. I hate dress longer than my knees. I have never had a dress longer then my knees.

"You are doing fine, now I want you to look at my eyes and smile when coming back." I take two steps. I feel it happing but can't stop it. The dress's trail wraps around the heel on my left foot. I go to take a step and the heel snaps and I fall on my face. I let out an ear splitting scream. I hear Effie sigh and say something about the heels being ruined. My left leg hurts badly. The dress ripped all the way up the seam. I try to stand back up, but it is too painful. I hold on the bed post as I favor my right leg. I move the dress draped over my leg. My leg is swelling up. I sit on the bed and bring my left leg on the bed to take off the stupid heel.

"You sprained it alright, I'll call Cinna and let him know you need a clear warp." Effie gets up and walks up of the room. After a few minutes I get really angry at her.

"Dam it Effie when I Die because of you and your DAM heels, you're the first person I'm going to haunt," I scream out to her, no doubt the whole building hear it. I start to breathe through my teeth. It hurts.

-Peeta's POV-

I hear a loud high pitch scream. It's Orchid. I go to get up, but Haymitch stops me.

"Those heels were designer," we hear Effie wine.

"What do you think happen?" I ask Haymitch.

"I think she tripped, and by the sounds of it broke Effie's heels" Haymitch tells me. After a few minutes, Effie comes out holding the broken pair of heels. She walks over to the phone and dials.

"Hello Cinna," Effie greets. There is a pause and she talks again. "Yeah, it doing fine, but she had I little accident and we need a clear warp for her tomorrow night," more pause. "I think she sprained her left ankle," Haymitch gets up and walks to the hall. "Thank you, and see you soon,"

"Dam it Effie when I Die because of you and your DAM heels, you're the first person I'm going to haunt," I hear Orchid scream, no doubt the whole building can hear her cuss at Effie.

-Orchid POV-

I get tired of waiting. I go to move and a voice startles me.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you,"

"Well, Haymitch I know for sure that you would walk with a sprain," I go to move more, but it hurts too much. "Dam you Effie and your heels," I say to myself, as I put weight on my foot.

"Stop, let me check it out," he pushes me back on my bed and takes my foot in his hands. I hiss. He goes to turn my foot to the side. The pain is too much.

"Haymitch, don't mess with it," I scream out at him. He then slaps it. I scream. "What the Hell, Haymitch, you want to make it worse, hand off my foot,"

"You should had not screamed at me, and yes it's sprained, this will be hard running in the arena, it takes three days to be able to put weight on it, six days to fully heal, you go in two days from now," He puts my leg back on the bed. There is a knock at the door. We turn and see Cinna. I get excited and jump on my feet, but idea, and fall on my face because I can't put weight on my foot. I hear laughing. "No, that's how you screw it up more," I put my hands in from of my and push my body up and turn my head as much as I can towards Haymitch.

"Shut up, Haymitch," I look back at Cinna, while I put my legs up in the air behind me and cross them. "Hi Cinna, how are you, long time no see." This causes him to laugh. He walks over to me and squats to my eye level.

"I'm fine, but looks like you have seen better days," this is when I see he has something in his hand. This must be the clear warp Effie wanted him to get. Cinna looks up at Haymitch. "How bad?"

"She will be slow or in pain during her time in the arena, it's sprained," He replies.

"That bad, well, can you help her up so we can get a warp on it?" Haymitch agrees and picks me up by my armpits and put my on the bed. Cinna starts to unwrap the wrap; I see it's not clear.

"I thought it was going to be clear," I comment.

"It will be tomorrow because of the heels are going to be shown," my eyes go huge as Cinna says heels. While he wraps it around my ankle and foot he comforts me. "It looks like I need to find a shorter heel then, don't want to make this worse." Thanks to him to make me scared and safe at the same time. Cinna finishes and puts my foot down.

"Time for lunch, Cinna I had them place an extra place for you," Effie tells us and leaves.

"Good, I'm hungry," Haymitch goes and leaves, but Cinna stops him and points to me.

"Are you forgetting someone, Orchid can't walk on it for the rest of today," Cinna tells him.

"Why can't you carry her?"

"That's alright I'll just hobble," I says getting up. But the second I put weight on my foot I fall forward. Haymitch catches me.

"Alright, whatever," he move one of his arm to the back of my legs. I think he is going to carry me the same way Peeta did on the way up here the night of the ceremony, but no he throws me over his shoulder and walks out of the room.

"Dud I would rather walk, than be thrown around like a rag doll," I tell him. He just hmphs. My only view is of where we have been, the jerk is holding me like a sack of flour. Next thing I know he plops me at a seat next to Peeta.

"Jerk," I shout at him. Another bad idea, he kicks my foot and sends a shot of pain up my leg.

"I have been called worse." He sat down at the head of the table next to me. I stick my tongue out at him, till Effie yells at me/ saying something along the lines of it not being lady like.

"How your foot feeling?" Peeta asks me.

"Like hundred pounds of flour landed on it," is my comparison. I think him being a baker he would know.

"Ouch, I had that happen, sorry, bad timing," He tells me.

"I had worse, and lived, I can handle it," we begin to eat. The food is like non I ever tasted. Then again all of the capitol's food is like that. Peeta hands me something that look familiar. It's bread, but flat. He carefully opens it along the side, it forms some sort of pocket. The name is escaping me though. He picks up some strawberry jam and places it into the open pocket.

"Eat it," Peeta tells me and I comply. It tastes great. The jam soaks the flat bread. I swallow.

"Oh my God what is this it? Tastes good!" Peeta laughs.

"It is a wheat bread that has little to no leaven in it, it is very simple to make too, and it was the first bread I learned to make." he explains.

"Really? What is it called?" I ask. This time Haymitch answers.

"Pita," is what he says.

"On I'm sure Peeta is loved by his father, his mother might be a different story," I comment. I think Haymitch was making a joke about Peeta and his family. This causes the whole table to start to laugh. "Now what is the bread called?"

"Orchid, Pita is the name of the bread," Peeta informs me.

"Well, that funny, you must be named after it, just like Rye is." He nods. "Pita and strawberry are great together, I like it," I comment. This causes Haymitch to laugh harder and Peeta to blush. I'm don't know why though, and decide to ignore it.

We finish and Haymitch said it was my turn to train with him. Cinna goes to leave, but be before he does he tells me I need to ice it. I know this but I let him tell me. I try to get up from my seat but Peeta stops me.

"Here," he picks me up like he did three days ago and takes me the couch. He sets me on it and the Avox girl hands him ice. He places it on my ankle. I jump and go to move my leg away, but stop. "Sorry, I forgot it was going to hurt; now I'm going to ease it on, please keep it there," he does it, and I nod. I hiss and then the pain goes down a little.

"Thank you Mr. doctor, but I think you need to stick with making yummy cookies," I try to hid the pain in my voice, and I think it works because he laughs.

"I will take that into consternation, just don't break it, then I will have to be the doctor again."

"Deal, Mr. Baker." He gets up and leaves. Haymitch just sits and stares at me as I watch him leave.

"What am I going to do with you, Shortcake?" I turn and glare at him. I hate this nickname.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone put on a persona for the interviews, some go for sex apparel, some for elusive, monstrous, powerful, and so on, but you don't fit anything,"

"Thanks Haymitch, way to boost my confidence," I say rudely. "What is Peeta doing? I you can even tell me, Mr. Drunk bum."

"I haven't drunk for three days, stop reminding me, Brat," he says regrettably. "We can't do anything; you're either to naïve, or the opposite of what's needed,"

"Sorry," I say quietly. I don't know how to change it. "Give me something to try, I'll do my best."

"You sure?" I nod "All right then," he stops and thinks, then smirks. "You won't be able to do it, you sure?" I nod again. "Try sexy," try what? How can I do that?

"What, how would I do that?" I have no idea how to do it.

"Told you, anyway remember last year's interview, the girl that won, act like her," I remember, I didn't like her. Her hair was black and she wore a thigh red dress, her chest was practically was hanging out. How would I act like her? I look down. I'm still wearing the green dress. The top goes up to my neck, but I have a big cut in the side. I use that to rip the dress to a shorter length. I mess up at it and get it to end at my upper thigh. I can't get the part I'm sitting on. So I rip it down the seam. I take the part I ripped off and throw it at Haymitch.

"There, you can start, I have an idea,"

"First question, what do you in your spare time in district twelve?"

"Are you kidding, Haymitch you know what I do," I say laughing. He just looks at me with a glare. "Want do I do, I climb the tree in the victor village, hang out with my brothers and sister,, homework, oh and Sometimes Peeta and I hang out," I get excited at the end.

"That's not Sexy, Brat," he cuts me off. "Why did you get all cheerful at the end?" he is talking about when I said I hung out with Peeta.

"When, I don't recall anything like that," I try to look him in the eye, but fail at it.

"You know what I mean, I have known you for how many years now, even with that I can still tell when you lie,"

"I just rarely got to hang out with him, other that the few time at school, and his matches, we hung out Fridays," I tell him.

"Really, Orchid, is that what you're going to tell me, I have never seen you this bubble before," What is he getting at,

"What are you saying, Haymitch?" I am utterly confused.

"Your even to naïve to see it," he chuckles "Anyway, sexy is not going to work, how 'bout we try sly,"

"How do I do that?" I am glad he changes the subject.

"You don't answer things clearly, now what is your favorite pass time?"

"That's hard, I love playing with my little sister, she is…" Haymitch cuts me off.

"I said sly, not spacey idiot," he interrupts.

"I wasn't being spacey, I was not tell them I go hunting with my brother and his want to be girlfriend, or talking about Peeta and I playing by the pigpen in his back yard, the first one would get him and Katniss killed." I start to yell.

"Shut up, must you yell at everyone today, what are you doing, PMS-ing?" he yells back. What Oh my God, I can't stand him no more. Why did I choose to be around him for those five years? I remove the ice and stand up. The pain is unbearable, but I try to ignore it.

"Excuse me, I have you know that you never ask a girl that, even if you think they don't act like one, and no I'm not you, Pig, I have a fear of heels, I'm short for a reason, if I was to be five' eight then I would be, but I'm not, I have an obviously good reason to not like them, Haymitch," I point at my foot. " and do to it I'm in a lot of pain, if I go to yell, I'm sorry, I don't realize it, I'm trying my Dam best not just take a bottle and chug it down." I walk over to the elevator and press the down button. I have no idea other than leaving him.

"Where are you going, Orchid?" he is unfazed form my rant.

"Away from you, Pig man." The doors open and I get on.

When the doors close I press the button for the floor that we entered in on the day of the ceremony and lean against the wall. I have to leave, why did I ever think it would be fun coming with him to the capitol? He had always been a jerk. I always gave him the benefit of the doubt. Blaming it on him being drunk, He isn't drunk now, in fact he is three days sober. I know there are withdrawn symptoms I have seen him go through it before, but he was never this rude.

The elevator door opens and I see no one there, I guess it is only packed when it is transporting tributes. I leave the as the doors close. It is still bright outside. The front of the building is a wall of windows. There is a door next the elevator. So I go through it. The room is a kitchen. I was right. I see many people running back and forth filling orders left and right. It is only three in the afternoon, who is eating full course meals now? I walk some more and someone runs into me.

"Watch where you're going…" I look up at the male. He has brown hair, and is wearing a grey uniform. He looks me up and down. "I'm sorry miss; I didn't see you, were you checking on your meal?"

"No, I just needed to leave my floor for a little bit, a little Cabin Fever, if you know what I mean," I tell him.

"Ok, just be careful, shoes have to be worn in here, you never know what you could step on," I look down at see the dress goes up higher than I thought, but it looks like the dress was meant to look like that, so I don't think I would get in trouble for ripping it more.

"Well, if that's the case then I'll leave."I turn and walk out the door. I think I want to go train, but my leg puts up a good argument. So I think I should find a place to sit. After looking through some doors I find one full of clothes. I think this is where they do the laundry. There are lots of piles of cloth. Thirteen piles, one for each district and one for the workers used towels and aprons and such. There are thirteen people in here filling the machines full of clothes. When they finish washing and drying them, more people come through the door at the end of the room and take the clothes back with them. I go through that door. Too many people to count are in here. It is a large room with many tables for folding. I get noticed by an elderly lady with grey hair.

"Missy, where are your shoes and why is your dress high up?" she is straight forward.

"I left my floor in a huff, and forgot to put shoes on, as for the dress, I ripped it early while I sprained my ankle, that is part of the reason I don't have shoes on." I tell her.

"Oh, sorry darling, what floor?" her tone changes. She doesn't sound like a grumpy old lady now, but like a nice old grandmother.

"Twelve, madam," she scurries off the twelfth row and retunes with a shirt and skirt for me.

"You may change in there," she points the door on the left wall. "When you're done, give me your poor excuses for a dress and I will throw it away,"

"Thank you so much," I walk over to the door and through it. It is a bathroom. I change. The shirt is a light pink and the skirt is black and ends at my knees. I walk back out and find the lady.

"Thank you again,"

"Its fine, I would never let my granddaughter wear that, even if it ripped." She says in a tone making it sound like she is joking, but I doubt it.

"I'm glad, I normally never wear something like that, I tipped after my five inch heel warped around the foot of fabric left over, it snapped the heel and ripped the dress, I got mad at it latter and tried to fix it while I was sitting down icing it, and mess up, but didn't notice it tell I walked into the kitchen and some guy was telling me I shouldn't be in there." I explain.

"What were you doing in five inch heels, little one?"

"My escort, Effie Trinket, was teaching me how to walk in them," she laughs at this. "I forgot, my name is Orchid Hawthorne, what's yours?"

"Edith Willows, but I'm called Granny Willows around here," she is nice, I like her.

"Ok, Granny Willows, Where you from, I know you're not from here, you are way too nice," I whisper the last part.

"You are right, I'm from district ten, but my family got into debt and the capitol made us a deal, if my family work here for the Hunger Games, then we are forgiven."

"Well, that's nice of them," I joke; I think it would be torture. We talk for a little bit. Until she tells name I should get back and ice that foot I really don't want to go, but I must. Plus my leg is throbbing. I learned some things from her though. She asked why I left in a 'huff', I like I said. I told her about Haymitch trying to 'help' me with the interview. She told me not to be afraid, Caesar will help me out. I just need to be myself. She told me that I need to relax myself before I go on, and I will be fine.

"I will be rooting for you, Orchid, Good luck, sweetheart," this make me happy to hear. I leave to laundry area and get on the elevator. She is a sweet lady. The elevator doors open and I see Effie just sitting down to eat. They all turn to me. I decide I won't talk to Haymitch.

"Oh Orchid, good timing, come eat." I walk over to the table. I see a chair in between Peeta and Effie open, I chose to sit there.

"Are ok, I thought I told you to keep it ice?" Peeta asks and scolds at the same time.

"I needed some air," We begin to eat.

"You know, when you go up there tomorrow and freeze I won't be there," Haymitch tells me. I ignore him.

"Effie, did you realize how big the how big the laundry room is? It is as big as this floor,"

"Really? I never checked," Effie tell me.

"There are all sorts of wonderful dresses in there, but they are all assign to district one and two." I tell her, I just tell her this to tick Haymitch off, because I flat out ignored him.

"I bet it is on the fact they win all the time," Effie wines

"That explains your new clothes, I like it," Peeta complements me.

"Thank you, but Granny Willows picked it out, she said she would never let her granddaughter wear it, so why let me." I explain to him.

"What was wrong with it? Yeah you ripped it, but only to your knees," Peeta got confused.

"She ripped off the front of her dress and throw it at me, after I told her to try the angle of the winner last year," Haymitch lets everybody know.

"Wasn't hers the sex appeal, Haymitch?" Effie asks as she tries to remember. I see Peeta getting slowly upset, he glares at him while gripping his fork hard. His knuckles turn white. Haymitch nods.

"What the Hell Haymitch, did you really just tell her to even try to do that, no wonder she left, why would you tell her to be provocative, she is innocent, it is best to keep her like that for as long as you can," Peeta yells at him. I feel I need to explain some things first before he starts a fight.

"hold on Peeta, first I told him to pick an angle for me to try, I failed at it, the reason why my dress was ripped more was because I was mad at tripping over it so I just ripped, second I left cause he was being rude," I explain. I put my hand on his shoulder closet to me. I could feel him calming down.

"Oh, I heard, he asked you if you are PMS-ing." Effie interjects. Why did she have to say it again? Since I finished eating already, I get up to walk and tripped. Before I make it to the ground I feel Peeta had caught me.

"Let me help you to bed, you walk too much," before I can respond, he is carrying me again like he did early. He takes me into me room and put me on the bed. Then goes to the dresser and opens the second drawer. He pulls out a nightgown and walks it over to me.

"Here, Orchid, put in on, I'll be right back," he leaves. I take off my shirt and under garment and put on the night gown. I have to stand up it get the skirt off. I take the time to get the underwear he had not given me. I don't judge him. He was being polite. Use the bed frame and I am able to get to the dresser and get want I needed. I put the dirty garments in the hamper by the dresser and move the comforter so I can sit on the sheet as Peeta knocks on the door.

"Peeta I know it's you," I told him. He comes in with more ice. He sees I had moved.

"Sorry, you had to get up," he walks over to the bed.

"No, it's fine, I didn't want the clothes on the floor anyway." I correct him.

"Alright I'm going to put the ice on now; it is going to be painful for a second." I slid up the bed till I can lie down and have my head on the pillow. Peeta puts on the ice slowly. I bit my lip as he does it. It is more painful than it was before. When he is done, he puts the comforter over me.

"Thank you so much, see you tomorrow, Peeta," t put me head on my pillow as he leaves and turns off my light.

I couldn't sleep last night, my foot hurt too badly. I call for the Avox to keep me company. She was up with me all night. I kept asking her if she wanted to sleep she could lie down on the bed, but she shook her head every time I ask. I tell her a lot of my family and the few friends back home. She listens to me with interest.

"Does anyone talk to you? Tell you things when they are upset?" she shakes her head no. "That's stupid, you are the best person to tell their problems to, you know more of what's going on than Effie knows about fashioning," this causes a weird sound come from her throat. It sounded like an animal in pain. I think it is her laugh. "I'm glad someone finds me funny," I pause for a moment. "Do you really get beaten, if someone talks to you?" I really don't want her to get hurt because of me. I watch as her eyes light up in fear for a moment. When she looks to the ground I know the answer. "Will you get in trouble if you were found in here?" she shrugs her shoulders. "Well in that case, can you… help me find my brain I have seemed to lost it from district twelve and now?" this causes another painful sound from her. She then nod her head yes and looks under the bed, I see her face and she has a smile on it. I'm glad I can make her happy, if only for a little bit.

She sits back on the bed and shakes her head. "Guess it wasn't under there," she eventually passed out at the foot of my bed. I just watch her sleep for the rest of the night. If someone asks why she was in my room, I would simply tell them I asked her to stay the night with me to insure I can get her when needed, then I told her to sleep so I would eventually do so to. Using the excuse, if one person starts to sleep I tend to fall asleep, even though I do the opposite. Luckily no one came in last night.

It is now about time I would get up. So I call out to the sleeping form at the foot of my bed.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty, today is my last sunrise and I need help seeing it," I say in a calm soothing voice. She has been through a lot, I have no idea how much but I do know a lot. The Avox starts to get up, she is frantic.

"It is alright, told you to sleep, my support system can't be sleepy," she laughs again. She gets up and goes to my dresser and pulls out the necessary undergarments I need. I get up leaning on the post at the head of the bed, when she comes over. While I change she goes and gets some clothes for me to wear. It is another shirt skirt combo, most likely because it is hard to put pants on with a sprain. This time the shirt is white and the skirt is black. I slip on the shirt and skirt.

Her and I walk out the room and into the living room. The sun is just rising as I sit down. The Avox girl comes back with a plate of food for me. I'm not so hungry so I tell her she has to eat with me, saying I don't want to waste so she has to eat with me. She gives in. We eat as the sun rises. I watch this is the last one I am given, I should not take it for granted. I have memorized the colors and when they start to show, where in the mountain the sun shows the brightest. We finish and she gets up and puts the plate somewhere where is can be clean. My vision is blocked as the sun finishes its dance. The hands are big, and soft, yet at the same time hard. There is a light sent of rosemary.

"Hey I was watching that!"I lightly laugh. The hands still don't move. "Peeta the smell of your bath wash is rosemary, no one smells like that," I tell him. He moves his hands and walks around the couch to sit next to me.

"The smell reminded me of home." he states. He always smelled like some sort of baking ingredient, most of the time he smelled like flour.

"I miss the smell of the forest, but there is no way I can recreate in with the soaps," I say. I hope he can't hear the tiredness in my voice. He would read me the rite act for not sleeping the day before we go through the slaughter house.

"Well, today is going to be a long day, Are you ready?" Dang, I'm caught. He is going to kill me for sure.

"Yeah, but the real question is, are you read for tomorrow?" I say without looking at him. He nods. There is a pause between us. I lean in to his shoulder and use it as a pillow. He is just so comfy.

"Orchid, how much did you sleep?" He asks. I hesitate.

"Well, form the time you left…" he looks at me, telling me to tell the truth. "Not at all," I admit regretfully. He does something I don't expect. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should try to sleep now, we have some time," his voice is calm and relaxing. Without a further ado I crash.

-Peeta POV-

I watch her as she sleeps on my shoulder. Her foot must have been bothering her, or it must have been the fact that we are only promised one more day. At least that is why I was up all night. I couldn't get over the fact that she is willing to kill herself to keep me alive, to get me to go home. Her family could finally live and never want again. Why would she do this? She has a great chance at winning. I begin to drift off too.

"It looks like none of us got sleep last night," it is Haymitch, he walks over with a plate of food in his hands. Orchid stirs, but not wakes.

"Yeah, stupid right?" I already know the answer. Of course it is you two need all the strength you can get, or something along those lines.

"Get use to feeling tired because you will be it for the rest of your life, kid," this takes me off guard.

"Why?" Haymitch sit in the arm chair next to the couch.

"In the arena, you have to stay alert, only sleeping for a short time and then keep on moving, and when you do get in to a confrontation, you will get injured, and waste a lot of the energy you don't have, then by the slim chance you do win, you will have to live with every decision you made in the arena," Haymitch explain. So dying in the games is more of a privilege than winning, is this why she wants to die? I look down at Orchid.

"So letting her die is the best thing?" my voice is low.

"I never said that,"

Time passes and Portia has pulled me out to get me dressed. The suit is black with red trim. On the cuffs of the sleeves are red flames. She gets me in it and her prep team does my hair. Today, one of the male twins is doing it. All that is done is my bangs are slicked back.

"You look very handsome, Peeta," Portia tells me. I give her a small smile. "I will be surprised if you don't get five sponsors for tonight alone."

"Well, Sponsors are one of the only things holding me from life and death." I try and say in a joking matter.

"True, now as you already know, but tonight is the interviews, it is very important to getting sponsors, just as the scoring, but this show them who you are, tell them something you want them to hear to cling on to," she informs me. Haymitch told me all this yesterday, but I got with it.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do, just wing it I guess." I confess. She just laughs. Just then there is a knock at the door. Portia leads me out of the room to the elevator. Almost everyone is here. Only ones not are Cinna and Orchid. But I can clearly here her pleading with him from the hall.

"Cinna do I need to wear these God forsaken heels? My foot needs to heal, the last thing I need is to is go up there, trip, and break It." she exclaims. Then I hear the loud steps she takes to prove her point.

"I wrapped your ankle; the wrap is specially treated to speed up the healing process, you will be fine," Cinna says. It seems like he said it several times before. I see her before she sees me. Her dress is orange. From the knees down, there is red fabric that is layered. When she walks it looks like flames. The dress has a one shoulder strap, on it are flowers. Covering the entire dress are jewels of all sorts of colors. It made the dress itself look like more flames. The makeup shimmers under the light the fake flames. The dress makes her look even more stunning. Her face is in a frown as she walks into the main room. This is due to the added height from the heels she is trying so hard to so the pain in her face. Cinna just laughs and looks at me. My face doesn't hide any emotion.

"Peeta the suit looks well on you," I close my mouth quickly as all the attention is drawn to me. I feel my cheek heat up as I see Orchid smile at me.

"You look very handsome, Peeta." Her voice changes from winy to cheerful. She walks over to me slowly as she tries to not trip. This just makes her look even more beautiful. She reaches me side and grabs my arm. "Now, let us go, I would like to drag this night on," I know what she means. She does not want tomorrow to come, but Effie takes it wrong.

"Oh, I am so glad to have a tribute this year who love the feeling of dressing to impress, last years' female told me she didn't care and started to scream at me when I asked her to dress nicely, her manners were terrible," she leans over to us and loudly whispers. The elevators doors open and Haymitch, Effie, Orchid and I enter. Apparently, there is a separate elevator somewhere else, though I have never seen them.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do, any ideas?" Orchid asks with some nervousness. Haymitch sighs and places his hand on his forehead.

" Well, if you would have stayed with me yesterday, instead of storming off, you would have an idea, but no you had to run off and walk on your Damn foot!" he exclaims as Orchid glares at him.

"If_ someone _was not a pompous pig I would have not left," she shouts a little too loud for the elevator. As she shouts she is in his face, well right in front of him and raising her head to see his, while pointing.

"You just take everything to heart, you're too sensitive and naïve, even with the eleven, you would be able to kill anyone, your only chance was to get sponsors, you won't be able to walk and you most likely to be the first one to die," he is shouting back at her. I go to interject, but as soon I open my mouth, Effie shake her head telling me I shouldn't.

"Take that back," she shouts as she punches him in the gut, causing him to lean forward.

"GOD Damn it! ORCHID!" he lets out in one breath. He stares angrily at her. The look frightens me. So I decide to step in, even when Effie said not too. I move in front of Orchid and push her behind me. I give him the same look he in given her.

"Don't you dare, you know you went a little over yesterday, but now you have gone too far," my voice in low and threaten. Yesterday, I had yelled at him for his action towards her and what he was having her do. He should have gotten the idea then that it should have been dropped.

"Oh, whatever Peeta," he replies as he straighten himself out. The doors open showing everyone filling into cars that will take us to our interviews. We are the last to show up. All the guys are wearing suit. Only differences are the colors and whether or not they are wearing ties, bows, or nothing around their necks. The first two I see are the male tributes from one and two, Marvel and Cato. Marvel is wearing a light blue suit, while Cato is all black with a silver jacket. They turn and see us leave the elevator. They both look Orchid up and down and she seems not to notice. She is looking at the female turbots dresses. All of them are short, except the girl from two. It is a light orange. I watch as her and the girls from one and five look at her dress. The girl from two looks disgusted, while the girl form one looks the dress longingly. The one from five is studying her.

"Rue you look great, congratulations on the seven, I'm proud," Orchid complements her after she runs up to her and hugs her. Rue giggles as she let her go.

"No, you were the one who did well, you also look great," she tells her in her quite voice, as I finally join them. I can see that Cato, Marvel, and Clover are talking now.

"You have Cinna to tell that and as of the score, I don't know why I got it," she leans in closer to Rue's ear. "I got really upset and left," this comment makes her laugh more. I stay quite as Cato walks over to us. He is trying to scare her because he came up behind her. Orchid can hear him, but she lets him try and scare her.

"You must throw pretty well to get that high of a score, Twelve," Cato whispers into her ear. I don't like him this close to her. She pretends to get scared and jumps over to me. I warp my arms around her on protectively. "Jumpy a little," He laughs out. She turns her head to look at his face.

"Oh, Cato it's only you," she lets go of her breath. Then she places her fake smile on her face, the one she uses so people can believe what she's saying. "Good job on your score Cato," she does sound generally happy for him. But I know better.

"You to, I guess," his tone change to a one of sarcasm. Orchid doesn't notice, I don't think she knows of sarcasm is. She is too innocent to know the difference.

"Thank you, but I don't think it was fair, I don't know what I did to get it, I eventually just walk off," She tells him I the same way she did to Rue.

"I kind of figured that, District twelve never stands a chance." He says in the first tone he approached us with.

"I know right," she agrees. She point to the cars, I look and see the tributes are getting into the cars. "I think it is time we go, good luck tonight," she states to Rue and Cato. "Come on Rue, let's get a seat in the girls car," they run off and Cato goes towards the guys car, without a goodbye. It is then I remember the two people behind me.

"What the hell?" Haymitch asks. I don't think he knows that she has been planning.

"She is trying to find out as much as she can from Cato and Clove, she think they are the most threaten we have, I think she plays like she doesn't know what is going on just to get underestimated." I explain to him. he nods and places his hand on his chin.

"I know what she was doing, I just didn't know she was going that route," he pauses for a second. "It makes scene, she has learned a lot from me and her brother,"

"What! Didn't you just say that she ignored you and walk out?" Effie asks.

"Yes, but she has picked up a lot from hunting and being around me for the last five years,"

-Orchid POV-

Rue and I am the second to last ones in the car. I hear it is called a limo, not sure though. All I know is that it can hold twelve girls easily. The inside is big; all the seats are around the edge of the car. The car is silent as the last one entered the car. It is the girl from five. Her dress is a light blue short dress, it comes to her knees. She sits and I can't stand the quite anymore. I am about to speak, but the girl from one speaks up first.

"Tell me if it is just me, but there is some really HOT guys this year," her voice is all giggly. Slowly one girl start talking, until the whole car is chatty, all except Rue, the girl from Five and I. " Quite, Quite," the one from one commands. The car fall silent as told them to do, I think she is like one of the preppy type of girls, like from the town or something. She holds power like one of them. "All right now, I must know who is dating anyone?" she goes though and ask each one of us. I don't understand why though, we all are going to die soon. There is no point too. Each one fell like she must answer, expect the one from five and I when she doesn't answer her with a verbal response, she asks me.

"No," I answer simply.

"Why not, your pretty, I'm sure you have dated someone," she sounds so preppy, I think I might get a headache.

"Not allow to," I retort. I don't want to talk about this.

"Oh, I get it mom and dad not wanting their little girl to grow up, I get it, my parents were like that till, like I went behind their back and all," she tells me. Yes she is just like the town girls.

"My dad is dead," I state with on emotion. Hopefully this gets her off my back. It doesn't though.

"I'm sorry, now who do you have a crush on? Everyone one has a crush on someone, For me it Is Cato, he is just so big, strong, ruthless, and all around bad boy," I see Clove tens a little bit as she said his name.

"I really don't want to talk about it, we are most likely going to be dead in a week, so why does it matter," I say. This topic is always tricky.

"Oh, come on, that is the whole point, we won't go off and tell anyone, now who is it? Do you like Cato too? I see how you act around him; you get all bubbly around him," Clove stares intensively at me. I don't think she likes the idea that someone may like Cato. I blush at the thought of flirting with him in front of Peeta.

"No way, I'm don't like bad boys," I say defensibly. The girl from one looks at me with a look that tells me that I'm lying. I look to the floor and decide I will play it up a little bit for the plan. "They kind of scare me, but he is kind of cute, I guess," I lie in a low confessing voice. I hear the girl squeal, God that hurts my ears.

"I could tell, I told you Clove, I can tell these things," she exclaims to the girl next to her. Rue looks at me with confusion. I will have to make sure I tell her the truth later. The girl from addresses me again. "That is so funny we have the same taste in men," Ha, no I don't think so Chick. The car stops and the door open. I couldn't be happier to stop this conversation. One by one we exit the car in order of district. I am the last, like always. I go to leave the car and I can't get a good grip on the ground and I start to fall forward, but I'm caught by two strong arms.

"Thank you Peeta," I thank him as he helps me to stand straight up. He smiles and I feel my cheeks get hot.

"I didn't see you come out so I got worried, good thing too, you would have gotten hurt," he and I are greeted by light flashing. We turn and see people with big cameras. The light is blinding. We try to see where we are going but can't see anything. A peace keeper come over to us and led us to the stage. I get there and stop. I don't want to trip again.

"I don't want to trip," I whisper to Peeta. He puts a hand on my back. It gives me some faith in myself, but it's lost when a peace keeper pushes us up the stairs and I trip again, this time Peeta can't caught me and I fall flat on my face. Dang it hurt. The other tributes have just finished seating on the stage seats. They are staring at us now, as well as the rest of Panem. I never heard of a tribute that fell getting on the stage and make it through the games to the final five. Oh well, I guess it get less heat off Peeta. Peeta helps me up and I think Laughing would be the best thing to do. Shake it off and move on, but as I get up I don't laugh. I act like it is no big deal and just straighten out my dress and let Peeta led me to our seats.

I feel Cato's and Cloves eyes on my back as we go the last seats. Great now they are planning my death. Our seat is the farthest from the center of the stage where Caesar and the empty chair sit. Bad thing, now I have to walk the farthest from all the girls, with a bad ankle, that is not good. We are from district twelve though we have to be in order. Peeta and I sit and Caesar begins. I can't focus, between the flashing lights and my nose and my ankle. The interviews are five minutes each. During this time, Caesar ask question of one's privet life. I would have to try hard not to say hunting. This could get Katniss and Gale beaten or worse… so I need to lie. Caesar is going quickly through the tributes. In no time at all, at least it seems to me, Rue's time to go up.

I finally out of my daze as I see her walk over to the empty chair; twenty others have sat in today. As she walks I see her dress lightly sparkle. Her wings look like they are moving slowly. She looks like an angel. She steps lightly and quickly. One could say, she is barley touching the ground. Rue sits and I can see she is scared. Caesar can tell and he makes a joke about how she looks like an angel.

"Now, you're the twelve year old this year, do you think you stand a chance?" Caesar's first question rolls off his tongue. Then the girl I know as shy and timid the first time I met her, came out of her shell quickly. It took me three hours to do what Caesar did in two seconds. I applaud you, Mr. Flickerman.

"I think I will make it pretty far," she tells him.

"How will you do it, Rue?" he seems to be very genuine when he asks.

"I am pretty fast, no one can catch me," she smirks. This is why she got a seven, her climbing and speed. The interview goes on and then the buzzer goes off. She gets up and leaves. It's Threshes turn. After that I'm up. He is quite. Only answering yes or no, and mothering more. He finishes. I get up as he walks back, as I am told to do so. I put on a smile I saw the girl from one do earlier in the car, when she asked about boyfriends. I walk slowly, so I don't trip. The crowd is quite now. I don't know why though. I just keep walking till the chair is right next to me.

"Well, the girl who was on fire is still on fire, Could you spin for us, Orchid?" he is helping on nervousness. It is working surprisingly. I do so and the crowd gasps. I don't know if I should like it or not. It helps with the dizziness plan, but it feels so stupid. When I finish I sit and the interview begins.

"Orchid, tell me who was it that you hugged before coming up the stage on reaping day?" he asks me about Katniss, great now I need to tell him about her and how I met her, without saying anything like hunting.

"She is one of my friends," I tell him. I can tell he wants me to explain. "Both of our fathers died in a mine explosion five years ago, we kind of just learned to lean on each other, I guess."

"My condolences to you and her family, you also told her something, what was it?" Can we please change topics?

" Truly, I asked her not to volunteer, she and I had this joke going on about if one of us gets reaped the other one gets to volunteer," not really her and I never spoke of it, but it is what I told her.

"So who was the young man you glared at, your boyfriend?" I start to laugh.

"No, that's my older brother, I have three brothers, he took over the roll for our father, he would of volunteered for Peeta if I didn't glare at him." this is the truth, he was about to shout out.

"Don't want compotation, do you," I nod and he moves on. "Who is your boyfriend, someone like you must have one," the question stops me. I don't want to answer this question, again.

"No, not allowed too," I tell him.

"Why not? I never heard of someone not being allowed to date at the age of sixteen." Now I need to explain more.

"My Brother would eat them alive, it is more for their benefit, then my brother and mother," I joke. This causes the crowd to laugh.

"Well, good we don't want your brother attacking anyone," he jokes back. "Congratulation on the eleven, now I know you can't tell me anything, but tell me what are you strengths, you have a great chance at winning all of this," I laugh inwardly because I don't plan to.

"I can't tell you that, the Gamemakers would not like me telling you, and you know it," I re-inform him.

"I know, but I can still wonder," he tells me.

"All I can tell you is that Hawthorns can do anything they put their mind too, we could be the best person you ever met or the worst," I try to add more mystery to myself. Caesar takes this time to change the subject to another.

"Tell me what is your favorite dish you have here?" great something I can answer.

"Pita!" I exclaim, this cause the crowd to go into an awkward silent.

"Pita Bread? That is not from the capital is it?" he asks confused.

"No, is from twelve, but yesterday is the first time I ever tasted it, Peeta handed it to me with strawberry jam in it, Pita tastes so good with strawberry jam." I so glad that he asked about something that would get me or my family in trouble. I might have gone a little overboard on the excitement.

"Explain to me what Pita bread is like, I never heard of it." Caesar must be able to tell he hit something that I feel safe with discussing.

"Well Peeta knows more, but I can try," Caesar nods and I continue. "It is a flat bread that is baked with no leaven and the way it is baked, makes it from a pocket, so when you gentility push the edges together it forms a pocket in the center, then you can put whatever you want in it," I explain as Caesar is imagining it.

"That sounds good, but I think Peeta was raised with lovin'," he jokes. I giggle.

"That is what I said yesterday, I thought Haymitch was kidding when he said it was called Pita," the buzzer goes off and I walk back to my seat. Now it's Peeta's turn. He will do fine; he always does great when it comes to talking. Classroom presentations are his thing. My part is over I can relax. I want to slouch in my seat, but I'm still on camera. I need to act strong.

I look over to Peeta. I must have missed something. Now Caesar and he smell each other. I can hear the crowd is laughing, so I think it is Peeta's thing to rally the crowd.

"Another thing that I saw the shower had was the buttons for dyeing your hair, if it wasn't for Orchid showing me how the shower worked, I would have Blue and Orange hair." This causes Caesar to laugh.

"Now Peeta that would make you look even more handsome," he turns to the crowd. "Don't you think he is handsome?" and the crowd go crazy. I don't like it though, Peeta with Blue hair. It would make him look like the capital people, and they are scary. But Peeta will be the same person. Peeta just laugh at the response. "Now Peeta tell me about the girls at home," for some reason, I don't like the question.

"What you mean?" Peeta asks. I know this voice, he is nervous. It rarely happens, but when it does it is hard to tell. I can only tell because I have been friends with him since kindergarten, I care for him so much. He and my brother have been there for me ever since my father died. Gale's strength and determination, kept me going, and Peeta's caring and gentleness. They are the opposites of each other. I miss what Caesar said because Peeta answers. "They are alright; I didn't spend much time with most of them."

"So there is a certain special girl," Caesar asks animatedly. Peeta blushes and his nervousness increases. There were only two girls he hung out with, Delly and I. why is Caesar asking about girls? Oh well.

"No, not really," is his reply I can barely hear the shakiness there.

"Oh, come on, Peeta," Caesar presses.

"It's nothing, she and I are friends," He informs.

"The friend zone, I'm sorry man, it tough," Caesar put his hand on his shoulder. I'm totally lost.

"It's not that, I just do not know what to do, we have been friends for years and I was going to tell her but…" he drags on the last part.

"Here what you do, win then go home and tell her you won for her, she would be thrilled and would date you." Caesar tried to console Peeta. Wait, he is talking about dating. He likes Delly? I never thought he liked her. I don't know why, but I don't like the idea of this.

"I don't think that would work, Caesar," Peeta tells him. He is looking at the ground. Why would it? Delly likes everyone.

"Why wouldn't it?" Caesar is confused. So am I.

"She is here with me," he half mumbles. I barley heard it. I'm still lost. The buzzer goes off and he walks off the stage. The crowd goes crazy. It takes some time for Caesar to calm them.

"Well, this year's Hunger Games will be very interesting, we have many gifted people and also a young man in love, will this change how the games works out? We will have to wait till tomorrow."

We are taking off the stage and place into our cars that we have arrived in. I don't understand why everyone is quite in the car. Until the girl from district one, Glimmer, I learned, speaks up.

"Did you know he has a crush on you?" she asks.

"Who has a crush on me?" I don't understand.

"Peeta just admit he like you and then walked off the stage," Glimmer re-informs me.

"Yeah I know he likes me, and I like him, we have been friends since kindergarten." I state. Glimmer laughs.

"No not like, but like, like you know Love," she emphasizes that last word.

"I might have thought it once but not really dwelled on it." I look to the ground. I don't know if this was a plan or not. Peeta has always been nice to me. I just don't know what to think, as usual. I don't know if I would like the idea of this being only a plan.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel, having guys liking you and you not back are hard," Glimmer rips me from my thoughts. I look up at her confused. "You face was don't have any emotion on it, if you liked him you would have blushed or something."

"No, it's not that," I don't want to talk to her about this. I don't want anyone knowing what's going to through my mind. Thank God I'm a Hawthorne, we are born being able to wipe emotions away from view, only people who know us well can tell. The rest of the car ride is quite. Peeta can't have a crush on me; I would have been able to tell, right?

The car stops and we file out, with me last. Same as before, Peeta helps me out; I don't know what to say to him. I can't talk to him here. Everyone is watching. I look into his eyes, hoping for some explanation. All I see is what I normally see, the same bright blues eyes that holds gentleness and peace. Could he be telling the truth? His body language is telling me yes, but he is great at hiding things.

"Orchid…" Peeta tries to talk but I stop him. I put my hand on his arm.

"Let's go up to our floor first," my voice is quite and soft as I tell him, and he agrees. Everyone left on the ground floor let us go up. The whole ride is silent. I see the he pressed the button next to our 'twelve' one. On it is has the words 'roof garden'. When the doors open I'm greeted with a chilly wind. My dress does nothing to stop the cold. I walk off the elevator with Peeta in toe. He must have chosen here for privacy. Walking to the edge off the roof, I look over the edge to see the lights and noises below. There is a party going on, for us. The music that is playing sound like one of the songs I would listen to on the radio Haymitch gave me, after I begged for it. I look down to see a thirteen story drop, I slowly back from the edge and run into Peeta.

"There is a barrier that prevents you from falling," he tells me. "And this place is so windy no one can hear us." I shiver when he says windy. Being right in front of him, he knows I'm cold. He takes off his jacket and puts it on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend on telling everyone, I would understand if you don't feel the same, I won't do anything, I promise," he starts to walk away from behind me.

"When?" I ask in a low voice. He can hear me I know he can. He also knows what I mean.

"Your twelve birthday, I was going to tell you at lunch," I remember that day, that was the day I had to sign up for the reaping, the day my father's knife got seized, the first birthday without my father, and the day of my first fight and everything initialing from it…

"Oh, I don't like most of that day," I reply.

"But after seeing you react that way, I thought you need me as a friend than as anything else," Peeta confesses. There was a long pause between us. My ankle is throbbing from stand, so I sit down on the ground of the roof. I stare up into the night sky.

"Thank you, Peeta, you have been there for me always have, even to the point to pushing yourself away, just for me, thank you for everything," I whisper. We sat there for five more minutes. "We should get to bed, there is a long week or so in front of us," we get up and return to our floor. Haymitch is still up, but only him. Peeta walks me to my room and I wish him a goodnight. I go into my room and change in to a night gown. I wait five minutes before exiting my room. I don't want to run into Peeta. I walk over to the living room where Haymitch is, and sit in the arm chair next to him. He is rereading the same book he has been reading the last couple of days.

"He told you yesterday" I state. He puts his book down on the arm of the couch.

"I knew before we even came here, he didn't need to tell me," he informs me.

"Why did you tell me? I feel so stupid, now," I confess, this cause Haymitch to laugh.

"It is because you are a spacey idiot, you can't even tell you like him too," his comment catches me.

"What are you talking about I don't like Peeta like that, no you are delusional, Haymitch," I deflect.

"See Orchid I have known you for five years now, I know when you're lying, when you lie it sucks, but that last one was just playing stupid," he tells me.

"Well, maybe, but that doesn't matter now does it, I'm going to die to keep him safe," I tell him. "I just can't believe that he kept it quite for so long,"

"You are aware of your surroundings, but oblivious to everything else, also you naïve, too naïve," he explains. I can't think about this anymore. Not when tomorrow I need to have a clear mind. I see the remote next to Haymitch. I decided to watch the second rerun of the interviews. I want to see how I did with Caesar. I watch the other tributes' till it got to mine. I was all over the board.

"You did a good job considering you left before we were done, you were able to pull of sly, ditzy, and a hint of sex appeal," this surprises me. Did Haymitch just complement me?

"Haymitch, are you telling me I look beautiful?" I ask jokingly.

"No, I'm just saying you are stupid," Haymitch corrected. "You were all over the board, probably confused all of the other tributes with all the places you went," I smirk "What?"

"That is my plan, make myself a mystery, if you go do one road other know where you're going to end, it also me a target, between the highest score, the training sessions with the friendly banter, and tonight, Cato and Clove are just waiting to get their hands around my neck," I explain and Haymitch is not please with plan.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking? I can tell you, nothing, and nothing at a..," he yells and I cut him off.

"You want to know what I was thinking," I should back, maybe louder than I should have. " I want to pave the way for Peeta to win, so he doesn't have the nightmares like you do from killing people, I don't want him to regret anything in his life, he and my brothers gave me everything, they are always there when I fall when I make a mistake, always there to clean up after I messed up, I want to repay Peeta for that, I may never be able to repay the debt I have with Gale and Katniss and my other brothers, this will finally give him what he gave up for me," I finish leaving Haymitch speechless.

I turn to the TV. It was the end of Peeta's interview, when it shows my reaction to his announcement. My face shows nothing. The other tributes are looking at me, while I watch Peeta leave the stage. I will do anything to give him the life he gave up for me.

"You do not deserve him, you know," Haymitch tells me. I already know this, and he is right.

"That is why I'm giving him mine," I get up and go to my room, I need to leave the floor, tomorrow is going to be long and I need to get prepared, mentally and physically. I grab a jacket and place on some flat shoes. I leave my room to the dining room. There is a drawer that holds the silverware. I grab the steak knives and walk to the elevator.

I arrive at the roof top and look around. No one is up here. Good, I don't want to run into anyone. I go to the edge and look over. I can see that the citizens of the capital are still prating away. The song that is playing has a strong beat. I look around for something to throw at and found the frame of the green house suitable. Take aim and throw.

-Gale POV-

We are watching the interviewing now. My sister looks beautiful in the gown. She looks like she is on fire when she walks. That explains why her nickname is Girl on fire.

"Mommy, Orch. Is on fire!" I hear Posy yell. She thinks the fire is real, but it is something the Capital made; everything is fake or not meant to existent.

"Don't worry, it is just her dress, she isn't really on fire," my mother tells her softly. I see _they _have her in heals. I never thought someone could do that, Madge tried many times. Wait, what is on her left foot? I see her sitting in the female tribute's seat. Her left foot has a slight glisten to it. Her other foot doesn't have it. The big guy from eleven has just finished with his and she gets up. I see she is walking slower than normal, her left foot looks heavy. Did she hurt her foot? Great! Now she has to go into the arena with a bad foot and the dam Capital won't do anything about it. It will cause more excitement, at her expense too. She spins and then sits in the seat in front of Caesar.

He asks Orchid about Katniss and she give a very brief explanation of her and then she lies about how she met her. She must know that if she slips about any hunting, we are all in trouble.

"Who was the young man you glared at, your boyfriend?" Caesar asks her. I laugh. He is asking about me. We look to similar to be mistaken as anything of that sort. I don't even think she understand what it means to be romantically involved. She explains about me. When she is finished, he asks if she was dating anyone. She just laughs and answers no and this confuse him.

"My older brother would eat him alive," she tells him.

"Dam right!" I exclaim to the T.V. this causes my family to laugh. "She is too young to have any type of relationship like that, that only guy I let her be around is Peeta,"

"Funny thing is Peeta is with her," Vick points out. I really don't know Peeta. He is the baker's son and he is strong.

"I like Peeta; he is a nice young man," my mother adds. "If one of you can't be with her, I'm glad it him," I missed what he ask her, but I guess it has to do with her score because she tells him she can't tell him.

"I know but, I can still wonder," Caesar comments

"All I can tell you is that Hawthorns can do anything they put their mind too, we could be the best person you ever met or the worst," She tells him. I smirk, she just quoted me.

"I know who she got that from," Rory mocks. I smack my hand against his head. "I was just kidding, Gale,"

"Gale don't hit him," my mother corrects me. She and Katniss are the only one that can tell me what to do. This morning I was ranting about starting a rebellion and teaming up to get Orchid out, but Katniss shut me down. Telling me I would just get her killed sooner and even more killed. I eventually gave in. I see Peeta is sitting in the interview. Caesar just asked him if he had a girlfriend. No he doesn't the only other girl he spends time with is Delly. Caesar keeps persisting there is one.

"No, she and I are just friends," I hear Peeta say.

"Oh, friends zone, I'm sorry man, it's tough," he tells him. Peeta likes Delly? Peeta tells him that not it at all. So Caesar gave him advices, telling him that he needed to win. But Peeta says it wouldn't work.

"Why wouldn't it?" Caesar had asks him. I see it take him some time to answer. My family is talking about Orchid still.

"She is here with me." Peeta's voice is low. It takes some time for the words to sink in, by that time Peeta is off the stage. He likes Orchid. The camera is fixed on her face. I can't tell what she is thinking.

**I hope it wasn't too long. Like I said before, I have most of the story planned out in my head. I wanted to get all my key points on in here. Next chapter the games, I aim for having a chapter for each day in the arena. **


	5. The Arena: Arrivel

**Thank you for reading. I love the alerts; they motive me to write faster. Hope you enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the HUNGER GAMES**

I spend the entire night on the roof. The sun starts to rise and I stop the throwing the knives. This is the last sunrise I'm promised. The sky lights up in a blinding orange. I have to shut my eyes or I might be blind. After that passes, the view is beyond describable. The sun is just barley over the mountain and all the night is washed away and all the things that come with the night. I soak in the light, letting it wash away anything and everything I had ever worried about, last night I battled with my mind on whether or not I could protect Peeta, kill anyone and everyone that come by; If I could keep Peeta alive to the end, if I could kill Cato and Clove, and if I can kill myself if I need to, so Peeta can live a regret free life. Now I can. Hawthorns can do anything they want too and no one can stop us when we made up are mind.

Once we are in the arena we would all scatter, I need to be able to meet up with Peeta somehow. From then I can protect him, the only problem is getting to him. I don't really have an idea how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to. Last night is what I needed. Some time to sort some things and barrier others. My Family is one of them, I can't worry how my family is going to live when I'm… gone. The only thing I can't make since of is Peeta. He likes me and I had no idea. I bet he is going to try to keep me from dying too. But I'm a Hawthorn once our minds are made up; the only warning is to stay away. We tend to be a wrecking ball in a city. We are hard to control. The sun has finish rising so I take this time to return to my floor.

The elevator opens reveling Effie with her schedule tablet in hand, pacing. I walk pass her and into my room. There are clothes laid out for me. I take them and walk into the bathroom to shower quickly. When I'm done, I dress and met everyone in the dining room. We eat in silence. I grab a pita and put strawberry jam in it, and eat it. Peeta looks like he hasn't slept either. I just hope I'm not that obvious. We finish and Effie leads us to the door. This is where we must say are goodbyes.

"Do not go to the cornucopia, it will just end in your death, run and find water," Haymitch tells us and Peeta nods. I have known Haymitch for five years. Right when my father died, he kind of took over that place, I guess. Even with the things his calls me, I still respect him. But I don't plane to listen to him about this. I need to have weapons and the only way is to go for it. This is the last time I will see him. So run over to him and hug him. it catches his off, but after a minute or so he hugs back.

"Tell me family I love them, Haymitch," I tell him. My voice is steady. I had prepped for this last night. All my emotions have claimed and evened.

"Will do, Shorty," he genially pushes me off of him. I smile a little bit. He calls me Shorty when I stand next to him.

"Thanks, Drunken Pig," I call him. It is one of the nicknames I came up for him awhile ago. He laughs.

"When you're dead, then I will return to one," he comments. I punch him in the arm and laugh. He will be one again after everything I kill myself for Peeta. I know he would never able to kill me. Effie stops us.

"Good Luck you two, may the odds be ever in your favor," with that we are put into the elevator. The elevator opens to the roof. Two ladders and two peacekeepers wait for us.

"Step onto the ladder, you both will be taking to the arena, wait for more instruction when you get there," the older one tells us and we do what we are told. My hands and feet make contact with the ladder and I go numb. I can't move anything. Before I can figure out what is going on, the ladder goes up to a hover craft I didn't see earlier.

Everything has happen so fast. I'm now in the catacombs underneath the arena. The place I'm at is called the launch room. Cinna is here with me. He is helping me into the clothes for this year's hunger games, brown pants, black boots, and a long black jacket that goes to my thigh and can keeps heat in and me cool at the same time. he braided my waist length hair, it is still too long for his liking so he knotted it at the top of my head and lets the rest hang down. It reaches my shoulder blades.

"What about my ankle?" I ask as he puts on the left boot.

"Can't put anything on it, you could take it off and use it as a weapon." He laughs a little.

"Funny thing is I would if I was desperate," I tell him. He has finished with tying my boot. He gets up and goes over to a desk and pushes a button. Food and water comes through the wall.

"Eat and drink some water, you don't know when you get a chance too," he tells me. I go over the food and eat some. It was type of meat. Not sure what it was. I take the water a drink some. He pulls something out of his pocket and takes to collar of my jacket. He pushes it into the collar. "This is your token the mockingjay pin, I can tell after your wake in the arena, it will be very popular,"

"Cinna, thank you for your help, you have given Peeta and I many sponsors, I hope you won't be disappointed if it is just Peeta befitting from it," I thank him. I won't be able to thank him latter.

"Don't think of it that way," he tells me.

"Time to launch, get on the Platforms," a female voice through the intercoms told us. Cinna leads me to the platform. It is a circular disk. A tube will be around me as I get pushed up into the arena.

"You don't need to worry, trust your instincts," he reminds me. The tube is starting to rise from the ground and begin to trap me in.

"Thank you," I tell him as the tube makes it the ceiling. No way out now. I don't like being trap in small spaces. My heart is racing. I see Cinna mouths something. I think he is telling me to breath. I take a few breaths in as the disk beneath me rises. I haven't claimed myself down as I get blinded by some intense light. My eye adjusts to it and I look around. The arena is a forest. Good for me. I see a lake to the left of the cornucopia. To the right is a drop off. Now I look for Peeta. He is five away from me. I smile and wave at him and he just looks at me. Then I turn my attention to the big metal cornucopia where all supplies and weapons are at. I look for two weapons, bow and arrows and knives. And I find them right next to the dreaded, metal target for death. Second thing I look for is a bottle; the instructor said all bottles have iodine with them. I find one ten feet from me. I look around and I see the male from four staring at is to. With the bottle is a black pack. The time is ticking down. Now it has twenty seconds. I see Peeta moving. I turn and see him frowning, as he faces the other way. I turn back to face the cornucopia. And the buzzer goes off. I run straight to the bottle.

My foot does not like the sudden movement. And give out on me. I slid over to the bag. Go thing too, the male from four was trying to punch the back of my head. I wrap the packs strips around my arm. I dodge another punch by leaning back lying on my back. I dug my leg into his low abdomen. Hearing him wail, he falls over. I move out of the way just in time to avoid him falling on me. Getting up, I kick him in the side for good measure. Looking around to see who has my weapons, I see Glimmer and Clove has both. Great, now they are talking and staring at me. I hear Haymitch in my mind.

"What the hell are you doing, Brat, run," I can hear him saying that. I turn and run. My hunter's ear tunes into the familiar sound of a knife cutting throw the air. Is she crazy, trying to throw a knife at me. I move a hair to the left, and raise my hand in the air. Right at the right moment, I clutch the handle of the flying knife. I hear Clove freak out. As I run, I turn my head and stick my tongue out at the two and they are mad. Oh, well. I may not be as fast as I am normally, but I'm still fast. I make it into the tree line and through with my new knife in hand. I'm smirking; I know I'm on camera, even if it is for a brief second.

I'm running as fast as I can, even ignoring my foot pain. I'm jumping and ducking over rocks and fallen trees, as I run. I need to run and find water. Haymitch said that was important. The temperature is so high, maybe in the high nineties or low hundreds. I have to run no matter what. The jacket is doing little to nothing for me, but I don't dare take it off. The Gamemakers throws twist and turns into the games. I might just need it later on.

_Come on Orchid, you can do it just run_. I tell myself. I need to find water and fast. Gale told me that someone could die if they don't get water in them. Between the sun and my running, I need to drink a lot more. I hope Peeta can find water before I can get a hold of him. No don't the careers will set up camp at the lake. How long have I been running? I look up at the sky. The sun has just passed the twelve marks. I think it might be one or two clock. That means I been running for five hours, at least. So I stop to look around.

Bad idea, I fall to my knees because me foot can't hold my weight. The knife is still in my hand, it is now coated in sweat. I wipe the handle off on my pants and place it in the knot on my head. After that, I look around. All I see is trees. I get up and walk over to the closest tree and start climbing. I need to see if I can find if there is a river nearby or something, I will pass out from dehydration it I don't. Then that means I failed, and Hawthorns don't fail.

I reach the top of the tree and look around, trees for miles. To my right there is a gap between two rows of trees the lead off to God knows where. It is about four miles to my right. Really I have been running parallel to it this whole time. Maybe, maybe not, I had to go some distains away from things to continue on. I can hear Haymitch now.

"You are so stupid, you could have just ran to your right for five minutes and you have water,"

Whatever, I jump down and head to the right. It takes me five minutes to reach the river. I look both up and down it to see if I'm only one here. To make sure I climb a tree a saw no one. I jumped down.

"What did I get from the blood bath," I take the pouch from my arm and open it up. There is a set of matches, lots of rope, and a basic first aid kit. In the kit are needles and thread, and anti-fever pills. "Speaking about blood baths, I didn't hear canons yet." I feel so stupid. How did I miss it?

I open the bottle and fill it up with the water. Placing a drop of iodine in the bottle, I put it aside. The heat is too much. I take of the long coat and put it on the ground. Then I take off the top shirt, now I'm left in a white tank top. I take part of my hair and I fan myself with it. It isn't cutting the heat. Untying my boot and placing them on my jacket, removing my socks and put them in the boots. I roll my pants up to my knees and fall on my back. The heat is still way too much.

Then I thought hit me, everyone else is going to want to fine water. Right now I'm in no state to fight. I sit back up and take my boots and tie the laces together. Making sure it is tight, I wrap my jacket up into a ball and try to stuff it my boots, but it won't fit. I take the jacket out and look at the pouch. I shove everything back into it and there is still room for the jacket. I put it in the pouch and zip it back up. Now there is only, three things I need to grab. My pouch, I will put it on. My boots throw it over my shoulder. And my knife, I can put it in my hair in my hair. After checking all my things, I jump into the river. It is cool and relaxing. I am so glad that the water is cold.

I hear something. I look toward the sound. It is very familiar. There it is again. It sounds like singing. I see a mockingjay on a branch close to the river.

"Go on," I tell the bird. It must be trying to get my attention. I close my eyes and wait. It whistling and talking combined. When it finished, I hear in the distains I can hear more. I get out of the river and grabs my things. Making sure I get my bottle and put it in the bag. Looking over to make sure I didn't leave any trace. No I didn't. I run on the shallow edge of the river down. I think it is the careers talking. I need to leave fast. Tripping and falling into the river I know I don't have time to leave. Getting on my knees, I look around for a tree I can climb and not be seen. Once I spot a tree I like, I run and climb to the top.

"I could of sworn I heard someone in the water," I hear a boy say. Looking over, I see the tributes form district one. I look farther down and see Cato and Clove close behind.

"Maybe you heard the bird," Glimmer points to the mockingjay, which staring at next to me. The other two get there and look around.

"No, Marvel is right someone was here," Clove says. Cato is on the ground looking at the sand I had been just moments before. I see he had a sword in his hand and a spear in the other. He kept his promise. Great, now I can't run if he found me.

"And I know who it was," he said getting up from the ground. The others look at him waiting for him to speak. It is now I see there is blood on their clothes. They must have finished moving their stuff from the cornucopia, where they finishes killing many children. I had missed the cannons. Great, how many are left?

"Who Cato?" Glimmer asks.

"It was lover boy's girlfriend, she is the only one who could have heard us and left," He tells the group. Now I'm Peeta's girlfriend, wow. He looks around the ground for any trace of me. I know the camera is on both of us right now. I act like I'm holding in a giggle to please the crowd.

"Which way, Cato?" Clove asks.

"Not sure, lets head back to camp, it will be dark by then." He tells the group. I watch them run off to the lake, where I think is where they set up camp. When they are out of view, I hop out of the tree.

"Tough luck Buddy, maybe next time, you will look up instead of down," I run off in the other direction, stay next to the river till dusk. My stomach needs food. I take my knife out and walk into the forest. Everything is alive. No one must have been over here yet; I climb a tree and wait for something to come by. While I wait, I pull out the rope. I don't want to lose the knife so I tie some of the rope on the knife. I see something move into my field of vision. It's a rabbit; I would have to cook it. I throw my knife and make contact with its head. I pull it back up to me and see the hit. Right in the eye, Katniss would be proud. I take it off the knife and wait some more. I want to have too much food then not enough. Another rabbit comes by and I pick it off.

I jump down from the tree and return to the beach. There I set a fire. It is full on dusk now; my smoke will be masked now. I finish gutting both Rabbits and put them on the fire. I might want to keep the Fur. So I place them nest to the fire as well, my best at tanning them at night. The Rabbits are done, so I take them off. I only eat a leg and wrap the rest in leaves I remember one of the instructors telling me these can help preserver food. I place the rest in my bag and put out the fire. It is getting real dark now, so I guess I would try and sleep. I don't trust the Gamemakers when it comes to the ground. I climb the same tree I used to hunt and try to find a good branch to sleep on.

I settle in on one of the top branches as the Capital seal appears in the sky. Then each face of the fallen tributes appear in the sky, eight. Eight had died, and they were all by those four tributes that where trying to find me. I need to stay on guard at all times with them. I must have not made much ground if they found where I was. I need to find away to kill them before they kill Peeta, or Peeta has to kill one of them. And with that I let myself drift off to sleep.


	6. Arena Day 2

**Thank you for reading. I like how the story is turning out. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HUNGER GAMES. **

I wake up a loud, bone shaking sound; which causes me to fall from my branch. It must be the cannon shot. Please not be Peeta. I get up off the ground and climb the tree again to the branch I chose to sleep on. Opening my pack, I eat a rabbit leg and put my pack. My hair is a mess, so I redo it and put the knife back in it and wrap the end of the rope to the pack. Then I jump to the ground. I walk over to the river and full my empty bottle and place an iodine drop in it. No one is around me, which may be good or bad. Today is the day I intend on killing one of the four that are hunting me. I walk up the river to follow where they went. It gets very hot quickly. I'm glad I don't have my jacket on.

Once I walk about four miles, I walk back into the trees. Part of me wonders how fast they are, because it took me some time to walk that far. I take my time walking, just taking in the smells and the noises. There are a lot of Mockingjays in this arena. One flies in front of me and watches me, as if waiting of something to mimic.

"Hello, do you want me to sing?" I ask it. In response it opens its mouth and shuts it again. What could I sing that won't give me away? What if I whistling? So I whistle out a three note tune. The bird gets it and whistles it out, it caches fast and the forest sounds with whistles of all different spots. This make me smile while I run off in the direction I was going.

I stop. There is a buzzing sound above me. I look up and see a bee hive. I listen again. Sure thing their Trackerjacker, dangerous little bees they are. I will no doubt use them later. I smirk as I walk around the surrounding trees. I don't see any more hives around. So I start walking again. Only ten minutes tell I hear a twig snap. I climb up a tree and jump to the next one and then the next one. I start to hear voices.

"That whistling had to come from over there, then they walked over here, see the foot prints." A female voice informs someone. Great! I got too carried away and now they are on my tail. Gale is probably mad at me now for stomping. I jump to the next tree and to the next tree. So there is distance between me and them. I know I'm on camera now. The Gamemakers are flipping back a forth for me and them. I decide to sit on one branch not to low, but low enough to see the kids and flip upside down. And guess who I see the four careers and someone else. I can't quite see his face. He is big though. I flip back straight and smirk for the camera. If Gale knows I didn't mean to lead them, he would try and kill me.

"Who was it?" another female voice asks. I hear some rustling above me. I Look up and smile.

"Hi Rue, long time no see," I tell her in a whisper. She looks down at me in fear. "Don't worry, don't you remember we are in an alliance?" I ask her while climbing up to her.

"Really?" she asks in a whisper. I nod. "Do you have a plan? They are not nice when they kill," I think for a moment. Then I nod.

"Do you have any berries or something?" I took my knife out of my hair and remove my pack and shoes.

"Yes, but what are you doing?" I hand her my stuff.

Taking my knife I cut small cuts in my pants and shirt. I made it look like I was attacked. I even made small scratches on my skin too. Rue just stares at me confused.

"Can I have the berries, red juices please?" She reaches into her pocket and hand me the red ones. I break them on my clothes and have them bleed all over them causing stains, deep red stains. I smirk. My cuts are bleeding well now. I can stick myself up later. To top it all off, I undo me hair and mess it up.

"You look like you were attacked," she whispers to me.

"That's the point, now I will lead them away from you, I need you to take care of our things, I will lead them back that way," I point to the way they are coming. "But before I do, I will give you my knife," I take my knife and cut a deep X into the trunk of the tree. "I will throw it here,"

"What? I'm lost, and what if you end up hitting me?" she asks scared.

"I won't, as long as you don't sit in front of this X," I tell her. "Now only leave if you must, and if you do, leave some marks in the tree in the opposite way you're going." She nods and I jump to the next tree.

As I land I look for another tree to jump to. Then I jump. I'm jumping away from the group and at angle. I start to cut a branch to the point it will snap if any weight is put on it. Then I throw the knife straight at the X I made in Rue's tree trunk. It hits spot on. I watch as Rue struggles to get it out. After I see she got it out, I jump away from the tree. I want to get them to that tree. I jump about twenty feet away from that tree, then I wait. The group takes their time to get over to Rue's tree. I am starting to be able to see the other boy… What? Peeta is the other one with them. Why is he with them? I can't worry about that right now. I need to get them away from Rue. She is important to me; she is just like Prim and Posey. I can't let her die.

Trying to make as much noise as possible, I hastily start jumping from tree to tree aiming for that tree with that weak branch. The plan is working. The group heard me and started to walk over my way. I get to that tree and missed judge it. I wanted to get to the branch right next to the weaken branch but get it instead. I fall from the tree with a thud. I first land on my bad foot then on my butt.

"Ouch," I yell in pain, on foot is now in so much more pain. I try to get up, but I can't. I feel a strong arm rap around me and pull me up. I know who it is, but I act scared. "What," I look over and see Peeta holding me up as well as the four others around me. The two from one are surprised still, while the girl from two is without emotion and Cato is smirking while holding the spear. I remove myself from Peeta and stand on my own, ignoring the pain. I bend down and breathe for a moment.

"Well, looks like I found you, like I promised, I have your spear." Cato tells me.

"No, you guys need to run, run as fast as you can, there is a …" I breathe "the Gamemakers are sending a…" I stop talking and make my face look like I am scared. Then I look behind me. "Did you hear that?" I ask. I look at Peeta and then at the others. Thinking it has been too long for me being around them, I start to run off back through the way they came.

As I expected, they follow. I can still out run them with my bad leg. They are all used to eating much. So they have more weight on them, I on the other hand, haven't. I can run with ease. I run so far that I can run up a tree and them not seeing me. It is more trouble with my foot, but I can do it. I get up and there is a mockingjay waiting for me.

"Hey, little guy," I say to it. It bobs its head at me. "Can you spread something for me, little guy?" it stays silent. "Ok, I need you to say… Over here,"

"Over here," it repeats me, same voice and everything. Then it flies off. I hear the group running over to my spot, so I jump from tree to tree. Moments later, the forest fills with my voice. I led them over to the tree with the nest I found earlier. Glimmer and Marvel are freaked, and Clove and Cato are getting pissed. Peeta is trying to hold is laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing, Lover Boy?" Cato snaps.

"I am not, Cato," He tells him. Cato turns and glares at him. "It just seems like something she would do,"

"I through you told us you were lying when you said that," Clove says with no emotion.

"So, doesn't mean I didn't spend time with her, she was a friend to me…" He drags out. Glimmer comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry bud, she has a crush on Cato anyway," she tells him. Cato laughs and Clove glares lowly. Seeing Glimmer with her hand on him makes me mad. I don't know what to think about the comment Clove says. So I don't try a dwell on it.

Another Mockingjay lands next to me and waits.

"I need more of you, can you get others?" I ask in a whisper. The bird whistles.

"Well, lover Boy, what would she do? You know her," Cato asks Peeta. I see him think. Please Peeta don't tell him anything…

"I don't know, she comes from a family that is actually smart, if there was anyone out of us that you need to watch out for, it is her, she is completely random and never straight forward, there were some rumors that her family is insane." He tells him. Thank God he didn't tell him anything about me and my brother. He might be able to be trusted.

I look over to the four birds that just appeared. I look at every one of them and tell them a name of one of the four down there, not including Peeta. And they fly off. Waiting for the Mockingjays to start, I watch the four.

"For some reason I don't believe you," Cato snarls and grabs Peeta's shirt and yanking him towards himself. "I can kill you right now, lover boy if you don't tell me the truth." With his other hand he pulls his sword out.

"I am fully aware of that Cato, but if you want Orchid, you have to keep me alive." Peeta says calmly. Cato cusses under his breath and lets him go. As if on cue, the Mockingjays start calling each of the careers.

"What the…" he turns around and looks for me, but I'm not in anyone line of sight. When no one is looking in my direction I jump to the next tree, one away from the hive. No one has heard it yet. I look at the branch that has the hive. It will need to be cut. I left my knife with Rue. I look to Clove because I remember her throwing knives at targets. She is good, but not as good as me, that is for sure. She has knives all over her. Some in her vest, which she got from the blood bath. Some stricken out of her hair and some strapped on to her legs, the ones in her hair in the easiest one to get.

I wait tell she is behind the tree looking for me. I climb onto the lowest concealed branch and crawl out to the end. She is right underneath me, so I need to be quiet. I reach down ever so slightly and gently grab the knife. I slide it up so softly. Getting it out of her hair, I move quickly and silently out of view. The knife is stained already. Gross! I climb over to the front of the tree, closest side to the hive. Everyone is off ten feet or so in all directions. All but Peeta, he is just standing in the middle of the trees. He is the closest to the hive, and to me.

"Peeta…" I whisper loud enough so only he can hear me. He doesn't. "Peeta…" I say louder. This time he hears me. He turns and looks at the tree I am in. I stick my hand out just enough so he can see. Peeta walks over to me and looks up. "Don't look up at me," I snap quietly. He instantly starts looking around.

"What…" he tries to speak, but I shush him.

"Don't talk, just listen," I watch him nod. "Now follow my word carefully, when I say run, you need to run, run that way," I point to the river. "And dive into the river, if you get hurt, take them out, soak in the water, but try to hide," I conceal myself in the tree again. He just slowly walks into the spot where he was before. I take this time to look around for the others.

"She is just screwing with us, let's get back to the Lover Boy, he has not been looking around, he knew it was a trick." Cato yells at the others. I take this time to jump to the tree with the hive. I climb over to the branch above the one with it. The Trackerjackers are not very active as they are in the forest around twelve. God thing to, I give me more time to cut the branch with my new knife. I flip upside down and start trying to cut the tree branch. The careers reach Peeta.

"Where is she? And what is she doing?" he grabs Peeta's shirt again.

"I don't what she is doing, I am being honest," Peeta held his hands up in there air, but remand clam. A grab the branch and cut the last part of the branch. It isn't that heavy, Rory is heavier.

"I think you're lying, you know where she is," Cato snaps and punches Peeta's face. How dare him! It is everything in me not to lose it. I wait for Peeta to get back up; he and I need to make a clear get away. Ouch! I have been stung. I watch him get up and hold his face. Good!

"Cato he is right! He has no idea what goes through my mind, my mind is too complex for his simple brain, I am a Hawthorne after all, and we are very smart," I say still concealed. "And Peeta, your betrayal is noticed, you better run before I get to you," I hint at him to run. I watch the four closes in on my tree; Glimmer is the closest to me. I drop the nest in her hands right as she sees me. My foot hurts too much and can't hold my weight any more. I slip and fall right in to the mess. I land on my good foot and catch myself. My body starts to hurt with the, oh so familiar, feeling and pain that comes from getting stung by Trackerjackers. I stand up straight and look around quickly. Cato and Clove are trying to run. Cato has his head turn towards me and watch with shock. I lot down and see my beloved bow and arrow on Glimmer, who is freaking out.

Yes, I feel the poison in my blood, but number one rule on getting stung by Trackerjackers is that you can't panic. The poison will travel faster is you do. Dumb Blond! I watch as she drops my choice weapon, in attempt to help herself. I just walk over grab them and walk back into the direction of Rue.

The poison moves fast, but I keep on moving. The hallucinations are starting to kick in fast. I can watch straight still so I keep moving, while putting on the quiver and bow. When everyone stills the shimmer, I stop. As I watch Caesar walk to me, I knew I need to stop.

"Oh my God, they are never this bad," I say as I lean against a tree. The hallucination laughs. "I guess the Gamemakers are pleased now, good." I speak aloud, as if Caesar could actually here. I look at my arm and see many stingers. I reach and rip out one out. Green, bad smelling liquid flows out. That's a good sign, I guess. I processed to rip out one by one. Some are deep in my arm. I have a thought about using my knife and cut some out, but decide against it. I don't want an infection. I finish one arm and move to the other. I am getting light headed from the smell. I take off my shirt and shove some of it into one of my pockets. There are some stingers that are on my torso. I need to take them out as soon as possible.

"That was good planning you did there, Orchid," great, now my hallucination is talking with me.

"Stop, I know you are not there, now leave me alone," I tell it. I rip another one out. It is as long as my pinky finger. "Ouch!" I seethed out. I get all of the stingers out that is can get. So I get off the ground, I don't even remember sitting down. I know I need to get back to Rue, but the world is spinning.

I hear screaming.

"It must be Glimmer, she never left the tree, I guess that is one down, three more to go," I say as I continue to walk to Rue. The hallucination of Caesar follows. "Caesar, I think you would be like to know I don't like you following me, now leaves me alone," With that he leaves. Good, I don't need to worry about him and all his shimmering.

After a while of screaming, it ceases. The cannon sign her death, and again I fall on the ground because of it. Putting my hands in front of me I try to push up, but I can't. I roll over onto my back and sit up, which was easier of me. My foot is throbbing with pain. I can see it has swollen a lot, but I have to keep moving. Putting weight on my other foot, I slowly start walking. I look around for something to use as a walking stick. There isn't anything that can help. My head starts to pound. I don't know where I am any more.

"Rue! Rue! Where are you?" I say in hope I am near her. As if on cue she drops down from a tree in front of me.

"Orchid! You're alive," she goes to hug me, but she sees the green and me limping. She instead helps me walk over to the tree.

"Yes I am alive, but I got stung by Trackerjackers," I tell her. She looks me over and sees some on my back.

"Did you just stand there and let yourself get stung? You got a lot on your back," she pauses and starts to pull them out. "Couldn't you feel them?"

"Yeah, but if I would have ran off, or even reacted, the poison would have traveled faster, I am barely into the hallucination, I just told Caesar to leave me alone." I tell her as she rips out three stingers. I bit my lip as she continues to work.

"Who was it?" she asks me after sometime.

"Which one? The one who died was Glimmer," I tell her. "She died from being stung to death," I pause, "She was freaking out as I stood there watching her, I grabbed these," I held up the bow and arrows. "And somehow I was able to get a knife off of Clove."

"Wow, good job," Rue tells me, "What do you mean which one?"

"Peeta was with them," I tell her in a low voice.

"I'm sorry," she tells me. There is silence for the rest of the time she work on removing my stingers. She works on my legs then on my head and neck. The pain is too high, but I dare not show it.

Rue backs off and walks into the forest. I didn't hear what she said right before leaving. I just lie on the tree and wait for her to return. I hear a scream, it is all too familiar. It is Posey's. I look from the left at to the right, but can't see anything. She screams again and again. I try to get up to no avail. If feel like I have a ton of bricks on me. I just have to listen to her scream. I then hear Rory's and Vick's screams add in. It is too painful to hear them scream.

"They are not really here, it is just the poison, not them, and the poison is meant to make the fear over react." I tell myself. That is right when I hear Gale scream for my help. He rarely screams and never for me to help him. I try and get up again, but can't.

I feel my arms being griped to the tree and me being trapped. I can't move. Every time I try I feel electricity shock me. Just like one of the times I ran into the fence during its rare times it is on, but worse. It doesn't stop. I am forced to listen to the screams and the calls for help and not allowed to move. I feel the sweat fall from my forehead as I hear them and feel the shocking of electricity from it. I know it isn't real, but it hurts so badly.

"Orchid!" I hear Rue's voice, but can't see her.

"Sorry Rue, the hallucination are too great, can't really see you right now," I seethe out through me teeth.

"Ok, I will make sure you are ok," She tells me in her soft voice.

"There is cooked rabbit in my bag, eat some," I tell her as another shock of electricity runs through me.

"Are you sure?" She asks me. I still can't see her.

"Yes," I need to pause, talking hurts so much. "Eat as much as you want, when I start feeling better, I will hunt with I start feeling better, right now I will just sit and chill," I tell her. I feel coldness hit me but I ignore it. It happens a lot more times before I pass out. The dreams are too much for me.

I am running through the woods back home with my knife in hand. I see something lying on the ground ahead of me. I run up and stop before it. It is Gale. He is on the ground with a wound in his stomach. His blood is all over the ground.

"Gale, what happen?" I ask I see he is alive. He opens his eyes when he hears me. His eyes look accusing.

"Are you stupid?" He huffs out with pain in his voice. I look around him; there is a lot of blood. Then I see it. It is a knife in his hand and it is covered in his blood. "You always had great aim, I never doubted that, but you actually using it on me, that I never believed, but I guess because you're a Hawthorne, you can do anything you put your mind too." He breathes his last breathe. I started to shake. He just said I killed him.

I scream myself awake. It is still daylight. I can't see Rue, but I can hear her.

"Orchid, are you ok?" her voice seems soothing. I feel the coolness again hit my skin.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare," I tell her.

"You sure I saw you thrashing in you sleep," she says. If I knew whether or not we were on camera, I would tell her.

"Yeah, I am fine, just the poison," I am glad I didn't scream. "What day is it?" I need know who long I been under. We need to keep moving, but I can't move right now.

"It has only been three hours, you should still be in nightmare land, with that many stings you should be out for a couple of days, a week at the least," I don't like that conclusion.

"Well, let's cut that down to two days shall we?" I say and then try moving, I can't.

"I don't know if that will work," she tells me gently.

"Hawthornes can do anything they put their mind too, I will beat this fast," I tell her. That stops me. That is what Gale told me before he died. Orchid, you must remember that you are under the effects of the poison, I tell myself.

The coolness stops coming. It is all over my body and it feels comforting to me. I let it take over me and fall asleep again. I feel all the pain in my body: my foot, the cuts I caused to myself, and the stingers and what they bring. It is all dark around me. I start to lose it when I hear all the screaming again, but this time I know what they are being caused by, or who is causing them to feel pain. I am causing them pain, I am taking my hands, my knife or whatever means possible, to cause them pain.

The capital did a great job making this poison. It is working very well. I am losing it and fast.


	7. Arena day 3

The nightmares get worse and worse as the hours pass. Show far I watched Vick, Rory and my mother die by my hands. Now I hear the scream of Posey as dying as I watch. None of it is pleasant. My mind wonders to Glimmer and how her body looked when I took the bow. Her body was swelling up. The once size four girl was now the size of the tree trunk. That was four times her size. Her body was turning green because each time a Trackerjacker stung; it pushes out another stinger over so the green poison can drip out. Her screams return to me as I watch her body swell. Her body gets to big that the skin can hold it any more. I close my eyes as her last scream rings through the dark vast space.

"Orchid!" Rue wakes me up, for this I am glad. I can't see her but I can feel the coolness that comes with her.

"Hey, thanks," I thank her.

"Your body was acting weird, again, here drink so water," she tell me. I feel something touch my lips. So I open my mouth to take the water. It is very cool and refreshing. I still can't move without being shocked, but the water is worth it.

"Tell me how long have I been out?" I ask her after I swallow.

"About a day and a half, why?"

"Cause I am getting up now," I tell her. I move my hand to the ground to push myself up. The pain amplifies, but I just grit my teeth and push myself up

"No, you can't, Orchid sit," Rue tries to tell me what to do, but it only pushes me to move on. I can't handle the pain. Part of me thinks if I push through it, I could get over anything. I slowly move my legs to be able to put wait on them. It takes a little bit, but I get it done. Now, I need to push up on my legs. I am getting shocked over and over again. so I shut my eyes and finish pushing up.

"Rue, your sweet, but I can do anything I put my mind to," I tell her as I stand up straight. "This pain isn't here, it is all in my mind and I can overcome it, correction, I am over coming it," I tell her. My vision starts to return to me, I see everything that is around me and not what my mind wants too. Rue stands in front of me with her mouth gaping. "I am a Hawthorne, what don't people get, By the way is can see you, now."

"You shouldn't be able to stand," she tells me and I just laugh.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things, but I still do them anyway," I look around and find my pack was nest to my little spot. I kneel down with great effort. There is some rabbit left. I take it and eat some. I feel the grease and meat slid down my throat, when I thank Gale for teaching me how to hunt and preserve my food.

"How are you feeling?" she asks as she watches me eat.

"Like I am being electrocuted and thrown into horror film every other hour, other than that, I am fine," I add while shoving the rest of the meat of the leg in my mouth. Rue gives a shaky laugh. "It was meant to be funny Rue, I have been stung before and electrocuted before, so it is ok,"

"Really?" she asks. I lean on the other side of the tree.

"Yeah, there was a branch that was hanging on the fence that had a hive on it, I was stupid enough to knock it down, and then the electricity was from me running into the eclectic fence while playing tag with Peeta… " on saying his name, my mood flips from being ok, to upset. "Has there been any other death?"

"Yes, but it wasn't the three or him," she tells me. I glad for both. I want to make sure I talk with Peeta and find out why he was with them. The others I want to watch them go down.

"Good… now I need to you to go and get more water, I am thirsty, plus I will hunt around here for rabbit so we can cook it at dusk.

"Ok," she hands me my knife and bow and arrow.

"The rope too, I need to be able to get the knives and or arrow back without effort," I tell her. She hands me the rope.

"Makes since, I'll be back," she tells me after grabbing our bottles and the iodine. Then she runs off.

I remain there. After I get the rope on the knife, I listen for anything. I still here the screaming, but lesser now that I am standing, then I hear it, the rustling of the leaves. I turn to the rustling and see a rabbit enter in her target range. I aim and let the knife fly. It hit its target. I yank the rope over to me. Taking the rabbit, I gut it and skin it. Saving the skin for latter, I place both that meat and the skin on my pack. Then I resume waiting for another one.

Now that I am doing something, I have gotten use to the pain. Like my foot, I learn to deal with it. I have gotten three rabbits now. I think that is enough. I move over and try walking around. I hear the screams every so often. I am can control my mind, it is mine. Hearing the screams over and over make them sound like a broken record. I start to hear to the different things that prove they are not my family. It is just something the capital way to try and get you freaked out.

"Orchid, I'm back," I hear Rue coming closer.

"Hey, I am on the other side of the tree," I tell her. She smiles when she sees me still up and about. I take my bottle from her.

"Has it been a half hour yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, it took me twenty-five minutes to get back here, at the river I thought I hear someone so I went farther down." She explains to me, but I just chugged the water from the bottle.

"Ok, I was just going to drink it anyway," I tell her when I finish. Pointing to the pile of meat, I speck again. "I got dinner, breakfast, lunch and dinner, for tomorrow," I tell her.

"Are you sure you can get up and move around, you have a lot of poison in you right now?" she asks me ask she picks some leaves around a tree.

"Don't know, don't care," I tell her, I start to smell something nasty. Smelling myself, my thoughts were confirmed. I stink from sweat and poison. "I hope soon, because I need a bath," I watch as Rue giggles and throws the leaves into her mouth to chew. "I hope I am hallucinating again, because I just saw you throw random leaves into your mouth," she spits the chewed up leaves into her hand.

"Theses leaves are taking care of your stings, here," she tells me, right before slapping the wad of chewed up leaves on the my arm. That is gross, but I guess it makes scene. I watch as she does this over and over again.

"Thanks, I owe you one," I tell her.

"No, this is the very least I can do, you fed me and kept the careers away, even pushing Peeta away just from me," she corrects me. Hearing Peeta's name, the smile on my face leaves.

"Did you see him there at all? I told him to go to the river," I ask her in a low voice.

"No, but it might have been him that scared me off," she places a hand on my back. I don't know what to think. I hallucinated many times of him dying; those ones were the hardest for me.

"Yeah sure," I want to change the subject. "I am in no shape for travel, but I need to get rid of the careers," I tell her.

"Their camped at the lake by the cornucopia," her mood changes to a one of delight, maybe because she can help.

"I need to know their normal patterns, the best plan of action is stealth," I think aloud.

"Well, I could run there and watch them," Rue suggests to me. She is very willing to help, just like Posey and Prim. I look the other way I don't want to see either one of their faces.

"How can you see at night?" I ask her.

"Very well, I had to sometimes stay up and work or take care of my little siblings," she informs me with little pain. It is my turn to comfort her.

"Rue, tell me about you family, I didn't know you had family," I watch as a smile appears on her face as she looks down.

"I'm the oldest of six, I am so tiny, I can climb out to the top of the trees and collect apples," She said within that smile. "At the end of the day I would whistle this four note tune, the Mockingjays would sing it and tell the other workers the day was done, the mockingjay pin is how I knew I was safe with you in here," she starts to from tears in her eyes, so I put my hand on her shoulder. I know we are not on camera right now. The Capital doesn't want the other districts knowing of life in other places. She whistles for me the notes. The forest wakes up in a lively course.

"Beautiful,"

"Music is very important to me, when my little siblings get scared or something, I would sing to them," I listen to her talk about her family and her life. "What about you and your life?" she asks as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I am the second oldest of five, the youngest and I are the only girls," I pause; I can't really openly tell her about hunting, everything gets taped. I don't want my brother and Katniss in trouble. So I lean over and whisper it in her ear very quietly. She just laughs. "I am with them, at school are with Peeta, doing who knows what," I laugh with her.

"You and Peeta must be very close," she says in the mist of her laughing fit. She has no idea I had stopped.

"Yes we are… I don't think it is fair for him and I…" and this would be the time to cry, if I could. I told myself I had a job and that doesn't include crying. I look around us. It is dusk. Time flew. "Time to set the fire, could you get me wood, I want to try setting a fire," she moves to the pile she made while ago.

I get on going and I put the rabbit on to cook. She sees the pelts and asks what they are for.

"I have some so I can make something if I need to."

"Ok, now what do you want me to do with the careers?" she wants to talk about the plan, that I haven't made yet.

"Well, we need to find out about their routine," I tell her. "If we know that, then we can plan an attack on them, maybe steal stuff while we are at it," she listens as I explain why I need her to go out.

"So to night you want me to leave?"

"If you want or morning, I will be fine if I have wood, I can take it easy on my water so you can take the iodine, there is plenty of rabbit for you for two days, then you can get berries too, I think I can handle the rabbit just fine,"

"Ok, I will go for two days then come back, but you need to have the leaves applied every few hours," she points to the plant she chewed up earlier.

"Gross," is all I can comment. I start to smell the fully cooked meat. Picking it up and slicing it to make sure, I give her a leg. "Done," she digs in. As for myself, I separate her portion out for her. Then I take out all the bones and cut her pieces small. A force of habit, I guess. I do it for Posey all the time. I pack it up in a dried fur and give her the bundle.

"Thanks," she says with a mouth full. I then dig into my leg.

"Tomorrow you can leave, I want to enjoy my first night awake with my ally," I tell her with a giggle.

"Ok, but before hand, I need to reapply your leaves," she says with a laugh. I fake shivering.

"GROSS,"


	8. Arena day 4

**Disclaimer: i Don't own anything. Since this one is short, I have updated twice today.**

I wake up today and Rue had left. Sad, I would have loved to see her off. Oh well. I eat a leg of rabbit and look around. I am still having problems with the poison, last night was brutal. The dreams were the same, but more violent. A wind blows, and it is very refreshing, a change from the heat. I have taken off my shirt already and I am in the tank top and pants rolled up to my knees. My hair is messed up in a bun.

A rabbit crosses my vision and I kill with my knife on the rope. I gut it and put it to the side. The long grass next to me rustles in the wind. I pull some and start playing with them. When my father was alive, he taught me how to weave grass together. So that is what I do all day. It does a good job distracting me. The poison tries to get me to believe that my family is here and trying to talk to me.

"Gale, you are not here, you are at school right now, I don't want to see you or Vick or Rory," I respond to what I see, it helps them leave my vision. They return several times with my mother, Posey and them sometimes my father, seeing him hurts.

"Hey, can you leave? I want to sit here and weave, if you don't mind, I don't want to watch you die, I was already there for that," I tell my father. There are two cannon shots today. I know neither is for Rue, she is great at stealth. By the time dust falls, I have made a basket that has straps. It is about two feet deep and a foot wide. Dang, I spent all day on this thing. I kneel down and make a fire, it only take three minutes to do so. I cook up the rabbit I had killed today and try and tan the hides more.

"I am so bored, I miss Rue," I say aloud.

Rue POV

I sit on a branch closest to the Careers camp. I have been making mental notes on what they do. So far they take turns hunting and sleeping during the day. They set up all the supplies from the cornucopia in a pile. Around the pile are dirt mounds around it. The male from three is here as well. Marvel looked at the mounds and yelled back at the male from three and ask him for help. He must have done something and the mounds cover it.

It must have been a lazy day today, I heard Cato say it is all most night and everyone should eat before they hunt. They have a fire going now, so they can cook their food. All of them have their weapons and these sunglasses type thing, I think it might help them in the dark. Cato almost sat on one and he yelled at Marvel for setting them down.

The Anthems plays and we all look up to the sky. There, the pictures of the kills today show. Neither one are Orchid, I'm glad. She is defenseless right now, even when she doesn't know it.

"Today was boring, we didn't kill anyone that put up a fight," Cato wines before eating some jerky.

"Are we the only ones in the game? No one else killed today," Cloves comments.

"I bet the lover boy's girlfriend might be still dealing with the strings like us," Marvel said.

"She was stung over and over, I beat she is still out right now, such a weak girl, I have no idea how she got an eleven," Clove adds.

"No, I think she is just staying low to make us think she is that bad, do you remember her just stood there taking the stings and acting like it was no big deal, I have a feeling she has been stung before," Cato corrects his fellow tribute.

"I can see that as a possibility, but that would mean she had to deal with a lot of the stings to get used to it," She comment. Her tone is like one of uncaring. They have no idea who Orchid is, do they. I know that she can handle some, but not anymore.

"Let's finish up, I want to get hunting in two minutes," Cato tells the two around the fire. "Three, I want you to stay here and guard camp, if you fail, I will kill you when I get back," he threatens the boy from district three. He nods and grabs a spear next to him.

"I will,"

"Good," Cato grabs three sets of sun glasses. "Here, I don't want these lost," he hands them to the other two careers.

"What are these?" Marvel asks. Cato snickers.

"They are the only thing keeping me from killing you right now,"

"These are night glasses, they help you see in the dark, put yours on and look around," Clove explains as if she is bored. This is my cue to climb farther up into the tree. I don't want to be caught here without Orchid.

"Wow, it looks like dusk with these on," Marvel sighs.


	9. Arena Day 6

**This is the other chapter. It flows better this way, i think. R&R**

Posey slumps over in front of me. Her blood all over me and my knife because I had stabbed my knife into her stomach and dragged upward. This Posey isn't the little girl that I know now. No, this Posey is older, much older maybe her late teens. She just uttered words I couldn't believe I heard. I don't remember what the words were that caused my dream self to take out the knife I carry with me at all times. I just know it made me feel upset, that I failed in keeping her safe. It tares at my inside just looking at her body, striving for air, the will to live, because of me, because I couldn't keep my anger under control. I drop the knife in my hand and kneeled over my dying sister. I have control over my body finally. For the first time, I can will my body to do what I want it to do. I roll her body over so she is on her back. I stare hopelessly into her eyes.

"I will never hurt you again," are the words I utter. The scene before me changes. Instead of me killing her, it is a man all too familiar to me, and everyone in Panem, President Snow. Instead of blood on me alone, there is some on him. There is no knife this time. In the place of the knife is a single rose. A pure white rose stabbed into her stomach. On some petals are light droplets of blood. I place my hand under her head and I glare at the man before me. "Correction, I will never let anyone touch you ever, I will die before he or anyone else touches you," I vow to my dying sister.

"Orchid? Wake up! Wake up! The forest is one fire!" Rue's voice rips through my dream like a blaze of fire. My eyes open up and there is smoke all around us.

"Oh my God! Rue, you ok?"I yell as I jump up to my feet. I rush to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes I am fine, but we need to leave right now," Rue tells me in her quiet voice. I nod at her and turn to the tree. I had put my pack and everything else into the basket, I made two days ago, yesterday. I didn't do anything yesterday other than sleep. Lastly I put the bow on like my quiver.

"Now let's go, aim for the river and go up towards the cornucopia," Orchid tells her ally and runs off.

The fire and the smoke distort everything in my path. The smoke covers like a blanket that I can't seem to find a way out of. I forgot my ankle was bad, until the pain started to shock me entire body everything I tried walking. The cuts I gave myself right before the hive incident hasn't healed up yet and so haven't the stinger holes. Trees start to fall left and right. I have to duck and climb over the fallen trees in order to get to where I told Rue to met.

I am in the middle of jumping when a torched branch falls on me. My jacket and my pants go up in flames. I drop on the ground and try to beat out the fire, but it doesn't work. So I rip off my jacket and rip my pant legs off and run again. My jacket and pants are the only thing keeping me warm at night, and I just lost both of them. I make it the edge of the river. Where of course, there is a wall of fire blocking my way over.

So I run along it to find a way over. I see Rue jumping from tree to tree along my side of the river. I can see it hit before she can. A fire ball ignites the tree she just landed in.

"Rue, jump down," I call out to her. She looks like she had just been caught on fire too, and she is panicking. So I do what any sensible person would do. Climb the burning tree to save my friend. The smoke is toxic up here, but I don't have my jacket anymore to cover my mouth. So I push on. The higher I get the hotter it becomes. I finally reach her. She is freaking out.

"Orchid, please just go," She begs me. I look around her. Her leg is caught under a fallen tree branch. I kick if off of her and throw her over my shoulders. At that very moment another fire ball hits the tree, and the back of my head. She and I are thrown out of the trees. I drop her on the ground and try to put out the flame that has just engulfed my hair. She gets up and pulls me along the river's edge. "Come on, you saved me, now I won't let you burn," she shouts to my over the roaring of the flames.

She somehow finds a way to get into the river. She removes my basket and pushes me head first. Then she jumps in. I get back to the surface and take a breath of clean air. Hearing a stampede of feet, I swim over to Rue.

"Get down, I hear people," she hides and I get to the shore and dig for my knife. Then I remember that I have a bow. Removing it from my body, I string it and stand up. Just as I thought, it is the three careers that come barreling through the woods. I aim at Cato and smirk. Marvel looks at me stunned. Clove doesn't seem to care. And Cato laughs.

"Wow, didn't really expect to have our battle here, and after that fight," he tells me. he steps forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, I have prefect aim and I am very fast at loading," I threaten him. His smile drops.

"I thought you said you were good at spears? Did you lie?"

"That is not important, what is important is that this isn't the time to face off, when we go at it, we need more space for it," I tell him. I am not really able to fight right now, due to all the burns and wounds that I am still nursing. But I'm going to fake it and if needed I will take one of them out right now.

"Now you're willing to admit you can fight, I thought you said there was no competition against you and I," He comments.

"Yes, I did say that, but if you're willing to find out, it will have to be later, right now you and I look winded, if you return to your campsite, I will be more than willing to go against you on your terms, I would rather fight you when we are both in top condition, but if you like we can right now?" I try to manipulate. It works with my brothers it should work with him and his men. Cato takes some time and think.

"I think she is just scared, or too weak to fight," Clove snaps at her fellow tribute.

"Or she could be protecting someone?" Marvel comments.

"Maybe, Clove is right, maybe Marvel is right, maybe they are both right, but you did say you were looking forward to our fight, you can only ensure it will be perfect and the most anticipated fight of these games, if you postpone," I tell Cato. My bow is still aimed at his heart. "Any wrong move and I can take you all out in seconds flat,"

"You're lying, it took Glimmer a minute to load an arrow, and she practiced in the training center, you didn't not had did you get so good at it while dealing with those Trackerjacker stings?" Clove doesn't believe me. so to prove to her that I could, I shoot my arrow right above her head and then reload in seconds. And had it aimed back at Cato.

"What the Hell?" this is the second time I saw her cold exterior change, this time to rage and confusion. She pulled out her knife and aims it at me.

"I wouldn't do that; I can kill you just as fast as it took to shoot that arrow above your head, than that would cause me just to shoot you all," I smirk as she put her knife away. "And by the way, I had two days and a half the work with the bow; I am a fast learner,"

"Fine, we will postpone this brawl," Cato announces to everyone. "Until next time, twelve, tell your boyfriend that I will kill him after I make him watch you die,"

"Sure, I'll tell him hi, but not the other half, cause it we won't know till we meet again, now leave," I retort. He just laughs and walks off. I can see his fatigue all over him. He also has a bad burn on his right arm. Cato is in no condition to fight with me and he knows it. They leave and are out of sight before I take down my guard. My body feels like it is on fire. I fall into the water and welcome the coolness.

"Thank you so very much, you saved me again," Rue pops up out of nowhere.

"You're welcome, you're my ally after all, I can't let you die on me," I whisper to her as I try to get my whole body into the water.

"Yes you can, but you didn't is the thing," She tells me.

"Oh, shut up, your making me sound all caring and stuff, I will kill you if you continue to do that," I warn her, but she just laughs.

"You wouldn't let you some of your hair burn if you didn't," She comments. this make me pull my hair out it's pony tail and look at it.

"Oh My God!" I shriek. Most of it has burned off. About two to three feet have burned. My hair is now shoulder length. "Dang! I lost the bet with Posey," I say as I get up and out of the water. My burns start to hurt more. I look at my burns. My whole right arm is burned badly and so is my right leg. I walk over to my basket and pull out my knife.

"What are you doing, Orchid?" Rue has some uneasiness in her voice.

"Don't worry, I am not killing myself, I am just cutting the burnt ends off, it makes my smell bad," I tell her. Grabbing my hair in my left hand, I take my knife in my right. In one quick motion, I cut off some of my hair. I look at my hair and sigh. "You win Posey, I cut my hair, Grille," I hold up the hair in my show it off.

"What are you doing?" Rue looks at me strangely.

"I am showing off my hair to Posey, they should have pulled her out of class to see me talk with Cato and them, my district does that to us when we are on the screen and something is going on," She nods.

"They do that for us too," Rue comments to me. I put my knife back and pull out two servings of rabbit.

"Here, eat up, we need to move, then talk about what we are going to do," I tell her. She takes her piece and eats some.

"But I can't really move out of the water, it is too painful," she informs me. I nod and finish my rabbit.

"Ok, get on the shore and let me take a look," I command her. Her eyes bug out for a moment, but then she starts moving. I reach into my basket to grab my pack. I want to see if there is anything for burns. There isn't anything that can help. I shut it and put it back into the basket. "Nothing," I mumble to myself. I take my knife and get it wet.

"What are you going to do with the knife?" she asks me in a low whisper. Ignoring her, I look at her burns. Her shoulders and neck are badly burned. Even her feet are burned, but not as bad as her shoulders. I put the knife down on a rock and look in my bag. Only thing I can find is rope.

"Bite down as hard as you can, I don't want to hear you screaming," I tell her. She does as I tell her. This is going to hurt. I pick up my knife and start to cut off the sleeves of her jacket. She didn't get a chance to take it off before it burn into her skin. I see tears from into her eyes as I cut away and pull dead skin off of her shoulders. Blood starts to run. "Close your eyes," I tell her quietly. I pull the rest of the fabric off of her burns. I pick up her bottle she has hanging off of her waist and make her drink it.

"Thank you," she whispers to me.

"I just don't want to hear you whining about infection and how bad it hurts," I retorted. She laughs at my attempt to be careless.

"You should make sure you have all your fabric out," she comments. So I look at my right leg and check it. No, nothing in to that I can rip or cut out.

"No, I got my pants and jacket off before it really did anything," I inform her. She nods.

"Then shall we move?" I don't want to, but I get up and put everything back on and walk to the other side of the river and walks into the thick woods with Rue in tow. I let Rue pick where she wants to stop. She just happens to pick the tallest tree around.

"How are you going to climb the tree? You have burned your shoulders," I ask her.

"It's not that bad anymore, so I can do it," she tells me. Then she climbs the tree. "Are you coming?" Dang! Now how am I going to get up there? I start to climb and my body freaks out, but I don't let it show. "You ok, I thought you could climb faster than that,"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a lot more weight this time," I lied to Rue. I take off my basket and hang it off a branch above us.

"Ok, so do you want to know about their routine?" she asks me. I give her a look as if to ask if she was really asking me that. "Well, the boy from three is staying with them, I think he help them protect the supplies, there are a lot of dirt mounds around their pile," she first tells me.

"I take it Peeta isn't there?"

"Yeah, he wasn't, Cato did laugh about how he stabbed him in the leg before leaving him," Rue tells me. My heart drops. He is out here somewhere and he is slowly dying.

"Oh," I whisper.

"Anyway, they get up and eat, some leave to hunt and others sleep, they take turns at this till night, then they all hunt, they have these night glasses things that help them see at night,"

"Weird," I comment. Rue then explains about what they did, but in more detail. I can't focus at all. All the pain I'm in makes me sweat more than what the heat makes me.

"Ok you sure your fine? You're sweating badly," she tells me. I brush her off and lay down on the branch I am on.

"Stop it, why show you care anyway? you should be planning on how to kill me," after I say this, the cannon fires. I look at Rue and she looks at me. We both break out in laughter because of the timing. I look at her as we laugh. There is a sharp stinging pain on my leg, and then it cools down. I hear Rue squeal. I look at my leg to see a parachute had landed on my leg. Picking it up I read the not on the top. "Apply generously," I nod and open it up. The smell of medicine filled the air.

"It is burn cream," Rue exclaims. I start to lather some on her shoulder and neck. "That feels good," when that is done, I let her grab some to work on her feet. I lather my leg up with the medicine and then my arm. It instantly cools my burns. So I put it on some of my cuts and stings. It works as well. Without thinking I put some on my ankle to see if it would work. No, sadly it doesn't.

"Do you need more?" I ask her.

"Nope, I'm good," is her reply. I close to cream and wrap the parachute up and put it in my bag.

"Thank you Haymitch! Good timing!" I thank him, hopefully he can see me. "Oh, and thank you to who ever paid for it," I add. I don't want to spend my money on someone and have them not be thankful."

"How are your stings?" Rue asks me.

"Well, I am done with all of it; you woke me from my last nightmare this morning," I am truthful with her.

"Good, they were thinking you could have been staying low or something," She informs me.

"Didn't they see me get stung over and over again?" I ask myself more than her. "They must not know how to put two and two together," I sigh.

"No, Clove brought up you were weak and where killing yourself," I laugh a little at this.

"True, just standing there was killing me, but I can handle it," I joke quietly. She looks at me with more concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asks while putting her hand on my shoulder. I don't know what to say.

"Well, you said Peeta has an injury and I don't know where to find him," I whisper to Rue. She pulls me into a hug. Peeta may like me, and told me on live telsivion, but he will always be really close to me…

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will find him, or you don't have be around when…" she dragged off the part, but I understand.

"I don't want to think about that," my body shakes for a moment. "He and I grow up together; he is the closest person to me, other than Gale and Posey," I tell her as I retreat away from her grasp.

"Sorry, about that," Rue tells me. I just nod. "You should drink some water, you look tried," I nod and get my water from my basket.

"Thanks, I think we should nap," I tell her before drinking some water. She climbs up and looks up at the sky.

"It looks like five-ish, maybe for the rest of the night?" she suggests. I nod and finish off my water.

"Sure, girlie,"


	10. Arena day 7

**Sorry for not getting this out sooner. I didn't want to write this chapter. It was too painful to write. Plus I just sprained my left wrist, or jammed it. Not really sure. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HUNGER GAMES**

Seven days into the game, sixteen out of twenty four are dead. Rue told me last night four had died in the fire yesterday. That means only eight are left, Marvel form district one, the two from district two, the one from three, Foxface who is from district five, Rue and Thresh, and Peeta and I. I wish I knew where Peeta is. I might be able to help him and his wound.

Today is very hot, even with the short shorts I made out of my pants, thank to the fire. Last night was freezing. I climb to the top of the tree to look around. All I see is trees. Climbing back down, I see Rue is still asleep. It looks like it is about seven in the morning. So I wake her up.

"Rue, wake up," She stirs and lifts her head up.

"What?" her voice sounds so sleepy. It reminds her of Posey.

"Time to wake up, I want to get some berries and you're the best at them," I tell her.

"Ok Orchid, I'm up," Rue sits up on the branch and stretches.

"Good," I reach up into my basket and get two servings of rabbit. "I am getting tired of meat all the time," I hand her some and we eat.

"You really made a basket," Rue comments.

"I had time, not like I was doing much else, I thought I should make something that could help, and it did," I tell her. She laughs.

"It is the first time I ever heard of a tribute ever making a basket during the games, you truly have what it takes to win," she tells me. she says it happily and she truly means it.

"Thanks, but without you giving me the time to do it I wouldn't have made one," I reply.

"I am sure you would have been able to do both if you weren't stung," she counters. We finish eating and get ready to leave. "How are your burns?" she asks.

"Fine, don't worry about them," I tell her. I really don't want to think about the pain that I am in. Rue knows it too, but doesn't push it, thankfully. We jump down and start walking away from the tree and the river. A lot of wildlife is over here.

"Oh look over here," Rue leads me over to a bush. The berries look very familiar. I reach out and pick some. "Don't eat them!" she shouts and slaps my hand. "These are Night lock, poisonous,"

"Rue I wasn't going to eat them, I thought they were bad," I laugh at her worry. "I just want to keep some on me, just in case,"

"Why?"

"Don't know, just want to," I set my basket on the ground and move stuff out of it. At the bottom is the pack with the first aid kit. I open it and move everything out of it. Putting some berries in the case, I keep them safe from easy consumption. I put the first aid supplies in a fur skin.

"Alright, we can use the furs to carry the berries," Rue takes the rest of them and unfolds them. "Good tanning job,"

"When you were gone I had them out in the hot sun," I explain to her as I put everything back in the basket, organized. "Now, you lead the way,"

"Ok, I will head this way," she points to her left. "And you should go that way," to her right.

"Why? What if you get into trouble?" I ask her. I don't want to leave her and have her trip and hut herself.

"Well…" she thinks.

"I don't want to leave you side unless you give me a good reason too," I tell her.

"I can handle myself, Orchid, I won't hurt myself, if I need you I will call for help," Rue promises. I still don't want to leave her.

"I don't think it is smart if you leave my side," I tell her.

"I should be fine, not like I am going to trip and hurt my ankle," she tells me with a laugh. I know she didn't mean it, but it sounds like she just called me weak or clumsy.

"I don't want to leave your side, I have a bad feeling about it," I confess.

"Don't worry, we will cover more ground this way; be back in an hour?" she asks. I nod and she runs off to her left. I shake my head at her. I know she means well and wants to help me in any way she can.

"Girl, please don't get hurt," I whisper before I set out on my own job of berry picking. Another reason why she needed to stay with me is if I don't know the berries here. She would be able to help me.

Hearing some leaves crunching I set down my basket and get my bow ready. I have no idea what is on this side of the river and I don't want to be unprepared. It is just a rabbit. Sick of it, I don't shot it. Instead, I put my basket back on and continue to walk and look for berries, but ready to shoot at all times. I get lots of berries that in know. I even found strawberries. That is the bush I pick clean. I find another bush and eat most of its berries. I love these berries. juice is all over my mouth now, so I wipe it clean with my arm.

I hear my name being called out, it would have been too faint for most people, but I have a hunters ear. I know who and what is going on. I put my bow away as I run to her. Pulling out my knives is not too hard to do when my adrenaline is pumping through my veins as I hear the screams get louder and louder. I reach a field when I see what I dreaded.

Rue is on the ground with a spear in her gut and bright, red blood all around her. It seems like I am caught in another dream, as I look over and see the cause of her grief, Marvel. He doesn't see me yet because I am in the tree line. I walk out what seems to be to slow for me. he reaches her and laughs.

"You really think someone will come and save you, I am very surprised that you lived this long," he comments. I hear her cough. I barley can control myself as my arm moves to get ready to throw.

"You are so stupid! You think taunting her and letting her die slowly and in pain is funny," I shout at him. I didn't even tell myself to do so. he turns quickly and is shocked at what he sees.

"Orchid, you up, I thought you would be down," his voice is very shaky.

"No, now you will die!" my voice seems unattached. He laughs.

"You think you can hit me from that far with your little knife," he mocks at me.

"Good bye," I tell him. My arm snaps forward. The knife hits its mark. Marvel falls back and a blood tail follows him. I walk over to his body as the cannon fires, announcing to the world he is died. I pull my knife out of his jugular and wipe it clean on my shorts. A spout of Marvel's blood shoots up into the air two feet. I don't care though.

I just walk over to Rue and pull the spear out. I put the spear on the ground and move my hands to her wound. There is no way I can fix it. It is too big and she already lost so much blood. I move my hands to her forehead and stroke it softly. Then I move my hands to her shoulders. I am preparing to snap her neck. She is just like Posey and Primrose. Both of them I care for so very much. I would not let her die the same way as the others I have killed. This killing would be one of mercy.

"Please don't, I want to tell you something," she knows. I move my hands at her request. "I need you to win this for me," she tells me. I nod and wait. "Orchid? Tell me about your sister, the one like me," I laugh lightly.

"I only have one sister, by blood, the other two are my lifelong friends," I tell her. She coughs hard, hard enough to cause blood to come up. I take to hem of my tank top and wipe her mouth.

"Sorry," she whispers with pain. It is everything in me not to cry.

"My little sister is so very precious, after dad died she was born, she helped me get out of my sadness whenever I was with her," I explain with a smile, a true smile this time. "She always is there to brighten your day when your sad,"

"And you think I am like her," it is more a comment than a question.

"Yes, first of all, you both are so pure and innocent, you three are like pure freshly fallen snow that everyone tries so hard to keep pure and untouched, because once it is tampered with, it will never be the same," I tell her.

"Oh, is that why you told me I should still with you?" she is getting weaker and weaker by the second. She coughs again, so I clean her mouth.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now, ok? You are safe now, and you will remain safe from now on," I try and comfort her.

"Ok,"

"Rue?"

"Yes?" her voice almost gives on her.

"Thank you for letting me met you, you're my last bit of sanity," I whisper to her as my eyes start to water. She moves her hand to my face. It is coved with her blood. She strokes my cheek.

"You have Peeta, Orchid," she reminds me. A single tear falls, the first one, true one, in a long time. I nod.

"Yes, but that's different, sweetheart," I tell her. I heard a mockingjay in the distances sing a song I heard Rue sing earlier. "That's your song, fell it and let it fill you," I watch as she closes her eyes to be able to hear well.

"It is," she hums the song. "Can you sing it to me?" she asks me, another tear falls. I can't tell her no, can I?

"Sure Rue," I listen for a moment to get to rhythm. It is the last part of the song now.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where …"

Before I can finish I see Rue take her final breath. This breaks me. One tear after another, falls down on to her body and onto the ground, as I look at her body. A cannon fire to tell everyone another has died. The one who never belonged in the games had just died. The fresh falling snow just has been covered in blood, thick hot blood. I look around myself. There are a patch of flowers less than two feet from her body. I get up off the ground and walk over to them. I pick the yellow and the purple and the pink flowers. They all smell like spring. I smile weakly as I put the bouquet of flowers in her hands, which I have placed over her chest. I leaned over and kiss her forehead.

As I do so I see the body of her murder. I take the firs back and put them in the basket before I walk over to the other body. I strip him of his jacket and check his pants pocket for anything. Finding nothing, I move over to his sack. Inside there is some dried fruit, his water bottle, the night glasses, and a silver blanket type thing. I have no idea what it is. I pack everything back into his sack and put it in my basket. Then I grab his spear and stab it through the basket so I can take it with me.

"Good bye, Rue," I whisper as I still have tears running down my face. I look weak, but I don't care. "I will avenge you," I promise her. Then I turn and run to the river. My left ankle doesn't seem to hurt right now because of the adrenaline. I make it the river and cross it. Then I climb a tree and leap from tree to tree. The only thing on my mind is revenge. I reach my destination, the careers' camp site. I smirk. No one is here other than the tribute from three. So I jump down to make myself known to the poor kid.

"Who's there?" the boy attempts to sound brave. I pull out my bow and walk forward. He sees me and his face drops. He has an axe in his hands, but he doesn't seem confident in it. "Oh, no you," he is about to yell.

"Go ahead yell, I am not planning on killing you," I tell him. He stops and stares at me. He sees the blood of his ally on my cloths and skin.

"Then what are you doing?" he sounds curious. He moves to put his axe down.

"I wanted to see how you made the pile safe," I tell him. It is a lie, kind of. I wanted to take stuff from it.

"Really?" he is confused.

"Sure, I guess that you took the mines and reactivated them, Right?" I make it sound like I am interested.

"What? Yeah, but you shouldn't be here," he tells me as he pick up his axe again.

"Ok, well let me check it out and then I will leave, promise," I tell him. I do plan out leaving afterward. "You really don't want to throw that, dear, I can kill you fast than you can blink," I warn him. That part is true. I am allowed to walk over to the edge of the circle of mines. I don't dare take a step forward. I look around me; there is a rock next to me. "Show me how to get to the pile Three," I command him.

"No, you're not supposed to be here," he tells me again. I chuckle at his attempt on being brave. I bend down and pick up the rock and start to throw it in the air and catching it. This freaks the kid out. My hunter ears pick on a twig snapping in the woods. By the sound of it, it was made by a heavy foot. It must be Cato. I walk along the edge of the circle that was made, till I am closest to the trees. I have seconds to prefect this. I take ready an arrow with the rope tied to it. Then I set the arrow on the bow, but don't aim. Still having the rock in my right hand, I toss it in the air again. This time the rock will land will not be my hand, but on a mined. Seconds before the rock hits, I hear Cato and Clove emerge from the forest on my far left. I take my bow and aim for the trees behind me. The arrow hits the trunk of a tree a few rows in. I start to grab the rope and run along it right when the mine explodes.

I am thrown into the trees. I hear the other have fallen over from the shock wave. The world is spinning as I try and get up. I planned for this though. I use the rope to guide me into the trees. I finally get to the tree were the arrow hit. It takes me some time to get the arrow out, but I can. My whole body feels like it is on fire. I run as fast as I can without falling on my face. The world spins but I still find myself at the river. From there I can run and know by feel were to go. I run all the way down it.

Gale Pov.

The T.V turns on in the middle of class. It shows my sister eating strawberries. I try and understand why they would show this. Caesar comments on her love of strawberries. Then the camera flips to a wide eyed Rue. She is my sister's ally. I would have chosen differently in the begging, but now I know why. Her knowledge in plants is amazing. Orchid would have been in comatose longer if not for her.

The camera angle changes and shows one of the careers with a spear. He is going to kill her and she knows it.

"Orchid!" she yells. It isn't loud enough, but she yells again with the same loudness. The boy smirks.

"So you are the person she was protecting, I don't think she is in any condition to save you," he laughs. "After I am done with you, I will find your weak burned friend and will drag her to Cato, he wants to deal with her himself, she promised a fight and he can't wait any longer,"

"No, she will get hear and she will kill you, if I don't first," Rue shouts while backing up. He starts to run at the little twelve years old. Then he throws. It hits her stomach and she falls on her back. The career laughs a sickening laugh. I expect to hear a cannon fire, but instead I hear things being thrown around in the forest. The camera view changes. Now I see my sister. Her face is one of pure rage. She stares at Rue as she walks forward. She has he knives in her hand.

"You really think someone will come and save you, I am very surprised that you lived this long," he comments. Rue coughs.

"You are so stupid! You think taunting her and letting her die slowly and in pain is funny," Orchid shouts at him.

"Orchid, you are up, I thought you would be down," his voice is very shaky.

"No, now you will die!" I am shocked to hear this from her. I wish they have Posey away from any T.V. He laughs.

"You think you can hit me from that far with your little knife,"

"Good bye," my sister seems different. I watch as her knife flies through the air like it is butter. Her aim is deadly; I know she will kill him. The cannon announces to the world he is died. Orchid's knife hit his jugular. She pulls it out and wipes it clean on her shorts. A spout of the boy's blood shoots up into the air two feet. Whenever someone hits a main artery, the blood will rain down. I can't handle seeing her like this, but I force myself to watch.

She is taking care of her friend now. it looks like she is planning on snapping her neck. I told her that is the cleanest way to kill. It and animal is injured in the woods. I would snap its neck to end its pain and suffering. I only started downing this because she cried the first time she didn't kill the animal in one hit. She had me kill it fast. Orchid had always aimed for artery's ever since.

I stand up and leave the room quietly. No one dares to stop me. I go and get something to drink at the only water fountain in the school. When I return to the classroom, I see her jumping from tree to tree in a hurry. She has this look in her eyes. It is one she gets when she is pissed. She jumps down into the career's camp only to find it manned by the boy from three.

Orchid POV

I don't know how I got this far, but I have. I am a long away from the careers camp site now. Or what was left of it. The world had stopped spinning finally. Now I am bleeding everywhere. I look at my legs and see blood. There are a lot of cuts and things sticking out of my leg. Most of them are in the back of my legs.

"When will I get to be able to walk away from something not hurt or half alive," I whine to myself. I start to pull out the shrapnel from my legs. Most of them are in too deep for me to get alone. "Where is he when I need him the most?" I ask the wind as if it can help me. I get out the most I can without having to cut them out. So I lower myself into the water to clean the blood of my legs. It burns so bad. It is the first time I have been alone since the beginning of the games. When I say alone, I mean alone, alone. No fake brother dying or Rue, just myself. I should be half glad though, I don't have any one to protect.

No, I need find Peeta. He has always been there for me when I need him. He needs me now, I need to find him.

"Where can he be?" I ask the wind again. I don't like being by myself. People are probably thinking I am insane.

The sky has gotten dark before I relies it. I have been sitting in the river's edge for awhile. I hear the anthem play quietly and then sky light up and I look up confused. Did they forget to turn up the volume? I see Marvel's face first. It makes me want to vomit seeing it. Then I see the boy from the third district. I don't remembering hearing that cannon fire. He must have died during the explosion. That means I have killed three kids, great! The last is Rue's face. When that sky goes dark, I see something fall in the river. So I go and investigate. It is another parachute. I take it the shore and look it. It is bread in the shape of a moon. These are from district eleven. Peeta told me about them earlier.

"Thank you eleven," I whisper. "Thank you Peeta," a tear falls down my face at hearing my voice say his name. I put the parachute in the basket and leave the river. Not even bothering with climbing a tree, I just sit down and lean against the tree and drift off to sleep.


	11. Arena day 8

**I love how many people have been asking me to get another chapter out! I would have done it sooner, but I just couldn't stop writing. Almost finished writing all the chapters, but I would like to review them and then space out the updating. I can't wait to read more reviews.**

I wake up early again, but this time because of the sudden warm air. It was cold all night and have a sudden warm breeze startled her. My stomach growls at me, reminded me that that I haven't eaten correctly in the past few days, meat every single day, then nothing yesterday.

I eat a small piece of bread and some berries. I need to find Peeta, before he dies, or I go insane. I get up from the base of the tree and grab my thing and walk in the direction of the Careers camp. Peeta ran to the river, and then he was stabbed in the leg. So he can be around the river somewhere. If Cato hit him in his upper lag then he is going to be able to move. That means he has been in pain for the last few days.

"Peeta!" I call out not really caring if Cato could be hearing me. I need Peeta back. He need to win this stupid game. That means I need to fine him and try a fix his leg. He shouldn't have gotten stung, so I am not worried about that. But if I need to, I have some left over leaves in my basket. It is very quiet today. Normally I can hear the Mockingjays and the natural sounds of a forest. Today, I hear them faintly. It is never a good sign if the forest goes silent around you.

I pull my knife out of my basket and grip it tightly.

"Peeta! Where are you?" I call out. My surroundings are very quiet. I don't like it at all. Walking slowly across the river, I hope I can get away from whatever is making the forest quiet. It is still quiet. I try and clean my ears to make sure it isn't me. I cover my right ear and there aren't any differences. Then I do my left. That is a problem. I can't hear anything if my left ear is plugged. My right ear has gone def and my left is weak.

Geart! More problems, this time it is something that I can't fix. I throw my knife into the tree and drop to the ground.

"Peeta, where did you wonder off too? You couldn't have gone far with your leg," I sigh as I lean back onto the shore and stare into the sky. By myself I am a sitting duck.

Gale pov.

I am being pulled out of class by some Peace keepers. I don't know why. They lead me out of the school and to the Justice building. Along the way, we met up with my brothers, Katniss, and her little sister. She is the only one smiling. My brothers are petrified to the point of sweating. Katniss and I only look into each other's eyes and nod. A silent agreement to do whatever it takes to keep those three out of it, if it is about hunting. In the building we are put into a room with my mother and my little sister Posey. She is confused, but not alarmed. My mother is smiling at us as we walk in.

"I am so happy for you," a male told us. I turn around and see Mr. Mellark and his family. His son is happy, but the mother is uncaring.

"What is this about? Vick asks him. The old man laughs.

"Orchid and Peeta are in the final six, they are going to interview us," he tell him.

"It has been so long; the time was when Haymitch was a tribute, that was when I was one," Rye comments. "And it is my own little brother, I didn't expect him to make it this far," he admits. His mother scoffs.

"The only reason he is alive is because of the little girl, she told him to leave even when he had betrayed her by lying to her, now he is hiding like a coward," she comments.

We are called out to do our interview. Katniss and her sister come with us because Orchid had told the world about them. Now the capital wants to see the faces of her family. We are lead into a room that has enough room for my family to sit on the couch. So I stand off the side with Katniss so her sister can sit down. There is a camera crew in here and they are running around making adjustments.

"Hello I will be interviewing you with question the capital residents want to know," a bubbly green hair woman told us. Stupid capital people and their crazy antics and fashion choices. Why can't they live with their loved ones being thrown into an arena and have them fight to the death? As if she can hear my thoughts, Katniss glares at me with her sharp knowing gray eyes. I take a breath in through my nose and release it through my mouth. It still doesn't help; I still want to beat everyone in here. She puts her hand on my shoulder, it calms me down. She may be as cold as stone, but she does have her moments. "Alright shall we begin?"

The woman sits down in an arm chair. Something we could never afford because we were born into a family of the seam. The camera starts rolling and the interview begins.

"Hello, this is Orchid's family, and closest friends," she tells the camera. She turns to us and starts. "Now the first question is about Peeta and her relationship, did you guys know that he loved her, and does she love him back?" no one answers. So Prim does.

"Posey and I knew about him liking her, it was so cute the way he looked at her, he even tried keeping her safe from everything," Prim told the lady. Her laugh fills the room. "She was so innocent; I don't think she put two and two together, she does like him, but doesn't have any idea of it," Posey nods. "They are so cute when they are alone,"

"She only laughs around him and me," the little five year old tells the lady in her cute little high pitch voice.

"Really, so the only ones who knew were the little sisters," the lady laughs.

"Peeta even told us!" Posey squeals. Prim's eyes went wide and she puts her hand over her little friends face.

"Quiet, he told us not to tell anyone," Primrose whispers to my little sister. My mother laughs nervously.

"So you must be Gale," she looks at me. I nod in reply. "So would you really be mad if Peeta told you about him loving your sister?" I think for a little bit before responding. I will get in trouble if I come across rudely. Normally, I wouldn't care, but my sister is in there half alive right now. Who knows what those worthless poor excuses of people will do to her if I don't speak calmly?

"Depends, if he tells me like a man or let me find out through her," I tell her in the voice I use when I am in the fence and dealing with people I can't stand. Katniss' hand has moved from my shoulder to in between my shoulder blades. It would look like her arm is on the couch arm, next to her sister. It seems to calm me down more.

"Then tell us both,"

"I would considered it and see if he was even worthy of spending time with my little sister, if he told her first, I would take him off into the meadow and have a little _talk_ with him about how he should of came and talk with me first," Katniss' hand pushed on my back a little bit as I spoke.

"So you would take to responsibly of your father, but what if she loved him back?" the lady jokes, but I don't find it funny.

"My father told me never to let her get hurt, but I…" Katniss' hand pushes harder on my back. It seems like she know I was going to explode. "Wouldn't know how I would react unless it happened," the pressure left my back. The lady nods.

"Alright, next question, what happen to you father?" she says as if she doesn't care he died. I have to reframe from putting my fist through her glasses. My mother answers this time.

"HE died in a mind explosion, as Orchid said, I was about two weeks from giving birth to Posey and I was on bed rest, so I was told I had to have someone home with me, it was her day to stay home," she pauses and takes a deep breath in. "I was in the kitchen and saw he had left his lunch at home, so I told her to take it to him," her breathing is shaky. So I take over explaining.

"She said she would take to him, when she got there the mind collapsed and that caused an explosion, we were told he was trying to help the others out with Katniss' father and they both got caught in the explosion," I tell her with no emotion. Her mouth drops.

"I am so sorry… so she was there?"

"Yes, I found her and the peace keeper on the ground outside of the mine entrance," I tell her. I want this to end, but no she has more questions.

"Ok, tell me about her," Rory takes this and runs.

"She is the most naïve smart kid I know," he laughs. "she understand almost anything you tell her, unless she doesn't want to know, then she acts like she is listening, but really she is ignoring you and thinking about something else that happen in the day, most of the time she starts to comment about it,"

"Most of the time when she comments to herself, it is about Peeta," Vick interjects. This causes Prim to laugh.

"And so how didn't you realize about it then, he was pretty much the only person she talked about, other us, he was the only person she talks to," She adds.

"So Orchid is shy?" the lady asks. This causes all the Hawthorns to laugh. Gale just lightly chuckles. "What?"

"She isn't shy, she just doesn't like talking to people," Rory tells her.

"God forbid, someone gets her excited, she would start to bounce off the walls," Vick adds seriously.

"Or pissed for that matter, she would go ballistic on you if you piss her off," our brother interjects. Our mother glares at him.

"Rory, watch your language, I will deal with you later," she tell him.

"It's fine we can edit it out," she waves my angry mother off. "Now what were your reactions when she got an eleven?"

"She is a Hawthorne," my brothers and I responses together. This causes her to laugh more. I hate her laugh so much. It sounds like a dying wild dog.

"What is that? She says the same thing," this is a question I don't want to answer.

"It was something our dad told us when he was helping us with things like homework and stuff," Rory answers it.

"We would say we can't do it and he said we were Hawthorns, we can do anything," and Vick completes. That isn't where he came up with it at all. He really told it to me when he took me hunting for the first time. I told her later whenever she was upset. That will never be told to anyone.

"Your father sounds like a good role model," she comments. I can't handle it any more.

"Yes he was," I bite out. The pressure on my back returns.

"What do you expect from her to do in the remainder of the games?" she asks looking at me. Everyone, other than Katniss and I, answer.

"Win,"

"She will save Cato for last," Rory says without emotion. She still looks at me and Katniss.

"You two don't think so?" her voice sounds confused. I take a breath in and relies it slowly.

"She will do everything she outs her mind to, she will even die to protect the ones she cares for," I answer without emotion. The woman nods.

"Your sister sounds like she really cares for her family and friends," she turns to the camera. "And there you have it, the interview of Orchid Hawthorn's family and friends," she signs out and the camera gets turned off. She looks back at me.

"What do you want? You have your stupid interview, it got me out of history, I would rather be there than in here doing this crap," I don't have to act for the stupid camera so I am letting her have it. Katniss folds her arms over her chest and sighs.

"You really don't think she won't win?" she asks.

"No, I think she can do whatever she wants to do, if that means win than she will," I tell her rudely. I can't stand the smell of these people.

"But you don't think she will chose to," her comments come out of her mouth in a loud whisper.

"Finally she understands," I march out of the room and out of the building. Katniss follows me out. I can tell she is mad too. I need some time to beat on something, but I was in second period and I should go back. I walk into the poor excuse of a meadow. There is a rock on the grown so I kick it as hard as I can. It goes flying through the air. The rock goes over the fence. I am tempted to run out into the woods and start shouting.

"We have school to get back too, Gale, third period is just getting over," she tells me uncaringly. She stands behind me waiting for me to move.

"I can't I need to get out of here before I lose it," I tell her.

"Like you already have," she snaps at me. "I know you're pissed about the whole thing, but it doesn't mean you can take it out on the camera people, they have no idea how wrong it is, she felt sorry for her," she shouts at me.

"I need to get this out, I can only get some peace in there," I shout back when I turn around. She has her arms crossed over her chest and she is leaning on her right foot. Katniss is giving me her dead glare she gives me when I should calm down.

"We can both go out after school, we will get in trouble if we don't go back in," she tells me. I really don't want to back in there just yet.

"Then how do you expect me to go through school and not beat on someone?" for my reward for shouting at her, I get punched in the face. I deserve it too.

"Now, either find a tree to beat on and come back, or come back with me," she tells me before walking back to school. I watch as she leaves. She and Orchid are the only people I let speak to me like that. My mother is different. But Katniss is the only that has punched me before without me reacting. She did that once in front of Orchid. She stared to giggle and walk off.

I do want she says and find a tree in the seam and start punching it. It does the job at helping me get my anger under control. Just one thing I can't get out of my mind is if she chooses to come back or let Peeta return home instead.

Orchid Pov

It is almost noon and I still haven't found him. It is harder for me to find him due to my ears. I am going to go insane if I can't find him. I have stayed along the edge of the river, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Peeta!" I call out again for the first time in awhile. Nothing, I hear nothing. So I continue to walk forward knife in hand and a serving of rabbit in the other. "Where in the world could you have gone?" I ask myself. Walking forward more, I look around. If he was here the entire time then I should have saw him. This is where Rue and I came to get away from the fire. That was when I told the careers to leave. I turn and look at the other side of the river where I did it. That was two days ago. In these last couple days I have was with Peeta and not injured, well not including my left ankle.

I walk to the river slowly. Wishing both Peeta and I were at home playing outside of his house or even me showing him the woods around our district.

"Here don't step on me," I instantly look to the ground and see white eyes I didn't see early. I jump and drop my knife and food. I run up the tree right behind me and strung my bow. I crawl out on the branch and aim the arrow at the eyes. It opens its mouth and laughs. The white teeth and bright blue eyes stand out in the rock. The laugh is so familiar.

"What in the world?" I exclaim. It laughs.

"I am so glad to see you, Orchid," I hear my name and fall out of the tree and land on my left foot. Not fun, a shock wave of pain shoots up my leg to my head. His laugh stops. "You ok?" I crawl over to his face. I smile.

"Yeah, but do you know how mad I am at you? You had me freaked," I tell him. He smiles at me, which makes me smile back.

"I am sorry, I just can't really move right now, Cato messed my leg up bad," he tells me in his apologizing voice. I bit my lip to avoid laughing.

"Don't worry about it, Rue had told me…" I drag off the last part. "I am so glad I found you, I am so sorry I couldn't find you and take care of you," I try not to cry but fail. I close my eyes to stop the tears from falling. It only caused them to fall. They land all around him.

"Wow your crying, strawberry, don't worry, she was a good friend," he tries to move but can't. I fine where his shoulders are and help him up so he can sit. He goes to wrap his arms around me. but he is too hot for being in the river half away.

"Peeta!" I move out of his grasp and feel his forehead. "You're burning up, when was the last time you eaten?" I am freaking out. He laughs.

"I haven't felt hungry for awhile," my mouth drops and my eyes widen. I am begging to dig him out of his camouflage. I see his left leg and gasp. It is bad. His leg has swelled up and it is red and black. And it smells bad. Having all this mud and moss over him doesn't help.

"I need to get you cleaned up, you did a great job and camouflaging, but I think that made your leg worse," I tell him. He just laughs. I help him stand, but he can't walk. "um, don't even try and walk…" Peeta laugh me off and tries to walk and he falls on his face. I kneel down and help him up.

"Thanks," he tells me sheepishly. I roll him on his back so he can sit. It is very painful for him because he is trying to not scream.

"Sorry, but I need to get you to the water, Pete," I explain.

"No problem, I know you will never try and hurt me," he tells me with a smile. With his face painted like a rock, it makes his teeth and his eyes. I never noticed his eyes were so bright. I start to tear up again as I lift him to his feet and have him lean on me to get him to the river. He is very heavy with all the mud and his swollen leg. "Thank you,"

"I just feel so stupid, I am so stupid, how did I not see you, I could have gotten you cleaned up," I confess. I get him down into the river. He tries his best not to make a sound as I lower him into the water.

"Orchid, you are not stupid, you were badly burned and you where taken care of Rue, I know how much she reminded you of your sister and Prim, I would have told you to get her out of here," he tries to comfort me. It isn't working. I work on getting of the mud off of his face.

"I wouldn't have done that, I would have kill Marvel and Clove right then and there if I knew you were here, I would have even gone off on Cato, God, I would have done everything so I could make sure were safe," I inform him as I wash his face clean. He takes my hand in his and makes me hug him.

"Sweet heart, I wouldn't care, you did the best for her and yourself, if you would have fought them then, than you would have been killed, I would know what to do if you were killed in front of me like that, by those monsters, I seen how they kill, it isn't pleasant to watch," he tells me. he leans back washes my face. "Besides you have already gotten Marvel taken care of, all that is important now is us winning," he comforts me. it take s me a second to understand him.

"We can't win together, Peeta," I tell him as I leave his grasp. "You remember our deal right?" I ask him.

"You didn't hear the announcement, did you?" he laughs a little bit. "Claudius told us last night," my face drops and he sees this. "Aren't you happy for us?" he sounds concerned.

"Yeah I am, but let's not worry about that right now, I can't have you dying on me right before we win," I tell him with a fake smile. I move away from him and grab my knife off the shore. "Don't worry; I am just going to cut your pant leg off,"

"I trust you, but you know I can just take off my pants," he says with a laugh. So I put the knife in my thinned hair bun and walk over to him.

"Can you um… a… help me, your buckle," I point to his waist. He laughs and undoes his belt. He tries to pull his pants down, but it is too painful.

"you have to do the rest I can't." he tells me with pain in his voice. I kneel down in the water and grab the waist of his pants and slowly pull away from him. His pants seem like they are plastered to his skin.

"This will hurt, but I will have to yank them off in one quick motion, it would be less painful," I bit my lip after telling him.

"Whatever you need to do, I trust you completely," he moves his hands so he can hold himself up better. Then he bits his lip to not scream. After I take off his boots and socks, I grab the end of his pants and set myself on one of the rocks in the river a then prop my left foot on the rock Peeta is on. Then I pull as hard as I can. It gets catch two times before I can rip it off. I fall neck and hit my head on the edge of the rock in the water. "Orchid!" he tries to move, but can't.

I get up and rub my head with one of my hand, while the other one holds his pants.

"That hurt, another thing I have to worry about," I whisper to myself. At least it thought it was a whisper.

"Strawberry, you ok?" he asks me.

"I am fine, a just got another injury, now let's clean that leg up," I go and reach for my knife and can't fine it. I look around and find it next to me in the water. "Stupid little knife," I grab it and scold it. Crawling over to his leg, I cut the fabric stuck to it off. He bites his lip again. Moving his leg so I can look at it above the water, it looks a lot worse. It is bleeding badly. "Dang, he cut you good, he is good with that sword," I comment at his cut job. I put my fingers into the wound and I get a hiss in response. "Sorry," I tell him as I probe around in his cut. It has been cut three inches deep; Cato then dragged the sword down about a foot. It cut through muscle and… "Oh my God," I pull my hand out of his wound and freak out. I had just touched his bone.

"Sorry," he tells me. I turn and glare at him.

"Don't you dare apologize for something you can't control, you the poor innocent victim here," I yell at him. "When I see him next I will make that jerk pay for this, you could have died," I get up and go into my basket that I left on the ground when I realized he was Peeta. I pull out the first aid stuff and the leaves Rue used on me. The first aid stuff does have stuff for him other than the needle and thread. I take the leaves with me as I return to him. "Ok," I shove some leaves into my mouth and chew.

He looks at me as if I am crazy, but he doesn't say anything. I spit it out my hand and lather it on his cut. He sighs.

"Feels better?" I ask him with a laugh. He nods and smiles.

"I don't deserve you," he tells me. I laugh at his facile expression.

"Why Peeta, I think that is one of the funniest expression I even seen you make," I laugh as I rub the leave mash on his leg. His face goes straight.

"Oh yeah," then he sticks his tongue out at me and smiles at the same time. "How about thing?" I shake my head no.

"You have done better," I tell him. I notice white stuff start to seep through the mash I put on. "That's really gross, you have puss," I squeeze his leg gentile so more can come out. Peeta cries out in pain.

"Ouch! Orchid that hurts a lot," he tells me through his teeth. I continue through.

"Sorry Pete, but I think this is what need to be done, the more puss I get out the better you would feel," I explain.

"Then squeeze away, but as long you are here, I feel so much better," he tells me strand. I keep squeezing his leg tell blood starts to seep through. Applying more leave mash to his leg, more of the white substance comes out.

"Ok, it must be real bad," I start to talk to myself. "How many time will I need to do this?" I mumble. More leaves on his cut and more puss. This is very gross, but I would do anything to make sure he wins. If that means I milk his wound that means milking his wound.

Finally after the sixth time, it stops producing that gross white stuff. I clean off his wound and make sure it is better. It looks a lot better. Not as red as it was and it looks clean.

"How do you feel, now Peeta?" I ask him. he nods and talks.

"Ok, I guess, are you done?" his voice is weaker than before. I stroke his face again. He is still very warm.

"Yeah, Can I get you anything to eat?" I ask him with worry.

"Na, I am fine," he won't eat. That isn't good at all. I pull him forward and go to unzip his jacket and take it off.

"I need to get you clean, you have a fever and you must be sweating badly," I tell him as I take off his shirt, leaving him in his underwear only. Moving away from Peeta, I beat his clothes clean against the rocks. "I need you shorts," I tell him.

"Then come get them, I can't really move right now," he tells me with a laugh. I turn and glare at him. "What?" he sounds like he really doesn't understand. I sigh; I really need to explain it to him.

"I don't want to see… we are most likely on the T.V right now and…" I stagger out with a blush. He starts to laugh and I turn away from him. Next thing I know, I have his shorts in my lap. "Thanks," I mumble as I start trying to clean them.

"Orchid, I don't know why you would be embarrassed, it is life," he tells me. I don't even dare look at him or even talk in tell I am done with his shorts.

I throw them at his face and start back on his pants. I don't want to look over tell he tells me. I don't really like the idea that he is naked on T.V. I haven't been that exposed yet.

"Ok, I am decent," Peeta chuckles as I get up and walk back over to him. His chest is surprisingly very muscular, but too much. I blush again as I kneel in the water again. "What?" he asks me.

"I…" staging more, I drop it and focus on getting his pants back on him. But I stop at him mid upper thigh. He pulls them up more and then I hand him his shirt and turn away. "Just put on your stupid shirt, so we can find somewhere to stay,"

"What's wrong?" He asks me. He really is sick but he is asking me if I am ok.

"Nothing is wrong I just need you to put your shirt on," I half whisper. He laughs again.

"What you have seen me without my shirt on before, what's different now?"

"Nothing! Just let's go," I get up out of the water and walk to the shore to pick up my basket and bow and quiver back over my shoulder. The first aid things are back in the basket. I turn around and look back at Peeta. He is smiling and blushing at me. "What?" I ask him as I pull him up and a just him onto my other shoulder.

"You are just so beautiful, not just your look, but also your personality, most people would have just killed me, but you tried to help me," he tells me sweetly.

"Alright shut up with all the sweet stuff or I will drop you," I threaten. He just laughs.

"Ok, I will stop, for now," I walk him over to the shore and look around. There are some rocks piled on top of each other back to where I ended up after running from the careers piles explosion. That is about a ten minute walk without Peeta, but I need to get over there, there was a cave over there, prefect to him.

The suns shows it is pass four by the time we reach the cave. It is small and cozy. I lay him on the ground and put my stuff down and look up. There is a hole above us, prefect for him to see the sky's announcements during the night, if I am not here. But it is bad if it rains. I take out the furs that don't have berries on them and fold them up. It makes a good pillow. So I put it under Peeta's head.

"Here you go," I tell him as I lower his head. He smiles as he looks up at me.

"You are so sweet," he tells me. I told him no more sweet stuff so I walk out of the cave. "Hey, I can't help it," he calls out to me. Sticking my head back in, I stick my tongue out.

"I am just going to see what I can do about hiding the entrance and something to prevent rain from coming down," I point up at the hole and leave him again.

I have my knife with me and being to cut vines off of the trees. I can weave a net that will make people think it is really suppose to be there. It takes ten minutes till I make something that would look ok over the entrance. I climb the rocks and drape it over the cave. Then I push the vines into the moss that have grown over the rock and make it look like the mosses grow over the veins. Or at least attempt to. It is long enough to make it to the hole. I stick my head throw and wave at Peeta.

"Hello, Mr. Bread boy," I shout at him. He looks around confused. "Up here," he looks up.

"Orchid isn't the dangerous?" he is concerned.

"Na, I am fine, I am perfectly safe," I laugh him off. "Now my bow is next to you, can you tie the rope that is hanging out of the basket, can you shot it at me?"

"Orchid! Get down here, and no you have since my aim, it stinks, I can hurt you," how cute he is worried.

"It is fine, I will catch it, Peeta, it me, come on," I plead to him. He tells me no. So I climb down and go back inside. "Thanks Peeta," I mumble as I grab the rope and walk back out and climb back up over to the hole. I tie the end of the rope to the part of the vine weave that would be the over the hole. Then I drop the rope in the hole, it lands on his face. I laugh as he looks surprise.

"What in the… Orchid?" Peeta is so funny when he gets surprise. He looks up and sees only the vine covering.

"Pull the rope," I tell him. "The vines are like elastic," I am very excited. He pulls the rope and sees my face smiling down at him.

"Now that is a beautiful view," he comments.

"Ok enough Pete, now, I found this out as I recovered from the Trackerjacker stings, when I weaved that basket," I tell him with excitement. He chuckles a little.

"Fine, just get back down here, I don't want you to get hurt," he pleads with me. I laugh and climb down. When I reenter, I see he isn't doing well. I go to my basket and pull out the fever pills and my water bottle.

"Here take it," I give him two pills and my water bottle. He pushes it away.

"I am fine," I glare at him as I sit down next to him. he knows this glare. "Come on Orchid, I am fine," he half whines. I continue to glare.

"I will do as I say and nothing more or nothing less, do you hear me? I am the one who has been surviving the last couple day, you have been waiting for death," I tell him bitterly. "I thought we made a deal, If you die, how will I fully me part of the deal, I promised to make sure you remain safe, now how I am going to do that if you are dying?" I ask him with little anger.

"Well, you could win," I continue to glare at him.

"You know I won't be allowed to win if you die, right?" I tell him. He looks down at the pill. "They don't let mental cases live,"

"Ok, but I need help getting up," he asks for the pills and water. I prop him up in my lap and help him take them. When he is done, he laughs. "You never let anyone drink after you," I set him back down and return to me basket.

"Yeah, so…" I am hiding a blush from his view. "You needed it, I can't let my…" I stop that sentence. I turn to look at him and he is asleep. Normally when he sleeps, he smiles. This time he looks like he is indifferent. It makes me sad looking at his face and not seeing his smile. A tear slides down my cheek and lands on his arm that he placed next to me. Grabbing my bow and quiver and basket, I leave the cave and go hunting.

When I return, it is dusk. I make a fire in the cave with twigs and foliage I got from the forest ground. The smoke leaves the cave through the hole above. I had pulled the rope and tied it to a rock. I had refilled the three water bottles and put them aside as the rabbits cook. Tonight had been good. I had killed four rabbits. I am cooking them all now and fake tanning their fur.

Peeta is sweating badly. I take some of the fabric I kept and wet it with the water from Marvel's water bottle. Then I gently apply it to his forehead. It isn't going to help. He clothes are soaked in sweat again.

"Peeta," I try shaking him awake. He wakes up a little bit.

"Yes?"he asks sleepy. He is so cute when he is sleepy.

"I need to get your shirt off, your sweating too much, I might be able to reduce it if you didn't have it on," I tell him.

"Oh, I thought you didn't like looking at my chest," he jokes.

"No, I like your chest," I tell him, then blush and cover my mouth with my hand. He laughs.

"I thought so, now help me get it off," he asks me. I get behind him and lift him up so he can sit. He lifts his arms and that is as much strength he has. I lift his shirt up and off of him.

"Thanks, now will you eat?" I ask him.

"Do I have too?" he whines. "I am not hungry," I glare at him.

"Yes, but I was just being polite," I put his shirt down and grab a fur full of berries. I eat one and they taste good. So I give them to him. "It will give you more strength, faster than just sleeping," I explain to him. He eats a couple before nodding off again. So I remove them from him and eat some. They really tasted good. Rue had gotten them.

The rabbit finishes and I remove them. Separate the meat into servings, I give Peeta more meat because he is used to eating more and he is sick. In a few hours I will get him up so he can drink and eat. The fire goes out and I look at him. I am so glad I found him. Now he can win for sure, I can make sure he stays alive. A smile appears on my face as I watch him sleep. What am I going to do about his temperature? He is making this cave bake and yet outside is freezing. If I had Prim here, she would know what to do.

I rewet the cloth I put on his forehead. It hasn't helped yet, but healing takes time. The sky has already gotten dark. The anthem plays as the capital seal appears in the sky. It sounds muted to me. I know why now, my ears are messed up. There have been not deaths today. I guess that is good. There are only six people left. Two of which I want to personal take care of. I really don't want to see Thresh, just because he knew Rue. I really don't wish ill on Foxface, I don't know her. But killing them means one step closer in getting Peeta to win, then I will do it.

I finish putting the meat in the basket. I my bow and quiver and place them behind us, at the back of the cave with my basket. I sit behind Peeta and facing the entrance. If someone comes through there I can kill them fast and without waking Peeta. I lean on the wall of the cool cave and sit up, on guard.

**It's a good thing to write after that last chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	12. Arena day 9

**Hey again, uploading twice in one week. Just really want to get it out. **

**Declaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

I watch the darkness of the night fade and light shine through the hole above us. I have been up all night watching over Peeta. I woke him up two times to make him eat and drink. It is about time to waking him up again to get him to take more medicine. I am glad I ignored Haymitch when I came to not going for the cornucopia. I smirk.

"Haymitch, I was right," I whisper to myself and laugh. I get up to eat breakfast and drink water. It is about time I need to get more water. My breakfast is blue berries and a piece of meat. I finish off my water and grab my iodine and bow and arrows. I leave to refill the water bottles. I should be back in ten minutes; I really don't want to leave. He looks so helpless just lying down like that. So before I leave, I kiss his forehead and leave quickly.

I am very causes as I leave the cave. I make it the fiver in three minutes or so and begin filling all three bottles. Put the drops in the bottles. And I return to Peeta, he is still passed out. I have a half hour before I can get him up to drink and eat, so I rewet the rag I put on him last night and put it on his forehead. His breath hitches at the sudden coolness, but then returns to normal. I watch as his chest starts to rise and fall evenly. His chest is so different now, it is more defined now. Not like it was years ago. I stoke his hair back out of his face. He is sweating more and more. Watching him breath makes me aware of how tired I am. I haven't slept well at all since coming in here. Even before entering here for that matter. I put my head on his chest and close my eyes for only a moment.

"Orchid, Strawberry, Wake up," I hear a calm voice call to me. The voice is so sweet. I am gently shaking. I open my eyes and see Peeta looking at me with a smile. "It has been so long since we slept like this." He comments. I get up and stretch.

"I know the last time was when we were thirteen and we just got so tired after playing around, we passed out under your tree," I reply sleepily. "Time to eat and take some medicine," I crawl over to the basket and get his food out.

"Yes Ms. Hawthorn," he jokes with me. I get the out a fur of berries and a slice of meat as well as his meds and a water bottle.

"Now, let me help you up," I tell him as I lean him forward so he can eat without choking. I give him the berries first and then his meat. I don't want him puking in here. When he finish I give him his meds.

"Where would I be without you?" he asks sweetly.

"Alive and well, you would have won by now," I reply without much thought. I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me down. He pulled me up next to him.

"No, I would be still dying in by the river, or ever dead by now, Cato made it clear that he only wanted me to have me watch you die," he told me. This comment makes me start to cry. When I start hearing soft breathing, I know he is asleep. His chest rises up and down underneath me and it soothes me to sleep.

I wake up and I see he is leaning up against the wall. That is two feet he had to move. His body is still warm, but not as warm as yesterday. I haven't moved or let him know that I am wake yet. He just strokes my hair back. He smells of sweets and sweat. How does he still smell like that? It has been nine days since we got in here.

"I know you are awake, ms, Hawthorn, no use pretending," he tells me softly. I roll my body over so I am facing him. He has a smile on his face. Peeta's face is pale, but that smile outshines it.

"How you still smell like your bakery, Mr. Mellark?" I ask with a yawn. His eyes even smile. Peeta is definitely is feeling better.

"I thought I was Mr. Bread boy?" he laughs. This time it is almost his true laugh. "I have no idea, maybe I am around it all the time it just stays with me,"

"Well you smell tasty," I mumble into his chest. This reminds me. I shot up off of his chest and look him in the eye. "Guess what I got!" he is confused as I move to my basket and look for the parachute from eleven. Finding it, I throw it to him. He opens it and smells. "Bread from eleven, right? Cause it is moon shaped, anyway I got it after Rue…" his arms enwraps me in his embrace. It is comforting.

"They were saying thank you, you kept her safe, and you stood up and told the careers to leave after you had her hid, that takes true guts, even when you where hurt you were willing to fight for her," he comforters me. He starts to stroke my hair again. I move out of his grasp and warp my hair up in the bun. I am not used to it being this short. And I don't feel right with it. "It's fine, I don't care how long your hair is, you should have it hang down," he tells me, then he pulls me over and undo my bun. "There you look beautiful," I blush and turn away.

"I thought I told you no more sweet things," I ask him.

"Can't help it and you know it, I always do it and I won't stop," he laughs. I look him in the eye. "Plus I think Posey wouldn't care if you had to cut it, it was moral,"

"I climbed a burning tree to save her, I was flung out of the tree because of a fire ball, and Rue would have burned alive if…" I tell him.

"See, now that was a full excuse to have cut your hair," he picks up my hair and runs his fingers through it. I look up at the sky; the sun is above us now.

"How long have you being feel well?" I ask him after some time.

"I don't know an hour or so, but I feel very weak and my leg is hurting," he tells me.

"I need to see you leg Peeta," I tell him as I get off of him and crawl over to his leg. I cut his pants up so I can see his upper leg and the sight is bad. There are red lines starting for his wound and going up it. "This isn't good," taken the cloth I put on his head, I rewet it. "What is it? It looks very bad," I apply the cloth on his leg and start trying to wash it off. "One thing after another, why! Can't we just have some peace and quiet, this isn't funny," I mumble to myself as I try to wipe of the red lines off of his leg. I know it won't work. It is inside his skin, in his veins.

"How bad is it?" he asks with pain in his voice. I stop my rubbing and his skin gets really cold. I am shocked. "Must be bad, I feel very cold now," he looks at me with concern.

"No, your fine, nothing we can't push through," I tell him in hopes of cheering him up. "You are the strongest person I know; don't let this bother you," he tries to smile but I know it isn't really helping. "You know what, if I kill the others now, then you can still win," I tell him as I grab my knife and wipe it on my shorts. "You know I never miss my mark," I smirk.

"No, I don't want to lose you again," he tells me.

"You think I would go do that quickly? You obviously…" I am cut off by him.

"Not that at all, I just don't want you to leave me," he tells me weakly. I really don't know what to say to that. I turn away from him and pick out two serving of food and hand one to him. Then I eat my berries quietly. "You are my everything, how am I to live without you? If Cato does kill you…" I can't stand hearing him talk like this. Saying all these sweet things and then having to have those thoughts going through my head when I have to… I get up and leave the cave. I sink down to the ground and stare up to the sky.

"I can't hear those things coming from you, it breaks me listening to how much you care, and I know it will break you if you have to live without me, but you will move on, you are going to have too, they won't let me live if I have to watch you die," I whisper to myself. "Watching someone I … care for die will break me, you were the only one I didn't see die from the poison, I would have lost it, even knowing it wasn't real," I hug my knees as I try not to cry. He is important to me. I need to get my mind off of this. "I am going to go hunting," I call out to Peeta and I leave before I can get a response.

The forest seems so different now that I am def in one ear and half in the other. I climb a tree and stay silent. I doesn't take long till I see a rabbit, but I don't aim at all. Just watch it do its thing. It is eating a leaf. This is very irritating. I don't want him to be sad, but it is the best thing, for him to win and not have to worry about the blood on his hands. Haymitch is pretty mess up now. I don't want this for him, I life of misery. He will move on to someone else. He is cute, he will find another one.

I see another rabbit join the first one. The first one moves over so the newcomer can eat a leaf. They are cute to watch. A mockingjay land on the branch next to me and it sings a note less tone. I smile a little bit at it.

"I will leave in a few days, so you have this place to yourself, no more having to watch children killing each other, you will have peace in a few days, you and every one of your friends," I tell the bird. "Peace and quiet," I think about Peeta's leg and how the veins go up the leg. The veins are deep red. It seems like I have seen it before. "What do deep red visible veins mean? They go up the leg and aim for his heart…" I understand now. I saw it on some of the people that came out of the mines. They had cuts and deep wounds on their arms and legs. They died days later from blood poisoning. I jump down from the tree and land on both feet. I run back to the cave as fast as I can with all the cuts and my ankle.

Peeta is asleep by the time I get back. He is so cold. So I lifted him up and put on his shirt. It is hard but I get it done, then I put his jacket back on. Laying him back down, I drape the other jacket over him and hope for the best.

"What's going on? I thought you were hunting," he asks me. I turn and look at his face. It is so very pale. I just collapse and hug him. His arms warp around me instantly.

"I am so sorry, as soon as I heard you were hurt I should have looked harder, I am so sorry, Peeta, I promise this game will be over soon and you will get what you need," I cry into his chest. He just pets my hair and tries to calm me.

"It's fine, just calm down, then you can explain to me why you're upset," his voice is so weak and tried. I can't believe myself for letting him take care of me when he is the one that need attention. I clam down and wiggle out of his grasp. I look at his leg.

"You have blood poisoning; it can't be fixed unless I have medicine for it," I tell him.

"Ok, well I guess I have to wait then, will you wait with me?" he asks me weakly. His voice is so not like his. Peeta is strong and powerful.

"How much pain are you in?" I am use to pain, my pain level is through the roof right now from my ankle and all the cuts and the burns. The burns haven't healed yet. I put the cream on last night and it is still raw, but it is a lot better now than they would have been. My cuts are infected now. I can't really do anything about it those right now.

"I don't know, I just know that it will go away," he tells me. I just glare at him. I know he is in a lot of pain. Grow men screamed from the pain. "Well I am in pain, but don't worry, you have other things to worry about, I have seen the cuts," I turn away from him and stare at my legs. they look like a maze, and there is a beginning and an end.

"I am used to pain, emotional and physical, Peeta, you're not, you don't need to act in front of me," I whisper.

"I am not, I just know that you can't handle it, you need to rest too, come here, lets lay down and sleep, I will wake you up later," he tells me.

"No, you need to sleep, I shouldn't have slept earlier, someone could have came in here and killed us in our sleep," I tell him bluntly. "You are in no shape to fight, you can't even walk, how can you protect yourself and me?" I ask him with some anger. He pulls me to him and starts to pet my hair again.

"Calm down, you can stay up if you want to, but you will sleep later, I will make you," his voice is trying to be commanding, but it isn't working.

"Sure, Peeta how are you going to make me sleep," I laugh at him. He scratches his chin and thinks.

"You will have to see tomorrow, my little strawberry," he tells me.

"I'm scared, Peeta," I joke. "Are you hungry? You should eat before nodding off again," I tell him.

"Sure I can eat," he lets me go and I get him some food. "Do I need the medicine?"

"Na, your cold now, no fever, if I give some to you, you might freeze to death," I joke with him. He just laughs and takes food from me and eats some of the rabbit. The sky is beginning to get dark out. So I set a fire.

"You're getting better at that," Peeta complements me. I thanked him and focus on getting him warm.

"Peeta, you so sweet," I tell him. I don't get a response and I turn and see he is asleep. I grab the other jacket and put it over him like a blanket. I sit there watching him breathing. It is very calming.

When it comes time to stop the fire, I do. I don't want to ruin this moment. He has been asleep for a little bit now. He stars to stir when I take his heat away.

"It dark now?" he asks in sleepily voice.

"Yeah, the seal should appear any second now," as I finish say that. The anthem plays and the seal appear. No deaths today, but the seal stays up longer.

"You are not going to the cornucopia, feasts are deadly, I don't want you to go," Peeta is getting all upset and I have no idea.

"Why?" I ask. I didn't hear the announcement probably.

"I can last without the medicine, you can't go to it," he tells me. Peeta is very upset.

"I can if I want," I tell him without looking at him. "You won't stop me either, it will give me a chance to kill someone," I explain.

"No, if you die, I…" he stumbles over his words, so I cut him off.

"You will win and they know where you are so they can save you, no one will find you here, there is enough food for you to live off of for days without having me here," I half shout.

"No, you will not go, so we will both win," he corrects me in a firm voice.

"What? We can't win together, only one winner, Peeta, this is the Hunger Games, and there is only one winner, ever!" I shout at him. Peeta looks at me with concern.

"You didn't hear that announcement, or that last one," he looks passed me and his voice drops.

"What? Why do you think that, I have the best hearing hear and you know that," I don't want him to know. I won't be allowed to leave if he knows. "Now sleep," I tell him.

"Promise me you won't go to the cornucopia," he tells me.

"Peeta, I can't do that and you know that," I stare into his eyes. "If I need to leave so you can live than I will,"

"No, I would let you, I will make sure someone kills me while you are gone," he threatens. I can't handle it any more.

"Explain to me why we can both win," I change the subject.

"You didn't hear it," he comments with a sigh.

"I was out it the night, that was the night Rue died," I tell him. It was the truth, but not all of it. "I was hella pissed,"

"I know how you can get when mad, ok, well if two people from the same district are left standing then they both can win," he tells me. My jaw drops and I start to freak out.

"Really?" I studded out. "Then I don't have to…" he nods and I squeal. "I get to see my family again, little Posey," I snuggle into his arms and get a slight chill, but I don't care. "Vick, Rory and Gale, I will see you soon," I am so happy. Peeta's arms warp around me protectively.

"Orchid, will this mean you will stay?" he asks me with hope. I laugh.

"Na, Peeta I will do what I think is best for you, and nothing less," I tell him as I get up and grab some meat. "I think this news deserves some more meat," he passes up on eating so I eat a piece and grab a bottle. It's empty, so I pick up another. It is empty too. The last out has some water in it. So I finish it. "I am going to get some water, I will right back, I promise," I grab the iodine and a knife and leave to get more water with the water bottles.

I get to the river and it is freezing, but I still need to get water. So I ignore it. The water is even colder. I fill the bottles up and add one drop in each of iodine. When I am done, I hear something behind me. I jump and turn around with my knife ready to fly. I see no one. But what I do see makes me relax.

"Haymitch, you have the most amusing timing, you all most gave me a heart attack," I muse aloud in hopes he can hear. I walk over to the new parachute and look inside. There is a vile in it. I open it and take a small taste. It is very sweet. "Sleep syrup, dang I wonder how much this cost," I spit out the contents in my mouth and close the vile. Why would he send me this? "Haymitch, you are smart, so what are you trying to tell me to do?" then it hits me like a ton of bricks. "of course, you are smart, I was just going to leave and make it so he couldn't get out," I laugh and take the long way back.

When I reach the entrance I set the water bottles down. I open one of them and dump the vile into it. It has been about a half hour so I should give it to him now. After I pick up the bottles, I go into the cave and set the parachute down.

"Peeta! Guess what?" I shake him awake and act like I am excited. He wakes up and looks at me confused. "Haymitch sent you medicine, but you need to drink it with water, here I put it inside the bottle with the medicine," I hand him the water bottle I put the sleep syrup. He takes it and drinks it.

"It tastes familiar," he says.

"It should be, you had it before, it comes from home," I half explain. "Peeta I just can't wait till we can get home, I want my bed back," I tell him. I don't want him to even focus on the taste.

"It is very sweet, the only thing I can think of that I had that was this sweet is…" he glares at me. "You drugged me," he accuses. I laugh nervously.

"I never said I won't, plus Haymitch told me to," I explain as I rub the back of my neck. he starts to feel even more tried.

"Orchid, I will deal with you later, just be safe, I won't be able to handle not having you with me either," he tells me before passing out. It is very upsetting having to do this, but it is something I have to do. I grab my other knife and shove both into my shirts top. I put up my hair and grab the last of the bread from eleven and shove into my left back pocket. I watch Peeta sleep for a moment. I don't want to leave him. The jacket has moved off of him, so I fix it. his face isn't one of a relax person. He is in pain. That right there will drive me to get back here. I lean over and kiss his nose gently.

"I promise you, I will be back, you will get better and we will win," I whisper into his ear. I get up and leave the cave. There will be no sleep for me tonight. But that's ok; Peeta will make me sleep tomorrow. I run to the river and look up the river in the direction where the careers camp lays. The cost is clear. So I begin to run in that direction. I get within a mile of it and cross the river and climb a tree. Then I jump to tree to tree. It isn't safe for me to be on the ground with two careers and not being able to hear a thing. I start to see the cornucopia approach, so I slow down and stay in a tree that lines the open field.

I look around and see no one, so I settle into a branch high up and out of sight. Then I wait for morning.

**Okay, please feel free to tell me what you think.**


	13. Arena day 10

**Here is the next one. R&R**

I haven't slept all night, but I don't care. Peeta is worth it. I have seen Foxface arrive and hid in the cornucopia, which I think is very smart. Clove is hiding out on the other side of the field closer to where their camp is. I guess Cato is hanging back to make sure she has back up. I begin to eat the bread from eleven. It tastes so good. The sun starts to rise and I see the packages on o table in front of the cornucopia. Some feast, only the bare minimum. The things we need and nothing more.

Foxface jumps out of the cornucopia and grabs her bag and runs off underneath me. She is fast, but as fast as I am, on a good day. Now I need to get the small wrist band type thing that has twelve on it and run. I stand up and get against the trunk of the tree and start running. I get to the end of the branch and jump. I land on my feet about ten yards from the table. I lift my hand up in front of my neck just in time to grab a flying knife. I continue running and grab the wrist band and put it on. I turn and duck just in time. Another knife hits the edge of the table.

"Why won't you die?" Clove shouts as she throws another one. This time aimed at my head. I move my hands and grab the knife and then duck because I see she has throw two this time the other aimed for my heart. It misses and hits the table. I start to run off, but my ankle hates me right now. I trip and fall. Clove takes this time to tackle me and try to cut my throat. I grab her hand a push it away from me. She takes her other hand and chokes me. I am losing air fast. I remember Peeta and his wrestling matches. My knee goes up and knees her in the gut. Clove loses her grip on my neck. I take my other hand and grab her neck and fling her off of me.

"It is time I take care of you and your stupid throwing," I tell her as I tackle her. My left hand holds both of her wrists tightly. My legs are pinning her to the ground. And my fist is connecting with her face. Her blood is everywhere now. I go to punch her again and she bits me. I let go of her wrist and she pushes me to the ground and straddles me. I scream because my left ankle twists backwards. She grabs my wrist, like I did to her. Then she takes a knife and gently traces circles into my forehead.

"I wouldn't do that, Cato is waiting for me to call him, he has been waiting for this, we know you came here by yourself, Peeta is dying and the only way for him to live is if he can get this, is that right?" I only stare at her with disgust. "My Cato got his leg good didn't he?" I give her no answer. "When Cato gave him that, you want to know what he did, he cried and whimpered, he screamed like a little girl," she is trying to make me crack. Then she begins to cut my forehead down, around my eye, and to my cheek. "Cato is a true man, Peeta is a little girl, and how can you love a little girl?" this pisses me off. "Oh and that girl, Rue? She was a lose cause was she, it was good for her to die,"

"How dare you? Rue was a great person; you didn't even know her," I yell at her. Her reply is the press harder. "I can't believe you careers, she was only twelve," then I smirk. "Did you like my little present for killing her?" I get smack for that.

"You little…" all of a sudden she is lifted off of me. I get up with the help of the table and see it is the male from eleven, Thresh.

"You killed Rue?" he asks the now frighten girl. He then looks at me. "Twelve, you were her ally, did she kill her?"

"No, Marvel, district one killed her, I killed him and stayed with her till she passed," I tell him as I get up of the ground. I wipe my face. It is now covered in blood. He looks at her and then me. "I want to kill her," I pick up a knife she thrown into the table and walk over to him and Clove carefully. Each step is very painful.

"Cato! Cato get over here!" Clove shouts as she squirms around. Thresh has her by her wrists. I smirk at her.

"Now, Clove you get to see and feel the other end of this torture," I walk closer to her and talk into her ear. "By the way, Peeta is a true man, Cato can never be," I step back and aim the knife over her left breast. "He knows when to fight and when not to, when Cato will fight a destroy anything in his sight." Then I slowly push it in. Her eyes widen as I move the knife. "Peeta will always be better," is the final words she hears before I push the rest of the way in. Cannon fires to signal her death to the world. I pull the knife out and Thresh drops her.

"Twelve, you should leave now," he tells me before picking up both his and district two's bag and running off. I watch him leave.

"Thank you," I whisper to the kid leaving. I know he won't live his fight with Cato. Clove's body is at my feet. So I take this chance and pick her body. The first thing and only thing I want is her vest of knives. I take them. I look around and see that there is movement. Next thing I know, I see Cato run into the field and look at me over Clove's body. He is about to run over to me and kill me, but he sees Thresh has his bag. I have to wipe more blood away from my eye. When I am done, he is gone. I stand back up and run back to Peeta. My left foot give me problems. But I push through it, my adrenaline is pushing me back to him.

I get to the cave and I am bleeding badly. It started to rain half way back to the cave, so my blood trail is no more. I am show tried and weak, but I need to help Peeta. He is still out. That is very good. If he saw me like this, he will be very mad. I kneel down next to him and open the wristband's pocket. Inside is a syringe with a vile and a note. It is hard to read with all the blood loss, but I still manage. It says to inject into the wound. So I do so, it is very hard to move his leg because I am weak. Once I get it moved, I pull the cut and insert the syringe filled needle and push down. That is all the strength I have. I fall on his chest and pass out.

Peeta Pov

I wake up and I feel great. All I remember is that Orchid found me and help me and heal me. I got what she thought is blood poisoning and … I move to sit up and I find her passed out on my chest and blood everywhere. I panic.

"Orchid! Orchid wake up!" I can't wake her. I move her so I can find the source of the bleeding. And I see it. There is a long curved cut on her face. Her beautiful face is wounded. I lay her on the ground and look through her basket. I find her first aid things in a fur. Why a fur? I can ask her later. Inside is a needle and thread that might help. So I keep looking. There is some type of cream the Haymitch must have sent her. He was keeping her alive, like I had asked him. I take it out and look at her. I need to get the blood cleaned up before I even try to put the cream on.

I look around and find the rag she had put on my forehead earlier. I wet it from the water bottle that does have my _meds_ in it. Then I wipe the blood off of her face. I get it clean fast. So I apply the cream on the cut. I look at the rest of the body to see if there is anything else wrong. And there is. The back of her legs and her arm have things sticking out of them. I pick out every piece out and apply the cream on the cuts.

Her ankle is a lot worse. It might even be broken now. I take her boot off and see it is swollen now. I don't know how to fix that, so I will let her know later. I return my gaze to her face.

The bleeding had stopped and I am glad. There is bleed all over me and the cave. It is raining outside. I just take of my jacket off and clean off the blood with the rag after I rinsed it. Then I put the jacket on her. She is so cold. I lie back down and pull her on top of me and replace the jacket she put over me for a blanket.

"Thank you so much for helping me, now it is my try, my Orchid," I whisper to her and I kiss her forehead, above the nasty cut that shouldn't be on her face. I will ask her when she wakes up about it.

I wake up at her snuggling closer to me. I look down and see she is waking up now. I smile when I see her lovely pale blue eyes. She thinks they are grey, but her eyes have this lightness in them that no one else has.

"Peeta how are you feeling?" she asks weakly. She goes to sit up, but I don't let her.

"A lot better, but someone hasn't been taking care of herself," I tell her. She blushes and tries to look away.

"I have priorities," she half whispers. I laugh.

"Is one of them killing yourself, you had stuff sticking out of your legs and arms, you can have gotten an infection," I try to lectern her, but can't. She did it to save me. "Thank you very much, without you I would be dead, now can you please tell me why you have a cut on your face?" she turns and forces herself out of my grasp. But why she tries to stand up she falls down. I catch her in time.

"Someone is feeling a lot better," she laughs as she blushes. I love it when she laughs. it is rare to hear her real laugh. I look in her eyes as I sit down and put her on my lap. "Well since a can't avoid that question, I will tell you," she takes a deep breath. "I got in a wrestling match with Clove and she pinned me and cut my face,"

"Why did she cut you deep by you cheek and not your forehead?" I ask her. Orchid's eyes widen and she starts the blush harder and then she stutters.

"She was making fun of someone I…" she stops regains her thought. "She Made fun of you and Rue," she tells me. I can tell she can't explain to me what happen. She always get that way when trying to explain what I am to her. It is so cute. She is so innocent, well was. When we win, it will be very different between us. We will be forever changed.

"I expect you won the wrestling match, after all I had show you how to," I joke with her.

"I would have if Thresh didn't stop her from cutting my throat, he held her for me as i…" she trails off.

"You killed her?" I ask, if she felt like telling so I try to get her to finish.

"I stubbed her in the heart after telling her you are more of a man than Cato," she mumbles the reason, but I still heard it. Her whole face is red now. My hand starts to rub her back.

"Thank you, where is Thresh now?" I ask. She is truly embarrassed now. She never uses to get so embarrass around me before I told everyone I love her. Orchid would say the same thing and do the same thing without care. Now she blushes like crazy. It is cute.

"He saved my life, he took Cato's bag and run, Cato saw my putting on her vest of knives and he chose to run after him and not me," she explains to me. "They are fighting now, that's why it is raining, and I really hope Thresh dies in this fight, I don't think I can kill him after he saved my neck," she rubs her neck nervously. So I hold her closer to me as I rock her back and forth.

"No matter what will happen, I am sure you will be fine, or I will take care of it, I promise," I try and sooth her.

"That is the thing, I don't want you getting hurt," she tells me.

"I won't, I can assure you that," I comfort her. She looks me in the eye.

"But have you seen him he is huge, he is used to working in the fields of eleven, and that is where he has been the last ten days, he doesn't even look like he has been starving, in fact he looks more he has been working out," she tells me. But I can't focus on her words. I lean forward and kiss her before she can say anything else.

Orchid pov

My eyes widen at the sudden closeness and pressure on my lips. My whole body feels like it is on fire, but not the burn, but the heat the warmth. I feel like I am melting. My eyes close and I accept this. It feels so different to me, so new. Is this what kissing feels like? It feels so weird, but a good weird. My lips react to his. Moving and matching his movements. He grabs my hips and I pause. This is so new for me. He removes his lips from mine and I feel sudden heat leave my face. My lips are left open. And I slowly open my eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what got over me," he blushes and turns his head away and remove his hands.

"No, it's fine, I just never kissed anyone before, it was… nice…" I stutter and blush. Then my arms move without thinking. I put his hand back on my waist and I sit more on his lap and garb his face. I plant my lips on his and kiss him first. The heat and warmth return and with more intensity. He is surprise by my attack on his lips, and so am I. Eventually he joins back in with more intensity than before. it felt like my body was also letting go of something I have been holding in for a long time.

"Wow, um, just wow, I didn't think you could do that," he comments out of breath. I am blushing harder now.

"Yeah, I have no idea how I did it," I tell him. "It felt so different, like I was finally releasing something that has been hanging over my head for awhile," I confess to him. "That wasn't how I thought my first kiss would have been like, and never thought it would be on T.V seen by everyone," I scratch the back of my head.

"I liked it, but that is enough for now, if we continue I might just lose it," he tells me. "I have been waiting so long to kiss those lips of yours, they look soft, and now I know they are," I blush more and sink into his chest and hide my face. He is back to normal, but things will never be normal between us anymore. I smile; it might not be that bad though. "It's raining, what do you want to do?" I look up him and smile.

"Kiss you some more, but you don't want that," I say without even thinking. I blush some more and hide my face. He laughs again. I like his laugh, it is so comforting.

"Sorry, but I don't think we should continue, well not right now at least," he jokes. "I never thought you would be like this after I kissed you," this time I laugh.

"Shut up," I mumble into his shirt. "What else can we do?" I ask as I eventually look up.

"I don't know, it will be a long fight between the two," he answers.

"And I can't focus right now," I confess to him. Peeta starts to play with my hair. Taking it out of the bun and running his fingers through it.

"Neither can I," he tells me. I think for a moment.

"Have I ever told you how Posey got her name?" I ask him. he nods his head no. "Ok, well I can tell you,"

"Sure, tell me,"

"It was two weeks after my dad passed; I was out of it, Remember?" I start off.

"Yeah you were very distant,"

"I was school for those two weeks and after I got out I sat in the meadow or in a tree, Gale found me and told me that 'once spring is here there is hope, there is always new life that it brings with it'," I tell him. "There were posies all over the meadow that year, when Gale told me that I started to feel better, I began picking posies, my pockets were filled," I smile at the thought. "I Carried some back with me to my house, I get there and see mom had just given birth to my sister, mom looked at me and asks me 'Why are you pockets full of posies?'"I laugh. "The person taking care of my mother laughed, everyone laughed, I walked over to Posey and stared at her, she was beautiful, I handed her a posy and she smiled, mom and Gale decided to name her Posey," I laugh a little bit and snuggle into him more.

"You love her so much," he comments. "You must be really happy to see her in just few days…" he tries to talk, but I don't want him to.

"Can we kiss some more?" I ask hurried and quietly. He laughs.

"No, I am hungry right now, can we eat?" he ask me. I don't understand why he doesn't want to. I crawl off of him and grab him and me food. This time I bring out my strawberries and show them to him. Amazingly they are still good. "Where did you find them?" he asks me.

"I have a patch or two, that's where I was when Rue was attacked…" I confess. He pulls me into another embrace and holds me tight. I like it when he holds me like this.

"It is fine now, just be glad you didn't have to… you know…" he comforts me and starts to rock me again.

"What am I a baby? Do you need to rock me?" I ask with a laugh.

"Well, you are my baby, the sweet little girl that I will always be there for when she needs it," he tells me. I blush.

"What did I tell you about saying sweet stuff? I can't handle hearing them," I tell him.

"You can't really leave in that storm anyway," he takes a strawberry and holds it in front of my mouth. I open my mouth and he feeds me it. "Plus, if you leave you can't eat these lovely strawberries with me," I glare at him.

"Is the black mail I hear?" I joke with him.

"No, blackmail would say you can't kiss me if you leave," he tells me with a smile. "And I know how much you like that," I glare at him.

"I don't! I a…," I don't know what to say. "You enjoy it more," I tell him as I blush and turn away from him. But he holds me tight.

"I have to admit, I do very much enjoy kissing you, that is why we need to take a break though," he takes some rabbit and eats it.

"Don't understand," I tell him. He laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"Never mind about that, let's just eat," he tell me while blushing. When he blushes, it is cute. We eat and share the strawberries. I like them a lot. I feed some to him and he jokes with me by acting like I am a little kid.

"Peeta, I am a sixteen year old, not a baby learning how to eat," I tell him. He laughs and stops feeding me like that. His laugh is so rich and hearty. It is the most beautiful thing I ever heard. Whenever I hear it I want to laugh too. It is very contagious. When we are done, I stare at his lips. He did say after eating. I turn on his lap and face him. Then I pounce him. We both fall and land flat on our backs. I smirk and plant my lips on his. He tastes like bakery sweets, the forest, and strawberries, yummy! He hands return to my hips and my hands move to either side of his head so I can hold myself up.

We part when we absolutely need air.

"I am guessing no one ever saw someone have their first kiss on the games, huh?" I tell Peeta.

"Let alone a make out session, God, I never know you had that in you," he pants so I giggle.

"Now let's continue," I kiss him again. He bites my lip. I pull away and stare at him. "What the hell?" I whisper.

"Don't worry about that," he pushes himself up with me on him. He is really strong. Peeta holds me close to him. "Let me control this kissing session," then he kisses me more. I felt like I could melt. In the back of my mind it slowly slips that my family could be watching this. The heat Peeta is cause inside of me is too powerful to think about anything else. He then bites my lip again and I am about to pull away from him, when he hold me still. So I let him do what he wants. Hi tongue licks my bottom lip and then it goes into my mouth. What the hell? I lose it. My body moves without me. My hand warp around his neck and I kiss back harder. His tongue tries to fight with mine, but I won't allow it to win. Next thing I know I am flat on my back, kissing him. I have never felt this way before.

Outside, a storm is brewing but I am oblivious to it. Until I hear the thunder and the cave lights up in white light. He hears it to and we break off the kiss.

"You ok?" he asks me with concern and sweetly. I hug into him and shake. I hate thunder and lighting. "Ok, I take that as a no," he gets up off of me and pulls me into his lap and begins to rock me. This time, I don't complain. Instead, I snuggle closer and closer into him.

"I hate thunder, Peeta," I tell him. "I am so scared," I confess.

"You will let little weather bother you, Orchid; you are such a brave girl, you have done so much, live through so much, only you can be so smart and yet so innocent, that is one of the many things I love about you," he is trying to make me feel better. It is working. "You can stand up for a little girl that you just met, when your are hurt and still intimidate all three careers and cause them to leave, you are the only girl at home who can hold her own in a fight,"

"What about Katniss? She can fight she has fought that's how she is still alive," I tell him. He just laughs.

"Katniss is different, you are a tiny little girl that people think you can't hold your own, but you surprises them, you are still surprising all of us," he answers me. This surprises me.

"Thank you, thank you very much Peeta," another crash of thunder makes me freak out again. I bury myself into his shirt. A second ago, I was making out with him and now I am cowering into his shirt.  
"You are fine, it just means Cato and Thresh are in the middle of fighting, we are fine, we will let them fight each other and then you can have your fight with Cato," he tries to make me think of something else.

"Your right, I will kill him, he hurt you that mean I will make it slow and painful, no one dares mess with my family, him being a challenge will make it a better fight, this year's Hunger Games will be the most remembered," I promise with a smirk. I think I am making Peeta worried.

"Orchid calm down, you will get your chance soon; just think how great it will be seeing our family again," I giggle at that thought.

"Gale will be mad, so will my brothers, they might eat you," I tell him. I am being serious. "They will be mad at you for not telling them, But Posey she won't care," he laugh nervously when I said her name. "What, I have a feeling you need to explain something," there is another thunder and I jump. He holds me tight.

"She already knew her and Prim," he admits sheepishly with a blush.

"Wait what? How? I didn't even know," I don't believe this.

"They found out on their own, them they told me they knew," he defended himself.

"Leave it to the younger sisters to find out before you," I laugh it off.

"I was surprised they didn't tell you, but then again it was obvious," he admits. Another thunder crash and I try to get closer to his chest, but I can't. "Your fine, Just breath," he rocks me again. So try and do what her tells me and I start to hyperventilate. "Not that fast, Orchid, watch me," he breathes slowly and encouraging me to follow. I close my eyes and follow his breathing. It it so relaxing, I fall asleep.

Peeta pov

"Orchid?" I look down and see she has fallen asleep. She looks do stunning when she sleeps. I lie on the ground and use the other jacket as a blanket. The weather outside is terrible, that mean they must be equal match. I am glad I don't have to watch that fight. To think of it, I haven't killed anyone yet. I have seen some of the kids die. I have nightmares from it.

Orchid on the other hand, has killed. Three kids, she has killed three kids. Yet, she doesn't seem effected by it, but who I am I to judge. I have been out of it the last few days. I hold her tight as she sleeps. Orchid never liked storms. They remind her of her father and his explosion. She told me that the sound of the mine collapsing sounds just like thunder.

The sky is darker now and the rain has let up some bit. I open the hole up the see the Capital insignia in the sky. Today Clove is the only death today. That is good; I thought she was very creepy. She kept staring at me and looked look she was trying to size me up. She even asked me once about if Orchid like Cato better than me. She was dangerous; I am glad that Orchid got away with only that injury. I close the hole covering and let the rain sooth me to sleep.

**I love writing this part. It is so cute! **


	14. Arena day 11

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. **

I wake up and feel very warm. I look around and see I am still in Peeta's arms and in his jacket. Last night was brutal. I had nightmares about having to kill Rue and Peeta just to save them both. Then I was killed but Cato. So I try to find something else to think about. I begin to think about yesterday and blush. Yesterday I got my first kiss. Only bad thing is that it was most likely on T.V. and everyone saw it.

"Orchid, you up?" I hear his lazy voice speak.

"Yeah, just woke up," I tell him with a yawn. It is still raining. "I can't wait till we can go home and be… ourselves, loving and spending time with our families and us being…" I don't know how to end that sentence.

"Us," he does it for me. I blush and get up off of him. I try to walk, but the slightest weight on my left foot sends my falling to the ground. I expect to hit the rock, but instead I feel strong arms around me. "I forgot to tell you, I think you ankle is broken," he tells me softly.

"Oh, Clove did flip me and it felt like that, thank God for adrenaline, I wouldn't have been able to get back here," I muse. I move my foot into view and gasp. It is swollen, bruised, and I can't move it at all. "That explains why it hurts, get my basket, I need to put it up," he moves fast and goes to move it under my foot. "No, hand it to me," he does and I fumble through it.

I get some breakfast out and then a fur and thread and needle. Then I my knife and the spear I took from Marvel. I begin to cut the spear's end.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I continue to cut the spear.

"Making a brace, I need to run, but right now I am thinking I should use it as a crutch," I continue cutting tell the end brakes off. Then I moved to the spear end and do the same thing. I put the first part I broke off next to my foot and warp it with the fur I have out. Sewing it off to make sure it stays tight, I am satisfied. I shove on foot into his face. "Is that good?" I laugh when he kisses. "Yay, it can heal now," I cheer. I put the now staff on the ground and push myself up. of course Peeta helps me up too.

"Look at you, you're not mad?" he asks with a smile.

"Oh, no, I am furious," I tell him. "Effie, I will get you for your stupid heels, I might just get your deadly heels too," I add a creepy laugh to the end of my threat. Peeta just laughs.

"Sure, you will hurt her," he jokes. "I think you might attack her heels, but you won't hurt her," I stare at him.

"Are you kidding? Do you even understand what I went through in this game? When I feel from the tree when I let the hive down, man that really mess up my foot, then all the running, man she will be lucky to have one good heel left," I tell him. I am very serious.

"Ok, then I will make sure you stay by my side till we get home," he tells me. I take of his jacket and set it on the basket.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, if I get to kiss you," I lean forward and kiss him again. This time we are both smiling. He holds my waist so I don't fall while I try to reach his mouth. I have to be on my tiptoes.

"Neither would I, but if you wanted to you would find way," he laughs. I go to kiss him, but my stomach growls. Now we both laugh. "What are my kisses not good enough?" He jokes.

"No, they make me hungry," I laugh. He helps me sit back down and we eat are meal of berries and rabbit. "We need to get more food soon, tomorrow; do you want to test your knowledge on berries?" He stops his hand as I reach his mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't get these," he fakes a worried voice. I glare at him.

"For your information, they are Rue's, we have already eaten most of mine by now," I tell him a fake insulted voice.

"Wow, I am surprised we are still alive, I thought you were told no berry picking?" he just has to bring that up.

"Shut up! I think being with Rue for a few days, warranted me to go picking for berries," I cross my arms over my chest and fake to pout. Apparently, I am acting to good. He thinks I am really upset. He pulls me into another embrace.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was trying to joke around, can you forgive me?"

"What? I am fine I was joking back," I confess. He looks me in the eye.

"If that is the case…" he drags it on. Then, he beings to tickle me. I am laughing my butt off as I squirm in his arms.

"Peeta! No stop, shouldn't we eat more," I say in between laughing and trying to breathe. He doesn't stop.

"You never stop when I ask you to stop, why, should I?" he asks. He is trying to torture me. I am laughing uncontrollably now. I hate thing and love it at the same time.

After five minutes I decide to tickle him back. I go straight to his tummy. I somehow get his shirt up without him noticing. My figures lightly brush against his skin. . That is where he is the most ticklish. He laugh is so beautiful to listen to. He stops tickling me to try and move.

"Fighting fire with fire, Peeta, you had your changes to stop!" I shout through my own laughter as I tickle him. It is so fun.

"Hey, ok we can eat," he tries to swat my hands away and fail at it. Then he tries to walk away from me. So I use the staff to help me tackle him to the ground. He lands on his back and me on top of him. I take this chance and tickle him. "Do you forget I can flip you off of me right now?" he asks while laughing.

"Like you could, you can barley breath," I taunt him. Next thing I know, I am being grabbed by my hips and moved to the ground. Then he is on top of me and tickling me. "Wow, you are fast even with you leg busted," I laugh.

"I am our school's best wrestler, give me more credit, Strawberry," Peeta laughs out. I love his laugh.

"I don't, when you dropped the flour on your foot, you were out for two weeks, and that was a simple injury," I explain as he tickles me. Even with my hearing off, I can still hear his laugh. It is loud.

"Should we be quiet? Someone could come by and hear us, we are sitting ducks then, and the way we are right now, might be compromising," he blushes as he looks away. I have no idea what he is talking about. But I take this moment to try a move Peeta taught me earlier. I take my legs and put then over him and try to slam him to the ground. It is hurt to do so because of my left ankle, but I still success in doing it. He blushes as I grin from ear to ear.

"I did it," I squeal. "You are a good teacher," I giggle.

"Yeah, can you get up? we need to stop, if someone came by it might be hard…" I get up as he ask, but I don't understand why he is blushing and stuttering.

"What? Peeta the only three left are Cato, Thresh, and Foxface," I tell him. "Cato and Thresh are still fighting and Foxface is the type to stay to herself, no need to worry," I tell him with a giggle. "Plus, if someone did, I can send a knife into their jugular," I pull a knife out of the top of my shirt. "I have three in my shirt and pants, plus the many other ones in my vest," he looks at me and blushes more.

"We should stop still, and Orchid?" o watch him scratch the back of his head. "Can you not pull out any more of you knives," I am confused.

"Why? I won't cut myself, I have put them in the middle…" he cuts me off by shoving some berries into my mouth. I chew and star at him.

"Just stop, please," I nod at his plea. I will ask him later about when he is acting so weird now.

Peeta pov

She is just so beautiful. I can't help but be attracted to her body. Her perfect curves, the way she is so strong even for being so small. When she took her legs and wrapped them around me and slammed me into the ground… I got to stop. I don't want to start something we both can't handle right now. I really don't think she knows the effect she has on me. I tickle her only to her he laughs, well not only, but her laugh is so soft and sweet. It's cute that she doesn't understand about all this, and as I am around her, I need to keep her like that, pure and innocent.

Orchid just pushes me closer and closer with how she acts and talks. I can't really explain to her why. Hearing her say naturally that she was going to throw her knife into someone's jugular was very upsetting. She has killed and seen the others get killed. She may not be innocent with that. That just means I need to help preserve it as long as I can.

"Can't we just eat? I am starving," I ask her. I need a break too.

"Sure," she leans over and kisses me. I can't help, but kiss back. Her lips taste like the berries I shoved into her mouth a moment ago. There is also another thing here. I just can't figure out what though. When she pulls away and grabs some of the berries and eat them. "Then we can kiss some more," she smiles her bright smile. Her teeth are white, which is surprising for her living in this forest for a week and a half.

"May be," I tell her. She is just so tempting. I need to cool down before we do anything else. "Let's eat first," I eat some more. Orchid picks up her rabbit meat and begins eating again.

Gale Pov

"I can't stand this, Is she really making out with him, and on live t.v?" I exclaim to Katniss and we hunt. I had to leave the house. I couldn't stand it anymore. I need to kill something.

"Gale, you're scaring the game, but yeah it is her, things happen," Katniss tells me. I know I am scaring the game away, but I don't care. I need to yell and get this out. Better here than in town.

"She is too young to do that, doesn't he know that?" I shout. Then I punch a tree next to me as hard as I can. My fist is all bloody now, but I don't care.

"Orchid is sixteen, you were fifteen when you had your first kiss," she comments.

"But I am a man, she is my little sister, it is like seeing Posey making out with someone of her age," I sit against the tree and sink to the ground.

"You know she would return different, she will be ready to kill anything now, so what is different with her starting to grow up, she has been forced to grow up faster since our fathers death," Katniss puts her hand on my shoulder. "A good thing came from this, my mother has woken up, she is starting to take care of Prime now, seeing your sister in the games must have been the thing to wake her," she sinks down nest to me and she sets her bow and the ground nest to her.

"That is if she returns," I mumble.

"You heard the announcement, she and Peeta and her can some home," Katniss reminds me.

"That doesn't sound like the capital we know, they will probably change it at the last second, and you know what she will do," I put my head on my knees and breath in deeply.

"What do you mean?" I hear her.

"Orchid won't let Peeta kill himself, she would kill herself first, she asked me one time about what I would do if we both were reaped," I breathe again and look up at the grey eyes I know as Katniss. "It was her thirteenth birthday, she asked me what I would do if we got called, I told her I would keep her by my side and kill every single person in there and then let her win," my voice begin to be shaky. I never had this before. "She asked why and I told her that I didn't want her to live with all the terror of the games, so she could say she didn't lost her mind in that stupid unfair poor excuses as entertainment," I growl and punch the ground with my other fist. "I should have never told her, she had did the same thing I told her I would do, I knew her plan ever since I saw her glare at me from the stage,"

Katniss pulls me into a hug. I hate hugs, but I will only take them from two people, Orchid and Posey. Katniss never hugged me before, so I don't understand how to react.

"I swear to God if she kills herself and any of my family has to watch it…" I am cut off by something I never expected, again. Katniss is kissing me. Her lips are very soft and taste of wild turkey. I slowly begin to react to the kiss. I have kissed many others, but this kiss is different. It feels so different. Like it is something I needed. I grab her neck and pull her closer and onto my lap.

We pull away for air and I see a hint of a blush on her cheeks. After seeing her blush I begin to think of how many time is thought about kissing those very lips, how I wanted to hold her body close to me all night. She gets up and tries run off, but I catch her arm and stand up. I look into her light gray eyes. They show she is embarrassed. So I pull her close and into a hug, a voluntary hug.

"Thank you," I whisper into her ear.

"Well, you were freaking out, and I didn't think…" Katniss tries to explain her actions. This is the first time seeing her stutter and not like a rock. I kiss her now, long a deep. "Your sister is going to come back, I know it," She whispers to me and she looks away from me after we finishes kissing.

…

I hate people and having to do this as a job is so annoying. I begin to wonder if I shouldn't have made that stupid promise. I could be drunk off my ass right now. Seeing both of them alive this far in the game is not a surprise. That girl has what it takes to win. What catches me off guard is her encouraging him to kiss her and she is the one driving this plan. A plan she doesn't know about. Yes, Peeta loves her and she loves him back. Even if she doesn't know it, I can see it, always could.

"They are so cute, it is a shame they have to go through this," one of the rich wives comments. Her voice is so annoying.

"You know they can win together, the Gamemakers changed the rule," another rich woman adds. I know that rule is a ruse. I read the rule book over and over. There is no way they can make that rule change. There has to be a winner and only one winner.

"It is so cute, seeing young love," a man comments. I think he might be one of the women's husbands, but I really don't care.

"She is so innocent, and he is so comforting, just like us when we were kids," a woman comments. I am getting so tired of this. Hearing all of this again and again, I want a drink. If I did drink when I first wanted to, I don't think Orchid would have gotten the ointment for her burns. So I need to stay away from the good drinks.

"I want to get them something, sweetie, can we buy them food," a woman asks her husband. "They are just so precious," I hate all of these capital people. They are all annoying. The stupid accent is driving me crazy.

"Sure sweetie," The husband told her. He looks at the TV screen and then at me. "Mr. Haymitch, I want to get them a fest," he tells me. Finally something to do, I hate standing hear and making small talk.

"Fine," I say with boredom.

"I want them to eat what they like, they deserve it after all, young love is the most beautiful even," the wife comments. So I call a man that takes the orders over.

"We what like to send a fest those two love birds," the man tells the capital worker.

"Alright, that will be one thousand," the man says. The couple gladly hands the man cash. That is one of the ways of payment. Others are cards and giving jewelry and other important things.

"what do you want to send?" the man hold a clip board and gets ready to write. The woman looks up at me.

"You know her well, I can tell by how you act when she gets on the screen, what she likes to eat," the woman is more attentive than I thought.

"Strawberries, other than that she isn't picky, she lives in the poorest part of twelve, they eat what they can," I answer her.

"Ok, I want strawberries sent, and whatever else your want to send over, oh and Pita bread, she likes that," the woman tell the capital worker. He nods and walks away. Every looks back at the screen and it shows Cato and Thresh fighting. They are really going at it. Thresh and him are really bloody. Cato had broken Thresh's arm and nose. Thresh cut Cato's arm and stomach. I know who is going to win. That is Cato. Most of the blood on him is Thresh's. Cato and he are now wrestling on the ground. Cato in on top of Thresh and is punching his face over and over again. Blood goes everywhere. Thresh somehow knocks Cato off of him. He gets up and starts to run off.

The scenery changes back to the cave. Inside Orchid and Peeta are kissing again. The boy must be having a hard time holding back. He had been waiting for this moment since he was five, her knowing of his love and accepting it. Something hits the outside of the cave.

"What was that?" Peeta whispers.

Orchid turns around in his lap and pulls a knife out of her shirt and prepares for someone to come in. I don't think she heard it. Ever since the explosion of the careers supplies, her hearing has been off. Her hearing has been deafened and she doesn't know it or she doesn't want to let the world and Peeta know.

"I don't know, I will be right back," she moves faster than Peeta can grab her. She craws out the cave and into the down pour. The storm has been going since Thresh started to fight with Cato.

She comes back in with the parachute that I just sent out.

"Look what Haymitch sent us!" she squeals as she hold the parachute and a container of strawberries in one hand.

"Oh, someone's happy," Peeta laughs. "Thanks Haymitch,"

"I am so glad to see he isn't Drunk," I chuckle a little at her comment. I feel a hand claps my shoulder and a chuckle.

"And we all know he wants to," it is a deep voice I know.

"That's right Chaff, but I made a stupid promise to the brat," I comment to him. He is a victor from eleven.

"Is that the same Brat you tell us about?" another voice asks while laughing.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should be glad she made it this far or not, if she wins I don't know if I can handle her around me all the time here," I tell him.

"Now, that wouldn't be bad, I think I would love getting to know her, she is a little spit fire," he comments.

"Finnick, I don't think you could even get ten feet of her," I joke.

"Not like Peeta would win too, they wouldn't let him, there have never been two winners for a reason," He tells me. "You already know that, who you think will win?"

"Peeta by default, she won't let him die, she told me, and then Peeta told me she flat out told him," I answer the victor from four.

"That would be a shame, she is very lovely and innocent, no wonder he loves her," Finnick tells me.

"IF she wins, than we better make sure we tease her for it, it is a weakness," a female voice adds in.

"That would be fun, Johanna, maybe we guys could try a flirt with her, she if she gets it," Finnick jokes.

"No, I am thinking something like walking around nude," she corrects.

"She was trying to tell me that she wouldn't stand it if she has to be naked on TV," I comment.

"Let's not blind the girl now," Finnick adds. That gets him a punch in the face.

"Shut up, Finnick, when I got here you were drooling all over me," Johanna yells. He rubs his face.

"What if Peeta gets it?" Chaff asks.

"Then he would be in with the group," Finnick says. "He isn't as rude as others," he adds.

"He doesn't belong here, he hasn't killed anyone, neither does she, the brat is too innocent," Johanna says with bitter.

"Great, you know what that means, another one to join us, Johanna," Finnick says with sarcasm.

"You will take care of her then, I don't want anything to do with her, she is too sentimentally for me," Johanna says. "Rue proved it,"

"It was sad seeing her die, I knew it was going to happen, but still, I am glad she stayed with her," Chaff comments.

"That girl won't live, Cato will kill her, he is going to kill Thresh and then he will kill her and her stupid boyfriend, only one he will have a slight problem with is the one from district five, she is sly," Cashmere interjects. She is from one.

"Cato will toy with her at first, then he will kill her and make that boy of yours watch," The woman from two comments. Her voice always creeps me out. Her teeth make it like that. She got them shaved into points and gold put in them, just to show off the teeth that ripped open the throat of her victims.

"He will make sure his death is slow and painful because you little brat killed Clove by stabbing her in the heart," the male victor adds. These two are named Brutus and Enobaria.

"What if Orchid get to him and her first?" Chaff asks

"Then she would be worth losing to, if that little girl can manage killing Cato then she really is something," Enobaria says and the three lower districts walks off. Good, I don't like them.

"Haymitch, it must be hard watching her grow up and then having her thrown into this mess," Finnick tells me as the others walk away. Only four of the victors are working still, Brutus and Enobaria, one of the victors of five, and I. The others left to drink and discuss some upcoming plans.

"She came and climb the tree in the victors circle almost every day, she was the only other human I put up with it, but she is annoying as hell, this was my only escape form her, now I need to watch out for her and make sure she lives, what do you think?" I tell him.

"I take that as a yes, I recognize someone's marksmanship," he comments. I guess it is obvious.

"She broke a lot of victor's houses post and doors, I would tell her where to hit, and she would hit it and break it in half, you haven't seen anything yet," I tell him with a smirk.

"That strong of an arm? wow, I can't wait to meet her next year, I just wish I know I won't see her sooner," his comment rings in my head. I know that if she wins the capital will make her work for the rich, like they had done with Finnick.

"That is if she wins, I get tired of seeing my tributes die every year, if she dies, I will probably drink the entire selection," I tell him.

"I remember that first time you told us about her, she was the little brat that father's just died and she won't leave you alone," he reminds me. "Now, it changed form that the brat and now you even call her strawberry, you have changed too, not so pissed off all the time, she changed you and you know it, seeing her die will hit you hard," he slaps his hand on my shoulder. "Either way, both of them can help us immensely, Peeta's speeches or her arm and will to do anything, plus I think it she already has the idea of it herself, she seems like she is pushing it," he laughs. "She might push it to the point where she is in trouble," he pulls me to the bar.

"Time to ditch the party and have a victor's party our own?" I ask. I know really what he is doing. It is kind of like a party, if party includes making plans for next year. Yeah, next year's hunger games, I will enjoy. I smirk as he leads me away to the rest.

**I added this last part just because I wondered how they planned it considering they are from different districts. I am all most done with this story. If you want me to write a sequel let me know. Tell me what you think!**


	15. Arena day 12

**I got two reviews saying yes for the sequel. I don't think that is enough to tell me you guys like it. Anyway, thank you to ****Heart to heart**** for your many reviews. **

Yesterday was great. I got to kiss Peeta again and we got something from Haymitch. I am glad to know he is alive still and not drunk in some corner past out. Last night I had more nightmares, but not as bad. I just watched my family die over and over again by Cato. That doesn't sound like how I would react before entering these bloody games. I understand how Haymitch might have flipped. I sit up and stretch. The rain has stopped. Last night cannon fried, and Thresh's face appeared in the sky. So that is good, now I have two more to take out. Part of me thinks that the Gamemakers lied, but I have the berries in my basket for the solution.

We got food from Haymitch, and it was good, we have some food left. We better eat the rest of it today. We only have a day or so left. Then we will see are families. Foxface will be brought to me after I kill Cato, then I will kill her, quick and painless. She did her best and deserves to die peacefully. I craw over to the new food and set out the food again. There is two meals left. We will leave the cave after eating and I go hunt for Cato. The food came right at the perfect time. I didn't want to tell him or freak, but we were out of food. Thank you Haymitch.

"Orchid?" Peeta wakes up.

"Hey, let eat then we can go get that little pain in the butt and be done with this dreadful place," I tell him.

"it isn't that bad, Orchid," he tells me as he sits up. I give him the death glare. "I mean this cave and all the kisses you seem to enjoy," he explains as he leans over me to grab a strawberry. "I won't have the courage to tell you that I loved you if we weren't here," then he feeds me the very delicious berry.

"Yeah you telling me or everyone in the country, Peeta," I comment. He scratches the back of his head.

"I was going to tell you that night, but Caesar got it out of me," he confesses. I laugh.

"Well, it was much of a fight to get it out was it?" I am teasing with him and he knows it.

"No it wasn't," we finish the rest of our food and I begin to pack.

"Can we leave this stuff here?" he asks.

"No, Fox face might find it," I tell him as I put the bow around me and it sits next to the quiver. He takes the basket before I can bend down to pick it up. It is painful to walk on or put weight on it, but I won't let him know. He might want o carry me.

"True," we both leave the cave. After filling our water bottles, we walk to the other side of the river. Cato is running around here somewhere so is Foxface. We walk for about a go hour and a half. My ankle is killing me. so I plop myself on the ground next to a tree trunk.

"God my foot hurts," I whine. "And it is hot, I think I have a sunburn too," he laughs as he kneels next to me.

"Your fine, now, we should stop, I will get some berries," he tells me.

"Give me the basket and take some furs to hold them in," I tell him. He takes some furs and leaves. I am tired now. So I leave the thing he pulled out and let myself fall asleep. If someone want to kill me, they would have to do it now, cause I am not going to go down any other way.

I am startled awake by cannon fire. I open my eyes and look around. I was going to panic until I see something or someone. Foxface four feet away and have berry juice on her face. One thing next to me that he pulled out was the first aid stuff. I put the poison berries in that and some have been eating. I get up and put the first aid kit and everything else away. Laughter escapes my lips at the mere thought of her eating them.

"Orchid?!" Peeta is yelling.

"I am here," I call out. he comes into view and runs over to me and hugs me and kisses me softly.

"I am so glad you are ok," he tells me. "I thought you passed out, who died?" I point over to Foxface's body and laugh uncontrollably. This is new for me, to laugh at death. "Maybe your not ok," he comments as he pulls me into another hug. He pats my head and tries to claim me down. It doesn't work.

"I not sure what just happen," I tell him in betweens laughs. It isn't my normal laughter. "Let's just get out of here, I have one more kill then you are free to live," he leads me away from her body.

Peeta pov

Hearing her laugh at the body really concerns me. I have heard of people losing it. Look at Haymitch, he gave up on life. He drinks like a fish now. It bothers me hearing her laugh like that. I just hope when we get out of here, she can get some help. I take her back to the river and get her wet.

"Peeta, when I get my hands on him I will make him pay for your leg, I will make him pay for Rue," she slams her fist into the ground.

"Let's worry about that latter, come and cool off," I try to get her focused on something else.

"Peeta, how do you think I can do that, I am this close to getting us both safe and out this cursed forest, and then back home and we can live our lives, and away from this horrific…" she grunts and hugs her knees. "We need to leave, as soon as we get home, I will hug each of my family members and tell them how much I love them," she is quite after that. I stare her and wonder why. She then points. I follow her finger and I see it. The water is all dried up.

"What?" I don't understand why it dries up. It is hotter than normal.

"It is the end of the game, the Gamemakers are leading us somewhere, the other games had this too, when it was down to two, they cut off thing we need to live, I didn't see any rabbits or Mockingjays around," she explains.

"Where are they trying to take us?" I ask. I never thought her paid attention to any of the other games. When they aired she acted like she was asleep in class and outside of school she acted as if they weren't happening.

"Where we know about, and I can only think of one place," I watch her get back out and start walking. "The cornucopia," it the last thing I hear her say.

Orchid pov

The games are almost done. I can't wait. I want to go home and have everything be the same. Maybe a few differences, but that's it. I feel the adrenalin start to pump through my vein. So I begin to run. I don't feel the pain in my ankle now, so I go all out. There is a smile on my face as I get closer to the place of destination. Peeta is doing a great job keeping up with me. I laugh in anticipation of finally getting out of these stupid woods.

"Orchid, slow down, your foot is injured," he yells at me. I do what I am told and he gets to me.

"Hey, you're just too slow," I tell him with a laugh. We are about two hours from cornucopia now. I can get there faster if Peeta would let me walk.

We get there and it took longer than I thought. It's get darker now. I could of sworn that it was about four in the afternoon ten minutes ago. Now the sun is setting.

"Isn't four?" I ask him. He looks up at the sky.

"I don't know I can't tell time by the sun as well as you can," he answers me. I begin to think the Gamemakers are doing this. I grab Peeta's arm and make him run.

"This isn't good, now run Peeta!" I tell him as I drag him. We get to the cornucopia and I hear a terrible growl. I fold my hands together. "Come on, I will push you up there, we aren't alone," I tell him calmly. He step on to my hands and I push him up were and get him up there right when Cato comes running in with and expression I don't remember seeing him with, or thought he could make. He is scared. I ready my bow with an arrow and aim it behind him. "What is it Cato?" I ask calmly.

"I don't know, they are huge though, they might be mutations," he shouts at me.

"How do we kill it," I yell back. He is running as fast as he can to me.

"You don't, there is like twenty of them," he tells me. He get closer to me and I don't remove my aim from the forest line.

"Is that where you sword is?" I don't see him holding anything.

"Yeah, they broke it in half," when she tells me this I put my bow back over my shoulder and arrow in my quiver. He reaches me when I finish.

"Truce tell we figure out what's going on?" I hold out my hand to him. He grabs it. I can tell he is very tired.

"Truce, now get me up there," he looks at my left leg and smirks. I fold my hands again and push him up. he gets on there and looks down at me. I am looking at the forest line. Just twelve days ago there was twenty four kids here, now there are only three.

Something starts to move into view now. These are the thing he told me about. They look like giant dogs. I turn around and see him smirking.

"Can you get up here?"he holds his hand out. I take the staff I made and use it to push down on the ground and I jump up. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. "I didn't think you could do it, that why agreed to your truce, but since you could I thought I should pull you up," I walks over to Peeta and I can tell he isn't happy.

"Why?" he asks me.

"He knows about these Muttation, we need him right now, then things can play out, regardless if I do die, he would only need one stab wound to the heart and it is all done," I whisper him. I reach into the top of my shirt and pull out a knife. "Just in case," I tell him and kiss him.

"There all in the field now," Cato tells us. "Stop kissing and get over here Orchid," I didn't know he knew my name; I stop and kneel down next to Cato.

"I never thought this would happen," I comment as I watch the mutations run to us.

"Neither did I, but when we are done, I will get that fight I want," he tells me. I smirk.

"Sure, you just can't go after Peeta until you kill me, right?" I want him to promises this.

"Planning on that," he tells me. We watch as they approach.

"Can they jump?" I ask him. I want to figure these things out.

"Not this high, but watch out for their claws, that's how my sword snapped, their mouths are just as bad," he explains to me. I stare at the dog like things approach fast. "Look at their eyes, do you just what I am seeing?" I look at their eyes and I do.

"Their eyes… are those the others?" I think aloud.

"They are something to capital did to trick us," Peeta whispers to me. I didn't even know he moved over to me. "Don't worry," I nod.

"What lover boy? We have a truce, tell me now," Cato is getting mad. I think on my feet.

"He was telling me how we should celebrate if we win, he wants to sit down in the meadow and have a picnic at night under the moonlight," I tell him. "But I don't want to do that," I tell him.

"God, ok, never mind whatever you to think you are going to do is your own thing," he shout. "Why the hell would he bright that up right now," Cato is mad. I look out at the things coming to us.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask him.

"I have no idea," he tells me. I can tell he is lying.

"Don't believe that, he is planning something," Peeta whispers to me again. I laugh.

"That's what I was thinking," I say in the mist of laughing. I hear Cato groan. "Now, do we sit here and wait?" I get up from kneeling and walk over the opening of the cornucopia and look over the edge. Just twelve days ago, this thing was piled high with supplies. And on the seventh day all of them were blown up by yours truly. That was five days ago.

I lean over the edge and see nothing is in it, picked clean. Not a thing left. I really don't know why that I am calm. I know I will have to die, to keep Peeta safe. Shouldn't I be more worried or something? I laugh at this thought. Shouldn't I be worried about Cato? I not though, that's the thing.

"Orchid!" I hear Peeta's voice call me. Then I hear something hit the side of the metal cornucopia, something like metal hitting metal. The muttations don't have metal claws do they. I have a feeling I know what just happen. Adrenaline doesn't shot through my veins like they should have. No, it pumps faster. I don't really think about anything. My body moves fast than I thought it could. I have gotten up and over three feet and have bow and arrow aimed at Cato's jugular.

"We have a truce, Cato, I can kill you with three movements," I warn him. "Let go of him or I will kill you right now without the fight you want," Cato's arm is wrapped around his neck. I can barely hear the howls and the fail attempts of the muttations trying to get up here. This is a good thing I guess. If I move my attention for just a second, everything I did will be for nothing. All I hear is my own breathing and the blood pumping fast.

"No, not really, there is only three of us left, I can kill him, and then we have our fight, I thought about it and having you pissed at me for watching him die, would be pleasurable than killing you then him," his laugh is something that freaks me out. I look at Peeta. He has a cut on his cheek and forehead. It isn't deep. His leg has started to bleed again. It looks like Cato cut it again. This pisses me off, but how Cato is positioned he could throw him off the edge and he will get eating by those things.

"I jump after him if you throw him off, then I will get him, they you will be screwed," I threaten.

"Fine you want to fight now, let's" he really wants to fight me. I smirk.

"Fine hand to hand, just let go of him and he will hold my things," I tell him.

"No, throw it over the edge, I don't want him to cheat," he tells me.

"Fine, let him go and come over here, then I will drop my bow and quiver," he complies. I take the bow and drop it over the edge of the cornucopia and my quiver follows it. I duck right after that, because he goes to swing. When I am down here, I lunge for his legs and he falls on the cool metal. I crawl on him and pin his hand together. I smirk. "Got you, that was fast," I try to get out. He rolls over and pins me with my back down on the metal.

"You were saying," my wrist can fit in one of his hands. He takes his fist and rapidly punches me if the face. I can hear my blood hit the metal. That must mean there is a lot if it means I can hear it. I try to wiggle out of his grasp but can't. it isn't time for me to die, I need him ready to die before I will let this happen. I move my head over right when he is about to hit my face again. He fist connects with the metal. This stuns him for a mere second and he realest my wrists slightly. I take this time and move my wrists upward. I hit him in the face hard.

I take my now free arms and push him off of me and over to the side. His nose is bleeding and he is pissed. I smirk through all the blood on my face. I get on him and punch him over and over again. He grabs my fist and I take his arm with my other hand and bend it back tell it breaks. The sound will haunt me too. He screams loud. Then I do this to his other arm before he can react. More screams.

"Cato you wanted your fight, then there is was," I get up off of him and walk over to Peeta and look at his leg. It is bleeding badly. I wince just looking at it. "You ok?" I ask him. He smiles briefly.

"I fine now you're ok," he tells me as he wipes the blood off on my face. When he is done, I kiss him deeply. I hear Cato try and get up and I get an idea. So I pull away.

"I am not finished with you yet," I get up and walk over to him from behind. I walk right over him and use his stomach as a place to walk. Then I turn and sit on his cafes. "You love cutting people don't you?" I ask him with sarcasm. I laugh at him glaring at me. He tries to get up but he can't so I laugh. "What would if I told you that I like to repay all my debts," I ask him.

"What does that have to do with me cutting your plaything?" he asks harshly. I laugh again. I lean over him and uses my elbows the prop myself on his stomach.

"It has everything to do with it," I whisper to him. I reach my hand into my shirt and pull a knife. He just watches. I play with the knife in my hand. "You cut Peeta's leg…" I watch his eyes widen as he realizes what I am going to do. He tries to move and leave, but he can't.

"You wouldn't," at this, I laugh. Then I get up and sit on his cafes again. I look at his left leg and smirk. I take the knife and plug it into his leg and laugh so more when I drag it down. He screams.

"This is what Peeta felt like the first time, and this last time, you animal," I get off of him and shove him off the edge with my knife in his leg. I dust myself off and walk over to Peeta. He gladly accepts me and then rocks me back and forth as I try not to think about what I just didn't.

"Thank you, Orchid, now we wait," he goes to cover my ears from the screams.

"No, I can handle it," I tell him as I bring his head down and on my chest so I can cover his ears. His screams will haunt me too. His last moments are of pain.

Peeta pov

I did I just watch her fight him. He punching her face over and over again, her little small beautiful, delicate, face. I was about to help then I saw her do something I taught her, using his body against him, to finish him. When she came over to me I didn't know how to react. All I could do was get the blood off her face.

I know she has lost it now. When she was over at the edge and then watching her taunt him and cut his leg, then pushing him off the edge. It is too much. Where is the little pure innocent girl I fell in love with? Now that she is covering my ears from his screaming, tell me that she has willing done this. And the reason is me. She is doing all of this for me. She is doing everything I was willing to do for her.

I hear her humming something, something to drown out the screams. I can still hear them, but this gives me something else to focus on. I listen to her. Then she begins to sing softly her me. her voice is so soft and claiming it seems out of place here with all the screaming.

"deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true," is what I hear. I know the dream the dream is of one that we get to leave from this place. She goes quite after that. She can't wait for him to die. It is taking too long.

When the sun rises his screams become whimpers. The muttations left sometime during the night.

"Peeta I have to end it," I hear her saw. She removes herself from me and I don't protest. He needs to die. It was too long to make someone go through that. "When I am done I will tell you to get off on the other side, don't look over the side and do as I say," I nod and let her jump off the edge.

Orchid pov

I look around and can't find him. All I see is blood. I have a feeling it isn't all his. I look around. I can't hear his whimpers, but Peeta did. So I continue to look. I find him on his side and on the other side on the cornucopia. He is very blood. His arm is missing and so is his leg. I walk over to him and around to his face.

"Do it, now!" he breathes out. His chest is ripped open and I can see his broken ribs and his lungs. They have been puncher. I feel no sympathy for him. He almost killed Peeta. I should let him sit here and bleed out to death.

"Why should I do that for you? You left Peeta to die," I yell at him. he closes his eyes and coughs up blood. This reminds me of Rue.

"Please, kill me, they won't let me die unless you kill me, if you kill me, Peeta can get the attention he needs," he coughs some more blood up. I reach into my shirt and grab my last knife that I stashed in there. Them I throw the knife in the air and catch it. I don't know if I should do it. He does have a good point though.

"Fine, Cato I will only do it for him," I throw the knife into the air and it falls down with enough force to go through his heart and into the dirt. He watches it in the air and as it falls he closes his eyes. it hit his heart and I watch him take his last breath. I turn and walk away. There is no cannon fire because it is the final fight. I get the cornucopia and walk to the other side of it. "Peeta, come down this side, I will help you when you get down here," he crawls over and sees me with more blood on me.

"Was it bad?" I nod and watch him slid off the side. I get him right as he hits the ground and we both hit the ground. My stick splint snaps and some goes into my ankle. I help him up and have him lean against the side as I look at my ankle. It is bad. My ankle is black. I pull the big splinter out and breathe out through me teeth. "Sorry,"

"Don't apologize for it, we will get fixed up," I tell him. I put weight on it go to fall. When he catches me I laugh. "I guess the adrenaline ran out," I try and joke.

"Shouldn't we be called out now?" I hear him ask. I figured as much I make him move so I can get into my basket. "What are you doing?" I grab a hand full of berries without pulling out the first aid kit and hold them in my hands. I grab a knife out of the vest I put in here. Then I cut the straps of the basket off of him. I hide the berries from sight as I take the basket away from him.

"Just cutting off the basket," I tell him with a smile. I don't trust the capital at all.

"Ok, cause I lost a lot of blood, I can barely hold myself up," he tells me weakly. I hurt me seeing him like this. "We did it, Orchid," this breaks me.

"Greetings," Claudius says. "to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, the earlier revision has been revoked, closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed," he tells us. I knew this. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor," he stops after that. Peeta looks at me and sees my face is calm, with one single tear.

"You knew, didn't you," I nod. "Well it should be you, you did all the work," he tells me.

"No, I promised you that I would do this from the first night on the train," I tell him. Then I show him the berries in my hand.

"Are those the berries…" he doesn't finish his sentence as I nod. "Oh,"

"Peeta, I did all of this so you can live normally," I tell him.

"You planned to use those berries, that is why you laughed when Foxface found them," his voice is quiet. I nod. "I can't let you kill yourself, I wouldn't know what to do without you, I might just join Haymitch in the land of the drunks," he tells me as he pulls me into a hug. "You are my life, if you die, I wouldn't live," I don't let anymore tears fall as he leans over to kiss me.

I pull away and look into his blue eyes.

"I told you not to say any more sweet things," I remind him.

"They are making you change your mind," he tells me.

"No, it is making it harder," I tell him. The tears fall. "Now look at what you're making me do, I haven't cried since dad died, and in the pass two week I have cried so much," I push him away as I try and think. I don't want to lose him. He is the closest person to me that I am not related to. I plop on the ground and hold the berries in my hands so the world can see. "I found these the day Rue die, I was thinking long and hard how I was going to do this, until I found these and she freaked out, then I knew the fastest way to kill myself without letting you stop me, I knew this was going to happen, but I never thought it would be this hard," I tell him.

"Stand up," I do as he tells me. He wipes the tears from my face. "Don't do it, let me," he grabs some berries.

"NO!" I shout as I reach my other hand out and cover his mouth. "It is suppose to be me, not you," I shout and begin to cry again. "I don't know if I can lose someone so important to me, I just can't do it again, I lost it last time," I admit. Then the thought hit me. If we both die, there will be not winner. Claudius said one winner, what if there were none? I remove my hand from his face and smile.

"What?" he is confused.

"There can be only one winner, and we both can't live without each other, then why live at all?" I ask him with a little laugh.

"Are you saying we both eat the berries?" he asks and I just nod. "I will do it," he says with any hesitation. I see him smile. I kiss him one last time. This time it starts to make my insides burns again. The kiss is long and deep.

"On the count of three," I say. We move the hand with the berries to our mouth. "One,"

"Two," he says. We look each other in the eyes one last time. "I love you, Orchid," he tells me. I begin to cry more.

"Three," we say at the same time. We both put the berries in our mouth and begin to chew. They are hard to break open.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Orchid Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark; I give you - the tributes of district twelve!" he says.

We both begin to spit out the berries and wipe are mouth clean. We look at each other and he begins to cry with me. I hug him and hold him there. I have my Peeta. Things didn't work out as plan, but I still have my Peeta. I pull out a water bottle and I make him wash his mouth out first. Then I do the same.

"I told you we both get to win, unless you swallowed any," he asks in a light tone.

"No, I would be dead now," I tell him. "I wouldn't kill myself if I could have my Peeta," I hug him again and bury my head in his shirt.

Peeta pov

We won. We finally can get out of this place and live our lives. I love what she just told me. I am hers and she is mine. I smile as I looked down at her in my arms. I feel very weak now, but I don't want her to leave my grasp.

I see the hovercraft appear and I nudge her.

"Orchid, time to go home," she moves and we help each other get to the ladders that are waiting for us. She helps me on first and then holds onto me as he grabs her ladder. I feel very weak. And I am getting weaker by the second.

Orchid pov

I don't trust any of them, no one. We are being pulled up to slowly. Are they trying to kill him? He has a blood trial. It takes some time, but we reach the hovercraft. When we are inside Peeta passes out into me. I can barely hold him up with my bad ankle. Some doctors come a take him from me and I don't like it.

"No, don't hurt him," I cry out when they finally get him away from me. I growl when a doctor come close to with a syringe. "Get away, I want Peeta," I turn and I see him being hooked up to thing and doctors all around him. He is two feet from me. I try running but I just trip because of my ankle. Instead of hitting the floor I hit a glass wall. So I begin to beg on it. I am so weak. "Please don't hurt him, don't you even dare, I will…" something pinches my shoulder and I get really weak, but I fight it. I start to bang on the glass. It should break if I hit it just right. Not working. So I begin to try and slam myself into it. It cracks, but nothing more. "Peeta!" I slump on the ground feeling really tired. Someone stands there in front of me. "Don't let him die, I can't live without him, he is…" I can't find the words to finish. I just cry more and more.

"I will make sure he won't, Orchid," I still don't trust them. So I try to ignore my body's call for sleep. It wins.

**Last chapter in the arena, tell me what you think and don't forget to let me know if you guys want a sequel. I don't think I will make it if I only think a few like it. **


	16. Waking up andNo PEETA

**Hey sorry about the wait. I have been on the computer very much at all. So I couldn't update. But after watching the movie, I thought I should update now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

I heard that when people wake up from going to sleep with medicine they dream beautiful dreams or no dreams at all. Not me. I had night mare after night mare. All of them were about the arena and having to run through it with a constant fear. Oh and the screams did haunt me. So did the bloody body of Cato smiling back at me. If I could get away with not sleeping at all I would do it.

I open my eyes and I am in the dark. Great! I go to move but can't move. I don't like being pinned down. So I freak out. The lights turn on and I see I am in a white room. I have to close my eyes because it is so blinding.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hawthorne, you are in the medical wing," I hear a male voice tell me. I slowly open my eyes and I don't see anyone. Not even Peeta.

"Where is he, where is my Peeta?" I begin to freak out more. I try to wiggle my hands free, but I can't. "Where is he? I was promised he will live, I can't live without him," I shout some more. "I will kill you all if you let him die!" I threaten the unseen man. I finally wiggle my hand free, right when I get a sleepy feeling. I look at my arm and see I have thing sticking out of it. "Fools, cowards, have to knock me out…" I fall asleep again.

When I wake up I see someone. Someone I know. I can never forget him.

"Haymitch, where is he? I think they let him die," I try to get up, but I am still being restrained. "Get me out of here," I bite out as I try to wiggle free again. "I have to find him, I have to keep him safe, they will kill him, I should have swallowed those berries, I need him safe," I begin to cry as wrists start to bleed. I begin to kick my feet and get them free. Until I feel a snap in my left leg. I scream from the sudden pain. "I need to find him," I cry out.

Haymitch just stares out me with his typical express. It reminds me of before the games. It is a since of normal.

Haymitch pov

I was asked to come in here by the doctors. I didn't want to till they told me that I had to she was very upset. When I came in here and saw her wake up. The look in her eyes was different. I knew this would happen. Everyone changes after the games. Seeing her struggle there asking for Peeta and making death threats all most made me want to help her. She never uses to make threats like that. She would joke around with me once and awhile, but that is something different. She would make sure everyone died for killing him.

But Peeta is alive; he is in the room across from her. I was told not to let them see each other till they get on TV for the recap and crowning. She is frantic, even to the point she broke her ankle again just to get free.

"Please Haymitch, help me, I need to know he is alive," she begs me. I am not allowed to let her see him. So I speak up for the first time since I saw her kill Cato.

"HE is alive, you just not allowed to see him," I see her relax a little. "But you have to stop making death threats and heal, now you have to get your ankle fixed again," I tell her. She smiles and I don't know why.

"It is so great to hear your voice again, Haymitch, thank you," she looks me in the eye and starts to cry again. "Without you, I would be still in a tree with Rue, or even killed,"

"I only did it because it was my job, I am not allowed to let my tributes die when I am given so many offers to help you, I would get killed for killing you by the old folks and the newlyweds who believe in love," I tell her. It isn't the truth. She laughs and it is a normal laugh, not like the laugh from the final days of the games.

"Thank you Haymitch, for saving you own skin," she tells me with a smile.

"They wanted to change how you looked, I told them that you would kill them," I tell her. I don't want to talk about the games any more. The brat's face drops and she looks down at the gown she is wearing.

"I swear to God, if I find anything different, I will come here and kill everyone," her voice is the one she uses when she is joking.

"Sure you will, now you need to go back to sleep so they can fix you ankle again," I tell her. She nods.

"Haymitch," I look at her before I press the button that will make her sleep. "Two things," I nod to show I am listening. "One, make sure they don't kill ether one of us," she whispers and I nod. "And…" she smirks. "I can't wait till we are neighbors, I get to see you every day and maybe we can get your house clean and get you…." I press the button like five times to shut her up. I don't want her living anywhere close to me. It will be hell having her that close. I need to drink. I will when we get on the train home. I walk over to the door and smile. I will throw her in Peeta's house. He wouldn't mind.

I walk across the hall and into Peeta's room.

"Haymitch how is she?" He asks I see him trying to walk.

"Careful, don't want you to hurt yourself too," I tell him. Peeta's face drops from his smile.

"Is she ok?" He asks as he holds on to the bed. He is in a hospital gown too.

"She had been restrain and she flipped out when she saw me, she kick and snapped her ankle again, she is apparently going to kill everyone to come get you," I tell him. He sits back down on the bed.

"I really want to see her," he tells me.

"I am just glad she isn't allowed to be in here, my poor heels don't need her roughness," Effie says in her capital accent.

"Well she isn't going to, they have to fix her ankle now," I tell her. "Now, how's the leg?" I ask Peeta.

"Fine I guess, it is going to take awhile to get use to not having it," I watch him rub his upper left thigh.

"I know someone that had his arm taking off, he didn't want an artificial replacement," I tell him.

"It is my leg, Haymitch, I can't just say no, I need my leg to walk," He tells me.

"Well I am sure Orchid would love to carry you around everywhere, you two seem inseparably in the cave," I watch him blush.

"That's different, heat of the moment and we had nothing to do," he looks off to the side.

"I think it is wonderful," Effie squeals as she claps her hand together. "Maybe now I can go to a more suitable district," Peeta and I laugh.

"Sure Effie, sure," I comment.

Orchid pov

I wake up from another round of nightmares. Seeing Rues death over and over again, but this time it's different, Different each time. This time the room is dimly lit and I don't have the restrains on. I get up out of bed. And I fall to the ground. I push myself up again and try walking and fall again. Didn't they fix my foot yet? I start to walk again and this time I use the bed to help me slowly add weight to my left foot. There isn't pain so I begin to walk again. It feels so weird, but I finally get the use to it and walk to the door.

No one is in the hall, so I book it down to the end. Now I got to find Peeta. I run and I miss place my foot and fall. I think I am going to hit the floor, but no. I am catch by two strong arms.

"Getting use to you ankle? Brat," I look up and see it is Haymitch. "I Guess you were looking for your boyfriend," he says the last word and I blush.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I tell him. He laughs.

"Sure that is why you loved kissing him and crawling all over him," I try and get up but can't.

"I am hungry, can I eat?" I ask annoyed. He sets my on my feet again and I fall to the ground. I use the wall to help me up, but I can't seem to use my left foot. "Did I break it?" I ask myself.

"Na, you just not use to it yet," he grabs my pits and lift me to my feet.

"What do you mean 'use it'?" I ask. I look down and see I have a metal ankle and heel. "What the hell?" I jump up into the air and into Haymitch's arms.

"Not like it will stay on the ground if you jump away from it, it is an ankle," he tells me. I slowly look at it and begin to cry.

"This is from her stupid heels," I cry into his shoulder.

"If you don't stop I will drop you on the floor and leave you there," he tells me. I stop and then look at him.

"Better?" I ask. He nods and then walks me down the hall in the way he was going.

"I suggest you get that wild look out of your eyes, this is very important," Haymitch tells me. He is being serious.

"It's because we both lived, I knew it was going to bite me in the butt," I sigh as I watch him nod. "I don't think I can," I confess.

"Practice, you are still in the games," that comment hits me hard. I stare up at him with my mouth shut. Then I start freaking out. He grabs my mouth and slams me against the wall. "He is fine, but he won't be if you spas out every five minutes, they will think you are insane and will kill you or him," I stop moving all together and stare up into his eyes. Haymitch pick me back up and carries me bridal style.

"I am sorry, I didn't want him to suffer after hearing the announcement, I was going to swallow if I didn't look into his eyes, they were begging me to spit them out," I tell him.

"I saw that, it is going to be hard for you two and everyone else you love," I think about that sentence.

"I will do anything to protect my family, and Peeta's, I got him in this, Gale could have volunteered and I told him not to, now I targeted his family, I am so sorry, Haymitch I didn't even think," I can't look in his eyes any more. That is how he lost his family, after making a fool out of the capital.

"I need that face from back home," he tells me when he stops before a corner. I try my best to smile and be happy.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"No, terrible job, give me a smile," I smile, and he nods. "Better, now hold that for as long as you can, remember you just won the Hunger Games, and it is all over," he tells me. Didn't he just say I was still in them? He turns around the corner and I see a table full of food and familiar faces that I came to appreciate. The first face I see is my stylist. I jump out Haymitch's arms and try running over to him.

"Cinna!" I fall and land on my face. I get two hearty laughs and three squeals. I feel a pair of hands help me up and they are my stylist.

"Glade to see you too," he tells me as he sets me back on the ground. "Still getting used to your new foot, I see," my eyes widen and I pick up my left leg and balance on my right leg. I touch my foot a feel metal.

"Oh my God, I thought they put a brace on," I set it slowly on the ground and laugh. "I am going to give Effie an earful, where is she?"I ask as I look around.

"You are not to go around her till we are done in the capital, apparently you death threats were taken seriously," Haymitch comments.

"Do you really think I would kill her, only her heels," I wave the comment off. "Where is she any way?"

"With Peeta," Cinna says. My face drops from a smile to a frown.

"Is everyone allowed to see him and not me? Hello he is mine, and I intend on seeing him," I fold my arms over my chest and look the other way. That gets me laughs. "Any way, why are you all standing there, I can't walk to you, you come to me," my three prep team members come running over to me and I get catch in a bear hug. "Victor can breathe, don't want to kill her, do you?" I breathe out. They let go.

"We are just so happy to see you alive," Octavia starts to cry. So she pulls out a tissue from her shirt and blows her nose. Venia hold her until she is done crying.

"Your poor hair," Flavius comments as he holds my hair up. "I can fix it to its formal glory, I will sent you some things to wash your hair with,"

"I think it should be fine, Peeta likes it and that is good enough for me," I tell him with a smile. My stomach growls and everyone laughs.

"Let's let the poor girl eat, we need to get her ready after that," Venia tell her follow team as she pushes them to the table. Only Cinna, Haymitch, and I remand standing. I slowly walk over to Cinna and hug him.

"Thank you so very much without you and Haymitch, I would have died," I whisper to him. Cinna pats my head and smiles down at me.

"It's my job," he tells me. Then he leads me to the table and helps me sit. Haymitch sits to my right and Cinna to my left.

"I am so glad I get to you guys again, but I would also be happy if I get see Peeta," I get hit on the head for saying that by Haymitch.

"You know you can't, now eat," my food on my plate is very small. I stare at it with displease. I begin eating.

"Can I get some more? I am starved," I ask.

"No, they don't want you puking on stage," Cinna says.

"Knowing you, you would just to piss them off," Haymitch adds the last part in a whisper. I laugh at that because it is so true.

"Na, if I get to see Peeta I won't," I finish my small meal of broth and sit watching everyone eat. They finish and I am being lead to another white room by my prep team.

"Alright, I am going to give you hair a trim, to get it all even," Flavius tell me. I let him. When Venia and him have their backs turned, Octavia hands my two rolls and smiles. I smile back and eat them fast.

"Thank you," I whisper to her. She wave my off and helps the other get me ready.

I am washed and scrubbed. My metal foot was just fine in the water. Apparently it is metal that doesn't rush. That's cool I guess. Flavius finishes my hair and pulls it back by a pink head band. Venia simple adds light makeup to my face and my nails are a light color of pink. They leave me in a white robe waiting for Cinna.

"I like this color Pink," I tell Cinna as he walks in with a bag that I think holds my dress.

"I asked Peeta what he likes you in, he told me everything, but you like the pink," I blush.

"I told him no more sweet things, when will he get it, and that they make me blush and I don't want to blush," I laugh a little.

"Cute, now close your eyes," I do what I am told and I hear him unzip the bag. I got my hearing back. "You can open now," I do as he says. My mouth drops. "It's called a Minnie length ball gown, it's simple,"

"Wow, look at that pink, Cinna thank you," I hug him again and he just laughs.

"Come on, let's get you ready," He tells me. I frown.

"I don't want to go on TV, I just want my Peeta," I tell him sadly. He laughs.

"You really do love him," I glare at him for laughing. "If you get in the dress it would be that much closer to seeing him," I smile and take the dress from him and get into it. He zips it up and I frown.

"Why is there padding?" I ask referring to the padding pushing my boobs up.

"The doctors here wanted to change you, one of them wanted to dye your skin green," he laughs.

"Done that, I don't want that to happen again," I comment.

"You lost some weight in the arena and so it makes you look healthier," he tells me.

"So making my boob pop out of my dress will making me look healthier? Their already big, why announce to the world that they are there," I exclaim. Making more of a scene than what it really needed.

"That's the capital way, sorry, Orchid," he pats my back. "Now your shoes," he turns and walks to a chair.

"If they are heels, I will stab you with them," I tell him in a fake serious tone.

"No, no more heels this time, instead light pink ballet flats," he shows me the shoes. They are simple so I put them on.

"Thank you Cinna," I tell him. "I don't want to tell you good bye," I confess. He hugs me again and whispers into my ear.

"You won't have to," he lets go. "Look at yourself in the mirror," he led me to the floor length mirror. It glimmers as if it is a little light pink fire.

"You are trying to make me look sexy and innocent at the same time," I comment and point to the added padding on my waist and chest.

"Something for Peeta," he comments, but I know what he means. It is for the capital, not him. He would be happy with whatever I wear. There is a knock at the door.

"Ms. Hawthorne, time for us to leave," A peace keeper tells us. I nod and we follow him out. We are taken to the training room that the tributes and Peeta and I trained in. I take a deep breath in as I am lead to a room that has a metal plate.

"See you up there," Cinna and my prep team hug me a leave. This room was just made. I can smell fresh paint. Peeta must be on the other side of this wall. I put my hand on the wall and I feel it is still wet. I remove my hand don't know what to do with it. There is a tap in my shoulder and I flip out. I take my freshly painted hand and swing at the new comer. My wrist is grabbed.

"It's me brat, how did I know you were going to touch the paint," he pull out a rag and wipes my hand.

"You know me so well," I shrug.

"Spin," I do so and he laughs. "This is what he does," he sighs. "You look ok,"

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"Hug for good luck?" him asking for a hug. I give it to him and wonder what's going on. He whispers to me. "You are in danger, I just was found out the Gamemakers are actually pissed at you," I nod. "You have to be in love with him, that is your defense," I pull away and blush.

"You think I am not?" I don't look him in the eyes.

"Apparently, you laid it on to thick for them," he said.

"So you don't think I am," I turn away from him.

"I don't matter when it comes to this," he tells me. I look back at him and fix the bow he has on.

"You look sharp," I tell him. "See you up there," he leaves and I get myself calmed down. I can do this. I can't stop shaking from fear and excitement for seeing Peeta. How can I show them that I ….. I can't even think it. How can I say it? They might kill him. Haymitch said they will kill anyone close to me that I… care for. If I say that about him and then I mess up. I don't even want to think about losing him. Great, Haymitch you got me scared out of my mind.

I am getting very cold standing here and in this short dress. Cinna what were you thinking? It is cold.

The anthem plays loudly above me. The Caesar speaks. Please don't say anything I can hold up to. I don't know how I am going to do this. I might fall again. Peeta might not come up at all or I won't come up. They might send people in here to kill me and make it look like accident. Or do that to Peeta. Our prep teams go across the stage first. Then it is Portia and Cinna are presented. The crowd goes crazy. It hurts my ears. Cinna dressed me in this to help me. He did it to prove that I am innocent even though the show I put on in the cave and the way I treated Marvel and Cato, oh and Glimmer.

Haymitch and Effie appear next. There is stomping for Haymitch. I don't understand why. Then it is our turn, Peeta and my turn to go up. But my plate doesn't move. I hear the crowd freak out when they see him. Then everyone goes quite. I am about to freak out, until I feel my plate moving upward. My hands cover my face when the light hits my face. I hear the crowd gasp. I slowly remove my hands and look around. The crowd is huge. Then I hear him.

"Wow," I turn at see him. He is in a light blue suit and he has a pink tie to match my dress. My eyes begin to water as I look at him. He is so clean. I wouldn't recognize him if it wasn't his smile.

"Peeta," I whisper. He is two feet from me. So I begin to run to him. I trip at the last second and I feel him catch me. He stagers back a little bit and then he picks me up and sets my feet on the ground again. "I missed you," I tell him as I hug him.

"I missed you too," he replies. I step on my tip toes and kiss him sweetly. He holds my waist so I don't fall backwards. The kiss is long and sweet. I pull away and smile as a tear falls. He wisps it away and we hug more. Haymitch coughs and pulls me off of Peeta. I frown a little and stick my tongue out at him for a second this causes the crowd to laugh.

"This is the first time they saw each other since the games ended," Caesar tell the crowd. And they awed.

Peeta leads me to the red love seat. I let him sit first and I climb onto his lap and put my head on his shoulder. He is so warm, while I am cold. Some jokes are exchanged between Peeta and Caesar for a good ten minutes. His arm is around me and I have his other hand with both of mine. There is a smile plastered to my face. It is a smile of content. Peeta is safe as long as I am here.

"Now, let look back at the Hunger Games," Caesar says. I open my eyes. I didn't really think of this part. This is the part that we get to watch every single kid die. The movie begins and I snuggle into Peeta more. This year the story is about love. That means not as much focus on the death part. First they played things from before the games. Then in the Arena, I hid my face from the camera that is trying to get are reaction to show the crowd. Peeta chest smells like strawberries. I guess that was Portia plan. He gently shakes me when the blood bath is over. Now I see him deceiving the Careers. I smile at this. He kept me alive too. He blushes when it shows him whispering my name in the mud. I push up on his knee and kiss him on the lips. The crowd awes again.

Then it shows me allying with Rue and me seeing Peeta with the Careers, and me telling him to run. It shows me on the effect of the Trackerjacker poison. Apparently I called his name when I was dreaming he was dying. He kisses my forehead when he sees this. It plays some more death scenes. I see Peeta is never shown killing anyone. That's good, I did that part right.

I see myself eating strawberries and I sit up and stare at the screen. I know what is going to happen. It shows me hearing Rue call my name, even though it can't be hear by everyone else. I got up and run. Possible the second fastest time I had in the games. The scene of me killing Marvel is played out; up to the point the hover craft takes Rue's body in the hovercraft. Peeta squeezes my hand during this. I lean back down on him when it is over. I need to see that. I don't know why, I just did.

It plays the part of me and the kid from three. After the explosion, Cato killed him, as I figured. The next part is me find Peeta and cleaning him up. I hide my blush from the world and Peeta laughs and holds me tighter. We are shown to be in the cave now and I am taking care of him.

They play the full fight between Clove and I. Peeta kisses above my eye at the place Clove plunged her knife into first. I didn't even notice till now, but there is no scare. The doctors must have fixed it up. After that, my first kiss is shown. I hide again and Peeta chuckle because the rest of the cave part is showing us kissing. It shows Thresh dying and then it was time for the end.

Cato is shown running to me and my bow is obviously not being pointed at him. Then to the part I am hanging over the edge of the mouth of the cornucopia. I was really hanging far off. Then my fight with Cato and cutting his leg plays. I am now shown in Peeta's lap and holding his head and singing to drown out Cato's screams. When the sun rises on the screen, I look at Peeta. He grasps my hands so I can't cover his face. He sees me approach Cato's body and hearing him plead to let me kill him. Peeta sits there like a rock during this. No emotion is shown on his face. I see him follow the knife with his eye as I toss it into the air and it hitting his heart.

I look away at this. I never wanted him to see me like that. It bothers me knowing that I did it. The announcement is now being shown and they close up on my hand. Everyone knows the berries are in my hand now. They watch as I move my hand carefully. The whole crowd goes silent as they listen to my plan and how I expected this. The whole scene is played out. Nothing is cut. I watch as the camera zooms in on our faces as we stick the berries in our mouths and chew. The second announcement is heard and my face is shown. I was debating on whether or not I was going to do it or not. Then they show Peeta's face. It was like he was telling me I can spit the berries out.

It doesn't stop there. It shows my banging on the glass in the hovercraft after I just watched Peeta faint. It shows me making a crack and then sinking to the ground.

"Don't let him die, I can't live without him, he is…" I cry more and more.

"I will make sure he won't, Orchid," the male doctor tells me. His hand is on my knee. Everyone can tell that I was trying to stay awake. But because of the shoot they gave me I can't fight it. Peeta looks down at me and smiles. I try to avoid his eyes. I am blushing. I didn't realize I acted like that. I looked wild and upset.

"Wow, you must have been worried about him, that little body making that big of a crack," Caesar comments. I avoid his eyes too and he laughs. The anthem plays again and I get up and help Peeta up. He is holding a cane. How did I not notice that earlier? I will ask him later. He is standing now and can't take my eyes from the cane. He sees this and he takes his other hand and gently caresses my face. It brings me back and I watch President Snow walk on stage with a little girl following him. She looks like Posey. That snake is making me disturb. There is only one crown and the crowd is confused. He picks up the crown and twist it and it show that it has been cut in half. He gives Peeta his crown. I watch closely. Snow is smiling.

When he comes over to me, he sets the crown on my head slowly. He is smiling, but also glaring at me. I just simple smile up at him and mouth the words thank you. He smirks and turns and presents us to the crowd. I set my hand on Peeta's hand that has the cane and we walk up the upper part of the stage. We wave and smile for a good ten minutes. Snow had left by now. I don't like him.

"Now, don't forget to tune in tomorrow and watch the interviews," Caesar signs us off. We both are taken to a limo and we are driven to Snow's mansion. I hold onto Peeta and I don't let go. We get there and it is one big fest of pictures. I hate pictures, but I go in willingly. We meet our sponsors and other rich people who live here. I get a headache the first five minutes of being here. Their voices sound like they stuck something in their nose. Haymitch stares me down and so I look at him. He simple smiles at me and laugh. I think he is telling me to put a face on. I look at Peeta and it looks like he is soaking it all up. So I use him as my inspiration.

One picture after another, I can't stand it. But being next to my rock, I put up with it. I see Snow glare at me every so often, so I just wave and smile at him. Haymitch face pops around us every so often too. He points to his lips and then disappears. Peeta laughs and kisses me softly. I smile giggle and blush every time he does that. Light flashes when we kiss and our picture is taken. I never let go of his arm. I don't want to lose him. He is the only thing keeping in the horrific place Snow call home.

It is morning before we get back to the penthouse suite we stay before the games. I smile at Peeta as I try and lead him to the roof so I can ask about why he has a cane. But before I can Haymitch picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Nope, we have time to talk when we get home, go to bed, I will get you up by twelve to have you get ready," he tells me.

"But, I need to talk with him, Haymitch let me go, I finally got him back and your taking him away from him, let me down," I try hurting his back but he is unfazed by it. I see Peeta laugh and smile at me.

"See you later Orchid, get some sleep," he tells me. I stop moving and let Haymitch take me to the room I slept in. He throws me on the bed and goes to leave.

"Why can't I talk to him?" I ask.

"Cause you need your sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day," he tells me. I stare at him if he has two heads.

"I won't sleep, I haven't slept well since I got reaped, if you want me to pay attention, then let me stay up and talk to him, or at least sit next to him and let him sleep," I plead. He nods his head no and leaves. I get ready for bed and try to sleep. I can't I get up and walk to my door and it is locked. It was never locked before.

Stupid Haymitch… wait, he wouldn't lock it if we are here. Someone else has. I jump back into bed and sit there tell Haymitch comes in.

**Tell me wait you think!**


	17. Going home and Seeing family

**Almost done, I am still thinking about a sequel, I will tell you when I am for sure. **

**Here's the next chapter! **

He glares at me.

"Did you even try?" he asks roughly.

"I tried after about an hour I got up, the door was lock so I couldn't get out," I snap at him. Making it sound like I blame him. He nods and leads me to the table to eat.

Then I am taken to get ready for my final interview. I didn't see Peeta at breakfast. I am sad because of that. The next couple hours are spent in silence. Cinna comes in and finishes me off. He puts me in a light breathable white short dress and with flats to match. He adds a little blush to my cheeks and then light pink lip gloss to make me look small and innocent.

"Thank you for choosing twelve," I say softly as I look into the mirror.

"No, problem, Orchid, now go see Peeta," I smile and dance out of the room, trying not to trip the whole way.

The sitting room looks beautiful; the love seat has been moved so it is in the center of the window's view. There are pink and red roses all over the room. It smells stunning in here. Not a lot of people are here to film us. I am glad. I see Caesar is getting final finishes done to his face when he sees me.

"Orchid, sweet heart, I am so glad you won, Cato kind of scared me," he jokes. I laugh. "Well, you were right, you are the best and worst person someone can met,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"How are you fairing?" he ask as he walks over to me.

"Fine, just for some reason, I am not allowed to be around Peeta," I mumble. He laughs.

"Well, he is right there, go on over," he point to Peeta as he walks into the room. He is wearing a red and white suit. I smile when I see him look at me. He come over to me and brings me away from Caesar.

"What is Haymitch's problem? Are we not allowed to be together or something," he ask as he pulls me into a hug. Right now I wish I was taller. I laugh.

"I was just telling Caesar that," I tell him. I don't know why he is keeping us away, but knowing him. It is important.

"When we get home, he can't be watching us all the time," Peeta says. He cups my chin and leans down and kisses me. He still smells like strawberries.

"I like your fragrance choice," I comment when we separate.

"Portia choice it for me, she said you would like it," I smile as I bit my lip.

"I do," I giggle. Caesar calls us over because we are ready to start.

The interview starts and Peeta and him start to joke again. I just lie on his lap and listen. It is nice to watch them talk. They laugh and joke and they are having a good time. I am too, but smelling the strawberries is making me hungry.

"When was it when you two knew you loved each other?" the questions begin. Crap, I don't want to talk. Peeta talks first.

"When I saw her first," he says. I blush and hide my face in his chest. This makes Caesar laugh hard. Peeta rubs my back and I lift my head up

"Orchid? In the games you acted like you loved him back, so I am guessing you started to like him before hand," he comments. "When was it?" I blush and stare right at him. Then I begin to stutter.

"I… my twelve birthday," I whisper and turn away, blushing badly. I feel Peeta laugh hearty.

"So sweet," Caesar commented. "What's so funny Peeta?" he asks with a playful suspicion.

"That was the day I was planning on telling her I loved her, then after thinking it over, I chickened out," he laughs and holds me.

"I take your reaction, that you already knew this Orchid," Caesar laughs as I nod. "Now explain to me your plan, Orchid, you said you had something planned since the beginning," I look him in the eye and calmed my breathing.

"The moment I heard his name, I knew I had to keep him safe, I planned on finding him after the games started and keeping him safe as we killed the other tributes," I pause and breath. "Then when it came to the two of us, I was going to let him win," I look away. "Plans changes slightly when I met Rue in there, I couldn't find him, so I promised to keep her safe from Cato and his group, well I saw him with them and got very confused, but I still kept my plan, I told him to run so I would find him again, I found the berries and thought they would be a quick death," I explain to him. Peeta brings me closer to him and he holds me.

"Did you know about it Peeta?" Caesar asks softly. He nods.

"Yes, but I would never let her do it," he tell him. I am still looking at the ground.

"I am so glad I still have him, alive," I whisper. I hear him laugh and his chest shake.

"Now that you have me what are you going to do with me?" I look him in the eye.

"Certainly not take my eye off of you, I do for one second and your gone or hurt the next," I exclaim. The gets Caesar talking about all of our injuries. He talks about my cuts that I made to make the careers think I was attacked. He even asked about my ears. I explain and Peeta laughs saying he knew all along.

"Peeta how's the new leg going?" I turn and look at Peeta.

"What leg?" I am very confused. Then I hit me, his left leg. I turn and look at his left leg. I lift the fabric and see metal and plastic. Oh no.

"No one told you," he comments. I shake my head no. "I wanted to tell you last night but…" I turn and look him in the eye and give a little laugh.

"Its fine, I guess I shouldn't have turned my back on you and Cato," I say slowly. I bury my head into his shirt and stay there till Caesar asks about the berries.

"Why the berries?" I look up from Peeta's shirt.

"I thought it was only going to me using them, but hearing him tell me he couldn't live without me, like I couldn't without him I guess if we both die neither of us would feel the pain of living without each other, I guess it was kind of selfish, I didn't want to live without him, and I know he would kill himself if he had to watch me die…" I confess quietly while looking at the ground. "Even if it was fast, he would take something and…" I can't talk anymore. I don't want to cry on TV any more. I look up at Haymitch, who is leaning against the back wall behind all the cameras. I feel tears forming and I don't like it.

"How about you Peeta, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking what she said, I would have killed myself if I had to watch her die, I was actually thinking about grabbing an arrow and using it to end it there, why live if your life already die," Peeta's comment is too much. I want this to end before I start crying.

I guess Caesar can tell I am done, may be beyond done. He signs off and the cameras are shut off. Peeta pulls me to my feet and I start to cry.

"I don't know if these are tears of joy or sadness, I never had to deal with you crying," Peeta tells me as he holds me.

"I don't know, I never cried this much since my father died," I whisper to him I don't care if anyone is around. I feel another hand on my back and I turn to see who it is. It's Caesar.

"That was great, now go home and live your life," with that he and his crew leave. I eventually stop crying and let go of him.

"I am going to get my things," I tell him. He does let my go and we share a kiss. Then I leave for my room. Nothing is in it, but my pin is on the bed. I grab it and pin it to my dress. There is a knock at the door.

"That was ok, the holding the tears back was good," I hear Haymitch tell me. My back is turn to him. I look to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me about his leg?" I ask him quietly. "Or at least let me talk to him privately," I feel two hands on my shoulders.

"You know why," his voice is as hard as it normally is. We walk out of the room and I see Effie for the first time.

"Hello," is the only thing I say to her. "Haymitch are you going to let me talk to Peeta on the train?" I ask him.

"What am I? Your nanny?" he comments. I smile, this is normal him. I leave his grasp and start walking to Peeta. I guess I am not uses to my new foot. I trip again. Peeta catches me though.

"Hey, you ok? You're tripping a lot," he asks concerned.

"I will tell you in a little bit, now I want to get on the train and head home," I tell him.

We are taking to the train and start our way home. We all sit in the car that has the main TV and watch the recap of the interview. Haymitch said I did a fine job. Peeta and I can tell he is getting very inpatient. So I get up and walk away from the seat I shared with Peeta and leaved the car. I get into the bar car and get two white liquor bottles and return back to everyone with the bottles behind my back. Peeta almost laughs when I walk in.

I walk up behind Haymitch and put the bottles down. Then stand in front of him.

"What the hell you want?" he asks.

"Well, Haymitch," Peeta comes and joins me. "We would like to thank you for being our mentor, and doing the impossible,"

"Keeping us both alive," Peeta finishes. I kneel down and grab the bottles I brought back with me and show them to him. "The games are over, so we are releasing you from your promise," I open a bottle and give it to him. He looks at us both warily. Then he takes a drink.

"Oh my God, I missed this," he shouts. Peeta and I both laugh and Effie sighs.

"I was hoping he would stay off of the drink, it was all most pleasant to have a sober Haymitch around," she sighs. "Oh well, this will be my last time having to put up with him, I am glad my last moments with him were civilized," she comments. I laugh again.

"What, Effie doesn't like us, I'm sorry we aren't good enough and can walk in heels like yours," I joke. When I said this Effie takes off her heels and hides them from me. "Your heels are safe, trust me," we sit and watch the last bit of the interview. I fall asleep on Peeta.

Peeta pov

"She was up all night, I surprise she is now noting off," Haymitch comments with a heavy slur.

"Well I will take her to bed," I yawn. "I might join her," I move her so I can carry her bridal style and get up slowly. It is difficult to walk at first with my leg, but it starts to be easier. I love it when she passes out on me. It is rare, but seeing her sleep calmly is always a joy. In the cave she would toss and turn. She had nightmares. Not now, she is calm. I take her to her room and lay her on her bed and join her. I try not to wake her.

"Peeta?" she stirrers and opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes are just lovely.

"Hi, you fell asleep, so I brought you to bed," I tell her. She giggles.

"Thanks, sorry to have you do that, I know it is hard to walk with that leg," she tells me.

"Don't apologize for something you can't control," I quote her from earlier. She smiles.

"Ok," she says. As if she remembers something. "Are we alone? I want to tell you something," she asks. I nod. "Ok, well," she lifts up her dress and shows up to her knees. "I know you wanted to tell me about your leg," I nod. She sits up and takes her shoe on her left foot off. Then she blushes.

"What? it's your foot," I laugh. I sit up.

"No, I guess I messed it up badly," she says. "They had to replace almost the whole foot," I look at it and laugh.

"Ok, while I guess we are twins then," she starts to laugh with me.

"Good, you asked about it on our level, so I thought I should tell you," she adds.

"Alright, I am tired, let's sleep," I tell her. Orchid's response is to snuggle up to me and sleep with her head on my chest. I sleep soon after.

Orchid pov

Its morning and we are eating breakfast now. I am so glad I get to see my family in just a few hours. We will stop for fuel and then two hours till home. I can't wait to see Posey and the rest of my family. Last night I didn't have too awful of nightmares. Only the ones I die in. Part of me does know how I will react seeing them. Part of me will hug them, but I think I lost something in the arena; I am not sure what though.

"Strawberries," I giggle and grab the jam and the pita bread. Everyone laughs. "I like my pita," I defend. They laugh more. Peeta leans over and kisses my forehead.

"I like my Strawberry too," he tells me. I begin to laugh as I understand why they laughed.

"Thanks, Peeta," I tell him sarcastically. I eat my pita bread and continue breakfast.

An hour later we stop to refuel. I take this time to run outside with Peeta. No more having to stay on the train with guards. I flop on the grass and take a deep breath in.

"I can't wait till we get home, I miss my family, and Katniss and all of them," I tell him as he looks down at me and smile.

"I do too, well all except my mom," I laugh. "She told me she knew we would have a winner, and she wasn't talking about me," he admits. I look up at him and laugh.

"Who cares what she thinks, you won and that's that, she will have to put up with it, or I will deal with her," I smirk. The sun comes back out from behind a cloud and I shield my eyes. Peeta sees this and steps in front on the sun for me.

"No, I think she will be fine, I am just worried about your brothers," he confesses.

"I'll make sure they won't hurt you, I promise," I tell him.

"Time to leave," we hear a Peacekeeper call us.

"Thanks," Peeta holds up his hand and calls back. The Peacekeeper nods and gets back into the train. Peeta looks back at me and holds out his hand to help me up. I get up and cause him to stumble back with me in his arms. We laugh and I kiss him deeply. "Wow," he says. "I not sure if there is much you can do, seeing we are together now, he will be mad," Peeta says.

"I will take care of Gale, he isn't that scary to tell you the truth, he is just protective over me," we start walking back to the car. "I will take him a talk to him the woods and explain things," I tell him.

"What are you going to say? That we love each other and we were meant for each other," he asks sarcastically.

"Na, I will wing it," I tell him. "I am better that way," we get to the train and we have two more hours to ourselves. We sit together in the sitting room by ourselves. "Peeta, what do you think life will be like, you know, when we get back?"

"Rocky, but a lot better than living without each other," he tells me.

"That didn't take much thought," I joke.

"I have been thinking that since I woke up to my new leg," he tells me. We are close to our families and cameras, lots of them.

"I don't want the cameras, can we just run off somewhere till they're gone?" I ask with annoyance. He laughs and holds me tighter.

"No, they will find us, or wait till we come back out, just wait till their gone, we will begin our life from then on," he tells me. Then he pulls me into a kiss.

"Not really, now that you two won, you will have to watch future tributes come and die," we stop kissing when we hear Haymitch talk. He sounds almost sober. "You two may lived, but it doesn't mean that you are done with the games,"

"I understand that, we also have a victory tour in about six months," Peeta says. "What I mean is that we can live our lives without worrying about dying every second," I bit my lip. I didn't tell him yet. I should have told him when we got off the train.

"Ok, any way," Haymitch sees me. I think he knows I haven't told him yet and I know it's not safe to tell him here on the train. "We have ten minutes, get ready for the cameras, and be in love," he turns and leaves.

"What does he mean…?" I stop him from talking with my lips.

"I don't like being interrupted; at least no one stopped us in the arena," I say when we separate. He laughs.

"Neither do I, but if that is how you kiss after we do, I think it should happen more often," I gawk at him and get up and walk away from him. Just I didn't step correctly on my left foot and I fall onto the floor. He walks over to me and helps me up.

"I was just kidding," he assures me. I frown and he laughs. He brushes my hair back into place with his fingers. Then he looks at my face. "That frown isn't what Haymitch meant by presentably," he says smiling. He takes two fingers and gently pulls up the ends of my lips. That doesn't work so he tries kissing me. "There you go," when he pulls away he sees me blush and smiling.

"Can we go now, I need my sister," I tell him. He wraps his arm around my waist and we go a join Haymitch and Effie. They are arguing, as usually. I whisper to Peeta. "What do you think will happen if those two got together?" he chuckles.

"I don't know, May be she will be more relaxed and he would sober up more often," I giggle at that comment. Now their notice we are here.

"Finally, you two made it…" the train stops. "Seconds till the doors open," Effie shrieks at us. We laugh her off and the doors open.

Peeta pov

The light is blinding, Orchid and I shield our eyes and I hear a cheer from a crowd I can't see we are lead off the train and the sun gets blocked by a building. I see everyone now, but the first people I see are my family. My father is smiling and so are my brother and his wife. My mother on the other hand is scowling as usually. Then I look at Orchid's family. The mother and sister are smiling, even Katniss has a smile. Posey stands next to her mother and Prim. I am surprised to see Katniss' mother up and out of the house. Now I look at her brothers' the two younger ones are grinning at her. But Gale he is scowling at me and my arm. I remove my arm from Orchid and she runs to Posey and hugs her.

Her brothers and mother circle her and hug her too. Then she hugs Prim and then Katniss. She is hesitant at first then she hugs her back. Orchid even hugs Katniss' mother. I walk up to my family and I am greeted with a nudge from my brother.

"Good to have you back," Rye tells me. I watch his wife hit him in the back of the head.

"Is that all you are going to say," she corrects him. Then she looks at me, smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Welcome back, Peeta, congratulations," she pauses for a sec. "On both,"

"What am I suppose to say, that you pregnant?" Rye gets another slap in the back of the head.

"No, and that was supposed to be a surprise," she says. I laugh at this. It has been to long since I seen them.

"Well, congratulations to you both," I smile. My father pulls me into my next hug.

"I am glad your back, son, and you both are alright," he tells me.

"I am too," he lets go and I am left staring at my mother.

"Good, I didn't want to find and train another frostier," she comments.

"At least I know I still have a job," I joked back. I really don't know what to say. Orchid runs up to my family and hugs my sister in law.

"Congratulations Bre," she says as she pulls away. I laugh at Bre's confusion.

"She has hearing like a bat," I explain.

"Ok," Then I watch Orchid hug my brother, father, and even my mother.

"Thank you for such a wonderful son, he is just amazing," she tells my mother. "Do you mind if I take him for a little bit?" she ask my father. He laughs.

"You had him the last three weeks,"

"Fine," She turns to me and laughs. "I guess I'll tell you later," then she leaves with her family.

"You know she is the only reason why you lived," My mother tells me. We are back home and eating dinner.

"Honey, I thought we talked about this, don't say things like that," my father says. My brother pats me on the back.

"Don't let her get you down, she only wishes she was like Orchid," my brother tells me. Truthfully I am not upset. She is right; I would have died out there if it wasn't for her.

"No, its fine, she is completely right," I tell them. My mother smirks.

"At least he knows when I am right," she scoffs. My brother gives up then on trying to comfort me and changes the subject.

"SO how was it finally kissing her?" I spit out the water I was just drinking. I hope Orchid is having a better time than I am.

Orchid pov

"But Gale, I thought you said he was fine to be around, why would it matter now?" I yell at him.

"Do you think it's weird that he suddenly gets the guts to tell you his feelings? I think he is just playing with you, using your heart to get what he wants, and he did use you," he shouts back we got home to our house in the seam and the shouting arguments started. Thankfully no cameras are around to hear us.

"How do you know what he was planning?" I shout. We never get in this bad of arguments. Vick and Rory don't know what to do. They saw it coming but they couldn't get Posey out of the room before I throw a piece of wood at him. We have a stack off kindling next to the heater. He catches it and throws it to the side.

"Look he changed you, you would have never thrown something at me let alone let Posey hear you yell at any one," he bites back I lose it now.

"No! he didn't do anything, anything except keep my Dam insanity while I was force to kill children and watch them die right in front of me, I had their blood all over me and I am pretty sure I tasted it too, don't you ever dare say that he has changed me for the worst, the idiocy Capital did with their stupid games, you don't know many times I saw all of you die when I got stung, and let me tell you, It wasn't pretty either," I shout at him. I leave him dumbstruck as I get something to drink. I look at Posey who is walking up to me. My face softens. I pick the little girl up and hug her.

"I missed you," she tells me. "I thought you were on fire,and then mommy told me it was just your dress," I laugh when I hear this.

"Mommy was right, my dress maker made it for me," I tell her calmly.

"Oh, can he make me something?" her voice is something I truly missed.

"Well, you can ask his yourself when he comes here in six months," I tell her softly. She looks at our mother.

"Did you hear that mommy? I get to met China," I burst out laughing.

"Yes sweet heart, you get to met China," she laughs too. This gets my brothers laughing. I even hear a chuckle from Gale.

"Posey, Mom, his name is Cinna, not China," I tell them sweetly.

"China,"

"No, listen to me, Ci-nna," I say his name slowly so she can hear it better.

"Sea-na," she says. I laugh.

"Close enough, I can't wait to tell him about this," I tickle her tummy a little and she laughs. Then she wants down. I am still mad at Gale, but I am glad that she is able to stop us arguing…for now. I take this moment to walk out the door and Gale follows. I sneak pass the camera and news reporters and make my way under the fence. We grab our bow and arrows and walk a little bit before we continue our yelling match.

"How can you stand any of them?" he asks. "They were the ones that took you away and put you through that," he shouts.

"That is how they were raised they never had to deal with their children being taking from them," I shout back. I see a bird flying above about a mile away. I shot it down and walk to retrieve it. He is stunned a little that I could make the shot, but doesn't say anything about it.

"So they are born without a heart or soul?" then he laughs.

"No, from what I have learned is that your life is very different from the other districts, to tell you the truth, we have it really easy here, yeah we have to fight to live because of little to no food, but at least we aren't focuses into having a lot of kids so we can fill our picking quota for the day, or to even help out with other families with theirs, life is very different from here and there," I shout while reach down for the bird. It is huge; I will make a nice dinner for tonight. "We don't get to pick food all day and not have anything to show for it, they get beating if they even eat while they work, sometimes killed if they take food, we live completely different lives, now that I have been in the games, I have changed too, now I am in a totally different world that you are in," I yell as I defeater the bird and gut it quickly.

He watches me.

"I am different now, thanks to them, now I know that I am in deep trouble, for trying to keep Peeta alive, the Capital is pissed at me, I defied them on TV and now they are looking for anything that shows I don't … Care for him! So you giving my crap about all of this really piss me off!" I finish gutting to bird without even thinking about it.

"And you'll still defending them," he chuckles.

"No, I am only defending those like my prep team who grow up thinking it was fine, I am not defending the ones who have seen both sides and still laugh at us as we watch each other die, like the Snake, I will laugh as he goes down," I throw him the bird I had just gutted and keep on walking.

"I guess you weren't smiling because you won then," he sounds like he was asking that. I know just what he was reefing to, the moment when Snow put the crown on my head.

"I am your sister, you should be able to tell what my different smiles mean, I was wanting to piss him off further," I don't shout this.

"Gutsy, that's my sister," I hear Gale praise my actions.

"I am a Hawthorne, Gale, I do what I want," I bring my bow up again and shoot down another bird about the same distances away.

"Except Date Peeta," did he just say that? "I don't want you near him, Orchid he was using you, he is part of the upper town people who have money, he is one of the popular kids," he tells me in a calm voice. But I can't take it. I need him to understand. So I turn suddenly and aim my bow at his heart. He is about a foot away from my arrow's head.

"I had killed children without even blinking, I stab in the heart and I had hit a boy's jugular and watched blood rain down and me and enjoyed it, I am not the exactly the same Orchid that left, Peeta had seen it to, he and Haymitch are the only ones that understand what I am going through, you will never understand, I am hope our siblings and Katniss and Primrose will never either," I stare him dead in the eye. He starts backing up.

"This I why I never wanted you to hunt, this is why I wanted to go with you, so you didn't have to go through it," he shouts.

"No, you were needed here, and I did the same thing for Peeta, and he is still changed from this experience, nothing you could of done will change that fact, I need him just as much I need you and the rest of the family," I cry out. I move my aim fast and shoot. He thinks I shoot at him while in reality, there was another bird. As he gets up from off the ground, I instruct him. "Go get that bird and met me at the fence, I won't see him any more than I have too," I whisper the last part and then walk off the get the other bird.

I met back up with him and he gives me a weak smile. I don't want to argue with him. If he doesn't want me around him then I won't. We put away the bows and arrows and make our way back to our house.

"I will be around he till the cameras leaven then I won't see him anymore then in passing," I tell him in a strong voice.

Gale Pov

She gave up. I never seen or hear her do that before. I am glad she has promised me that, but seeing her with no emotion is worrying.

"Thank you," is all I say about this subject. "So three birds?"

"One for us, one for the Everdeens, and one of the Mellarks," she says dryly. I feel a slight peg in my heart hearing her talk like that.

"Did I tell you that I told Katniss?" I tell her in hopes to get her in a better mood.

"Nope, you didn't tell me, congratulation, what she say?" she says dryly again. I don't understand why she is upset. All I said was that Peeta was using her, why would she be upset. I thought she would understand, she all ways did before. It freaked me out seeing her aim her bow at me, then hearing it fly.

"Nothing, you know how she is," I hear her sigh. "Well let's get this home, then I can help you deliver then to Katniss," she nods and I start to run, but she walks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just not use to my foot," she has just lost me. I stop and she just walks passed me.

"What foot?" I ask, but she ignores me.

We get home and our mother sees the bird and gets excited.

"That would do nicely for dinner tonight, no one saw you, right?" our mother asks. We both nod. "Tomorrow you will be moving to the victor's circle, I want tonight to be special," she says as she takes my bird.

"Anything would be good, as long as it is not rabbit," Orchid jokes. "And by the way you all are moving with me, have you seen the sizes of those houses?"

"I thought so, just didn't want to intrude if you didn't say so," my mother laughs. "My girl is defiantly grown up now and fend for herself, it is glad to know I am still needed," I grab my game bag and take the two birds from my sister and put them in the bag.

"We will be back, dropping off the birds," Orchid tells her then we are off. It takes us a little bit to get there because of the cameras are swarming her house. Poor Girl. But somehow Orchid helps me avoid them all. I knock on the back door and Katniss opens it.

"Hey," she says. I smirk.

"Sorry about all the cameras," Orchid says. "I am guessing they want to know you guys better,"

"Yeah, I hate it, what's in the bag?" she asks.

"Some bird, Orchid and I went out to talk and she shot three birds, she thought you might want one," I explain.

"Are you insane? There are cameras all over the place," Katniss whispers. "You know, you don't need to hunt to live anymore," she adds.

"Orchid led me out there, she was the one that shot them," I defend.

"Fine, give me the bird, I will sneak it in here and get it cooked," she says. "Thanks Orchid," we both look at where she stood and no one's there.

"Now, where did she run off too now?" I ask. Then I hear her. She is in the house with the cameras.

"Hey, I think I lost you for a little bit and then I see you all have swarmed my friend's house," she laughs out.

"What is she doing now?" Katniss asks me.

"I don't know, she wanted to drop a bird off at Peeta's," I explain.

Orchid pov

"Saying hi to your friend Ms. Hawthorne?" someone ask me.

"I am Orchid not Ms. Hawthorne, that is way too formal for me," I joke. I get some laughs. "Yeah, wanted to see how they were doing without everyone snapping pictures, but I guess it can't be avoided," I shrug my shoulders.

"Can you answer some questions? We are almost done and them we will turn in for the night give your district some peace for the rest for the night," another one tells me.

"Sure, shoot,"

I officially hate answering questions. Most of them I couldn't answer so I fibbed on most of it or said I don't know. But as promised they all leave within a half hour.

"Thanks, I never thought they would leave," I hear Mrs. Everdeen say. I turn and smile.

"It's fine, I caused it, might as well end some of it," I tell her. It is good seeing her up and around.

"Oh, and thanks for the bird, it will taste great," I laugh.

"Anything you need just ask, we have too much as it is," I tell her.

"I well, thank you," she tells me. I hear Prim running over to me to hug me. I watch her jump up and so I catch her. I start to stumble back a little as I try to regain my balance.

"Hey girlie, you won't believe how much I missed you," I tell her as I hug her tightly.

"I have a feeling, Orchid," she says. Her voice is sweet and soft. I missed it too. I put her back down on the ground.

"Well, I will be seeing you," I wave to them and leave out the front door without Gale's game bag. It is a ten minute walk to the bakery, but I don't care. The sun is about to set and I want to see Peeta and talk to him. I get to his house and go the front and knock. I see Bre answered the door.

"Hello… oh Orchid, I guess you want to see Peeta, I'll get him, sweetie," she lets me inside and she calls for Peeta. "Peeta, Orchid's here,"

"Ok, I will be right down," he calls back. I just wait in the shop area of the house. Bre walks off to a part of the living courters and leave me by myself.

"You know, you could have killed him and live fine without him," I turn and see him mother walk in from the back of the bakery.

"Excuse me," I ask nicely.

"You heard me," she wipes her hands clean of flour off of her apron. "The question is why you decided to keep him alive, you could have killed him in the mud," her voice is very cold. I don't understand why she would talk about her own son like that.

"He push his life back just for me, how can I just kill him when there is something there, you should understand," I say calmly.

"No I don't, he didn't deserve to live, he didn't deserve to be crowned victor, he hasn't fought for anything, and you did earn it in there," she voice and her attitude is very bothering. Peeta is her own son.

"You should understand, maybe better than I should, after all you gave birth to him, and he did earn it, he fought to live, he fought to keep me safe from the careers, he did everything he could just to give me more time, yes he didn't kill anyone, but I think he is better off not having to kill someone, he accomplished something no one else did in the Hunger Games, he stay Pure, I think you should be proud of him," I tell her in a calm and steady voice. "He deserves better," the woman just laughs.

"You are as fiery as I have been told, you're good for him," she laughs and walks back into the back part of the bakery. I am confused.

"Hey, Orchid," I turn and see Peeta just walking down the stairs. "What's up?" I laugh.

"Just like old times,"

"No, this time I can do this," he comes over and kisses me.

"Well if you keep doing that I will forget why a came over," I tell him.

"Are you sure it wasn't just to see me?" we both laugh.

"No, earlier you wanted to know something, now that is has claimed down, it is the perfect time," I explain.

"I don't know what you're talking about Orchid," he tells me. So to jog his memory I kiss him like I kissed him on the train.

"Wow, you are really going to town," we stop kissing and Peeta laughs. It was his brother.

"I remember now," he says and he turns to his brother. "Oh, hey Rye," I blush and hide behind Peeta.

"Hey, let you two know, you should probably find somewhere else to make out, cause if mom or dad walks in…" he laughs. "Do you remember when I was sneaking Bre upstairs?" he jokes.

"Yeah, mom and dad were on your case for weeks," Peeta laughs with him brother. "Don't worry, she was just trying to remind me of something,"

"I wish Bre would do that, instead of nag, I am starting to regret this pregnancy, she has gotten worse," he says.

"What!?" we hear Bre from the other room.

"Nothing, just telling them some advice," he calls back. Then he turns to him and me. "Don't get her pregnant till you are sure she won't nag you all the time," my eyes widen and I just swiftly walk out the door. I hear Peeta and his brother laugh.

"Sorry about my brother, he is blunt," Peeta says as he walks out the door.

"I know, but can you please tell him not to have guy talk in front of me, I really don't want to hear him about things like that," I tell him. He agrees and I lead him to my favorite place in this district.

"So this is your tree, I like it, I can't climb it though," he says as I bring him passed my tree in the victor's circle.

"I don't expect you too, Peeta," I roll my eyes. "I just need to talk to you and I don't want anything or one hearing us,"

"Ok," I sit down on the grass and he follows.

"Well, how do I say this, I was going to tell you on the train when you took me to bed then I chickened out, then I forgot to tell you when we stopped to fuel up the train," I breath in.

"What is something the matter?" he pulls me into his arms.

"Well, the capital isn't happy with us," I tell him. "Well me, they don't like both of us alive, and they don't believe that I…um…" I stutter.

"Love me," he fills it in.

"Yeah, I guess they think I was too eager in the cave," I explain. He nods and thinks.

"Well answer this," he pauses. "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do, always have, but I don't know how to show that good for nothing Snake," I start to pull grass in anger. And Peeta laughs. he puts his hand on my hand.

"Then don't worry about it, ignore him and the others," I sigh.

"Also, I have another problem," I tell him.

"What is it?" he asks sweetly.

"Gale doesn't want me around you after the cameras leave," I all most whisper.

"That's not good, I know how much he means to you," he thinks more. "I guess you agreed?" I nod and look away.

"Him and I argued for real for the first time, I even throw kindling at him, and aimed my arrow at him," I confess. Peeta pulls me to his chest and starts to rock me back and forth.

"Then you have to keep your word," he whispers. "After the cameras leave I will say my goodbyes, but for now, let's watch are first sunset as us being free," I look out and see what he is talking about. It is beautiful.


	18. Living without each other

**So, one more chapter after this, I started the sequel now. Just need to figure out a name… Anyway tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games **

It has been a week and the cameras are finally leaving today. I couldn't be happier, if it didn't mean I have to keep my promise to Gale. We moved into our new home. It is huge. My mother gave me the master bedroom saying that I earned or something. I don't know. I really don't care. I just don't feel right living here. I haven't slept much at all. I keep waking myself up from the nightmares. When I wake up, I am coated with sweat and either freezing or very hot.

I am sitting in my new kitchen watching mom cook dinner. Gale said that I shouldn't see Peeta, but I want too. It has been hard knowing that today will be my last day with him. He was the only one that drove my nightmares away. What will I do now? Drink with Haymitch? My brother laughed and said I could if I wanted too. I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong sweetie? I thought you would be happy today," my mother asks.

"Well, Gale said that I can't see Peeta anymore and I can't think straight," I confess.

"I think he is right, you two are moving way to fast, I really didn't like what I saw on TV, but I do understand that you had to do things to make sure you both lived," did she just say Gale was right? I thought her of all people would understand.

"You both should be happy, because I am going to talk to him now," I say kind of rudely. Then I get up and leave the house. His house is next to mine and Haymitch's. Haymitch didn't want me any closer. I just walk into his a house. "Peeta!"

"Upstairs, first door," he calls down to me his location. So I walk up and met him. "Hey," he has many canvases around him. All blank, except the one he is working on. I can't see what's on it because he has placed the easel so I can't see it walking in.

"What you painting?" I ask. He looks up from the painting and smiles. He had paint on his cheek and shirt.

"A painting of someone I love," I laugh.

"Oh really, how's it coming?" I ask. He does some more touches and waves me over. It is beautiful. It's me smiling as I hold a bouquet of posies.

"I thought of this when you told me about how Posey got her name, do you like it?" does he even have to ask. I smile and hug him. I didn't think I was smiling like that, but it's Peeta.

"I think it's beautiful," I lean back to kiss him, but I stop myself. "Sorry," I instead wipe the paint off his cheek with my thumb.

"For what?" he asks as we separate and he puts his paints down. He moved into this house by himself, so he has many rooms to paint.

"I am not allowed to kiss you anymore," I remind him.

"So, one last time won't hurt," he smiles at me as my face brightens up.

"Your right," I jump into his arms and kiss him deeply. He starts to bit my lip again and I let him do what he wants. Our tongues fight with each other until I hear coughing. I turn around and see Haymitch in the door way. I blush and look for something to throw. I find a stool and throw it at him. He just moves away and it lands somewhere in the hallway. "Don't you knock?!"

"Oh shut up brat," he just waves me off. "Better me, then your brother," I glare at him.

"What's up Haymitch?" Peeta asks unfazed. "I would offer you a seat, but the only stool was thrown out of the room," they both laugh.

"Wanted to let you two love birds know that all the cameras are gone now, you two have five months till we are dragged through the other districts," he informs us.

"I thought we had six months," I comment.

"The capital changed it; they want to see you sooner I guess,"

"Ok, well that means one less month of pretending we don't know each other," Peeta jokes.

"What do you mean?" Haymitch ask cautiously.

"Gale, and now mother, think that Peeta and I shouldn't be together, apparently we are moving too fast," Haymitch laughs.

"Really?!" is all he can say.

"Yeah, so today is our last day 'together'," Peeta says. Haymitch sighs.

"This won't look good for you, Orchid, they think you don't like him as it is," He says.

"I know, but I need to listen to my brother and what my mother's wishes are," I defend and then I yawn.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Peeta asks me.

"Not much, just keep waking up over and over again,"

"Oh, just wait for the screams, they will wake up everyone in the house," Haymitch says sarcastically.

"Is that why you drink yourself into comas?" Peeta asks as if he just figures it out. Both me and Haymitch laugh.

"Your slow boy," he makes fun of Peeta.

"Sorry, I am not around you as much as Orchid is normally," Peeta defends.

"Don't worry Pete, you will be," I reassure him. "Now, Haymitch I would like to talk to you about something," I hug Peeta bye and pull Haymitch out of the house. Then I walk to his house.

"What the hell am I going to do now? I can't just drop him cold turkey, he was my best friend before the games," I shout at the drunken man.

"How am I to know? It's your stupid brother who says you can't be around him," he yells back.

"Well, you're my mentor you has figured out how to do the impossible before, you did get two tributes out of the arena, yeah we are trouble now, but hey that's still something," I shout back. "You got them to not kill me when I was out cold," he stops and thinks. "If not, Gale said I can start drinking with you in my stare time," this gets him going.

"I will think of something, now it might be a couple days, but I will do something," Haymitch says as if he was annoyed. I jump up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, than…" I land on my left foot wrong and fall to the ground. He laughs and walks into the house. "Hey," I yell after him. It takes awhile, but I make it to my feet.

"You ok Orchid?" I hear Gale behind me. I turn at look at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" I try and hide a blush.

"I just walked over here, I was going to Peeta's to get you and I saw you over here with Haymitch, Are you ok?" he ask again.

"I am fine, getting use to my foot that's all," I wave him off and walk home.

"That's like the third time you said foot, what do you mean?"

"Didn't they tell you? I sprained my foot badly and then broke it while fighting, and then choice to walk on it, anyway, I am just getting uses to it," I lift my left foot in the air, after I slipped out of my ballet flat. He stars at my foot.

"Great another thing they took," he mumbles. I slip my foot back into my shoe and continue walking.

"It's at least it isn't my whole leg, like Peeta's," I comment.

"True," We get into the house and eat dinner.

Gale Pov

I wake up to a loud pitch scream. I get up without hesitation and run to her room. I turn the corner and expect to see someone, but don't. I turn on the light and her white room lights up and blinds me for half a second.

I see her tossing and turning in her bed, the covers have been thrown across the room and I see the window open. She is covered with sweat and very pale. The next to join me in her room, are my two brothers.

"What is wrong?" Vick asks.

"I don't know," I run into the room and try shaking her awake. I just get punched in the face for it. I stubble back and hold my nose. Now Vick and Rory try and help.

"Orchid!?"

"Orchid, wake up!" they shout. Nothing she still screams and tosses and turns. Now my Mother is here with Posey.

"What's going on?" she ask as she bounces my youngest sibling. I go and try and wake Orchid again this time I dodge getting hit.

"We don't know," Rory says.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Orch?" Posey cries. No one pays attention to her though.

"Oh my, Gale your nose is bleeding," I hear my mother gasp.

"No du mom, she hit me," I wrestle with Orchid and try to get her to stop flailing her arms and legs. I get her pinned and then I smack her face. That woke her up; it also got me thrown to the window. I fall short from the window though. I get back up and I see Orchid is crowed into the corner and is whimpering. I get up and walk over to her. "Orchid what's wrong?" I ask confused. She hides her face from me as I get closer. When I put my hand on her knee, she freaks out. Orchid grabs my hand and pushes on the back of my elbow.

I cry out and she stops gets up and runs passed my family and down the stairs. Less than a minute later I hear the door slam shut.

"What got into her? My mother asks.

"I don't know," I turn and look at my brothers. "Rory, why do you have a floor lamp?" my mother and Vick both look at Rory and see the floor lamp in his hands.

"It was the closest thing to me, and I thought I was going to need to have it," he shrugs his shoulders. my mother slaps her free hand to her forehead and sighs.

"Gale, go find your sister," my mother tells me. I nod and walk out of the room. I hear Posey speak again.

"Mommy, why is Orch upset?" she whines. My mother bounces her.

"I don't know sweetheart, but she will be better in the morning, I promise, now can I get you back to bed?"

"Yes mommy, I'm sleepy," she yawns.

Orchid pov

The dreams were bad to night. I dreamt that I was burning to a crisp and Peeta was there trying to save me, but ended up getting pulled in. Then I dreamt that Peeta and I were back on the cornucopia and I jumped down to finish Cato off. I walked up to him and then he changed into a muttation of the dogs I saw in the games.

I run in the grass in just my very thin and short light pink night grown. I stubble and tumble on the wet grass. I had run out the back door and around the house and to the grass area around my tree. I hit the tree trunk hard. So I just lay there trembling. These nightmares are bad. They keep replaying in my head over and over again. It won't stop. I now know why the victors live so far away from everyone else. It is so no one can hear them scream, as I am right now. The pictures my mind comes up with of how Peeta and I will look if we were burned to death.

"Orchid!" I hear my name and I look up. It is Gale. "Orchid, what wrong?" he asks me and I don't know how to answer. He comes closer and my brain screams at me to run, and run fast. But I know he is my brother and I don't need to.

"Stay there," I yell out and I see him back away slowly with his hands up. He is staring at something. I look down and see that I have a knife. Where did I get that? I drop the knife and crawl away from it screaming. "Where did that come from?" I cry out. I am slowly crawling to Gale and I sit at his feet shaking.

"Orchid, its fine I'm here now," I feel him touch me shoulder as he kneels down. I flinch away from him. "Sorry,"

"No, I shouldn't, I …." I can't find the words to explain. I get to my feet again and run before he can grab me again. I run and climb out my tree. I don't stop till I get to the top branch.

"Orchid!" he calls up to me as I shake in the tree. He knows he can't climb up. He isn't as nimble as me. "If you don't come down now, then I will sit here till you do," he tells me.

After I get my bearings and push the images away, I climb back down. I jump off the last branch and see Gale is still down here waiting. I give him a weak smile.

"You had me worried," he says.

"Sorry, I had some nightmares, nothing to worry about," I wave him off with a laugh. He glares at me. "What?"

"You were freaking out and gave me a bloody nose and throw me in the wall, I don't think those were just 'nightmares', Orchid," he calls me on the carpet.

"Then don't worry, it is something I just have to deal with now, now go back to bed," I tell him but he isn't convinced.

"Orchid, you ran out here with a knife and turned it on me,"

"Well, if you creep around here at night calling my name, and in your boxers, I think I have every right to pull a knife on you," I am deflecting.

"You woke me out of a sound sleep with your screaming, my first reaction was to check on you, not put on pants," he defends. "You are the one out here rolling in the wet grass," I glare at him. No, I can't explain to him why.

"Hey, I can't tell you why, but you should just take my word for it, I am fine, don't worry about me, I take your word for everything, why shouldn't you take my word now?" I scream at him. He stands there dumbfounded and I take this chance to stomp off and go back inside.

At the door, I am greeted by my brothers.

"Are you ok?"

"You had me worried,"

"Rory here flipped out and grabbed a flood lamp," I laugh when I hear that.

"Well, I am blessed to have little brothers like you," I pull them both into a hug and kiss their cheeks.

"Gross, those lips have touched Peeta's lips," I hear Vick complain.

"Just be glad I am showing you affection," I fake scolding them.

"What happen though? You flipped out big time," Rory asks.

"Yeah you decked Gale in the face and then throw him to the wall," I shake my head. I will never be able to explain to them.

"Just forget it happen and go to bed, don't worry about me," I try shooing off to bed.

"You were screaming," Vick says.

"And you scared Posey," Rory adds. I sigh at hearing this.

"Well, then go to bed and I will take care of her, unless I scared my two very brave brothers, I will sit down and hold you too," I say in a baby voice.

"No, we are fine, don't worry about us," Rory and Vick say in unison. Then they both run up the stairs and into their new rooms. I make my way to the sofa and lay down on it.

"No, sleep for me tonight, I guess," I mumble to myself as I put my hand on my face.

"Orchid, what happen?" I hear my mother ask franticly. I take my other hand and wave her off.

"Don't worry, I am fine now that I am awake, go back to bed," I mumble.

"You woke everyone up, tell me, now," she tries to sound commanding, but fails at it.

"No, you won't understand, I don't want you, any of you, to anyway," I wave her off again. "I just can't sleep for long, now go back to bed," I hear her get up and walk up the stairs.

"Ok, but if you need me I will be in my room," I can hear how sad she is in her voice. She doesn't have Hawthorne blood, it isn't second nature for her to hide he emotions. I hear the door open and close. It must be Gale. He doesn't say a word as he walks into the kitchen to put my knife away. Then he makes his way upstairs.

Peeta pov

It has been a month without much sleeping. I can't sleep with her screaming. It worries me. I know I can help, but Gale told me to stay away from her. So I stay up and paint. I don't have many nightmares as she does. No, my battle is in the day. I get flash backs about the blood bath and the killing I saw the careers done. Sometimes my mind makes up that Orchid had been one of their victims. I actually start to think she died and I was the only victor.

At those times I look out my window and listen, sometimes I hear her laughing as if nothing is wrong with the world. I look down and she her running around with her sister playing tag. Sometimes she falls, but then she gets back up again and starts the chase again. Other times she is in her tree talking with Haymitch. I watch as she hangs upside down talking with the drunk. She would do this when her family was out and about. She rarely leaves the victors circle. Katniss and Prim come up to see her sometimes.

When they come up, their mothers would talk. Sometimes I hear them talk about her awaking up in the middle of the night screaming. Most of the times it is inaudible words that come out, but sometimes she screams someone's name. I had thought about coming over and asking if I could help, but when ever Gale looks at me he scowls. So I have chosen to stay away. It is painful though.

So I put all my pain into painting. I paint about the games. All the blood and the gore, nothing is left out. I don't need to watch the reruns on the TV. I get them personal to myself. My recent painting is of Foxface and how Orchid was laughing at her. Somehow she gets into all my paintings. I truly miss her. But she seems a lot better now that I am away, well, other than the nights. I hear a knock on the doorway to this room.

"Hey, just checking in on you, haven't seen you in a month," it's Haymitch with his drunken slur. I look up from adding the right shading to the berries in Foxface's hand, but I don't say a word. He walks around the room looking at my paintings. "Looks like you have been busy," I nod. He comes over and looks at my current painting.

"It's when Foxface ate the berries," I state. Haymitch nods.

"And her laughing about it, I knew she lost it then," he chuckles and shakes his head. "Talking to her, I sometimes can hear her sanity is slipping away," I start shading the berries again. "She told me to check on you," I look up at him when I hear this. "She sent me here to be her message boy,"

"You must be really drunk to agree to that," I comment.

"Yeah, I can't sleep with her screaming, it even wakes me out of my comas," he tells me.

"It really bothers me, every time I hear her scream, I get thrown back into the arena," I confess. "After I got a few stings from the Trackerjacker, I though heard her screaming all the time," I put my brushes down and lead him to one of my painting. It is of one of my hallucination. Orchid is laying on the ground bleeding to death and Cato is over her just cutting her with his sword.

"One of your hallucinations, I take it," Haymitch says. I nod.

"The screams sound the same," I confess and walk back to my painting.

Orchid pov

I can't stand these nightmares no more, I try staying awake, but I drowse off and then I wake up to my family around me. They are starting to understand it is going to be normal now. My relationship with Gale and my brothers have gone down. Posey, I try to keep her focus on something else. Most of the time she likes to run around, little energetic five year old. I am starting to get used to my foot now, from running all the time. It has only been a month and a half since we got back. I don't talk to my mother anymore.

All I do is stay outside in the victors circle. Nothing more nothing less, this was my refugee when my dad died, and the houses are just too much of a reminder of the games and what I lost. Gale spends most of his time hunting, to help out the Everdeens and school starts in a month so that's where the rest of my family will be. I heard Gale talking to mom about him moving back home and living there. He can't stand it here. But I think he was mainly talking about me and how he has lost me, almost completely. Sometimes at night, I turn on the TV and watch re runs of my Hungry Games. It either shows killings or me and Peeta in the cave kissing. I can handle the killings, mostly because I have became use to them.

I hang from the tree now, and wait for it to get dark. From here I can see Gale carrying Prim on his shoulders and Katniss by his side. I stay there and smile down to them. Putting on a face is what I have perfected over the last month.

"Hey Orchid, doing any better?" Katniss asks. She asks just because her mother asks her to. Mrs. Everdeen is trying to be my physic, or whatever she calls it. I don't care. I shrug my shoulders. "Ok,"

"Orchid, I missed you," Prim shouts as they approached. I move my legs straight so I begin to fall out of the tree, then I crouch and land on my hands and feet.

"I missed you too, sweetie," I tell her when she gets closer. Gale lets her down and she runs and hugs me. "So, are you ready for school to start?"

"Yeah, but I rather be here with you and Posey," she laughs as I mess her hair up.

"I would like that too, but you guys need to finish school," I tell her.

"But it won't be as fun as having you there," I laugh now.

"Prim, I wish I could go back there, but I don't think they would let me, I guess it is because I went to the Capital or something," I joke with her. All of us know why. It is because I have killed kids and I had won the stupid Hunger Games. "You know I would try if they let me back, but I will be here waiting for my favorite little girls to come over and play,"

"I know," she tells me. I hear a squeal that can only be coming from one little girl, Posey.

"Prim, come on let's play," Prim tells us good bye and runs after the little girl.

"I think it's funny how Prim is a twelve year old and she likes playing with your five year old sister," Katniss says.

"Well, you sister is very mothering, I see a lot of her mother in her," I comment.

"I do too," Gale says. Then he and she walk off to our back yard. I miss my old life. I asked Haymitch to check on Peeta and I haven't seen him since, probably in a drunken coma. I miss seeing my best friend. I miss how we use to play around his back yard when we were younger. I miss our talking. But Gale won't let me even be around him.

I climb back out my tree and hang from the same branch. From what Gale doesn't know, I hang from this branch for a reason. Sometimes I get a glimpse of the hermit when he is painting. I miss him so much. I could start crying, if I had any tears left. Now, I feel like a hollow shell just waiting to die. This is what it would feel like if I let him die and I don't like it. So I risked our lives for nothing, I made the Capital pissed for nothing. All I accomplished is for nothing. Yes, Haymitch did the impossible. He saved us both. But what does it matter if we are not allowed to even be friends. Could we even be friends, still?

I don't know. I am not allowed to know. So all I do all day is hanging upside down from the tree staring off and over the district twelve, the place that was once my home. I never truly left the arena. I know this because every time I close my eyes I am there. Sometimes I wonder if I should finish what I started in the games. Neither of us is safe yet. Should I just say the hell with it and finish my job, my promises? After months of being apart we are going to be called to the other districts to remind everyone that the Games are coming soon. We will have to act closer than before and like nothing happen these months. When in reality, we forgot each other, or being forced to forget. I just want him to be safe.

I jump down from the tree and walk inside. My mother is out doing errands and my two younger brothers are hanging out with friends. Mom made them promise not to talk about what I am going through. But to be truthful, I wouldn't be surprise that they don't know already. My screams are very loud. I walk into the kitchen and look around. Gale never told mom about the first night I started screaming and when I pulled a knife on him. I reach into the knife drawer and pull out a long knife. I look out the window that shows the back yard. My brother is talks with Katniss. I turn and leave the house.

It hurts seeing him being around her. She is no different than Peeta, if not worse. She hunts. Peeta has never done a bad thing in his life, well except may be from the town and not the seam. I sigh. I slip the knife into my pant pocket and climb the tree. I do this every day. I reach a spot that hasn't been chip and I use that as my spot. I carve the date and a number. The number means how many days I have been out of the games. It is like a tally card for me. I have three and a half months left till I get to see him again. The knife slips and cuts my hand. I watch as the cut starts to from blood and pool in my hand. I didn't even feel it. The blood pools and slips over and I watch it hit the ground like rain.

I guess I need to get it fixed. I jump down and take the knife with me. I walk to the back yard and see them sitting quietly.

"Gale," I call his name. I guess it was too quietly. "Gale," I say louder. Katniss hears me. She looks up at me and nod. Then she sees the blood dripping out of my hand and the knife in the other. Gale turns to see what she is look at and he freaks out.

"Orchid?! What in the hell?" he runs over to me and tries to see the cut. My hand too covered in blood to see it. "What were you thinking?" he takes the knife and throws it to the side. "Katniss get you sister and the first aid kit," he commands her. She gets up and runs into the house. "Orchid what were you doing with the knife?" he is freaking out and don't understand way. I begin to feel tired and sit down on the grass.

"I was carving in the tree like I always do, just this time the knife slipped," I tell him with no emotion. I really don't care that I cut myself. Prim runs out with the first aid kit.

"Where's Katniss?" my brother is frantic.

"She is with Posey, now what happen?" she talks in a soft voice. I really don't need her help.

"She decided to cut herself," my brother snaps. "Can't you see the blood?" he is being rude to her. I take my cut and blood hand and slap him with it.

"It's not a big deal, I accidently cut myself while carving in the tree, that gives you no reason to be a jerk to her," I yell at him. "I have dealt with a lot worse," Gale is stunned. He gets up quietly and walks into the house. I guess it is to clean the blood hand print off his face. Prim takes my hand and cleans it with some alcohol wipes.

"You cut yourself really deep, you must be tired or something," she says as she looks at the cut. She then sprinkles something on it. "This would stop the bleeding and prevent infection," she then looks at the cut again. "It looks like it should get stitches, do you want me to get my mom and some alcohol?" she asks. Alcohol is sometime used for pain killers.

"Na, just do what you need to do," I tell her.

"Are you sure? It will hurt a lot," she warns.

"Just do it," she nods and begins to thread a surgical needle and some tread. "Breath in and out slowly," I only do it to humor her. Then the needle is pushed through. I don't feel it though. She finishes before I know it. "There, you did better than anyone else I have seen," she complement with a smile.

"Thanks," I pick the knife back up and she stops me.

"Let me take that in, I didn't think Gale would be happy with you carrying that inside," Prim goes to reach for the knife and I move it.

"No, I got it, if he has a problem with it, that's his deal, not yours," I give her a smile and walk inside. I really don't know how the knife slipped. Knives are like second nature to me. I put the knife in the sink and walk up into my room.

It is a dull white room, only a bed, dresser, closet that doesn't have clothes in it and a bathroom. I jump and land on my bed. The bed always feels so cold to me. I don't understand why. I don't have anything else to do, so I stare at my ceiling till I fall asleep.

Peeta pov

I wake up to screaming. I roll over and look at the time. It's two in the morning. This is a record. I slept only two hours. I get up and walk down stairs. The floor in the kitchen is cold as I make my way to the coffee maker. Haymitch got me one so I could live. Thank you Haymitch, I think as I drink the coffee. It is warm, but it doesn't fix the hole in my heart. Nothing will, expect the one screaming. I should have never told her my feelings. Yes, she might still be distressed that I died, but at least she wouldn't start to understand her feeling and be this miserable and depressed.

She still is screaming, they can't get her to stop. I go up to my painting room and stare at my paintings. They are all dark and about the games and somehow she gets into all of them. I sigh, now she is screaming for Gale to run, no doubt he is trying to get her to wake up.

"Run, don't just stand there, Run," it is clear as day. Her voice will be cracking tomorrow because it is so loud. Then there is silence. I pick up a brush and start working on something I started before all of this screaming. A picture of her smiling and laughing with her little sister, Posey, the same smile she had when seeing her again. I stopped working on it because it was getting hard. So now I just work and focus on it when I wake up from her screaming.

I turn and look out my window; I thought I heard my name. But I couldn't have with all the screaming. After about a minute, I start working again. Next thing I know Haymitch comes running into the room.

"Get up, she needs you," I stare at him, but I do not move.


	19. Screams and Forgiveness

"Gale doesn't want me around her," I remind him. Then another body enters the room.

"Never mind about that," it's Gale. "I should have never told her that, now get over to her, she won't wake up and she is screaming your name," I get up and drop my paints. Gale grabs my arm and pulls me out of my house and into his. The screams are louder here.

"Peeta! No, God no, come back!" I hear her. This hurts me. Gale takes me to her room and throws me in there. I see her brothers and trying their best to restrain her and lots of blood. "Peeta! Help!"

"Let go of her," I yell at Vick and Rory. "She freaks out when she is restrained," they let go instantly. And she thrashes in bed. I make my way to the bed and avoided getting hit. "Orchid, sweet heart I am here, I am back," I tell her calmly. Her thrashes don't stop. "Orchid," I lean down on the side of the bed and start stroking her hair. It's covered in sweat. "Strawberry, I am back," I whisper. "I would never leave you, you know this, now just wake up, it's a nightmare," I whisper.

I look around the find the source of the blood. She has a cut on her hand and then on her arm. Looking over the rest of her body, I see cuts on her other hand and arm.

"Orchid, I love you, please wake up, my love," she slowly stop her wild movements and calm down. Her eyes open slowly and she begins to cry. I watch as Orchid sits up and hugs me.

"Peeta, I missed you so much, but you need to go before Gale sees," she whispers.

"I brought him here," she looks up and sees her brother. I don't think she even knows she is bleeding.

"Why? I thought you hated him?" she is confused.

"Because you feel asleep cutting yourself and had nightmares, which made them bleed badly, what else was I supposed to do, let you die calling his name?" he is being hard on her. She starts to shake.

"Gale quite, it's too much for her right now," I tell him.

"Peeta, stay out of this," Gale yells at me. "She is my sister, I know what's best for her," Orchid feels very cold and is holding on to me. I am getting blood all over me, but I don't care. I am taking care of my woman.

"Gale, please, she doesn't need your yelling," I plead.

"No you shut up, you haven't grown up with her, you are just someone that used her to get what you want, all you town people are the same, take what you want and leave the rest to us, I won't let that for her," his yelling is too much for her. I get on the bed and pull her into my lap and rock her back and forth.

"Gale please leave, you are only making it worse, she can't handle the yelling," I plead again.

"NO, you get out, this isn't your house, it was a bad idea getting you here," Orchid can't take it. I don't know why he flipped, he asked me to come over here.

"Gale calm down, she isn't the same as she was before she left, you can't treat her same and expect the same from her," I am trying to be as calm as I can. "You are pushing her away, so calm down," he just won't get it.

"No I'm not, you are making her," he yells at me.

"She can't take it, she is shaking; Gale you need to leave, before I make you," I threaten in a firm voice. She is losing too much blood and it's like he doesn't care.

"What are you going to do? There is no flour to flour me to death," I get up slowly and set Orchid on the bed.

"Get out now," I tell him as I walk over to Gale, who is in the door way. His brothers stand in the opposite corner of the room.

"No, she is my sister," he snaps at me. I point to her on the bed.

"You mean her? Last time I checked, she was thrown in the arena, the woman on the bed isn't your little baby sister, that woman is someone that has been through hell and back, she may look like your sister but she really isn't your sister was left in the arena that day," I yell at him. "You know nothing about her anymore; the things shown on that TV wasn't even half of what she, Haymitch, and I went through,"

"I can still take care of her better than you," he yells.

"When you close your eyes, do you see your family dying every time? Or wait do you see the same thing over and over again that you become nub to it? Does your mind make up things to make you think you are being chased and then you experience dying over and over again? Or best yet, do you see yourself killing your family and it not even fazing you?" I yell at her brother. He glares at me.

"But I never used her to save my own skin, I don't pretend to love her," this hits right at home. Without thinking I ball up my fist and deck him. Something stops before I can hit again. It's Haymitch. He holds me to the wall and slaps me.

"Didn't you just say she doesn't need this?"He tells me. I regain control of myself and he lets me go. Now, Gale is trying to take care of her.

"Why did you do it, Orchid?"

"You would never understand and I don't want you too, none of you," I hear how weak she is. "Peeta," I turn and look at her.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"I am really cold," she almost whispers. "I need you," I see Gale's face drop for a mere second. Then he gets up and lets me take his seat next to her. He doesn't look me in the eye and I walk passed him and sit on the bed.

"I am here, Orchid," I pull her into my lap and start to rock her again. She is as cold as ice. Gale waves his brothers out of the room. Only Haymitch remains. "Now, tell me, why is there cuts all over you?" I ask softly. It takes a little bit, but she does speak.

"Well, I can't felt anything, I didn't understand why, so I kept trying to see if I could feel something, but nothing," she whispers as I rub her back.

"Well, I am here now and I will let no one stop me," I assure her. She laughs a little.

"I know, you stood up to Gale, I just hope he doesn't hate me for being closed off to him," she is very weak.

"No, he can never hate you sweetie, in fact he is very happy to have you back, but he knows you have changed, he doesn't know how to treat something as fragile as you are, you were so tough before, you also showed him that you aren't a little girl anymore, you showed him you are a woman and you can take care of yourself and be able to help others," I comfort her. There is a knock on the door jam.

"How is she? Calm enough to be looked at?" it is Mrs. Everdeen.

"Yeah, come on in," I call to her. She comes in and sighs.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to cut yourself," she says as she sits on the bed. I move so she can check her arms.

"NO, don't leave me Peeta," Orchid cries and wraps her arms around my neck. I chuckle and remove her arms.

"I am not leaving, just moving so she can look at you arms," I explain. She nods and lets Mrs. Everdeen do her work.

Ten minutes later she is done. She wanted to make sure she won't get an infection. Then I held her as Haymitch took the sheets and got new ones.

"Just need to get her change and those washed before it stains," she pulls out another night gown. I set Orchid down on her bed and go to leave.

"Don't leave," she cries. I turn and hug her.

"I am not, just giving you privacy," then I kiss her forehead and leave. I walk down stairs and find her family there. I see Gale and I hold out my hand to him. "I am truly sorry about hitting you, I shouldn't have," I try to apologies, but he doesn't take my hand.

"Peeta, Gale and I need to talk to you, if you can come outside, please?" Mrs. Hawthorne asks and she leads me outside in the back yard. We get out here and Gale closes the door so no one can hear us. "Peeta, we want to apologize for these last few months, it must have been as painful for you as it was for her," I nod.

"It has," I confirm.

"You understand her better than either of us now," she says I just nod. Then she starts to stutter.

"You can have her back, in fact you can keep her, she obviously loves you and needs you," Gale snaps.

"Hey, I never meant to take her from you two," I defend myself.

"No, we understand that, she left the day of the reaping, and she is still lost, you and Haymitch are the only ones that knows what she is really going through, we don't," I watch as the strong woman in front of me get all choked up. "She isn't my little girl anymore, she is a woman, and she has already clung to her man, I am glad it is you, ever since her twelve birthday I thought you were a gentleman, just seeing her and you go through that… pointless game, it bothered me," I watch as Mrs. Hawthorne holds back her tears. I pull her into a hug.

"I don't want to take her from you guys, you're her family, I just another one that she loves now, just in a different way, just like you love Mr. Hawthorne, I am sure your parents were upset when you told them you loved him, they felt the same way you do now," I comfort her. "She loves you all, and that will never stop, even if she can't say it, she will always love you, she just needs time before she can get back to a somewhat normal life," I finish. My sleeve is wet from her tears. She pulls away and smiles.

"You are good from her, you can take care of her, you always have and I refused to see it, I am sorry, Peeta," she apologizes.

"Don't apologize for things you couldn't control, things happen," I tell her as I take my finger and wipe a tear away.

"No, you more than errand it, I have caused her and you pain, the same pain I felt when I lost my husband, but more because you knew each other are still alive," she takes my hand. "Please, I know you already do, but can you make sure she is safe, you know just what she needs at the right moment and how to take care of her, please promise me you will do that," she pleads. I nod.

"I did, do, and always will, and more, I love your daughter," I look at Gale, who is standing there indifferent. "I really do love your sister, you seen my paintings, the last month and a half she and the games were the only things I could think of, Gale you know only little of how the Capital is, imagine all of that hitting on her and I, that's is why I think Haymitch is as messed up as he is now, he never had a family and someone special to fall back on, Orchid has that, she does love you, but give it time, she has learned to react and think later, and to not trust," I try and explain. Gale nods.

"I just can't understand why her, why was she taking and put through that, I know she wouldn't be able to process it, she has never been able to process things like we do, ever since dad died, she took awhile till she came back, and even then she was never the same, I thought for years it was me that helped her through it, but now I see it was you, her twelve birthday, that day she was different, I don't want to lose her, she is and will always be my little sister," I listen to Gale and nod.

"I understand that, and you won't," I tell him. He nods.

"If you hurt her and she comes crying to me, I will kill you, Peeta," he stares me down and I give a laugh.

"I will expect you too, if Haymitch didn't already, you know how he gets around her," I joke. Gale punches me in the face. I stumble back and look at him in confused.

"Don't you even think I let you hit me, I just won't fight with you when my sister is present, I don't want her to have to chose me over you, even though you are her man, she will pick me, I am blood," he says then he walks back into the house.

"That was his way of saying sorry," His mother explains. I give a little smile. "And welcome to the family," we turn when we hear the door open again. It is a timid Orchid. She has bathed and dressed in a blue night gown.

"Hi, sweet heart," I greet her as she runs over to me and hugs me.

"I am sorry, I am pathetic and Mrs. Everdeen is thinking I am depressed and crazy, she told Haymitch to make sure I don't have any knives," she informs me. She is really tired and weak. I don't even think she should be standing. She did lose a lot of blood.

"Should I get you back to bed, little missy, you should be very tired, after that little episode," It took me awhile to come up with a name for our little brinks of insanity.

"Yeah, but can you explain to her that I need them, how else would I spend my day? I used to throw them all the time," she pleads to me.

"I think it would be smart to stay away from the knives, I don't want my little princess hurt anymore," I say softly. She looks up at me and frowns.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but I don't trust the knives, I swear the last couple of days mine have started to talk to me, I think they are conspiring against us," I say in a fake serious tone. She laughs.

"Peeta, your stories won't work on me, they never did, I just like hearing you talk and use that imagination run wild, I am not a little girl any more, and you know that," Orchid looks me in the eye.

"So? Does that mean I need not the makeup crazy stories anymore?" I ask as if am hurt. I am not.

"NO, not at all, just telling you," I smile at hearing this.

"Ok, now can I get you to bed, you need to rest, tomorrow I would like to go to my family's bakery, I have an urged to decorate some cakes, would you mind joining me?" I ask her as I take her inside.

"Well, I don't know, can I have some frosting?" she asks childish. I love this about her.

"What would be the point selling cakes with bad tasting frosting, I need my taste tester, but that mean we need to sleep first, I can't have my little taste test falling asleep in the cakes," I joke with her and she laughs.

**The last Chapter! I like things ending with a happy note. First story done and I am very happy. I will post the next story sometime soon, not sure when. Have to figure out the name first. It took a while to get a name for this one. To be honest, I never did figure one out. I just named it the main character. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Author's Note

Hey just want to let you guys know, I have the sequel up now. It's called The Victor's Choice. And I am planning it to be a lot longer this time.


End file.
